A Beautiful Curse
by KoolaidShipping
Summary: What happens when Shizuo and Izaya take it too far and ends up making Celty so angry? Celty puts a "curse on them" a chain of ultimate events starts unfolding! Rated M for future lemons and language. Shizaya. Review please First Fanfic
1. An Accident

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if I suck or made a whole bunch of sucky Mistakes TT^TT**

**and it's really short but I will make them longer in the future :3**

**Enjoy and Review please :333**

**I DO NOT OWN Durarara**

* * *

An Accident

"Catch me if you can Shizu-Chan~!" Izaya taunted as he easily ran away from the monstrous brute behind him. "IIIIZAAAYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo yelled after the smaller man as he was right on Izaya's heels.

Izaya and Shizuo's little cat and mouse game was occuring yet again. Izaya simply dodged and speed through the city of Ikebukoro, elegantly while Shizuo destroyed everything in his path, even hurting innocent bystanders who got in his way. But, of course for the people who lives in the city of Ikebukoro knew that this was an everyday event.

This happened at_ least_ every week. The raven man would go and bother the brute and it would usually end up in a dramatic chase. Or even Izaya would just be headed to Russia's Sushi to eat some ootoro, but then gets huge inanimate objects thrown at him. Yes, this to any other average person would be a bit... Well scary. But for Izaya Orihara, this was not scary, but very entertaining.

Shizuo ripped a stop sign from the concrete with ease, and threw the heavy object to Izaya's direction. As usual, Izaya simply dodged the blunt object with such elegance and grace. "Oh, dear Shizu-Chan~ surely you can do a lot better than that! I think that your aiming is a bit off~" Izaya mocked with his trademark smirk on his face.

This made Shizuo even more angry. He was already frustrated from the fact that he couldn't hit the informant, let alone kill him. And the fact that he kept calling him by that ridiculous nickname, didn't make him even happier. "Oh yeah? Let's see you dodge this you damned flea!" Shizuo threatened. Shizuo walked towards a parked truck and started to lift it up. He struggled a bit, but it was no problem. He lifted it up above his head and smiled evilly.

Izaya simply smirked at this action. He may hated the brute, which he sure he was, but he absolutely loved it when Shizuo would do something that he'd think that he wasn't going to do. He absolutely love the big difference he was between him and the other humans who he loved unconditionally. But naturally he could never love Shizuo, like he loved his humans. Since Izaya categorizes Shizuo as a monster, there's no use in loving him. There is only one and only thing he knew for sure.

That he absolutely hated Shizuo Heiwajima.

"IIIIIIZAAAAAYYAAAAAA..." Shizuo started, YOU'RE DEAD!" and with that, Shizuo flung the huge automobile at Izaya. But, as always, Izaya dashed quickly out of the way, dodging the truck as if it was not an issue. It wasn't a big surprise, but it was a surprise was who actually gotten hit.

The truck didn't hit Izaya, but it hit Shinra.


	2. Emergency

**:3 I knew that I would've made this longer~ aha ! **

**These parts may be boring but maybe after the 3rd chapter, THAT's what everybody would be waiting for :3 Some Shizaya action! 33 hahhhahh**

**Ah all these paragraphs are all mashed up and ugly! Because I type these all on my Iphone and it turns out ridiculously ugly TT^TT... sorry for that online readers, but phone readers should be reading it just fine :3 **

**Review please I want to know what you think D:**

**I DO NOT OWN DURARARA**

* * *

Emergency**  
**

"Oh shit..." Shizuo muttered at first. He was truly shocked. He didn't even realize whom he had hit accidentally, until he saw Shinra's medical bag on the floor. "OH SHIT!" Shizuo finally yelled. Shizuo quickly dashed towards the discarded truck and soon saw only Shinra's leg sticking out from under it. Without hesitation Shizuo started to lift up the deranged vehicle and put it to the side. Once it was out of the way, he silently examined the crumbled Shinra.

His glasses were broken, and from the looks of it, so was his right arm and leg and there were shards of glass in his hip which he was bleeding continuously from."Shinra! Speak to me! Are you alright? Dammit! Dammit! Fuck!" Shizuo panicked. He had done it again. He had hurt the person who he actually cared about. He absolutely hated it. He hated having his power. He hated violence. He absolutely hated hurting his friends. And now he was slowly starting to hate himself.

Izaya on the other hand looked at shocked Shizuo. Hearing the brute yell Shinra's name only informed him that Shinra was seriously hurt. Izaya went towards the accident and went to Shinra's side. He crouched down next to him and checked for his pulse. Fortunately, Shinra was still alive but unconscious. Izaya had to act quickly if he didn't want him to die from blood loss.

"Shizuo! Hand me your vest!" Izaya commanded with a serious tone, and without hesitation, Shizuo unbuttoned and shrugged off his vest, and handed it to Izaya. Izaya then started to rip the vest into shreds, "Shizuo, go call the paramedics, quickly!" he ordered. As told, Shizuo took out his cell phone and quickly dialed for the paramedics. While Shizuo called, Izaya was wrapping the cloth on Shinra's wounds, and he even started taking bits and pieces of glass out of his hip; some were penetrated deep in his bones.

Izaya tried to pull out a big piece, and as soon as he did, Shinra's eyes shot open. "AAAAUGGHHH!" he screamed and started to jerk around. "Calm down! Your bones are broken and you might hurt yourself even more." Izaya tried to explain. Being a doctor, Shinra knew that he had to calm down like Izaya had said. He felt pain throughout his body, but mostly on the right side of his body, and hip, not to mention that his head was pounding with absolute pain.

"Ow... I think I may have a concussion..." Shinra chuckled. Even at the worst of times, the doctor always seemed as if he was the slightest happy. Izaya just shook his head, "Don't be so naive. You're seriously hurt. Don't try to fall asleep..." Izaya suggested, of course the doctor knew of the dangerous consequences of doing so, but it was pretty hard to not fall asleep. He was pretty tired and all he wanted to do was rest his eyes, but he used all of his strength to stay awake.

By now, Shizuo was off of the phone and a lot of people were starting to gather around the scene. People were whispering to one another, and asking what happened. But of course, everyone knew. Everyone then turned and faced Shizuo. And of course this made Shizuo upset, oh yes, quite upset. If the devastating fact that he basically had one if his friends lying on the floor, helpless and injured by his own hands weren't stressful enough, having about 50 pedestrians all pointing the finger at him, wasn't helping either!

Shizuo was pissed. He was pissed off that he hurt his friend. He was pissed that all these people were whispering about him. And he was REALLY pissed that he wasn't able to hit the fucking flea, who was aiding his friend until the paramedics had came. It was all so frustrating! All Shizuo wanted to do was just pick up the truck again and throw it at everybody!

Before Shizuo had made any movements, the sirens of the paramedics had shattered the whispers of the bystanders. Two men quickly got out of the ambulance. One man went towards Shinra and Izaya, while the other went to the back of the ambulance to get out the stretcher. Once the stretcher was in place, the two men picked up Shinra as carefully as they could to place him on the comfortable bed. As suddenly the paramedics came, they suddenly disappeared towards the hospital, and so did the crowd of people.

Shizuo felt torn apart. He literally felt like shit. He really hoped that Shinra was okay. If he would've passed away, he would've felt so guilty, that it would be so unbearable. Celty would probably never forgive him. Wait... Celty! He should at least tell Celty what had happened to Shinra. Shizuo got out his cell phone again and started texting.

Izaya stared at the brute wondering who he would be texting_. 'Maybe Celty?_'He thought. "Hey, Shizu-Chan, are you texting Celty?" the blonde just nodded his head while he continued texting. Izaya sighed. So much for his game of cat and mouse. The brute would be too busy worrying about the doctor, and wouldn't be able to play with him. _'I might as well go to the hospital; I have nothing else to do.'_ Izaya decided. As Izaya started towards the direction of the hospital, Shizuo spoke up, "She's already there. She was doing a job around that area and she's about to wait for Shinra to get in his own room."

"Splendid! Now once you get there, she's going to literally kill you, Shizu- Chan~" Izaya said playfully. Without warning, Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the collar and pulled him towards his face, their noses almost touching. "Stop fucking laughing and being such a fucking prick! Nothing's fucking funny about this, Izaya!" Izaya simply smirked at this reaction. This made Shizuo even more angry, "And stop with that stupid fucking smirk you asshole! I told you that this isn't funny!"

"On the contrary, Shizu-Chan. This is quite hilarious! This is your entire fault and you know it! You can't even walk through the city of Ikebukoro without throwing a temper tantrum, and now, you can't even go out without hurting your own friends! How ridiculous you are Shizu-Chan~" Izaya finished his sentence with a slight chuckle. To Shizuo's despise, all of what he said were true. And no matter what, he still couldn't control his strength, let alone his temper. Shizuo sighed and let go of the smaller man. Izaya staggered a bit but stood up properly, still with his signature smirk on his face.

Shizuo turned around and made his way towards the hospital. Izaya huffed. This was so annoying, his time with Shizuo ended short. He had planned on being chased by Shizuo for at least half an hour, but instead ended in a matter of 5 minutes. Now he had nothing to do. Well except going to the hospital. But right now, he didn't want to be around a lot of sickly people, and he knew that Shinra was going to be with the doctors for a while, and won't be able to see him right away, so the best thing he could think of was to just see him later on in the evening. Izaya turned the opposite direction, towards his apartment, away from the hospital.


	3. The Curse

**Oooh i wonder what happens next~~~**

**:D**

**Hahha ****It's been quite a few days since I updated… well I had school and crap… well on with the story :D**

**Please review btw :3  
**

**I do NOT own Durarara!**

* * *

The Curse

Five hours later, Izaya was finally making his way towards the hospital. He knew that Shinra needed to rest after a huge truck was basically thrown at him. He guessed that Celty was still there, but he was pretty certain that Shizuo had probably left, and Izaya actually was hoping Shizuo to not be there. Of course his favorite toy would be there, but he certainly didn't want to fight in a senile hospital, with nothing but the sickly.

Time flew by and Izaya was in front of the hospital doors. He casually walked in and observed his surroundings. It was quiet, only sounds of people mumbling and a small TV was on to keep the other people who were in the waiting room occupied. Izaya rolled his eyes *Boring...* he thought. He just wanted to get this over with. He hated being in a hospital with his boring humans all quiet; he wanted some commotion, or something unexpected to happen, just to see how his fragile little humans would react.

Feeling rather disappointed, Izaya went to the receptionist, only to find a young lady - probably in her early 20's- smiled at Izaya and even blushed a little. "G-good evening, sir. How may I help you?" the asked a bit nervous. Izaya wasn't quite sure why she was nervous. _Does she think I am attractive_? he thought, and he was probably right.

He never bragged about it, but quite a few women had found him insanely attractive, and quite honestly he could care less. He may loved his humans but he was quite sure that he would never fall in love with one of his humans. It was too unreal, and out of his character to fall in love...

Reluctantly, Izaya smiled back and answered, "I'm looking for a room and hoping that I can gain access to going inside." her whole face practically turned red after Izaya gave her his dashing smile, " Uh... What is the patient's name?" "Kishitani, Shinra. He was hit by a truck." he replied. " Ah okay..." she said while she was looking through her stacks of organized folders, "Ah okay here we are! Hmm he's in room 38A on the 3rd floor." she pulled a sticker that said 'visitor' and gave it to Izaya.

Izaya took the sticker and placed in on his jacket, "Thank you" he said and went towards the elevator. He quickly got to the third floor and started looking for room 38A, which was unfortunately a long walk at the end of the hall. But before he got to the door, he saw Shizuo leaning on the closed door.

"Shit.." Izaya mumbled to himself. This is exactly he was trying to avoid. Meeting Shizuo there at a fragile hospital that he could tear down in a matter of seconds, if he was angry enough. _I have to try my best to not piss him off before he fucks everything up.._ Izaya planned. And if it weren't already difficult enough to not mock the brute, but every single thing that Izaya did it pissed Shizuo off.

"Hey, Shizu-chan~ ! Why aren't you inside the room?" he couldn't help it. He had to mock him with that nickname he had given to him. Shizuo growled; he never wanted to hit Izaya so badly in the face, but Shizuo needed to control his temper, and this was a perfect place to practice at it.

"Celty kicked me out, she wanted to talk to the both of us." he said as calmly as he could, which was pretty difficult. "She's pretty pissed." he added. Shizuo stopped leaning on the door and knocked quietly, "Celty, he's here..."

The headless rider opened the door and gestured the two to come in. As they both walked in, they were greeted with a happy Shinra, "Shizuo! Izaya! I'm so glad you came!" he exclaimed, "Thanks for visiting me!"

Shinra had bandages wrapped around his head. He had a brace around his neck, a cast on his right arm and leg, and he also had a couple of bandages wrapped around his body, and hip.

Before Izaya had a chance to ask how many parts of him were damaged, Shizuo quickly started, "I'm so sorry, Shinra! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was aiming for Izaya, you know, and... and... I'm so fucking sorry! I'll do anything to make up for it..." Shinra simply smiled, "Ah.. No problem! I should've known you guys would've been fighting, but I was such in a rush to get to a job... Well I guessed I didn't notice you two." he chuckled lightly at the end.

Shizuo was about to say something, but closed his mouth. This was Izaya's chance to ask his question, "So, Shinra, what's the damage?" he asked. Shinra started thoughtfully thinking, "Ah.. Well.. I broke, eight of my ribs, broke my right arm and leg, sprained my neck, broken my hip, three toes are broken, my right middle finger is broken, and... I have a concussion. Oh and I sort've forgotten some stuff that happened. I'm guessing Shizuo told Celty what happened and then she told me."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"Hmm... I remember that I had an emergency call... And I grabbed my medical bag and left out of the apartment. Then I walked outside, and heard some yelling. Then something hit me...I woke up in this hospital bed with Celty right here... That's all I can remember..."

"Well.. I hope you recover soon." Izaya added.

"Same here." Shizuo agreed.

The black rider nodded her helmet and took out her cell phone and started typing, then showed to Izaya and Shizuo, and it read, **[Can I speak with you two outside?].** The two agreed and made their way out the room. "Eh? Where are you guys going?" Shinra asked innocently. "We'll be back." Shizuo assured. And with that, the trio stepped outside the room.

Celty's delicate fingers ran across her keyboard and shoved her angry words into both Shizuo and Izaya's faces.

**[I'm EXTREMELY disappointed with you two!]** it read. Izaya was quite angry that she included him as well. It wasn't him who threw the truck at Shinra.

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one who threw the truck at Shinra." Izaya protested.

**[I know that, but I know you ALWAYS start fights with Shizuo! You know, you two really need to stop acting like immature kids!]** she typed.

"I'm not the one throwing temper tantrums everywhere I go!" he snapped. This made Shizuo protest.

"If you weren't so damn annoying, I wouldn't have to have temper tantrums fucking flea!" Shizuo backfired.

"I didn't do anything but walk down the street, you stupid protozoan!" Izaya yelled.

"You always fucking start some shit by calling me that stupid fucking nickname!" Shizuo responded.

"I didn't say anything you stupid lout!" Izaya protested.

"Yes you did you fucking flea!"

"No I didn't you Neanderthal!"

"Fucking rat!"

"Stupid behemoth!"

**[ENOUGH!]** Celty interrupted. Suddenly the shadows beneath her feet grabbed Shizuo and Izaya and pinned both of them to opposite walls. This was seriously getting rediculous! Here were the two most feared people in Ikebukuro, fighting like little kids at a playground. Just as Celty said, they were acting like immature children.

Izaya and Shizuo were struggling on the walls with Celty's pinned shadows on them. She suddenly started angrily typing on her cell phone and showed it to the two.

**[You two are SO unbelievable! You guys are WAY too old to act like this! I'm going to teach you two a lesson...]** Shizuo gulped at this. "What are you going to do to us?" he asked carefully.

Celty thought for a moment, and then she had an idea. She quickly started typing on he phone and displayed it to the two, once again.

**[ I thought about it, and I'm going to place a curse on you two. Maybe then, you two will stop acting like five year olds!]** it read. Izaya only smirked at this. "Oooh! How scary! Celty's gonna put a curse on us! I'm so scared, I'm peeing my pants!" Izaya mocked. Izaya wasn't afraid of a stupid curse, and he really didn't care, what the hell Celty was going to do.

On the other hand, Shizuo was a bit concerned. He knew that Celty had unusual powers and he certainly didn't want those powers to be used on him. Celty began typing again, **[Don't be so full of yourself, Izaya...].**

And suddenly, a huge shadow, comming from Celty started consuming the two men who were still pinned to the walls. They were stuggling to get away from the darkness that was consuming them, but it was no use, the darkness covered both Shizuo and Izaya completely.

_This is your punishment..._

_._

_._

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_For hurting my Shinra…_

* * *

**Yaay ~ this is the third chapter :3 **

**I love making Izaya and Shizuo fight like little kids XD **

**Welp that's all! Review please D: I really want to know what you think! **


	4. Friendship

**I do ****not**** own Durarara or **_**any**_** of the characters :0 if I did... Omg I would be the happiest person ever! :D I believe this chapter is ridiculously long ... But it's almost to the part where Shizuo and Izaya will start love/hate each other~**

**OMG AND THANK YOU for the ReviewS ;u; I know it may not be a lot but they meant a lot to me TTvTT**

* * *

Friendship**  
**

Izaya and Shizuo were dropped onto the floor. The darkness retreated back towards Celty, who was observing the two men.

Shizuo stumbled on his feet, but then stood up properly. He raised his eyebrow questioningly. _I don't feel different_, he thought. He ran his hand through his blonde locks and body to see of something were wrong. _I definitely don't look different..._

He then looked at the informant, who was on his knees, coughing violently and shaking. _What the hell?_ Izaya thought. Something was wrong. His abdomen felt really... Weird. He couldn't explain it... But Izaya really felt like throwing up, but of course he had way too much pride to show that he was weak in front of Celty or Shizuo. _Especially Shizuo._

Izaya just wobbled onto his feet, and his signature smirk spread across his face, "Is that it? Your almighty curse? What a waste of time..." he tried to brush it off.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Izaya sure was cocky. He was just on the floor a minute ago coughing, as if he were dying, and now he was acting like nothing happened.

**[It may not suddenly happen now... But sooner or later, the curse will take full effect]** Celty shoved her PDA in Izaya's face, then Shizuo.

Shizuo didn't know what to say. It's not like, he turned into a werewolf or something like he usually sees in movies or cartoons. No, he was perfectly fine... So he thought. But what was wrong with the flea? Would he have had the same fate as him with this curse? Whatever was happening to Izaya, it was bad. _Really_ bad.

Celty waited a moment to stare at the struggling Izaya, then turned back around into Shinra's room. She opened the door to find a confused Shinra, wanting to know what all the commotion was about.

"Hey, Celty! What's going on out there? Why did I hear yelling? Are Shizuo and Izaya fighting?" Celty's reply was a PDA in his face. **[I'll fill you in on everything later. But first I need you to do something for me]**. Shinra looked at her questioningly, but then smiled, "Of course." he answered.

Meanwhile, Izaya and Shizuo were still in the hallway. Izaya was still coughing violently. It was hard to catch his breath, and he wasn't sure what he was trying to cough out. It wasn't mucus, or blood, nor spit, but it was very irritating. Especially with the blonde hovering over him.

"Ugh... Can you ... Go away?" Izaya asked irritably; coughing between every other word. Shizuo looked at the flea and raised his brow, "Oi, Izaya. Are you okay?" Izaya growled in response, "I'm fine, now leave me alone."

Wait.. Why did he care? Why did he suddenly start wanting to know if he was okay or not? What the hell was his problem? Shouldn't Shizuo be happy if Izaya was coughing up a lung? Maybe he should ask?

Before Izaya had a chance, Shinra yelled from the other room, "Shizuo, Izaya! Would you guys come here please?" The ex bartender sighed, "Coming.." he turned around and went inside the room.

Izaya, still coughing and wobbling, starting to walk towards the room after Shizuo. His coughing had subsided a bit, he was coughing a little softer than before.

As he walked in, Shizuo and Celty were quiet and emotionless, while Shinra had his goofy little grin spread across his face, "Hey, Izaya! You're finally here! Okay well I've got a request!" Izaya frowned. A request? He wasn't too fond of doing things for free. But then again, Shinra was Izaya's friend. Probably one of the few people Izaya was friends with. Maybe... _maybe_ just once... he could actually do Shinra _one_ favor.

"Like I said before, I'll do anything to make it up..." Shizuo promised. Shinra smiled delightfully, "Good! And how about you, Izaya?" Izaya coughed quietly, he only nodded, knowing that his voice was hoarse, and wouldn't be able to talk as smoothly as he wanted.

"Great! Well my request is... well I would like you two to... uhmmm..." Shinra didn't quite know how to say it.

"Spit it out!" Shizuo yelled impatiently. Shinra gulped then took a deep breath. "Eh... Well I want you two to become _good_ friends!" he exclaimed. Izaya started to violently cough, again. Not because of whatever curse Celty had placed on him earlier, but how unreal the request was!

Seriously? Him and Shizuo? They could barely get along in a room together let alone become good friends.

Shizuo blinked at the doctor. "What!"

"Y-you promised me that you would do anything to make it up!" Shinra tried, "C'mon, Shizuo! I'm practically gonna miss almost a whole 6 months of work because of the accident! Please! I figured that if you and Izaya didn't fight as much, this wouldn't have ever happened! So the best thing is for you two to be friends!" Shinra whined.

Shizuo didn't like this. He hated the request! He wished he hadn't told Shinra that he would do anything. He was getting angry.. This was entirely bullshit! He didn't even want to be next to the flea, let alone be fucking _friends_ with him!

Shizuo didn't say anything, he just stared at the floor angrily. Izaya finally spoke up, "Absolutely not! Your headless girlfriend over here already screwed me up by putting this idiotic curse upon me, and now you want me to become friends with my worst enemy? You can forget it!"

"But... Izaya please! This is what friends do for each other! I would help you anyway possible if you were in my position!" Shinra wailed.

"I'm starting to _not_ want friends anymore.." Izaya replied.

"Eh? Please, Izaya! It'd make me so happy! And this is the only request I'll ever ask of you two! Please, please, please!" Shinra begged. Ugh this was excruciatingly annoying!

Why all of a sudden become friends? Just because of a silly accident? Because Shizuo was the one who did it and Izaya happened to be involved? Why? Why? _Why?_

"Alright..." was Shizuo's response. He didn't like it! Not one bit! But he wasn't doing it because he wanted to... No! That was definitely not the case. He was only doing it for Shinra.

As soon as the word came out of Shizuo's mouth, everyone's direction turned to Izaya. Waiting for his answer as well. Ugh... Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? Izaya was starting to get a headache. He rubbed his temples and answered, "Fine!"

The young doctor smiled, "Yay! Thank you guys so much! You know, I think this will be good for the both of you. You guys won't have to run around in the streets of Ikebukuro hurting innocent people anymore if you guys are friends hahah."

Izaya's eyes narrowed. But that was his favorite thing to do! He liked being chased and have huge inanimate objects thrown at him! This was getting extremely frustrating! He wanted to take his answer back and decline, but... What's the use? Shinra was happy about his answer, and to his surprise, Shizuo actually agreed too.

"Celty here will be making sure you guys are actually doing what I asked, just in case if you two don't actually take me seriously and start avoiding each other." Shinra added.

Shizuo raised his brow, "What the hell do you expect us to do?"

"Well I definitely don't want you two to avoid each other! That's not what good friends do! Good friends spend time with each other and make sure they know a lot of things about one other." Shinra informed.

That wasn't too hard for Izaya. He had a lot of information about the brute, and he basically knew everything about him.

"So... You basically want us to hang out with each other?" Shizuo asked.

"Precisely! And Celty will be spying on you two just in case if you guys aren't really hanging out." Shinra answered.

"Augh, whatever! Okay! We can all get this started tomorrow. Hope you recover, Shinra. Goodbye." Izaya quickly dismissed. He swiftly sped out of the room and went down the hall towards the elevator.

"Alright.. I guess I'll be going home too. Catch you guys later... " Shizuo said and left as well, closing the door behind him. He soon found Izaya waiting on the elevator. Izaya was still coughing slightly. _I wonder what's wrong?_ Shizuo thought.

"Oi, flea! You alright?" he asked. Ugh... This was the second time Shizuo asked that question.

"Why ... Do you care?" Izaya asked while he was still coughing.

Shizuo raised a brow, "I just wanted to make sure! I'm not a heartless person. If someone's not alright I'll ask if they're okay. Even if it's you, flea."

Izaya blushed a bit. No one ever really cared if he was okay or not. Everyone pretty much hated him, because he screwed up so many people's lives for fun.

"Huh? Why's your face red?" Shizuo commented.

Oh god! Izaya didn't notice he was blushing so hard! _Think of something quick! C'mon you're Izaya Orihara! Think! Think!_ "Uh... I think I'm starting to ... Have a fever." he lied.

"Ah.. Okay." Shizuo said, but he didn't question it even further.

Izaya felt really awkward. He was blushing because of some sympathetic words? What the hell was wrong with him?

"What the hell is taking this elevator so long?" Izaya sighed.

Shizuo raised his brow, "Maybe because you didn't press the button" he pointed out.

"Eh?" Izaya blinked then pressed the button.

Shizuo started to laugh, "You really are stupid sometimes."

"S-shut up! This stupid fever is making me delirious.."

"Haha yeah, sure, whatever." Shizuo mocked.

The elevator finally opened. Thank goodness it was empty, Izaya couldn't stand being in an enclosed box with a lot of chattering people. But Izaya soon frowned. It was way worse, he was in a box with the monster of Ikebukuro.

"Eh... Maybe you should take the stairs...?" Izaya suggested.

Shizuo raised his brow, "Maybe _you_ should go take the stairs!"

Izaya would've gladly done so, but then again his legs were still wobbly and he certainly didn't want his legs to give out and fall down the stairs.

"Must you be so difficult, Shizu-chan?"

"You're the one being difficult! Telling me to take the stairs!"

"I just don't want to kill me in this elevator."

"Huh? I won't attack you while you're weak. That's not fair. I want a fair fight against you." Shizuo said as he strolled into the elevator.

As much as Izaya did not want to be in the same elevator as Shizuo, it had to be done. He walked into the elevator as well and leaned on the wall of the elevator for support.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shizuo asked once again.

Izaya's face turned red again "Dammit" he muttered and turned away, to hide his flustered face, "I'm fine! Stop asking me that..."

Shizuo shrugged, then looked away. He was just concerned because, he didn't want this to happen to _him_! With Izaya who became abnormally sick because of Celty's 'curse' , who knows? It may happen to him next. Becoming weak and wobbly, was not what he was looking forward to.

The elevator came to a stop and the two walked out of the hospital.

"So, Shizu- chan. We're going to start this ridiculous friendship thing tomorrow... Okay?" Izaya stated.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. What are we gonna do, flea?"

"Well...lets start with lunch?"

"Okay, where?"

"Russia Sushi! I want some otoroo!" Izaya exclaimed.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "Whatever... I get off work at 2 o clock, so I could get there about 2:30."

"Alright then. 2:30. By the way, Shizu-Chan. I'm not doing this forever. Only until Shinra is well, again."

Shizuo huffed, "That's a long ass time.."

"As long as you focus on not killing me, then you should be fine."

Then Shizuo thought. Ever since Celty placed the curse on them, his focus wasn't on killing the flea. Why was that? Was it part of the curse? Him actually not wanting to kill the flea? That didn't seem like a curse. It was actually quite relieving.

"Alright, well I'm heading home. See ya tomorrow..." Shizuo sighed and left Izaya. Izaya turned around and headed home as well.

….

Back in the hospital, Celty was still with Shinra. She had explained how she cursed Shizuo and Izaya for a punishment.

"Oh... I see. So what's the curse about?" Shinra asked.

**[I can't really tell you... Sorry, Shinra.]** Celty replied.

Shinra only smiled. "It's okay. But can you at least tell me why you made me ask Shizuo and Izaya to be friends? That was downright painful!"

Celty's fingers glided across her keyboard, then showed her phone to him. **[In order for the curse to take full effect, they need to be close all the time.]**

"Is that why... Izaya was coughing like that?" he questioned.

**[Well... Sort of... Izaya just got the side effect of my shadows. Shizuo is immune to it because his immune system is strong. Izaya should stop feeling sick in the morning.]**

"Oh, okay. Well um... Can you at least give me a hint of what the curse will do?" he asked carefully.

Celty hesitated, but then typed very slowly.

**[Let's just say, that it will change their lives forever.]**

* * *

**:0 Wow! Only Celty (and I ) knows the super duper secret of the curse! ~~ **

**Yeah, but next chapter is when Shizuo and Izaya will start going on their date… I mean ehh their first friendship hang-out :D hahah **

**Hmmm does anyone think they know what the curse is? Ahahah **

**Someone said that they might turn into kids XD That'd be funny, but nope~ That's not it~~ hahah**

**You shall find out sooner or later ;)**

**Welp REVIEW please :3 **

**I'm trying to update this story every day, but I have school and such, so BEAR with me ;D**


	5. A Date

**Ahhh 5****th**** chapter! :0 Haha here we are with Shizuo and Izaya's first date! … er uhh.. I mean their first hang out :D **

**On with the story! Enjoy!~**

The next morning, Izaya felt extremely groggy. The whole night he was coughing very violently, and could barely get any sleep. Fortunately his coughing marathon had ceased in the morning. He was so relieved, and decided he should sleep in, until it was at least 12 o clock.

Later, he heard his front door opened and then closed. Izaya figured it was Namie.

"Izaya?" she called out, she wasn't sure why he wasn't in his office area. At this time Izaya was usually typing or playing with his unusual chess game which he ordered her strictly not to touch.

"Izaya! Where are you?" she asked sternly.

"Up here...!" Izaya shouted back from his room.

Namie walk up the stairs and opened the door, "Why the hell are you still in bed?" she asked.

Izaya sighed, "You know... It's rude to barge into someone's room, I could've been dressing, or had a special guest in here." he said, ignoring her question.

Namie rolled her eyes, "Izaya, we both know you will _never_ have a special guest in here... Anyways, why are you still in bed?"

"I have a headache and decided to sleep in... It's only like 11:30 right?" Izaya questioned.

"Uh... No! More like 2:35." she answered.

Izaya quickly jumped out of bed, "What! Oh shit!" he scrambled around his room to look for his outside clothes.

"Dammit! Dammit! I'm late!" he exclaimed, soon finding his clothes. He shooed Namie out so he could get dressed. Once he was done, he ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys, phone, and a couple of pocket knives.

"Namie! I need you to make my bed up for me, and then organize those files over there. I'll be back later." Izaya ordered.

Namie's eyes narrowed, "I am not making up your bed!" she protested, "I'm your secretary, not your maid!"

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Just do it, Namie!" he ordered and then quickly rushed out the door. Namie groaned, "Stupid little prick." she mumbled to herself. She got up and went over to Izaya's little chess board game, or whatever the hell it was. It was set up in a particular way that only Izaya knew how to set up.

Full of anger, she swept her hand across the board, causing the pieces to be scattered everywhere, some even fell on the floor. "I'm not your maid. You can clean that up." she said to Izaya, even though he wasn't there. She then went toward the files that Izaya ordered her to organized, and did as she was told.

Izaya ran down the streets of Ikebukuro. He checked his phone to see what time it was. It read 2:45. "Dammit!" Izaya yelled, and kept running. He hated being late. Being late to ANYTHING was downright embarrassing, especially being late for something he set up. Izaya kept running. He was almost there, just a couple of blocks to go!

On the other hand, Shizuo was standing outside of Russia Sushi. "What the hell is taking him?" Shizuo mumbled. He had actually gotten the 10 minutes early, so now Shizuo was basically standing there for a good 25 minutes and there was still no sign of the damn flea. He was starting to get irritated and very inpatient, until he looked up to see a small figure running his way.

Shizuo then realized that it was Izaya, and he was going to scold him about being so damn late. Izaya ran up to Shizuo, he was sweating and panting.

"Sorry... I'm... Late..." Izaya said, taking breaths in between each word.

"Tch. You got some nerve, flea. I was standing here for about 30 minutes!" Shizuo yelled.

"Calm down, Shizu-chan. I'm here now, so let's go in and enjoy our lunch."

"Tch. Whatever." Shizuo said, still pissed.

They both walked into the restaurant, and found themselves in a booth. They sat down and looked at their menus, well at least Shizuo did. Izaya already knew what he wanted.

"Huh? Don't you wanna look at the menu?" Shizuo asked.

"I already know what I want!" Izaya said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, you like your gross ass otoro."

"Eh! What! Otoro is the best there is!" Izaya defended.

"No, yellowtail is the best." Shizuo stated.

"I agree, yellowtail is quite good, but otoro is way better." Izaya argued childishly.

Shizuo chuckled at Izaya's demeanor. It was rather...cute. Wait… What? Izaya, cute? No! No! No! Never. Never ever never. Shizuo was absolutely mortified by his thoughts that he started to turn red.

"Ah... Shizu-chan? Why are you all red?"

Shizuo looked up, and came up with the best excuse possible, "It's ... Just really hot in here."

As soon as Shizuo stopped talking, a waiter walked in their booth and took their orders. The waiter then left to get their food prepared, leaving Shizuo and Izaya all alone again.

"So... Shizu-chan... Since we are… '_friends_' now, I'm guessing we should get to know each other?" Izaya questioned, even though he knew almost everything about the blonde, it wouldn't hurt for them to actually start talking.

"Mmm yeah, I guess we can do that."

"Okay. So tell me something." Izaya ordered.

"What? How about you tell _me_ something?" Shizuo defended.

"But, I asked you first!" Izaya backfired.

"But, you know almost everything about me!"

"Not everything..."

"But, I barely know anything about you." Shizuo replied.

"Okay, fine! How about we state random facts about us? Agreed?"

"Whatever." Shizuo agreed.

"I love otoro." Izaya stated, "You're turn."

"I love sweets." he answered.

"I love my sisters, but their just downright annoying..." said Izaya.

"I hate it when people keep asking me about my brother." Shizuo said angrily.

"I love my job of being an informant."

"I basically beat up people for money."

"My favorite hobby is being chased." Izaya smirked.

"My favorite hobby is sunbathing." Shizuo shrugged.

"I want to go to America someday." Izaya sighed happily.

"I hate having this _power_..." Shizuo blurted. He and Izaya we going in a pattern, and he basically went off topic.

Izaya already knew what he was talking about. The power to have an enormous amount of strength. Any other ordinary human would probably love to have what Shizuo possessed. But of course the gullible humans didn't know any better. Having this sort of power was a sin. And Shizuo would've done _anything_ to give it up.

Just then, Simon entered the booth with their food. "AH! Shizuo! Izaya! I'm so glad you two stop fighting! Fighting only make you hungry!" The huge Russian exclaimed, as he set the food down on their table.

"Ah thanks, Simon!" Shizuo exclaimed. He sure was hungry. He hasn't eaten anything, except his cereal early in the morning. Shizuo grabbed his chopsticks and insanely consumed his order of yellowtail.

Simon smiled, "See! Fighting only bad and make you hungry! Enjoy!" and with that, Simon left.

Izaya grabbed his chopsticks too and started eating. He looked up at Shizuo and started to chuckle. "Shizu-chan, you truly _are_ an animal." Shizuo stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eyes at Izaya, "I am not! I'm juss hungy." He said with his mouth full, making his words slur a bit.

He finally swallowed his food and started talking normally again, "Anyways, I believe it's your turn." Izaya looked up and thought.

"I can eat otoro forever without getting sick!" Izaya stated, proudly.

Shizuo raised his brow, "You proud of that?" he chuckled.

"Of course I am!" Izaya fake pouted like a child. Shizuo blushed at this again.

"Anyways, your turn." Izaya said while he ate some more of his delicious otoro. He didn't seem to notice Shizuo's blush that spread across his face.

"Uh..." Shizuo started, "I've never eaten otoro." he mumbled.

Izaya's eyes widened. "What! You must try some!" Izaya shouted. He grabbed a piece of otoro with his chopsticks and tried to feed it to the blonde.

"H-hey! What the hell!" Shizuo tried to back away from the fish.

"Say ahhhhn~" Izaya said. He was treating Shizuo like a little kid.

"No! I don't want any! It's gross!" he exclaimed.

"You won't know if you like it if you don't try it, Shizu-chan~" Izaya smiled.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" he questioned, angrily.

"Just try it!" Said the irritated informant.

"No! I don't want an-..." Shizuo was interrupted with a piece of otoro shoved in his mouth. Izaya sat back with a pleased look on his face, "Tastes good, doesn't it?"

As much as Shizuo didn't want to admit to Izaya that he was right. It tasted pretty damned good. No wonder why the raven enjoyed it so much.

"It's alright... But you don't have to force feed me..." Shizuo glared, slightly blushing a bit. Ugh… Why was he blushing so much? It wasn't like him! _Keep it together, Shizuo. Just calm down._ He pep thought to himself. It eventually worked and Shizuo stopped acting so... Not Shizuo.

A bit later, Shizuo and Izaya had pretty much finished with their lunch. "Ahh I'm stuffed." Shizuo said.

"Yeah, me too." Izaya agreed. He yawned short after. He was still tired from coughing all night and not getting enough sleep. Then their waiter came into their booth and gave the duo their bill, while he collected the remains of their food, and then left.

Shizuo picked up the bill and examined it.

"Alright, I guess we're going half on it?" he suggested.

"What a grown up thing to say, Shizu-chan." Izaya mocked. He then smirked. He loved mocking the brute. Even if they were '_friends_'.

Shizuo glared at the other, "Are you suggesting that I'm a child?"

"Maybe~" Izaya mocked while he reached in his pocket for his wallet.

"Tch. Cheeky little prick." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya smirked, but his smirk soon faded away, when he couldn't find his wallet. _What the hell_? Izaya started to get upset. He rummaged through all his pockets, and he even checked underneath the table, but still no sign of the missing wallet.

Shizuo raised his brow, "Huh? Don't tell me you lost your money?"

Izaya didn't respond, he just kept thinking. _Where's the last place I put it? God this is frustrating!_ But then Izaya remembered. He never actually took his wallet. All he grabbed was his keys, phone, and pocket knives! No wallet!

Izaya blushed from embarrassment. God! Out of all the times he leaves his wallet... Is when he's out to lunch with Shizuo! It was downright embarrassing! Especially when the brute was there!

"Uh... I left my wallet... At home..." Izaya blushed, embarrassed.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "Who's the child now? Don't worry, I'll pay for it." the blonde grumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Eh?" was Izaya's response. He never expected the brute to actually pay for his meal! He'd thought that Shizuo would curse him out and make him wash dishes in return for his pay.

Shizuo pulled out his wallet and paid for the meal, even leaving a tip for the waiter, and then stood up. Izaya quickly stood; he was so dumbfounded by the blonde's calmness that he couldn't say anything.

As soon as they walked out of the restaurant, Izaya finally decided that he should thank the man.

"Uh... Thanks... For paying for my meal." Izaya blushed again, still a bit embarrassed.

"No problem. But you do owe me for the meal. And for a new vest." Shizuo replied.

"Eh?" Vest? What vest? What was he talking about?

"When you ripped up my vest yesterday... For Shinra?"

"Ohh! Sure, sure. I'll buy you another one eventually." Izaya answered.

"You better... Anyways... What are we gonna do for tomorrow, since its Saturday and all?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya thought... Tomorrow was indeed Saturday... What were they going to do?

"Uh... I'll figure it out tomorrow..." Izaya said.

"Okay, but you're treating! I'm _not_ gonna spend another lunch on you..." Shizuo growled.

"Okay, okay! Well... I guess it's time for me to go... I've got work to do." Izaya stated, while looking at the time on his phone which read, 4:49.

"In work, you mean screw up people's lives?" Shizuo mocked.

Izaya smirk, "Oh Shizu-chan... I can't believe you think that lowly of me."

Shizuo shrugged. "Alright, well, see ya." he said then turned around to head towards his home.

"Later~" Izaya smirked, and went to his own home as well.

When Shizuo reached his apartment, he opened up the door and observed how messy it was. He had clothes all scattered on the floor, couch pillows we also on the floor too, including many packs of unopened cigarettes.

Shizuo sighed at the mess, "I'll clean it up later..." he mumbled to himself, and went in his bedroom to find the same mess. He sat on his bed to take his shoes off and then heard his cell phone ring.

Annoyed, Shizuo grabbed his cell phone, and without looking at the caller I.D he answered, "What?" he said being extremely rude. Shizuo was quite angry, he had had a long day at work, and then he had to spend half of the money he earned today on his and Izaya's lunch. All he wanted to do was lay down and relax.

"Sheesh, what a rude way to answer the phone!" said Shinra on the other line.

"Sorry, I had a long day, and I'm tired." he apologized.

"No worries! Anyways, how was your date with Izaya?" Shinra blurted. He didn't realize that he used the word 'date' which made Shizuo extremely pissed.

"IT WASN'T A FUCKING DATE!" Shizuo yelled.

"Gahh! I-I didn't mean date... I uhh... meant... How was your lunch?" Shinra answered nervously.

"It was alright..." Shizuo mumbled, "Wait... How'd you know that we went to lunch?" Shizuo questioned.

"I told you that Celty will be spying on you two." Shinra explained.

"Tch. That's not fucking necessary." Shizuo grumbled.

"Haha I know, I know. So, it was alright?"

"Yeah, it was fine..."

"Oh good! It must've been hard to sit with Izaya and trying not to kill him, huh?" the young doctor asked.

To be honest, Shizuo haven't had one thought about killing the flea, like he usually does. He was actually quite calm when he was with Izaya, well most of the time he was, anyways. But, he wasn't really going to tell Shinra that! He'd probably think that Shizuo was getting all soft! The best thing to do was to lie.

"Yeah..." Shizuo hesitated. Could this be the curse? Not wanting to kill Izaya anymore? Well he sure was glad if that were the curse. He'd rather not want to think about killing him all the time. Yeah... That would be nice...

Izaya was almost on his way home until he heard a certain horse echo coming behind from him. Of course he knew it was Celty so he turned around to greet her. He was still pissed that her stupid curse or whatever the hell it was made him cough so much and could barely get any sleep.

"So, Celty... making me cough all night, will make me learn my lesson?" he asked the Dullahan, who was right behind him. She started typing on her keyboard then showed it to him.

**[That's not what the curse is... That's sort of a side effect.] **

"Of course it is..." Izaya rolled his eyes. Celty started to type again.

**[So... How was your date with Shizuo?]** she asked.

Izaya's eyes narrowed, "It wasn't a date!"

**[Sorry... I mean... How was it hanging out with Shizuo?]** she corrected herself.

"Let me guess... You were spying on us? It was fine..." he answered.

**[That's good... And yeah I was spying on you two, like Shinra told me to.] **Izaya rolleds his eyes. _She'll do anything for that human. There's nothing special about him... he's just an average human_. He thought.

**[Was it difficult sitting with him, knowing that you really didn't want to be there?]**

Izaya didn't know what to say. It wasn't entirely bad, hanging out with Shizuo... In fact the brute was so nice and calm, he wouldn't mind to hang out with him again. But of course, Izaya had too much pride to admit that.

"It was..." Izaya lied, knowing that he did want to see the brute again.

**Oh my~~ **

**Shizu – Shizu is such the gentleman ! Paying for Izaya's lunch! What a cutie /w/ **

**Well I may not be able to update EVERY day like I planned, because of school and all… but I **_**will**_** update every other day so you guys won't feel neglected! ;D I'm so glad people like this story and the reviews bring me so much joy, it makes me want to cry TTuTT (literally I'm not joking)**

**Please review~ It makes me so happy :D **


	6. An Unexpected Invite

**Yay! Finally I'm back XD I have one more day of testing and I'm through XD**

**Phew! Glad it's almost over! Okay anyways on with the story~~**

**Seems like each chapter gets longer, and longer ._.**

**I Do Not Own Durarara**

* * *

****An Unexpected Invite

Izaya walked into his apartment, very slowly. He was still extremely exhausted, and slightly irritated. First of all he was tired, then he woke up late, and to top it all off, he left his stupid wallet at home! Ughh this was turning out to be really stressful!

It seemed like Namie had left early. He didn't blame her, he didn't really give her a lot of work to do.

Izaya went towards his office area and then saw his wallet there and a note on top of it.

_Whatever you were late for, I'm pretty sure it wasn't THAT important to leave your wallet... Idiot. _

_-Namie._

Frustrated, Izaya crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash. He looked back towards his desk and saw that all his files were neatly organized, in alphabetical order.

Izaya was pleased with this. At least _something_ was going his way. Well since his files were done, he turned to his chess game to update it. Him and Shizuo were not really fighting right now, so he maybe should move the white King piece, which was Shizuo, next to the black King piece, which was himself.

But, Izaya was in for another surprising disappointment. All of the pieces on his chessboard were scattered all over the place! It looked as if someone swiped their hand to knock all the pieces down!

"NAMIE!" he yelled. This was really crossing the line! He told her specifically not to touch his game board ever! This infuriated the raven.

Izaya went towards the organized papers that Namie sorted earlier, he then picked them all up and threw the across the room, scattering the papers out of order in the process. "Clean _that_ up, bitch!" Izaya growled to himself.

Just then his cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was his former boss, Shiki.

Izaya answered his phone, "Ah! Shiki-sama! What do I owe you on this fine afternoon?" Izaya tried to hide the fact that he was extremely tired, and pissed.

"Izaya, I have a job for you." the slightly older man answered.

"Oh? And what is it?" Izaya asked.

"I need you to locate 6 former gang leaders for me. They've been in hiding for 2 years, and now, they owe me some money."

"Of course~! Just send me their full names and then I'll get started on it!" Izaya replied.

"Okay, what time you think that you'll be done with it?" Shiki asked. Izaya stopped and thought. Should he get started on it now or tomorrow? Tomorrow sounded way better, since he was already stressed from today's events. It'd be best to start early in the morning.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon they should be done~" Izaya decided.

"Ah okay. Tomorrow afternoon. Thank you Izaya, I'll send you an email of a list of their names." Shiki answered.

"Great. Well, bye Shiki. They'll be done by tomorrow." Izaya dismissed, but by the time Izaya had finished with his sentence, the elder brunette had already hung up. This was usual to Izaya. Shiki's silence was his way of dismissing things. As soon as Izaya say 'bye' the conversation was over.

Izaya shrugged and then went up to his bedroom, to find it in the still messy state that it was in when he left this morning.

"You messed up my game, _AND_ you didn't make up my bed? Fucking bitch! Wait and see I'm going to make your life a living hell tomorrow!" Izaya argued to Namie, even though she wasn't there.

Izaya changed out of his regular attire and into his pajamas that he usually wore. _I'll take a shower tomorrow..._ the tired Izaya thought. He looked on his phone to check the time, which read 5:32. It was early, but a perfect time to go to sleep for Izaya, because of his lack of sleep.

Izaya climbed into his bed and drifted off to a deep slumber.

...

_It was dark, and blurry.__**Where am I**__? The raven thought. All he could see was a darker shadow hovering over him. Then a voice called out._

_"Izaya! Izaya! Come back! Please!" Who was that? The voice sounded so...familiar. _

_"I love you! Don't leave me! You can't leave me!" the voice shouted again, almost sounding like it was crying. This made Izaya's heart skip a beat. Who loved him? Who was it? Who? Who?_

_Izaya tried to speak, but he couldn't open his mouth. He seemed paralyzed. He wanted to tell the voice he was fine, and to ask who was there._

_Izaya tried to get up, but again, he was too paralyzed to do so, and it was starting to become difficult to breath. What was happening? Where was Izaya going? What was going on?_

_"Did you hear me flea? I said I love you! Please! I love you, I love you...!" the voice exclaimed. Wait a minute... Flea? Only one person calls him that..."Sh-Shizuo?" Izaya finally called out, breathless._

_Why is Shizuo telling Izaya he loved him? And the big question was... Why was Izaya so happy?_

_"Izaya... Please... Wake up... I love you..." _

Izaya's eyes shot open, he sat up on his bed. He was panting heavily and was sweating. "God! What the hell?" Izaya gasped. It was indeed a strange dream he had just experienced. He dreamed that Shizuo _loved_ him? Izaya was repeating the scenario in his mind over and over. _Love Shizuo_? Shizuo loving him? That was downright impossible.

Izaya reached for his phone, which was on his table, to check the time. 5:15 am. Setting the phone back Izaya got up and went towards his bathroom and did his daily things, which included his shower that he promised himself.

Izaya kept thinking about his dream. What did it mean? He would've never had thought that those words would come out the brute's mouth. Even if it were a dream! It was so... strange. And even the stranger thing about the situation was… Izaya felt… happy. _Why_? Why did that feeling occur after Shizuo had said that to him? It was all so frustrating!

After his shower, Izaya put on his usual attire and decided to go downstairs to start the job that Shiki wanted him to do.

Making his way downstairs, Izaya found files all across the floor. _Oh yeah... Namie is in for a big surprise today..._ Izaya thought. Instead of going to his desk, Izaya went to his game board. He gathered all of the discarded pieces on the floor and the table, to arrange them back into the specific way he wanted them.

Once he was done, Izaya went to his computer and started his work.

His work was actually taking longer than he thought. He started at 5:40 am and now it was 10:01. So far he had only found 3 former gang leaders, which were pretty difficult to find.

Minutes later, he heard his front door open, then close. "What the hell?" a confused voice asked at the mess that the informant made.

Izaya looked up at the confused woman's face and smirked evilly, "Good morning, Namie~ Next time I tell you not to touch my board game, I really mean it!"

"Do you know how long it took me to organize those!" she yelled.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care. But what I do care about is that you organize those again." Izaya said sternly.

"What the hell is your problem?" she exclaimed, furiously, although, Izaya wasn't fazed by this. He looked back at his computer screen and began typing, "If you do what I ask, _maybe_ you'll get paid today, because you're certainly not getting paid for yesterday."

"You're such a fucking prick!" she yelled but continued to gather the papers off the floor. Izaya ignored her and continued with his work. It was going to be a long day.

…

Shizuo finally woke up from his slumber. He looked around his sun-lit room, he squinted his eyes so they could adjust. He soon saw his messy room, and groaned. He had to clean up this mess today. It was the one of the only days that he was off from work this week. He could have done it tomorrow, but might as well do it now.

He slowly got out of bed, and decided to put some pants on. He went into his closet and found his bartender pants, and thought it was okay to wear those. He put them on and went to the bathroom to wash up. He then proceeded to pick up his dirty clothes that were scattered throughout his apartment and put them in a hamper.

He picked up the pack of cigarettes, shoes, bowties, and everything else that didn't belong on the floor and put them away in their proper places.

Wondering what time it was, Shizuo looked at a clock in his kitchen, which read 12:38. "Damn, over slept again..." he mumbled to himself. Shizuo didn't mind sleeping in. Actually it was one of his favorite things to do, but he would miss a lot of things in the early morning, like his favorite cartoons, commotions going on in Ikebukuro. It was a real drag if he started to miss stuff.

Irritated that he woke up so late, Shizuo went inside his kitchen to occupy himself, than be upset. He grabbed his favorite bowl of cereal and decided to eat that.

Many people may think that it was rather strange that a grown 24 year old man would still rat cereal, and watch kids' cartoons, but it was one of the many things Shizuo liked to do. Most of his childhood was spent on being so angry all the time, that he never really had time to watch cartoons and eat sweets.

Shizuo ate his cereal on his couch while he was watching TV. Unfortunately, it wasn't his Saturday morning cartoons that he loved, but the news at noon that he loathed so much. It wasn't ever, really news, it was basically just updates on a lot of violence happening in Ikebukuro, which Shizuo detested. He really hates violence, and he hating having such a power that causes it.

Shizuo finished his cereal, and then looked outside his window. It was beginning to become gloomy outside, which was another thing that Shizuo hated. Shizuo loved the sun, and loved the warmth on his skin. He actually wanted to go outside and sunbathe for a while, but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

The weather was changing drastically, at first it was sunny and bright in his room when he just woke up, and now it was really gloomy. Well that strange weather forecast screwed it up for him today.

In the middle of his thoughts he heard a knocking at his door. Shizuo got up and went to answer the door. He opened it to soon find the Dullahan standing there really girly like.

"Hey, Celty. What's up?" he asked.

Celty, with her PDA in her hand, texted a reply. [**Hey, Shizuo. I just wanted to tell you something Shinra asked.]**

Shizuo raised a brow, "Oh really?" he questioned.

**[Yeah. Um do you mind putting a shirt on**?] she asked, her body language was very tense, showing that she felt awkward.

Shizuo looked down to see that he indeed forgot to put his shirt on. All he had on was his bartender pants, which were unzipped, showing that he just lazily put them on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Alright, can you give me one minute please?" asked the blonde, very politely. Celty nodded her head, giving the blonde the permission to get properly dressed.

Shizuo retreated back into his room, and put his normal white dress shirt on and zipped up his sagging pants and went back to the waiting Dullahan.

"Alright. What's the deal?" he asked.

**[Well, Shinra wanted me to ask you, what are you and Izaya doing today.] **

Shizuo tilted his head to the side a bit. He hasn't thought about the raven all morning. They were supposed to do something today, if Izaya had thought of something, that is. But how could they contact each other? It's not like they already had each other's phone numbers or anything, so Shizuo just shrugged it off.

"I haven't talked to the flea all day. He may be busy." Shizuo said, "And besides... Shinra didn't call me... He could've just called me like he did yesterday to ask me a stupid question like that" Shizuo stated. Damn he felt really smart.

Celty stood there for a minute, tensed. Then she inwardly sighed. **[Okay, fine, you figured it out. It was actually me that wanted to know what you two are doing today.]**

"Tch. We do have lives you know. I don't want to hang out with him _EVERY_ day." Shizuo answered irritably.

**[But, I really want you two to meet up to Shinra's wishes.]** she typed.

"What if I have something to do?"

**[You and I both know you don't have anything to do.]** she replied. It was true, though. Almost every weekend, he had nothing to do. Usually he'd just stand outside, in Ikebukuro, sunbathing while smoking one of his cancerous sticks. On rare occasions, Shizuo would have something to do, like meet up with his brother, or go shopping for his house, which he certainly didn't have to do today.

Shizuo sighed irritably, all he really wants to do was to sit around his house and watch TV.

**[Listen, Shizuo, just go to his house today and just hang out with him. Then you won't have to be bothered with him for the rest of next week, if you don't want to.]** she promised.

Shizuo sighed; he really didn't have anything to do, so might as well go to Izaya's to pass the time, and for the headless rider to get off his back!

"Alright... Fine. I'll go. But... I'll get there a little later." he agreed.

The Dullahan's body language looked relieved, which meant that she was pleased. She typed on her PDA, **[Okay. Thanks. By the way, Shinra wanted you to visit again. He's dying to see his friends again.]**

"Celty, I'm gonna do one thing at a time. I'll see Shinra, later." he answered. Celty nodded and waved goodbye to the blonde to leave from the apartment. Shizuo closed the door and sat down on his couch, glaring st the TV but not really listening to it.

Shizuo sighed, "Here I come, Izaya." he mumbled and went towards his bathroom to take a shower.

…

The clock read 3:20 and it was pouring down raining outside. Izaya was almost done with the group of gang leaders he had to locate. He finished up with the fifth one and started to locate the sixth.

Izaya was quite overwhelmed that it took him over 9 hours for him to complete his job... Well approximately 5 with the exceptions of him doing other things like, cooking his food, and taking a couple of long breaks in between each person he found. Not to mention he had to deal with Namie's attitude every now and again. God, she was frustrating, but it was really fun to mock her.

"Orihara, since now I'm finally finished with organizing your files, _again_ I'm going to go take my leave." she hissed, she only used Izaya's last name when she was really pissed at him.

Izaya smirked evilly, "Did you make up my bed?" he asked.

"Yes!" she growled.

"Good, you may leave now", he waved her away.

She cursed him under her breath and started to make her way out of the apartment. On her way to the door, she heard a knocking sound, coming from it. Namie hesitated, but then opened the door slowly.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she saw the tall blonde standing before her, he was soaking wet.

"Uh...yeah...um is Izaya here?" he asked shyly, not expecting a woman to open the door, he was starting to think that he knocked on the wrong apartment door.

"Yes, he's here." she answered, opening the door wider to reveal Izaya sitting in front of his computer, working. He didn't seem to notice that Namie was still there, let alone knowing that Shizuo had arrived.

"Please, come in." she gestured for him to go inside the massive apartment. "Izaya, you have a guest." Namie said.

Izaya finally looked up from his work. His eyes grew wide when he saw the brute standing in his doorway. "Sh-Shizu-Chan?" Izaya blurted out. He didn't expect the brute to come over, and Izaya had mixed feelings about him being there, because of the dream that Izaya had experienced last night. He kept replaying the brute's words in his dream over and over throughout the whole day, _"I love you."_ it repeated again.

The weird part of the whole thing was that, Izaya was actually quite _glad_ that the brute came. He wasn't sure why, but he did.

"Uh... I didn't know you had...uhh...erm...company." Shizuo said slowly, looking at Namie, and then back to the raven.

"Eh? What? Who, Namie? Oh, don't mind her, she's nobody, and she was on her way out. Bye, Namie! Don't get wet~!" he mocked.

"Bye, Orihara! Hope you don't have poison ivy in your bed sheets!" she said evilly, leaving Izaya a bit scared. She then left out the apartment and closes the door, leaving Izaya and Shizuo alone.

"Jesus. Ex-girlfriend of yours?" Shizuo asked.

"Ew...never! That's just my dumbass secretary. Anyways, what brings you here, Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned as he stood up from his desk to stretch.

"I was sort of ...persuaded, to walk in the rain to hang out with you." Shizuo grumbled, while he trembled a bit. Izaya took notice of this, "Sh-Shizu-chan! Did you walk here in the rain?" taking a closer look to see the blonde all wet.

"Yeah...no big deal." he shrugged.

"It is a big deal! You're gonna get sick! I'll be right back." Izaya said as he ran in the other room to get some supplies. _Since when did the flea care about my health?_ Shizuo thought.

He sighed and sat on the nearby couch and observed his surroundings. Izaya's apartment was humongous! He even had stairs in there! It was way bigger than Shizuo's apartment. Shizuo then looked at the table in front of him and saw a chessboard, with way more than just chess pieces. It had pieces that Shizuo had never seen before, and all of them were arranged in some strange order.

Just the Izaya walked back into the room to find Shizuo fixated with his game board. "Are you fascinated, Shizu Chan~?" Izaya asked. Shizuo snapped his attention to Izaya, to see that he was holding towels and blankets. "What the hell kind of game is this?" he asked.

"It's a special game for me, only I know how to play. Now don't touch it." Izaya warned as he walked in front of the blonde. Izaya threw a towel on Shizuo's head and started to dry him off. "H-hey! What the hell?" Shizuo yelled shocked that the raven was so forward.

"Relax, Shizu-Chan~" Izaya said calmly, while he continued to dry the blonde hair. Shizuo started to blushed, embarrassed that Izaya was treating him like a child. It was like the same scenario when Izaya had tried to force feed him, yesterday, as if Shizuo was a helpless infant.

Now finished, Izaya removed the towel from Shizuo's head, only to find a small pink blush on Shizuo's face._How cute~ Shizu-chan is blushing!_ Izaya smiled. "Oh, Shizu-chan~ I can see you blushing~!" Izaya mocked.

"N-no I'm not!" Shizuo turned away, even more embarrassed that Izaya saw his face.

"Yes you are~" Izaya said, as he grabbed Shizuo's face and made him turn his way. Shizuo felt nervous as he saw the raven's reddish eyes stare at him. _His eyes are beautiful_. Shizuo thought. Shizuo's face turned into a deep red as he stared at the raven.

_Urgh... I have to stop this!_ He argued with himself, as he found the strength to brush the informant's hand away and looked somewhere else, trying to hide the blush.

Izaya was sort of disappointed that the brute looked away. He wanted to see the adorable blush that crept across his face. Izaya sighed and grabbed the blanket he had and threw it on Shizuo. "You better warm up before you catch a cold." Izaya suggested as he sat next to the brute.

"My clothes are wet." Is all what Shizuo said.

"I know, but mostly your shirt, and the bottom of your pants..." Izaya pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess it'd be smart if I took off my shirt." Shizuo said blankly.

Izaya blushed at this. Take his shirt off? Is that what he heard? Better ask just in case, "E-Excuse me?" Izaya asked. Without answering, Shizuo started to unbutton his shirt and shrug it off of his back, revealing his upper muscular chest and six pack.

Izaya just continued to stare at the beautiful muscles displayed in front of him. He hypnotized by the monster's beauty. "Oi, flea! You okay?" Shizuo asked, snapping Izaya out of the trance and focusing on the actual Shizuo.

"I-I'm fine, Shizu-chan. I was just thinking about something...uh...don't you want to...wrap yourself in the blanket? You'll be a lot warmer." Izaya suggested, hoping that he brute would hide his beautiful body, so he wouldn't stare at him again.

"Nah. It's pretty warm in here, I don't need it." he replied.

Oh dear God! How the hell was Izaya going to finish his work with that gorgeous body revealed?

"H-how long... Do you plan to stay here?" Izaya turned away and asked, trying to hide his extreme blush.

"Uh... It you don't mind, could I stay for a couple of hours? I don't want Celty to start bitchin' at me." Shizuo sighed.

"Uh.. Sure stay as long as you need." Izaya answered.

Fuck! He was going to stay here for a while! How was Izaya going to contain himself, with the brute exposing himself? This was going to be a very difficult challenge! Ugh! This is going to be a very long night!

* * *

**Awww XD this chapter made me laugh while I was writing it~ **

**Izaya and Namie are acting like siblings~ Always arguing! Hahahha reminds me of my brother and I sometimes.**

**Mmmm ****and Shizu-chan's glorious six pack ~ XD yummy****! **

**Wow and Izaya's dream is so... mysterious XD I'm loving this foreshadow~**

**Any ways, Review please! :33 I love your reviews so much x3 Squee~~ **


	7. Distracted

**AHH XD Chapter SEVEN:U **

**And I finally got back to you guys ;A; sorry for leaving you guys hanging~!**

**Well here we are… Shizaya mocking fluff!**

**Enjoy~! **

**I do not own **_**Durarara**_** I simply borrow their characters :0**

* * *

Distracted

Izaya got up and went back towards his desk, with a enormous blush on his face. He sat down and continued to work on finding the last gang member. He tried his best to ignore the blonde, but it was downright impossible to do so.

"Hey, Izaya! Can I watch some TV?" Shizuo asked. "Uh...sure...make yourself at home." Izaya said carefully. Shizuo grabbed the remote off of the table and pressed a button, as the flat screen television flickered on. He turned to his favorite channel and started to watch some type of cartoon, while he stretched himself across the couch, comfortably.

_Why am I so comfortable in his house? I should feel sort of...awkward..._Shizuo thought to himself. It felt really weird, that he was in the flea's home, and now it felt really weird how he was sitting there, very comfortably, like it was his very own house. This bothered Shizuo a lot that he started to feel a little more comfortable around the flea. For God's sakes he's been hating and chasing him for almost a decade, and now suddenly, after 2 days he and Izaya were _good_ friends? It was strange, and _very_ weird. Maybe is it because of Celty's curse? _Wow, I almost forgot about that, and it was just 2 days ago... _He thought. If that was the curse, he didn't know how it'd teach him and Izaya their _"lesson"._ Who knows? Maybe the curse is for them to get along.

While Shizuo was in deep thought, Izaya was finishing up his work. Well _trying_ to finish his work. Every 3 minutes, Izaya would stop and stare at the blonde's beautiful chest. It was like his drug. He couldn't stop looking at it, even if he wanted to. Izaya shook his head to stop daydreaming of the brute's muscular chest. _I have to hurry up and send these to Shiki!_ He thought to himself. He couldn't waste any time! It was almost 4 o clock and he wasn't done! He needed to quickly finish up his work. He typed rapidly, and this time, he didn't glance up at the blonde. Not even once.

On the other hand, Shizuo grew bored of his cartoons, and turned his attention to the flea, typing on his computer. Shizuo observed the raven's face. Izaya was focusing on whatever task he was working on, and was typing really fast! Izaya's concentrated face twitched every now and again as he looked at his screen and clicked on different links. Shizuo got up and walked over to the flea, standing next to him. It seemed like Izaya was so focused, he didn't notice the half naked Shizuo.

"Hey... Whatcha doin'?" Shizuo asked curiously. Izaya jumped at the sound of the blonde's voice. It was so strange. Every time he worked, Namie would never talk to him when he was focusing so hard on his computer, but now that he had the brute with him, the unexpected voice shocked him while he was working.

Izaya looked up to see the shirtless Shizuo hovering over him. _Damn! That beautiful chest, again_* "Jeez, Shizu-Chan! Don't scare me like that!" Izaya complained with another blush creeping across his face. Shizuo glared at the small man, "I was just curious! I got bored of watching TV..." Shizuo explained. "Well...what do you want me to do?" Izaya sighed.

Shizuo thought for a moment, and then answered, "_Entertain me_."

This made Izaya's heart skip a beat. Entertain him? It sounded so...dirty in Izaya's mind. If possible, Izaya's faced turned redder. Izaya looked away, "W-well...ummm...j-just wait until I...uh finish my work, then I-I'll 'entertain you'. He stuttered. Shizuo noticed Izaya's blush, but didn't say anything, but sighed.

"Alright... But hurry up, kay? I'm getting bored." he complained.

"Hmm? What's the difference? If I finish working, you'll still be bored." Izaya answered. All he planned to do was to relax all day, because he too had nothing to do either, after he was done with his work that is.

Shizuo shrugged, "I dunno, you could talk to me." he said as he scratched the back of his head. "Hmm? Shizu-chan likes to hear my voice? How flattering~!" Izaya mocked, having a small blush on his cheeks.

"W-what! N-no! I just would rather talk to you than be bored." Shizuo admitted, with a rather big blush on his face. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Shizu-Chan. Let me finish, and then I'll... "entertain" you, ne?" Izaya agreed. He turned back around and continued to type on his computer, searching for the last former gang member. Shizuo sighed again, and made his way towards the couch.

He sat down and continued to observe the small raven man. Yet again, Izaya was typing and concentrating, twitching his face. _Heh, he looks cute when he twitches his face_. Shizuo thought freely. What was the use of suppressing his thoughts? He did think that the flea _was_ a bit cute. Absentmindedly, we was staring at the raven, and smiling.

At 5:30, Izaya was finally done with his work._God! Finally I'm done!_ He sent the locations of the gang members to Shiki, and looked up to find the shirtless blond staring at him, with a slight smirk on his face. "Eh?" he let out, as his cheeks started to heat up. _Why is he staring at me like that? Is he checking me out?_ the informant thought. "Um... Shizu-Chan... I'm done!" Izaya smiled. Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts and actually focused on what Izaya was saying, "Huh? You're done?" the brute asked.

"Yup! I sure am!" Izaya stood up from his desk, "But I sure am hungry! How about you, Shizu-Chan?" Shizuo looked up at the raven's still blushing face, _Cute..._ "Yeah. I'm starving." he replied.

"Okay! How about... Some ootoro, hmm~?" Izaya asked.

"Huh? Again?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah! I told you that I could eat ootoro forever~!" Izaya smiled proudly.

"Tch. Fine... I'll eat some... Unless you try to feed me again!" Shizuo snorted.

"Eh? You're still mad about that? Don't worry, I won't do that again." Izaya assured as he walked into the kitchen, as Shizuo followed after him. "Oi, do you have any cokes?" he asked.

"Eh? Shizu-chan's thirsty~? You can have some water." Izaya said as he took out some fish from the refrigerator, and a bottled water.

Shizuo frowned, "Water? I asked for coke." he grunted.

"If you have coke, then you will ruin your appetite. You can have some for desert~!" Izaya suggested as he gave Shizuo the bottled water.

He was doing it again. Treating him like a child... Every time he would treat him like a child, Shizuo couldn't help but to blush. Shizuo glared, then took the water, "You're not my mother..." he growled, as he drunk some of the water, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh? I'm sorry, Shizu-chan~ Does it bother you?" the informant mocked.

"Yes. It's fucking annoying." he growled.

"Jeez, I'm only trying to help you _Shizu-chan_~" he said with saying the nickname mockingly.

"Do you have to call me that?" the blonde sighed.

"But of course~! That's my name for you." Izaya replied as he prepared his favorite sushi.

"Well I fucking hate it."

"Aww but I let you call me 'flea'. It's only fair."

"Tch. What happens if I decided to call you something else?" Shizuo smirked.

"Eh?" Izaya looked up, "What would you like to call me then?"

"Hmm... What about... Little Prick? It suits you perfectly." Shizuo smirked.

"Oh, Shizu-chan~ Namie already calls me that, so therefore you can't use it."

Shizuo raised his brow, "Huh? Namie? Oh, you mean your secretary? She was pretty pissed at you."

Izaya sighed angrily, just thinking about his stupid secretary just pissed him off, especially for what she did to his game board, yesterday, "Yeah, I know."

"What did you do to her?" Shizuo chuckled.

"You see all of those neatly organized files over there?" he pointed. Shizuo looked over towards the pile of the organized files that Izaya pointed to. It was indeed a large stack of papers. "Yeah, what about them?" Izaya grabbed two plates full of food and sat one down in front of Shizuo. Fortunately it wasn't _only_ ootoro, but a couple of yellowtail and rice cakes on the side too.

"Well... Last night they were already organized, but I threw them all over the floor, making them unorganized. Then I had her organize them all over again today~" Izaya evilly smiled.

Shizuo chuckled a bit, "What the hell is your problem?" he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

Izaya too sat down at the table and began to eat, "She touched my game board!" he complained.

"So you throw a large stack of papers all over the floor?" he asked, stuffing some yellowtail in his mouth.

"Only to Namie~" Izaya laughed and stuffed ootoro in his mouth. They ate in silence for a while, until Shizuo was finished with his meal, first. "Ahhh that was good." Shizuo sighed, feeling full, "Now time for some coke!"

Izaya looked up from his plate, "Hmm? Your done?"

"Yeah! It was good. Thanks."

Izaya smiled at the grateful blonde, "You're welcome, _Shizu-Chan_." he mocked again. Izaya got up and collected Shizuo's empty plate and his, almost empty plate and carried it into the kitchen. Shizuo got up and stretched, "Ahhh... now I'm feelin' a bit tired now."

"Hmm, really?" he asked then looked up. _Oh shit...not again!_ Izaya complained to himself. There Shizuo was, showing off his sexy ass chest muscles. Caught off guard, Izaya continues to stare at the muscular blonde. _God, he's so...hot!_ Izaya thought. There was no use in hiding it, Shizuo was indeed _hot_ in Izaya's eyes. Izaya wondered, _Is he doing that on purpose? Stretching and showing off his muscles like he's some sort of model. Does he know that I may be slightly interested in him? _

Shizuo caught the flea staring at him, and blushing. "Oi, Izaya, what are you staring at?" Izaya blinked 2 times then he answered, "Uh...n-nothing." he shyly smiled then looked away. Not believing him, Shizuo walked towards Izaya and leaned in close to his face; their noses almost touching. "What were you looking at, flea?" he asked again. _Oh, great! Why must you act so hostile, Shizu-Chan?_ "I-I said it was nothing!" he said again, as the blush on his face turned into a deeper red.

"Tell me!" Shizuo growled. Just then, he felt something cold on his chest. He looked down to see Izaya's frail little hands touching his chest. Shizuo's heart sped faster, and Izaya could feel it. "I-Izaya?" Shizuo questioned. Izaya said nothing, but he rubbed his hands in a circular motion on the brute's chest. Shizuo tried to see the raven's expression, but couldn't because Izaya's head was tilted down. It was odd on how forward the informant was being, but it sure felt good having the smaller man's hands drag across his chest. He didn't know why but it did.

"Izaya... What are you do-"

"Just...let me." Izaya cut him off. He didn't know _why_ he did it, but it just happened. He wanted to touch the brute's chest the whole time. It was so beautiful and hypnotizing, that he just _had_ to do it! Sure in the past, Izaya had ripped Shizuo's shirt with a pocket knife when they were fighting, but he only got a mere glimpse of his sculpted abs. But now, he was able to see the whole thing! And even better, he was able to _touch_ them!

Izaya's light touches went on. He touched his shoulder, to his chest, to his ribcage, and finally to his abs. Izaya did the same movements over and over and over again, feeling each muscle over and over. But, Izaya's favorite part of course was Shizuo's exquisite chest! It was so beautiful, and gorgeous. Izaya soon realized that he was way to focused on the brute's muscles and also realized how long he had been standing there _touching_ him! _Oh great, he's gonna think that I'm a weirdo! What came over me!_ He thought angrily at himself.

Izaya finally stopped and looked up at the brute with an embarrassing blush on his face, "I-I'm s-sorry..." he apologized quietly. He took his hands on the blonde's body and put them to his sides. God this was embarrassing! They stood there in am awkward silence until Shizuo spoke up. "Well... That felt nice." he smirked and the smaller man, "Is that what you were staring at? My upper body? Do you think I'm hot?" He mocked.

Izaya's eyes grew big and face turned even redder. "Eh, no! I don't think you're 'hot'!" he lied, "I-I just found your upper body quite... Interesting!" he tried to cover up. "Uh-huh. Sure..." Shizuo sarcastically answered as he made his way towards Izaya's couch. Izaya followed after him, "It's true! They're quite interesting indeed!" he tried. Shizuo plopped himself down on the couch and continued to tease the informant, "But you do find my upper body a bit attractive..." he smirked. Now he knew why Izaya mocked him so much, it was way too much fun! Seeing Izaya's flustered face was so damn priceless.

"N-no! Not the slightest!" Izaya argued sitting down also but a bit farther away from the blonde. "Ah... So you think I'm ugly then?" he questioned. "Haha you took the words right out of my mouth, Shizu-Chan~" Izaya mocked. Of course it wasn't true, he thought that the blonde was actually indeed quite handsome.

"Izaya!" Shizuo growled.

"Hahaha! You said it Shizu-Chan~!" he laughed. "Shut the hell up, flea!" Shizuo growled, "Anyways, what are we gonna do?" Shizuo asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm...we could...watch a movie?" Izaya suggested.

"Huh? You don't have anything interesting to do?" Shizuo complained. Izaya rolled his eyes, "I bet you that you don't have anything to do at _your_ house, Shizu-Chan." Izaya backfired.

"Alright, alright, what movie then?" the blonde asked.

"Oh! What about, The God Father?" the raven suggested, excitedly. Shizuo raised his brow, "You really wanna watch that?" he chuckled.

"Eh? Yeah, why not? I like that movie!" Izaya childishly pouted. Shizuo's cheeks heated up, "Okay, okay, whatever, just turn the movie on." Izaya got up and grabbed the DVD from a shelf that he kept his movies. He put the disk into his DVD player, and adjusted the TV to the required setting to watch the movie. Izaya sat back down on the couch and pressed play.

The beginning was starting and then Shizuo spoke up, "Oi, flea! Go get me my coke."

"Eh? Go get it yourself! You know where the kitchen is." Izaya glared.

"Yeah, but I'm your guest."

"_So_?" Izaya retorted.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "_So_, you're supposed to treat the guest!" he said as he slapped the back of the raven's head.

"Oww!" Izaya whined from the pain and rubbed his scalp, "Fine! I'll get you your coke." he got up and dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a coke and a couple of snacks and came back. He sat down and scattered some snacks on the table, it was mostly just candy. "Hm? I never knew that you liked sweets." Shizuo said as he grabbed a bag of sour candies. "Well I don't but my sisters do. They sometimes spend the night over here and I bought them some snacks in here just in case." Izaya explained.

"Ahh I see...but where's my coke?" Shizuo asked impatiently.

"Here's your coke, you've been _dying_ to get your hands on." Izaya said bluntly, as he handed the sugary beverage to the blonde. "Finally!" the brute exclaimed, he opened the can and started to drink.

As the movie continued playing, Izaya and Shizuo turned their full attention to it. Later, it was about 8:50 and the movie was almost over. Shizuo didn't tell Izaya, but he wasn't all _too_ fond of this movie. It had nothing but violence in it, and if anybody knew Shizuo well enough, he absolutely _hated_ violence. Therefore, he was pissed throughout the whole movie, but he didn't want to tell Izaya that, since he really wanted to watch the dumb movie. Minutes later, finally the movie went off, and the credits where rolling on the screen. Shizuo sighed a relieved sigh, "Yo, Izaya." Shizuo called. No response.

Shizuo leaned forward to look at the flea. Izaya was laid down on the couch, and was breathing slowly. "Don't tell me you're asleep?" Shizuo stood up and looked at the raven's face. He was indeed asleep. Shizuo couldn't help but to continue to stare at the raven's face. He looked so peaceful and innocent. He was downright adorable in Shizuo's eyes. If Izaya set his mind on it, he could very well be a male model. Shizuo continued to stare at Izaya. Then suddenly, Izaya's eyebrows furrowed, and began murmuring.

Shizuo crouched down to Izaya and listened carefully, hoping that he would be able to hear the smaller male. _"Sh-Shizu...don't...cry..." _Izaya mumbled. Shizuo narrowed his eyes, _What? He's dreaming about me? Why would I be crying?_ Shizuo thought. As suddenly as the bad dream came, as suddenly as it left. Izaya's face turned back to the calm innocent look he had before, and began to sleep peacefully yet again. Shizuo sighed, relieved that informant wasn't having bad dreams anymore.

Shizuo stood up, and then grabbed the remote that sat on the table. Shizuo clicked the power button, turning off the TV . Shizuo sat the remote back down and looked at the flea. Izaya was breathing slowly whole he slept, but Shizuo didn't want to leave him there in the couch, because it would be bad for the informant's back. _I can't just leave you here... _Shizuo thought. Sighing, Shizuo scooped Izaya up in his arms, bridal style. _He's so damn light_. Shizuo made his way up the raven's stairs and found his way to Izaya's bedroom.

Shizuo gently as possible, laid Izaya onto his bed, and tucked him in his covers. Feeling rather tired, Shizuo leaned down onto Izaya's bed as well. _I'm only laying here for a couple of minutes, then I'll get up and leave..._the blonde planned to himself. He laid there, feeling even more comfortable in the flea's home, it still bothered him though. The debt collector's eyes grew heavier, and heavier. Though fighting sleep, the blonde finally lost. He was sound asleep. It was no use in struggling, he was really tired.

Almost unconscious, and with his eyes still closed, he felt something heavy on his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and saw, the unconscious Izaya snuggling closer towards him. Shizuo started to blush. What should he do? All Shizuo did was snuggle towards the smaller man too, smiling as he closed his eyes.

Drifting off into his slumber, Shizuo could hear Izaya mumbling in his sleep again. He could've sworn he heard the faintest words coming from the raven's lips, _"Shizuo...my love..."_

* * *

**KYAAAA~! So much fluff :333 **

**Shizuo is being so fluffin' nice~! X33 **

**Review please :0**

**Your reviews makes me sooo happy~!**

**Oh.. also if I made ANY mistakes, please tell me : I'll fix them quickly X33**


	8. Poptarts and Pancakes

_**Whoo chapter 8 :3 I love you guys and your reviews (and tips :D) **  
_

_**Well I do not own Durarara :( Sadly. **_

_**Enjoy~ :3 I worked on this Chapter for a LONG time. Which makes it up to 5,000 words~**_

_**I **_**try to keep it at least 4,000 words per chapters**

* * *

Poptarts & Pancakes**  
**

_Izaya..." a voice called out. Izaya opened his eyes, only to see, yet again his vision blurred, and darkness, and of course a darker shadow hovering over him._

"_I know it's you…Shizu-Chan." Izaya replied. His throat was still hoarse and dry, but not as bad as before. "Will you wake up now?" the voice asked._

"_Now, why would I wake up to a monster like you?" Izaya chuckled._

"_Because, you love me" the voice inquired. Izaya grew angry, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he shouted._

"_It means what it mea-" the voice started, but was cut off by Izaya, "NO! I don't love you! I could never fall in love with you! I would've never been your 'friend' if you have never thrown that truck at Shinra! We're sworn enemies, and I could never fall in love with an idiotic brute like you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Izaya yelled as he thrashed around, but only feeling a sharp pain throughout his body. _

"_No! You do love me! I know you do! You told me! I love you and you love me! Just stop being so stubborn!" the voice yelled back._

"_I have never said such things! I hate you, and you hate me!" he thrashed again, as the sharp pains entered his body, "Ow… what the hell…" Izaya groaned. __**What happened to me?**_

"_I'm sorry Izaya. I'm sorry for doing this to you… I love you…" The voice apologized._

"_W-what…what did you do to me you imbecile!" Izaya panicked. _

"_I'm sorry…! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The voice yelled. Izaya felt tears fall on his hot face. __**Is he crying?**__ "Shizuo…don't cry… please don't cry for me. I'm a nuisance in your life. I'm just your prob-" Izaya was cut off, "NO! Izaya! You aren't my problem! I love you! I want to be with you! But I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The voice said repeating its apologies, as the tears kept dripping on Izaya's face. "Shizuo, please...tell me...what's wrong." Izaya asked softly, as tears appeared in his eyes. _

_What was wrong with __**his**__ brute? Why was Izaya hurt? Why was Shizuo crying? Why...did he have a weird feeling in his chest? This was all so confusing! Izaya's worried tears rolled down his hot cheeks. "Shizuo...please stop this...! He cried out, and then he felt a hand on his face. The hand used its thumb to wipe the tears away. "I'll stop...if you tell me..." _

_Izaya's heart sped up, knowing what the voice wanted to hear. "Shizuo...you are... my love..." he said truthfully, shedding his last tear._

* * *

Izaya abruptly woke up, from his nightmare... Or his beautiful nightmare. He had just confessed to the brute that he actually loved him! Impossible! He could never fall in love! Especially with another human! Especially with Shizuo! But, then again... He felt different when he was with Shizuo. His heart beat accelerates, he would get nervous, he kept thinking the brute was attractive, and most of all, recently he felt..._happy_, when he was with the blonde. Not the evilly, cynical happiness, that he felt when he used to get when he was being chased by the brute, or teasing him. No, it was pure happiness, something that Izaya was never used to. And all of this occurred within _three_ days! Impossible! Not even possible for the god-like, Izaya Orihara!

_Wait...three days... Three days ago, was when, Celty placed that curse on me!_ Izaya thought angrily, _is that her curse? Is this a fucking prank! Is she fucking kidding me! _he yelled in his mind. Izaya finally looked at his surroundings. He was in his dark room. He decided to roll on his stomach, only to feel someone else also in his bed. The shocked Izaya jumped a little and looked to see the sleeping Shizuo in his bed. _Eh? Did Shizu-chan... Bring us up into my bedroom?_ But of course he did. The last thing he remembered of being conscious, was when he was with Shizuo, watching a movie on his couch. He must've fallen asleep and the man must've carried him up there. _But... I wonder why he slept in the bed with me._ The informant thought.

However, Izaya continued to stare at the blonde. It was dark in his room, but he could still see the handsome features on his face. For once, Shizuo looked...peaceful as he slept. His light snore was the only sound in the quiet bedroom. "Ah Shizu-chan. You look so cute~" Izaya mumbled quietly, as he smiled lovingly at the brute. He finally looked away, from Shizuo and looked at his alarm clock on his table. It read 3:29. Izaya cursed under his breath. He hasn't properly slept for 3 days straight. His sleeping schedule was _way_ off. "Why can't I just sleep for 10 hours straight?" Izaya growled to himself, forgetting that the blonde was sleeping in his bed.

"Shut... Up... Flea..." Shizuo mumbled, still half asleep as he turned around on his side. Izaya leaned over Shizuo and ruffled his soft hair. "Sorry, Shizu-Chan." Izaya whispered. _Wow, Shizu-Chan's hair is so soft~!_ he thought as he continued to play with his blonde hair. He continued to ruffle his hair until he heard a soft groan from the brute. "Eh? Sorry, Shizu-Chan." he whispered again. He stopped and got out of his bed. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. Later he got out, and found the blonde sprawled out all over his bed. Izaya chuckled at the sight, and went downstairs.

Izaya walked around his dark apartment, and began thinking out loud, "I wonder... What should I do?" He had absolutely nothing to do. He would go on the computer, but most likely, nobody would be online, considering how early it was. He thought about watching some TV, but there's nothing on early in the morning. This was really troublesome, for the informant. He wasn't used to being up so early! It was so boring at this time. He thought about maybe going back to sleep, but what's the use? He was probably going to experience the same dream again, and wake up in a panic. With that in mind, Izaya decided to keep awake. He walked over to his desk, which behind him where his big windows, where he people watched from.

He looked out, below the window, to find the city lights on, and a couple of his humans walking and that the rain from earlier had subsided. Izaya loved people watching. It was so fun! He could stand there for hours and watch his fragile humans, react to certain commotions. But, unfortunately now, it wasn't as exciting. Only because there were barely any people awake at this hour.

Sighing with disappointment, Izaya stopped looking out his window, and sat down at his desk. He stared out into space, and started to think, about Shizuo, and how he actually confessed to the brute in his dream. Was it true? Did Izaya *really love him? Or did he just say that for the man to stop crying? Why was he crying though? Shizuo _did_ apologize for doing something to him. But, what was it? Why was Izaya in pain? What did the blonde do? What was this weird feeling in the raven's chest? All of these questions were racing in the informant's mind, but he reassured himself at the situation, _Heh, it's only just a dream. Celty's curse is probably to have me believe that I actually love Shizu-Chan, but her curse is so unnecessary_. He thought. It was impossible. It was impossible to love the brute. Wasn't it?

If that statement was true, then why did Izaya _admit_ that he actually loved him? Did he say it because that's what the brute wanted to hear, or just- "No! I don't love him! I hate him! I could never be with him!" he yelled angrily at himself. He was so frustrated, because he knew that he was lying to himself. He knew he _actually_ had feelings for the brute, although he would _never_ admit it to himself, let alone Shizuo. Lately that's all whom he ever thought about.

"It...can't be...that's...impossible." Izaya mumbled to himself. "Maybe...I should talk to someone?" he thought. Izaya wasn't the type who would openly express his feelings, but at a time like this, he really needed it! Even though Izaya would _never_ admit his feelings to Shizuo, nor anyone else, he had a strong feeling, that if he didn't talk to anybody about it, he would have all his feelings explode, in front of Shizuo!

Izaya looked at his desk, and found his phone, right where he left it from yesterday. He opened it up and searched through his contacts and found the number he was looking for, "Please pick up, please pick up." Izaya chanted as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Shinra! Glad you're awake!"

"Oh yeah! I can't really fall asleep in this hospital, with all these beeping sounds and unfamiliar voices. But, why are you awake, Izaya?" the young doctor asked.

"Eh, well... I couldn't go to sleep either."

"Hmm? Why? What's wrong?"

"Eh...I've been having...some reoccurring dreams..." Izaya admitted.

"Oh? Did you have a wet dream? Izaya it's perfectly norm-" Shinra teased, but was cut off.

"Shinra! Not _that_ kind of dream, you moron!" Izaya yelled.

"Ahaha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But, seriously, what's the problem?"

"Uhh... I'd rather talk to you about it...In person."

"Hmm? Okay. That's fine."

"Right, I'll be there in a minute." Izaya answered.

"Okay. I'll be waiting~!" the cheerful doctor replied.

Izaya ended the call. He looked at the time on his phone and it read, 3:49. "Hm, I have time..." he mumbled to himself. He was thinking about, what time the brute would've woken up. Seeing that it was still incredibly early, Izaya didn't think that he would wake up now. He would leave here, chat with Shinra for an hour or two, then come back just in time to greet the waking brute, and maybe even cook him breakfast. He smiled, thinking of the brute's happy face if he cooked him breakfast.

Izaya chuckled at his thoughts, and went upstairs into his room, to find the still sleeping blonde, still sprawled all over his bed. Izaya shook his head, and chuckled again. He went to his closet and got his fur coat, and slipped it on. He made his way towards the door, but then heard a mumbling voice, "Oi...flea...where...you...goin'?"

Izaya turned around to see a half asleep Shizuo, with one eye opened. "Ah, I'm going to the grocery store to buy some breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"Poptarts...and Pancakes..." the sleepy man answered.

"Heh, well...go back to sleep, and by the time you wake up, it'll all be ready, ne?"

"Okay..." he answered sleepily and closed his eye, falling back to sleep.

Izaya went towards him and ruffled his blonde locks again, "I'll be back, Shizu-Chan."

"Okay...hurry..." the blonde mumbled in his sleep.

Izaya made his way downstairs, he grabbed his keys, his phone, a couple of pocket knives, and _this_ time he grabbed his wallet. He then made his way out the door and towards the hospital.

Time past by and Izaya was already at the hospital. He made his way inside to find the nurse at the front desk that he saw 3 days ago. "G-good morning, sir. H-how may I help you?" she asked, still nervous from Izaya's handsomeness. "Ah, I'm here to visit, Kishitani, Shinra."

"Oh, uh... Only certain visitors can see him around this time."

"Certain visitors?" Izaya asked.

"Y-yeah. He made a list: Celty Sturluson, Shingen Kishitani, Izaya Orihara, and Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Ah, that's perfect. I'm Izaya Orihara." Izaya said, giving her his dashing smile. The nurse almost melted in her chair, from seeing Izaya's handsome charm. "Ah... O-okay...I-I just need... Your ID..." she stuttered. Izaya showed the nurse his ID. She checked it and gave Izaya his visitor's pass, while reminding him what floor Shinra was located. Finally Izaya reached Shinra's room and knocked on his door, "Come in~!" he answered.

Izaya opened the door to find the young doctor, eating some sushi. Well _trying_ to eat some sushi. Since Shinra's right arm was broken, and he was right handed, it was pretty hard to use chopsticks with the opposite hand. "Hey, Izaya." the doctored greeted cheerfully. "Hello...do you need help?" Izaya asked.

"Huh? Nah. I need to learn how to use my left arm, hehe."

"If you say so." Izaya shrugged and sat down in a chair next to Shinra's bed.

"Yeah, anyways." Shinra started as he put his chopsticks down, and turned his attention to Izaya, "What's the problem? Why can't you get any sleep?"

"Like I said before, I've been having some strange dreams."

"Yeah, like what kind of dreams?"

"If you tell, _anybody_, and that _includes_ Celty, I will make sure you'll have way worse injuries than what you have, now." Izaya warned.

"Jeez, okay, okay I won't tell anyone!"

"I've uh... Been having dreams... Of me and Shizu-Chan..."

"You and Shizuo...were doing what, exactly?"

"Uh... Eh..." this was a bad idea. Izaya didn't want to tell anybody about this personal secret, "You know what, never mind." Izaya looked away with a blush forming on his face.

"What? Tell me!" Shinra begged.

"No. I changed my mind. I'll keep it to myself."

"C'mon! I won't tell! Please! I'll probably help you! C'mon Izaya! Please! Please! Please!" the underground doctor begged.

"Fine!" Izaya gave in, "I've been having this...reoccurring nightmare, that Shizu-Chan keeps telling me that he loves me. And in the last dream I had, which was a couple of hours ago, I actually confessed that... I loved him too. Now I'm really confused, and I'm not sure if I really _do_ love him. I'm not even sure if I even like him let alone love him. All of my emotions have changed for him. Because now, every time I get next to him, my heart beats faster, I get nervous, my hands get sweaty, and I blush a lot... It's all so nerve racking! And I never actually have been in..._love_ before, so...for once, I'm not really sure what to do!" Izaya admitted. Feeling embarrassed, he looked down on his lap, trying to not look at Shinra's stare.

At first, Shinra didn't know what to say, or feel about the situation. He could've guess that, that was the curse that Celty placed on the two men. Celty never told him, so he wouldn't even know.

"Well...it sure sounds like you're...err in love with him."

"Fuck! Fucking...dammit!" Izaya yelled at himself as he ran his hands through his hair. He didn't want it to be true. It was annoying, nerve racking, and very stressful.

"Relax, Izaya. Listen, it's not bad to be in love. It's really good and healthy to have a love life." Shinra explained.

"Not with him! Not with Shizuo Heiwajima! Why did it have to be him! We hate each other! I hate him. He hates me! It would never work!" Izaya spat.

"Well, obviously you don't hate him..."

"I've hated him for almost 10 years! And now suddenly, I'm in fucking love with him! And after three days! That's so idiotic and unreal!" Izaya yelled, but then continued, "And yet...I feel..._happy_ when I'm around him." he said quietly.

Shinra smiled sympathetically at the raven man. He knew how it felt to be in love. It was a lovely feeling, and a powerful emotion, that made you do crazy things. "I understand, Izaya. It's not a bad thing. Maybe, you had feelings for him all along, but you never knew it." Shinra assured, but the informant kept quiet, still looking at his lap.

Shinra sighed, "Okay, so...that's all what happens in your dream?" he asked. Izaya shook his head, "No. For some reason...my vision is blurred and all I can see is darkness, and a darker shadow that hovers over me, which is Shizu-Chan." he paused, then continued, "In my dream, my body is in pain, and I can barely move. My throat is hoarse and dry, and I'm lying on the floor. And then I hear, Shizu-Chan say things to me."

"What kind of things?" Shinra asked.

"Well...in the first dream...he was telling me to _'come back'_ and _'wake up'_, and also telling me that he _loved_ me..."

"And what about the second dream?"

"The second and last dream, the surrounding was the same, and Shizu-Chan keeps telling me to _'wake up'_ and says that he_ loves _me, and he tells me that I love him too. I got angry and yelled at him, but he starts to cry and he apologizes to me, saying that he was sorry for _'doing this'_ to me, which he doesn't explain. And that's when I...confessed to him." Izaya finished.

"Ah, I see. Well I think that these dreams are giving you clues to something."

"Clues?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah, in each dream, you gather a little bit more of information. Like in your second dream, you learn that Shizuo did something to you, and you'll probably find out in the next dream." Shinra explained.

"I miss hours of sleep when I have those dreams and I feel really exhausted."

"I'll just give you some sleeping pills. Can you look under my bed and pass me my medical bag?"

Izaya hesitated, but did what the doctor asked and indeed found a medical bag under the bed. He grabbed it and sat it on Shinra's lap. Shinra dug into his bag and found some sleeping pill and handed it to Izaya, "Okay, you use this 30 minutes before you go to bed. You use it once a night, and you'll have a full 10 hours of sleep, so I suggest you go to sleep early." he informed. Izaya didn't like the idea of using pills to make sure he went to sleep, but he also didn't like the idea of waking up in the middle of the night.

"Okay, thank you." Izaya said, taking the pills, and putting them in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked the time which read 4:32. "Okay, I need to go now." Izaya said.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Shinra asked disappointedly.

"I have to go to the grocery store, to pick up poptarts and pancakes." Izaya chuckled.

Shinra raised his brow, "Poptarts and pancakes? Oh did your sisters sleep over or something?"

"Eh, no..."

"Huh? Who are they for? I know you don't eat sweets."

"Uh... They're for Shizu-Chan..." Izaya smiled nervously.

"Huh? Shizuo? Is he going over your house for breakfast or something?" Shinra asked.

"Hehe, well yes and no. He's already at my house."

"What? At this time of day?"

"God, Shinra, you ask a lot of questions. He slept over my house last night."

Shinra's eyes widened, "What? Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, since it was raining and all...I guess he decided to spend the night. And before I left, he asked me for poptarts and pancakes." Izaya said.

Shinra shook his head and chuckled, "Okay...well the grocery store doesn't open until 6, so you have to wait."

"Yeah, I know. I thought that I'd walk around Ikebukuro for a bit, ne?" Izaya said, making his way out the door.

"Oh, okay. Be careful~!" Shinra warned.

"I will." Izaya promised as he left out the door.

"Those two... are one hell of a pair..." Shinra said and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Shizuo opened his eyes, to find that he was not in his own bedroom. Shizuo panicked a bit, but then remembered what happened last night. He indeed slept over the flea's house, and _in_ his bed too. He was way too tired to go back downstairs and sleep on the couch, and he really didn't want to walk in the rain all the way back home. So at the time, sleeping in the flea's bed did seem like a good idea.

Shizuo looked over his shoulder to find the bed empty. _Where'd he go?_ Shizuo thought, forgetting his last conversations with the informant. He looked to his left and saw the alarm clock on Izaya's table that said 7:10. Shizuo got out of the bed and opened the bedroom door to smell pancakes.

"Eh, flea?" he called out, but no one answered. He walked downstairs and called out again, "Oi, Izaya, you down here?"

"Eh? Shizu-Chan, you're awake?" Izaya looked over his shoulder from the kitchen. He was cooking what he promised for Shizuo, some poptarts, and pancakes.

"What's all this?" Shizuo asked, sitting down at the table.

"Eh? You asked for some poptarts and pancakes, so that's what I'm making you~! "

"I did? When did I say that?"

"Uh…Earlier this morning."

"Hmm? How long were you awake?"

"Since 3:30." Izaya said blankly.

"What? Why were you up so early?"

"Eh... I couldn't get any sleep."

"Izaya..." Shizuo started to lecture the man. He was really concerned for him. He really concerned of the dreams that Izaya was having. He mentioned his name every now and again, and woke Shizuo up sometimes in the middle of the night, whimpering and mumbling things.

"Don't worry about it, ne? And...uh you can put your shirt back on... It should be dry now..." Izaya said, blushing.

"Oh? I thought you like my chest." Shizuo teased, as he went to the couch and grabbed his dress shirt, putting it on.

"Eh? For the last time... I just found it interesting!" Izaya protested feeling embarrassed from what he did to the blonde last night.

"Sure you did..." Shizuo teased, as he buttoned up his shirt. _Finally, he put on his shirt!_ Izaya sighed relieved.

"_ANYWAYS,_ your breakfast is ready." Izaya said, placing the breakfast on the table. A stack of pancakes with warm syrup drizzled on them, and two toasted poptarts, one strawberry and one cinnamon.

The blonde man quickly went over to the table and swallowed all the food on his plate in less than 4 minutes, "Mm that's good! Got any more?" Shizuo asked. Izaya looked at him, surprised that he ate all that food so fast! "Uh, no! That was all of the pancake mix!"

"You kiddin' me? There's no more?" Shizuo said disappointedly.

"That's it, Shizu-Chan. You ate all the pancakes. I didn't even have any." Izaya said. It was true. All Izaya had was some coffee, the other two poptarts and a couple of slices of bacon.

"Aw. That sucks, but thanks anyways." Shizuo shrugged. Izaya walked over and picked up Shizuo's finished plate. "You sure do like to eat, huh, Shizu-Chan?"

"You're damned straight." Shizuo smiled happily, "Do you have anything to drink?" Shizuo asked. Already prepared for that question, Izaya brought a glass of milk to Shizuo. "Perfect! Thanks!" he said and began to drink his milk.

"No problem, Shizu- ahhhhhrn- Chan." Izaya yawned.

"I-Izaya? Are you okay?" Shizuo asked.

"I'm fine..." he answered, then yawned again. He was still sleepy, but refused to take his sleeping pills until later at night, for when he could get his full 10 hours of sleep. Besides, if he took them now, he wouldn't have spent any time with Shizuo.

"Why can't you get any sleep, flea?" Shizuo asked, a bit worried. He admit to it, he actually _did_ care about the flea, and it couldn't be helped.

"I just...had a nightmare...and woke up. I decided that I wouldn't go to sleep until later." Izaya said carefully, as he sipped some of his coffee.

"Were you dreaming...about me?" Shizuo asked. He did remember Izaya saying his name in his sleep, telling him not to cry. He thought that he also heard Izaya say that he loved him, but he wasn't entirely sure if it were true.

Izaya gulped, "What...made you think of s-something like that?" He was nervous. _Did I talk in my sleep?_ Oh, God, Izaya felt like he was going to die right then and there.

"Well..." Shizuo started but was cut off, by the ringing of his cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call, "Yo." Shizuo answered.

"Hey, Shizuo! I'm sorry that I'm calling you on the weekend, but I need your help." Shizuo's boss, Tom said quickly.

"Yeah? What do ya need?"

"This guy that owes me money is trying to escape, and he turns out to be a body builder. And I nee-" Tom said quickly but was cut off by Shizuo.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Where is he?" Shizuo sighed. He knew that he had to go beat up another person to get his pay, but at least it was a body builder, and would put up a good fight, unlike the small weaklings he usually has to deal with.

"He's by the train station, I'll meet you there. Thanks, Shizuo."

"No, problem, I'll be there in about ten minutes." Shizuo assured. Those words made Izaya's heat drop. The brute was leaving him. The happy feeling that he felt when the blonde was with him was going to go away. Izaya felt like he was going to break down and cry. Shizuo said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving." he sighed.

"Leaving so soon, Shizu-Chan?" Izaya asked, trying to control his voice.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I have to go to work." the bigger man groaned as he got up from his seat. "I'm actually kind of glad I came over."

"Really?" Izaya said with a little hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean... I would've starved at my house." Shizuo laughed.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Shizu-Chan." he said, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Haha, but really, it was cool hanging out with you. Glad I came, or I would've been bored as hell at home." Shizuo admitted.

"Hmm? Shizu-Chan likes me? I'm so flattered." Izaya teased.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'll break your tiny little arms, flea!" Shizuo growled.

"You can't do that, we're friends, ne?"

"Shut-up." Shizuo said, "Well, I have to go. If you wanna hang out, you can call me." Shizuo said as he made his way out the door.

Izaya raised his brow, "What makes you think I have your cell phone number?"

"You're an informational broker; you figure it out, flea." He said as he opened the front door, and closed it behind him. Izaya already knew that he could figure out the blonde's cell phone number. He did it once before. He just wanted Shizuo to talk to him some more.

Now, Izaya felt lonely. He wanted to talk to someone. Not just somebody. He wanted to talk to Shizuo. Not through a text message. Not through a phone. But, in person. Face to face. Shizuo was his drug. And he needed him badly. He was addicted to the blonde. And just like every other drug addict, he would never admit to his addiction.

* * *

**:D Yay! 8th chapter FINALLY done :33 **

**I think I told people this before, but I type ALL of this on my Iphone, then edit it on the computer... SOOO In the first paragraph, my stupid Iphone deleted half of Izaya's dream part ;A;. So I had to retype it ALL over again! Which was pretty difficult because I forgot some of the dialog and it wasn't saved! So I'm sorry if the dream part doesn't make any sense ;n; I'm sorry. **

**And if I misspelled anything, please tell me, (and forgive me plz) and I'll fix it ASAP :33 **

**REVIEW please! You're reviews are like my drugs XD (seriously I'm not kidding)**


	9. A Sibling's Love

**Sorry for taking so long to update ;A;. School is really eating me up ;m;.**

**But good thing I have about 16 more days of school left! Anyways, on with the story :3**

**I Do Not Own Durarara!**

* * *

****A Sibling Love

A few weeks had gone by and Izaya and Shizuo have been progressing in their relationship. They never once ran around Ikebukuro, being chased by the other. Not framing one for crimes they didn't commit. Not hurting one another, physically or emotionally. For once in a very long time, Ikebukuro almost fully peace, besides the gangs, and other crimes.

The duo was almost inseparable. Through the weeks, Shizuo and Izaya were almost always with each other. During the weekdays, Izaya would ask Shizuo out for lunch, usually at Russia's Sushi, and every other weekend, Shizuo would spend time with Izaya at his house, but never at his own home. Why this? Because, Shizuo felt embarrassed about the dramatic difference between Izaya's place and his. Izaya's apartment was huge, compared to Shizuo's. But of course, Izaya didn't mind at all. All that mattered was that he was with _his _Shizuo.

Yes, Izaya was indeed in love with the blonde, but only told Shinra about it. He wouldn't dare tell Shizuo. He was way too embarrassed to confess to him. And Izaya wouldn't even know how to confess to him anyways, since this was the first time Izaya truly cared for someone other than himself. Another reason why Izaya would never express himself was simply because he was afraid to be rejected. If he were to be rejected, he would be angry at the brute, and the last thing Izaya wanted was to be upset with his new love. Because of these reasons, is why Izaya kept his feelings all to himself.

Fortunately, a couple of days after Izaya had taken his sleeping pills; he had stopped experiencing his vivid dreams. His last dreams were the same as the second one. Shizuo apologizing for something he did, that Izaya had yet to figure out. Izaya was glad that the dreams had stopped, because now, Izaya could finally have his full 10 hours of sleep. And because of this, Izaya decided that he stopped taking his sleeping pills.

Now, Shizuo, on the other hand, was starting to have sleepless nights too. He had dreams too... No…not dreams, horrible _nightmares_ would be the more appropriate word for it.

_Shizuo was in the middle of nowhere. Darkness. Nothing. __**Where am I?**__ He started walking around, to see something, other than darkness. Nothing. He was in a world of nothingness. It was dark, and cold. Two combinations that Shizuo didn't like. He continued walking, and walking, until he finally spotted someone. _

_He ran up to the person only to find Izaya. "I-Izaya?" Shizuo called. He looked closely at the raven's face to find out he was crying. Not even crying, more like...sobbing._

_"Izaya? What's wrong?" Shizuo asked clearly worried about the other. "Shi-Shizu-Chan..." Izaya muttered quietly, luckily Shizuo heard the smaller man calling his name._

_"Yes... What is it?" he asked._

_"I LOVE YOU! I love you...so much, Shizu-Chan!" Izaya sobbed, as he pounced on Shizuo. Izaya hugged the blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck, tightly. Shizuo was taken by surprise. He didn't expect informant to do this. __**He loves me?**__ Shizuo wrapped his arms around the smaller man too, hugging him as well, but Shizuo didn't dare to respond. He wasn't completely sure how he felt about Izaya, but he did know that he felt happy hugging him._

_They stood there in the dark space. The only sound was Izaya's sobbing. But, the sobbing soon subsided, and turned into violent coughing, filling the empty sounds of the darkness. Shizuo pulled back from Izaya's embrace, and looked at his face, to find Izaya coughing out blood. Izaya's tears became blood, and also a small portion of blood was coming from his nose._

_The coughing continued as Izaya began to whisper out between each cough, "Shi- Shizuo...I... Love..." and with that, Izaya collapsed on the floor, coughing and spewing out blood. "Izaya! Izaya!" Shizuo panicked. __**What the fuck is going on?**__ Shizuo was scared to death. He didn't know what to do._

_Izaya mumbled something inaudible to Shizuo. Shizuo kneeled to Izaya to hear what he was saying, "Shizu... It hurts..." Izaya coughed with tears of blood trailing his cheeks. Izaya's eyelids weighed down on him, his consciousness losing the battle._

_"Izaya! Please! Please don't go! Don't go to sleep! Wake up! Wake up!" Shizuo pleaded, with his tears falling onto Izaya. Izaya only smiled, sadly, "Bye...Shizu...I... Love..." he said again, not being able to finish his sentence. Shizuo's heart dropped. Izaya said his final goodbye. "NO! No! Izaya! WAKE UP! Come back! Come back to me!" he screamed. "I-I LOVE YOU! Come back flea! Come back! Come back! Please! Wake up!" Shizuo cried. He cried on the lifeless body that lay before him._

Shizuo shot up from his bed, panting and sweating from his horrible nightmare.

He immediately grabbed his phone from the charger, and dialed a number.

It started to ring.

"Hello?"

"IZAYA? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Shizuo panicked, as he still panted from his nightmare.

"Yes, Shizu-Chan. I'm fine." Izaya answered calmly

"Good." Shizuo huffed. He was trembling at the sight of the dying raven in his hands.

"Shizu-Chan, this is the 10th time you've called me this week, asking if I'm okay. Maybe you should go to a doctor, ne?" Izaya suggested. Yes, this was indeed about the 10th time that Shizuo woke up from his horrific nightmare. And each time he would experience it, he would immediately call Izaya to make sure he was safe.

The first time though, Izaya was actually happy that Shizuo was making sure he was alright. It was really sweet that the other worried about him. But of course, Izaya was worried at the same time. Though his nightmares would stop, Shizuo's nightmares started.

Of course, Shizuo eventually told Izaya that he had nightmares of the informant, bleeding to death, but he always left out the part that Shizuo confessed to the other and Izaya's confession too. Shizuo admitted it to himself; he did have feelings for the flea. He liked being around him. He felt like he was at peace. Even though it was ludicrous that he had fallen for the informant in a short period of time, the brute didn't care.

He didn't know how, but he did know when he had fallen for him, which was the first night he went to Izaya's house. He stared at the beautiful man the entire time he was there. He was adorable, to him.

Shizuo thought that he was just thinking that the smaller male was just attractive, but it soon turned into something else, when thought he heard Izaya said he loved him, when he slept in his bed. It was surprising to Shizuo. The only other person, besides his mother, said that they loved him.

And no, the possessed people who were involved with Saika did not count. Other than that, Shizuo never had been in love before. Sure, Shizuo may had a crush on a couple of girls at school, but he was never in love before. All the love he witnessed in his life was directed to his brother, who have became way more successful in life than he had ever been.

"Shizu-Chan?" Izaya called out again, snapping the brute from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah. I'm not going to a damned doctor. I'm fine." Shizuo retorted.

"You're not fine! You're really sick. You need help!" Izaya's worried tone came through the phone.

"No I'm not! I'm just fucking stressed out!" Shizuo growled running his free hand through his messy hair.

Izaya sighed, "Imbecile. Can I at least check to see if you're okay?"

As much as Shizuo wanted to see Izaya, he couldn't. He had to meet up with his brother. "No, sorry. I have to meet up with Kasuka."

"Aww how cute. Shizu-Chan is going to spend time with his little brother~" Izaya teased.

"Shut up, flea!" Shizuo yelled, as he got out of bed and went towards the kitchen.

"Maybe I should follow you and personally meet your beloved brother." Izaya mocked.

"Then I will personally break your little arms. You're not getting anywhere near my brother." Shizuo warned as he looked at the clock in his kitchen that read 2:45 pm. He was supposed to meet his brother at 3:00 in front of Russia's Sushi. He was running late, and all because he wanted to take a nap before he went, "Dammit!" Shizuo muttered, still on the phone with Izaya.

"Hmm? Are you running late, Shizu-Chan~?" he mocked.

"Shut up! I have to go, bye." Shizuo hung up the phone and frantically gotten dressed.

He rushed out if his apartment and towards Russia Sushi, to meet up with his brother.

….

Meanwhile, Izaya was on his couch watching a TV show he didn't bother to know what it was called. He was bored. He had nothing to do. He actually wanted to see the brute. At least he would keep him company. Izaya sighed, _I would do anything if I could be occupied,_ he thought.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Surprised, Izaya went to the door and opened it to find one of his worst nightmares.

"IZA-NII!" the visitors tackled Izaya onto the floor. It was his younger twin sisters Mairu and Kururi. Izaya groaned at the unexpected invite, and him being surprisingly tackled onto the floor.

Izaya _did _love his little sisters. But at times, like right now, they were a real pain in the ass. They were really annoying, and very hyperactive. Although Kururi was mostly quiet, she'd still get on his nerves.

"What are you two doing here?" Izaya growled as he pushed his sisters off of him, trying to stand up. The two girls got off of him, and helped him up.

"Mother gave us some shopping money." Kururi said quietly.

"Yeah! And she's busy at work, so she told us to ask you to help us shop!" Mairu bounced up and down excitedly.

Finally to his feet, Izaya glared at his younger siblings, "You should've called me first! What if I were working?" Izaya growled.

His sisters would always do that. They would barge through his front door unexpectedly, and decided to have Izaya do things for them.

They were spoiled little brats, and Izaya didn't have the patience.

"But, you're not doing anything, Iza-nii!" Mairu retorted.

"Yes, I know. But if I did-" Izaya was cut off.

"Could we go shopping in Ikebukuro?" Kururi asked.

Izaya sighed, "Go by yourselves. It's not like you haven't done it before."

"Yeah, but mom said that *you have to take us!" Mairu groaned, annoyed at her elder brother for being so stubborn.

Izaya smirked evilly at his sisters, "I. Don't. Give. A. Damn." he said slowly.

Getting frustrated, Mairu and Kururi gave each other an informational glance. This meant that they had a plan to get whatever they want.

Mairu smiled at her brother, sneakily, "Alright, Iza-nii. We'll go, but, can I have something to drink? I'm really thirsty."

Izaya hesitated, but sighed, letting her pass by him to go in the kitchen. He followed her afterward, to assist her for her beverage. Meanwhile, Kururi, went towards Izaya's couch and found his cell phone. She grabbed it and shouted for her twin.

"I've got it Mairu." she said waving the cellular device in the air.

"Eh?" is all what Izaya let out, turning around to face his youngest sister.

"Sweet!" Mairu shouted back, and before you knew it, the two girls dashed out of the apartment saying, "Catch us if you can Iza-nii!" leaving Izaya dazed and confused. "Cheeky little..." he mumbled annoyed and left out his apartment to look for the two runaways.

Shizuo and Kasuka were walking down the almost empty streets of Ikebukuro. They too were shopping. Shizuo had a couple of Kasuka's bags in his hands of the clothes that he just purchased. Shizuo didn't mind of course. He was perpetually happy that his younger brother asked to spend time with him. Knowing that Kasuka was a busy actor, and had a lot of busy things to attend to, he still always made time to spend with his elder brother.

"Shizuo, are you okay? You seem...calmer than usual." Kasuka asked quietly. It was true, when Shizuo was out with his brother, he was always paranoid. He didn't want any random fans try to get his autograph, nor have him get attacked by the flea. So therefore, Shizuo was always cautious when he was around Kasuka. Shizuo was like his temporary body guard.

Shizuo turned to his brother, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, knowing Shizuo all too well.

"Yes, I'm sure..." he huffed. Kasuka wasn't giving up; he wanted to know what Shizuo's problem was. Kasuka turned his attention to a nearby bench. He tugged Shizuo's arm, pointing to the bench, telling him he wanted to sit down.

Knowing what he wanted, Shizuo sighed and walked over to the parked bench and sat down, next to his brother. "Tell me what's wrong." Kasuka asked.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "Nothing's wrong, it's just that..." he paused. Could he tell his brother his desires? It wasn't like Kasuka would tell anybody, besides the fact that he would barely talk at all.

"What if...I tell you...that I like someone...?" Shizuo asked cautiously. He looked up to see his brother's blank expressionless face. "Go on..." he quietly encouraged.

"And... This someone was...a guy." Shizuo continued. Kasuka's eyebrow went up, not really expecting that sort of answer, but he was okay with it. He nodded his head for Shizuo to continue, "And, I've hated this guy...for like...9 years...and now I don't know what to do." Shizuo finished.

"This guy...is he the informational broker, who went to the same school as you, and you wanted to kill him?" Kasuka questioned. Shizuo nodded his head, "What do you think I should do? I mean... I kind of wanted to tell him...but I don't know if I would fuck everything up, like I always do." Shizuo sighed.

He couldn't believe it. He was asking his younger brother on relationship advice. He would've never have guessed this outcome. And this was all for Izaya Orihara. The man he have hated ever since they were in high school. The man that framed him for crimes that he didn't commit, making him lose countless jobs. The man he potentially tried to kill over a thousand times. The man who causes him to destroy parts of the city of Ikebukuro, hundreds of times. Yes, that was all for the man, that he had fallen in love with in a short amount of time. Izaya Orihara. Izaya Orihara. _Izaya Orihara_.

"You should...express your love...without talking." Kasuka suggested. Shizuo raised his brow. Kasuka said some pretty weird things sometimes. But of course, Kasuka _would_ know what he was talking about. He's had plenty of girlfriends in his life, while Shizuo had absolutely _none_. And plus, it would probably make sense in Kasuka's position, since about 95 percent of the time he was dead quiet.

Before he had a chance to respond, a loud voice interrupted his thoughts, "YUHEI!" Mairu yelled as she and her sister began running towards the two men.

Shizuo quickly got up from his seat, standing protectively in front of his brother, "Go, away." Shizuo growled, he was certainly not in the mood to deal with Mairu and Kururi.

The two girls tried to run past Shizuo, trying to get to Kasuka, but failed, as Shizuo grabbed both of their collars, pulling them away from his brother.

"Shizuo! Let us talk to Yuhei!" Mairu whined.

"Please, we want his autograph." Kururi pleaded.

"Tch, hell no! I'm not letting you anywhere near him!"

"But, please!" they both begged in unison.

"No! Go bother your brother or something." he growled, pushing them away.

"There you two little bastards are!" said a familiar voice. It was Izaya. He was running after them and finally caught up. _Damn they're fast! And look, Shizu-Chan is here. And also his brother! This will be fun!_ Izaya thought to himself.

Izaya went towards Kururi, who was in possession of his phone. He snatched it from her hand, and put it in his pocket. "Next time if you little brats take my phone again, I'll cut you up into little pieces." Izaya warned.

"Not before we push you into ongoing traffic!" Mairu snapped back.

"And make sure you're dead!" Kururi included, evilly.

"Not before I have you two burned alive!" Izaya retorted.

"Will you three go argue somewhere else?" Shizuo growled, annoyed by the three raven haired siblings interrupting him and his brother's conversation.

"Not until we meet, Yuhei!" Mairu yelled, tugging out of Shizuo's grip, so as Kururi.

They both finally wriggled free from Shizuo's hold and rushed towards the famous actor. "Yuhei! We're your biggest fans!" Kururi squealed. "Yeah, yeah! We love you!" Mairu commented.

"Why you little..." Shizuo growled, attempting to grab the girls again, until his brother spoke up, "It's okay, Shizuo."

Shizuo stopped surprised. Kasuka never really liked his fan girls crowding him, and neither did Shizuo, but this time he accepted it. Why? Then the brute finally realized that Izaya was standing right next to him!

Shizuo's heart speed accelerated. He wasn't sure if he could deal with seeing his new love right there. Shizuo urged himself not to just pounce on the flea and kiss him right there.

"Hey there, Shizu-Chan~ want to introduce me to your 'friend'~?" Izaya smirked. He knew it was Shizuo's younger brother, but he wanted to tease the brute.

Shizuo groaned, knowing that Izaya was mocking him, "Kasuka, this is, Izaya Orihara. Izaya, this is my younger brother, Kasuka."

Izaya walked over to the emotionless man and held out his hand, "It's a pleasure." Izaya smirked.

Kasuka hesitated, but took the hand and shook it with his own, "Nice to meet you."

Shizuo watched Izaya carefully. Even though he had feelings for the man, it didn't make him feel comfortable that he was around his brother. Izaya could be very sneaky at times.

"I hope my sisters aren't a problem." Izaya apologized, still smirking.

"Ah, no they're not a problem." Kasuka replied.

"I'm Mairu!" Mairu yelled to Kasuka excitedly, even though she was right next to him, "And this is my sister, Kururi. Don't mind our stupid brother, he's nothing but a lost cause." she hissed.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "At least I wasn't an accident." he teased evilly. As said before, Izaya truly loves his sisters, but they would be a real pain in the ass. He tends to tease them greatly, and may even be insulting at times.

"W-we're not an accident!" Mairu angrily answered.

"Sure you weren't~" Izaya teased, "I'm an informational broker. I know these things."

"Shut up!" Mairu yelled back.

As Izaya was going to continue teasing his siblings, his phone rang. He pressed the talk button and answered.

"Hello?"

"Izaya, I need you to track down a couple more people." Shiki said. It was more of a direction that Izaya wouldn't reject to. Izaya sighed. He wasn't really in the mood to work, but yet again, he hasn't been really working in the past few days.

"Just send me the coordinates and I'll get to work on them soon." Izaya sighed.

"Good." was what Shiki said and hung up the phone. Izaya shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"It seems that I must take my leave. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kasuka." Izaya smiled at the younger man.

Izaya's eyes narrowed to his two younger sisters that were clinging onto Kasuka for dear life, "You two, go home." he ordered.

They looked up, "What? We wanna spend time with Yuhei!" Mairu whined. "We didn't go shopping yet." Kururi whined as well.

"Go, home. It's getting late and you need to take the train back home. I'll shop with you two next weekend." Izaya said sternly.

"But-" the two retorted, but was roughly cut off by the serious Izaya, "Now!" he shouted.

Disappointed, the two rose from the bench and walked away, saying goodbye to the others (especially Kasuka), and turned their direction to the train station, to go back home.

"As I said before, I will be taking my leave now." Izaya dismissed himself again, but stopped by Shizuo's words.

"H-hey! Let me walk you home." Shizuo suggested. He thought on the way to Izaya's house, is when he'll be able to confess to the raven.

Izaya chuckled, "Shizu-Chan, you can't leave your brother all alone." Izaya said pointing to the actor sitting on the bench.

Don't get him wrong. He wanted to spend time with the brute, but he didn't want Shizuo to leave his beloved brother behind.

Shit! Shizuo forgot all about Kasuka. He's so damned quiet! Shizuo sighed in defeat. Maybe he'll confess another day.

"Y-yeah. Okay then." Shizuo said disappointedly. Noticing this, Izaya went towards the blonde and patted his head lightly, showing affection, "I'll see you another time, Shizu-Chan." he smiled sadly. He always wanted to be by the brute. He couldn't stand being away from him for too long.

Shizuo stared intently at the raven, _Is he...comforting me?_ he thought. Shizuo smiled, feeling elated that the other cared for him. He didn't say anything though, thinking that he'd ruin the moment.

Seeing the blonde smile at him, made Izaya light up like a Christmas tree, he was glad that the brute cheered up. He could stand there looking at the brute's face all happy like that for hours. His happiness made him feel happy as well.

Remembering that he had to get to work, Izaya mentally screamed when he stepped away, "Okay, see you later, Shizu-chan." he whispered, then turned around walking back towards his home.

Shizuo just stood there. He felt sad. He looked like someone just killed his puppy. He wanted to be with Izaya, so badly. He needed to tell Izaya how he felt. And if Izaya rejected him...it's going to hurt...like really bad. As if someone would rip his heart out, and stomped on it a billion times. Shizuo shuttered. He didn't want to think about getting rejected. That was way too harsh. He just hoped that Izaya would feel the same way. He really hoped that Izaya loves him back.

"Wow, it's as if you two were a real couple..." Kasuka spoke up, breaking the brute's thoughts. Damn! Shizuo kept forgetting that Kasuka was there. He would get so quiet, that it seemed like he would disappear into the background.

"Really?" Shizuo asked, turning around. Kasuka only nodded. "Wait...how did you know it was him!" Shizuo asked. He never remember telling his brother he was head over heels for Izaya.

"He said he was an informational broker... And besides..." Kasuka rose from the bench, walking towards Shizuo, "I never have seen you so ecstatic towards anybody." Kasuka smiled blissfully at his lovesick brother.

Shizuo blushed, "Wh-what should I do?" he asked again, "If I say something, I'll get my words mixed up and fuck everything up!"

"If you can't express your feelings, verbally...you can show him how you feel."

"Show him?" Shizuo asked.

Kasuka only nodded, buy Shizuo was still confused. _Show him...show him...?_ he repeated the wise words in his thoughts.

Shizuo felt little droplets of rain, pattering on his head. He haven't even notice the clear sky, turning into a dark color. Shizuo groaned, hating this weather. He shrugged off his vest and draped it on his younger brother's head, "We should get going. Don't want a famous actor catching a cold." Shizuo chuckled to his brother.

Kasuka gave Shizuo a ghostly smile, showing Shizuo appreciated it. Shizuo grabbed Kasuka's bags and started walking, "Alright let's go." Shizuo mumbled, as the Heiwajima brothers walked side by side in the pitter patter noises of the rain.

* * *

**:3 Shizu-Chan is love sick :33 hahahah **

**Next chapter, is when Shizuo and Izaya snog it up! Getting all lovey-dovey and stuff! **

**Review please! :33 I'd really appreciate it!**

**The more reviews, the quicker I update! :33**


	10. I Really Like You

**:3 Here's chapter 10~**

**Jesus I loved making this chapter :D**

**There's nothing but fluffy stuff!**

**Hope you enjoy~ **

**Oh and I do not own Durarara.**

* * *

****I Really Like You

Shizuo escorted his brother home. It took a while since Kasuka lived across town.

Although, Kasuka insisted to Shizuo that he could get home by himself, and Shizuo could go home, but Shizuo refused. He wanted to make sure that his brother was safely home.

Finally after a long, wet, walk, Shizuo and Kasuka arrived at Kasuka's mansion. They walked up the steps and Kasuka unlocked the door and walked in.

"Alright, see you later, Kasuka." Shizuo said, turning around to leave.

"Wait..." Kasuka called out. Shizuo turned back around, "Huh?" he asked. Kasuka handed back Shizuo's vest, "Do you want an umbrella?" Kasuka asked.

Taking back the vest, Shizuo smiled and shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine. You know I don't get sick."

"But, at least let me give you money for a cab." Kasuka insisted.

"No, Kasuka. Don't waste your money on me. I'll be fine." he sighed, "Bye, Kasuka." he said, turning around to leave.

"Bye, Shizuo. Be careful. And good luck." he said to his elder brother. Shizuo just waved his hand in the air, saying his final goodbye and continued to walk in the rain.

A couple of minutes walking, Shizuo looked at his phone, checking the time. It was 7:40. It took him and Kasuka almost an eternity to reach his house.

Shizuo sighed, and continued to walk in the rain. _I wonder what Izaya is doing?_ he thought. He really wanted to see him. He really wanted to tell him how he felt about the other.

He was thinking about Kasuka's advice. _I should just show him?_ he thought.

Shizuo chuckled to himself, "That's not gonna work." he mumbled to himself. _Despite us being 'friends' Izaya still truly hates me. There's no way he's gonna magically fall in love with me... _he thought negatively to himself.

He continued walking in the cold rain. It was raining harder than before, making the blonde's whole attire wet.

It was true what he said earlier to Kasuka. He would never get sick. He never knew why, it was just his body was made that way. It was immune to all sorts of diseases.

This is one of the reason why Shizuo decided to walk in the rain. It would've been a waste of money to find a cab. He wouldn't have been able to think properly if he was in a cab with another person. He wanted to think privately.

Shizuo kept walking and thinking of what to say to Izaya, for the next time he would see him.

But if he was going to see him again, he wanted them to be alone. He didn't want to be where there's a lot of people looking at them when he confessed to the other. That was going to be very annoying.

The only time he would be able to see Izaya, alone, was at his house.

He couldn't see him tomorrow, because of work. And for the rest of the week, he had to go out of town with Tom!

_Damn... I have to do it now!_ Shizuo thought to himself.

The blonde started jogging. The jogging turned into running. The running turned into sprinting!

He ran as fast as he could to see the flea. He couldn't wait any longer! He didn't want to wait for 2 weeks to finally confess to the raven. He needed him now!

Shizuo kept sprinting. He ran into people, saying quick apologies, but continued running.

Shizuo ran and ran. He was tired, and his legs were aching. However, the brute continued running.

He didn't stop.

He couldn't stop.

This was all for Izaya Orihara.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Shizuo was exhausted, but he was relieved that he was almost there.

Minutes after running, he saw Izaya's apartment building close by.

He ran faster and harder. He didn't want to slow down. He kept running and running.

He was sweating really hard and panting. It was really difficult to breathe. He ran across town from his brother's mansion, to Izaya's apartment.

The brute practically ran about 5 miles.

All of this was for, Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo finally reached the apartment building. He ran inside, and headed for the stairs, thinking that the elevator was going to go really slow.

He hiked up the stairs. His energy was extremely drained out from his body.

He went up 10 flights of stairs and finally went into the hallway where Izaya's apartment was.

Shizuo finally stopped. Although his heart was beating rapidly from running, somehow his heart accelerated even faster.

His palms were sweating and he stood there in silence.

What was stopping him? Shizuo didn't even know the answer to that question.

He was still panting. Exhaling deeply, in and out, trying to catch his breath. He was dead nervous.

_What's wrong with you? Knock on the door, dammit! Shizuo mentally _yelled at himself.

He finally built up enough courage to lift his arm up and knock on the door.

...

Izaya was typing on the computer, looking up information for the job Shiki sent him. It really wasn't locating people, but really just getting information about them.

Unfortunately, Shiki sent a total of 18 people to get information on. Shiki promised to pay Izaya triple for his work.

Izaya promised himself that he wouldn't take anymore breaks for a long period of time, like he previously did on his last job.

This actually was very effective, because he gathered up about 6 pieces of strong information within 3 hours, which was fairly good. At this rate, Izaya would be done, probably in the morning.

Izaya continued with his work, until he heard knocking at his front door.

Izaya frowned. He really didn't feel like taking a break from his work, since he was on a good streak. However, Izaya sighed, and got up and went to answer the door.

To his surprise, a soaking wet, panting, Shizuo was there. It was like the same as before. Shizuo walked in the rain, to see Izaya.

Of course, Izaya's annoyed face, turned into a happy, pleased one. He was glad to see his monstrous brute, but not happy to see him wet, like last time.

Izaya chuckled, "Shizu-chan... Do you like walking in the rain without in an umbrella?" he teased.

Shizuo didn't say anything, he was still catching his breath.

"Shizu-chan...why are you out of breath? Did you run here?" Izaya asked curiously.

Again, Shizuo didn't say anything. His wet bangs covered his eyes, unable to see his expression. He was still panting like a dog on a hot day.

"Izaya..." he finally gasped out but quietly.

"Shizu-chan, let me dry you off with a towel." Izaya suggested.

"Izaya.." he said a little bit louder than last time.

Not hearing him, Izaya continued to talk, "And, if you want, I can heat you up with some warm milk~"

"Izaya! Just shut up and listen!" Shizuo finally yelled.

Izaya shut his mouth and stared intently at the blonde.

"Izaya...I..." he stopped. He didn't know what to say. He was stuck. He never done this before.

_Fuck! How should I say this? _he thought.

"Hmm?" Izaya asked confused. What was he trying to say?

Shizuo sighed and tried to start it all over again, "Izaya... I really..." he stopped again. _FUCK!_

"Say, whatever you need to say..." Izaya insisted.

"It's not easy..." he mumbled.

"Just say it!" Izaya growled, getting a bit annoyed.

Shizuo thought back on his brother's advice, _Just, show him..._ he thought again.

"Just say it, Shizuo!" Izaya yelled again.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's face, and cradled him in his hands, gently. The coffee brown eyes stared at the sparkling velvet ones.

Izaya's face turned a bright red, as he looked into Shizuo's hypnotizing eyes, "I rather _show _you." Shizuo said ever so quietly.

Shizuo leaned forward and brushed his lips across Izaya's. Shizuo kissed Izaya passionately, but Izaya didn't kiss back. He was so confused and surprised, at what the brute was doing, he didn't have a chance to react.

Noticing this, Shizuo continued to kiss Izaya passionately. He wanted this moment to last, even if Izaya didn't kiss him back.

Shizuo finally stopped and pulled back. Thinking that Izaya didn't feel the same way, he sighed disappointedly, dropping his hands from Izaya's face.

"I'm sorry, I'll go now." he said, turning around to leave.

Izaya blinked twice, he snapped out of his paralyzed state, and realized what was happening. His brute was leaving him! No he wouldn't allow that! He _couldn't_ allow that!

"Shi-Shizuo!" he called out for the bigger man, grabbing his shirt before he left.

Shizuo turned around, "Huh?"

Izaya pounced on Shizuo, wrapping his small arms around the big man, and kissed him.

Shizuo was confused. He thought that Izaya didn't share the same feelings as him.

But this didn't matter, Izaya obviously felt _something_ towards him. Shizuo closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Izaya's lower body.

The two kissed passionately for a while. Shizuo licked Izaya's lower lip, asking for entrance. Izaya opened his mouth, allowing the brute to tangle his tongue with his.

Izaya tasted Shizuo's mouth. It was hot and tasted of cigarettes and candy. Though a weird combination, Izaya was pleased with the taste. It somewhat comforted him.

"Mmm..." Izaya moaned as Shizuo kept playing with the other's muscle. Shizuo chuckled and continued to plunge his tongue into Izaya's mouth. Izaya tasted sweet. Sweet enough for Shizuo to continue his tongue thrusting.

Shizuo pulled away first, gasping for air, but he wasn't done with Izaya yet.

Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya's neck. He made a line of kisses from Izaya's neck all the way down to his collar bone.

"Mmm... Shi-Shizu..." Izaya moaned, as Shizuo continued to leave a trail of kisses down Izaya's neck.

Shizuo's kisses turned into sucking and slurping, as he left small hickeys on Izaya. A few hickeys later, Shizuo bit down hard on the crook of Izaya's neck. Izaya gasped in pain and pleasure.

Izaya groaned at the rough treatment, but he didn't care. He was with Shizuo, and that's all that mattered.

Shizuo finally unlatched his teeth from Izaya and licked a few patches of blood off of him. He licked from his neck and to his earlobe and whispered, "Izaya..."

Izaya opened his eyes slightly, "Y-yes?" he asked.

"As you can see... I really like you... Do you feel the same for me?" he asked, kissing Izaya's ear softly.

"Yes..." Izaya mumbled.

Shizuo leaned back down towards his neck, "Yes, what Izaya?" he asked, biting down on Izaya's neck again, but not as hard as before.

"Y-Yes! I like you too, Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelped, as he held the soaking man closer, making his clothes wet too. "Mmmn" he moaned.

Shizuo ceased biting Izaya and pulled back, looking at Izaya's lustful eyes.

Izaya parted his swollen lips, showing Shizuo he wanted more. Shizuo chuckles and leaned forward to kiss the raven. They kissed passionately again, intertwining their tongues.

In this kiss, Izaya was in control. He dominated the brutes mouth, exploring the other. Wrapping his tongue around the brute's. Izaya just couldn't get enough of Shizuo.

Izaya still held onto Shizuo tightly, not wanting to let go. Unfortunately, Shizuo was dripping wet, and was freezing, making the raven shiver from the cold.

Noticing this, Shizuo pulled back from Izaya's kiss, and moved back a little, examining the flea. Izaya's eyes looked as if he was begging for more.

"Sorry, I know I'm wet. I didn't mean to make you cold." Shizuo apologized.

"I-It's okay. I can dry you off, like last time, ne?" Izaya said, still shivering. He turned around going to the bathroom to get a towel. Shizuo closed the front door and sat down on Izaya's couch.

Izaya came back with a dry towel and draped it over Shizuo's head, and began drying him off.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya called.

"Hmm?" Shizuo answered.

"W-what made you decide that you liked me?" Izaya asked, nervously.

Shizuo took the towel off of his head and looked up at the blushing raven. He stared directly into his eyes.

"Well, I liked you for a while now." he answered.

"W-what do you like about me?"

"Heh...well you're cute. I'll give you that one." Shizuo chuckled.

"Eh! I'm not cute! " Izaya protested.

"Yeah you are! Look at you! You look cute when you blush." Shizuo smirked.

Izaya threw the towel in Shizuo's face. "I am not!"

Shizuo started to laugh, but then it soon subsided. He removed the towel from his face, and began finish drying his hair. "Why do you like me? I thought you hated me." Shizuo asked.

Izaya looked at Shizuo. "I've liked you for a while...too. Well since the first time you came to my house. I found you really...attractive." he answered, he turned his head so the other couldn't see his face.

"Oh? You think I'm attractive?" said Shizuo. He stood up from the couch and went towards Izaya. He grabbed his face, gently turning his head to face him.

He stared at Izaya's velvet colored eyes, and smiled, "I thought so." he said and connected his lips with Izaya's.

Izaya kissed the brute back, passionately. He wrapped his arms around the taller man, and leaned towards him making Shizuo lose his balance, making him fall backwards onto the couch.

"Mmph, flea..." Shizuo moaned, as Izaya straddled himself on the blonde's lap. Izaya continued kissing Shizuo, hoping that it would never end.

Izaya haven't ever kissed anyone before, since he thought he could never truly fall in love with one of his humans, but he had to say, he really enjoyed it.

"Mmm" Izaya moaned. He was in full bliss. He was with his monster. He finally could express himself towards him. He was truly happy and felt as if nothing mattered. It was just him and Shizuo.

Shizuo pulled away from Izaya. Izaya looked confused until he figured out *why the other stopped. His cell phone was ringing.

Izaya groaned. He didn't want anything to do with the outside world. Instead of answering his phone, Izaya continued to kiss Shizuo.

"Mmm..." Shizuo moaned, "don't you wanna answer that?" he asked between each kiss Izaya gave him.

"Mmm nooou." Izaya whined, kissing the brute again. The phone ceased ringing for a moment, then ringing again, making Izaya irritated.

Shizuo broke the kiss again, "Izaya, answer the phone." He grunted.

"Fine." Izaya pouted. He dug through his jacket pocket and answered the phone, "Hello?" he answered.

As Izaya answered the phone, Shizuo looked at Izaya's slightly bruised neck hungrily. _Hmm this will be fun..._Shizuo thought , with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Izaya, what's the update on the certain people I sent to you?" Shiki asked on the other end if the phone. As soon as he finished asking the question, Shizuo once again latched his canines into Izaya's sensitive neck.

"Hnn...i-it's coming along fine, Shi-Shiki-sama..." Izaya squeaked. Izaya slapped Shizuo in the back of the head, motioning him to stop what he was doing. This only made Shizuo bite down harder.

"Are you alright, Izaya?" Shiki asked concerned.

"I...hnnn...j-just have a stomach ache, hnnn-ne?" Izaya moaned.

"Oh, well if you're sick, then you can postpone your work until later." Shiki suggested.

"Nnn, A-are y-you sure?" Izaya asked while biting his lip, hoping Shizuo stopped with what he was doing.

"Yes, it's not that urgent. You just focus on resting and feeling better."

"Nn, thank you for...understanding." Izaya managed to say.

"Of course." Shiki inquired. And with that, the phone hung up. Izaya shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Finally, Shizuo stopped sinking his teeth into Izaya and looked at the flustered raven and smiled as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"What the hell, Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled. His cheeks were bright red and had an angry looking expression.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo smiled, playing dumb.

"Don't act stupid! Don't do such things when I'm on the phone, and especially with my boss!"

"What things?" he teasingly asked.

"Like...biting me and stuff." Izaya mumbled.

"Heh, you're so cute." Shizuo stated. He leaned back down to Izaya's neck and kisses it gently. Licking some of the blood stains off of him.

"Mmm...Shizu-chan..." Izaya called, moaning with pleasure.

"Yes?" he smirked, looking up at the gasping raven.

"Tell me..."

"Tell you, what?"

"Tell me...why you like me." Izaya ordered.

Shizuo chuckled, "But, I've already told you."

"N-no! All you said, was that I was cute." the raven blushed.

"Oh, well...you are cute..." he grinned.

"And?" Izaya said, breathing into the blonde's neck.

"You're cunning, smart, and extremely sarcastic." Shizuo sighed.

"Is that bad?" Izaya pouted.

"Pfff yeah, sometimes." Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya nibbled on Shizuo's neck lovingly. Shizuo sighed, "You can't do it like me..."

"Eh?" Izaya said, rising his head up from Shizuo's neck, and stared into his mocha brown eyes.

"You can't bite my neck like I do to you. Pick another spot to bite on." Shizuo smiled.

"Shut-up. I can bite whatever I want." Izaya said, now actually biting on Shizuo's neck, as hard as he could. But of course Shizuo wasn't phased by the rough treatment.

"Heh, you suck." Shizuo chuckled.

"Izaya stopped biting down and looked at the smiling blonde, "You suck." he pouted. Shizuo chuckled again, he thought that the pouting raven looked even cuter with the expression on his face.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya called.

"Hmm?"

"C-can you take off y-your shirt?" Izaya asked. He was cold from basically being so close to the wet clothes, but more importantly, he just wanted to see the brute's beautiful bare chest again.

"Sure. I know how much you like it. Admit it." Shizuo grinned, as he unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt.

"I do." Izaya blushed, looking at the appearance of the blonde's miraculous chest.

Shizuo shrugged his shirt off and tossed it to the side. Without warning, Izaya pushed Shizuo all the way down on the couch, him being on top of him.

He made his way down and kissed Shizuo's chest. His kisses turned into licking, and he licked freely on Shizuo's chest.

"Mmm." Shizuo moaned. The feeling was sensational as he felt Izaya's hot tongue sweep across his chest.

"Aahhn." Shizuo moaned loudly as Izaya's tongue licked his nipple. Izaya backed up a little looking at the blonde lustfully, "Oh? I think I found my 'spot', huh Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased, leaning back down and nibbled on Shizuo's nipple.

"Jesus..."Shizuo gasped loudly, as Izaya continued.

Yes, the two feared men of Ikebukuro were having a heated moment, as if they have been a couple for a long time. Licking, slurping, teasing, and nibbling, even though the two only confessed about half an hour ago.

Izaya rose from Shizuo and looked at him at his half opened eyelids.

"Do you like it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, as he playfully pinched the blonde's nipple.

"F-fuckk..." Shizuo gasped, obviously liking the attention. He grabbed the flea's face and instantly crashed his lips onto his.

Opening his mouth, Izaya let the blonde dominate his tongue, "Mmmn" Izaya moaned loudly in the deepened kiss. Shizuo sucked on Izaya's sweet, sensational tongue, until he felt the member in his pants get rather 'excited'.

Shizuo abruptly stopped and sighed, "Dammit..." he mumbled. Izaya looked dumbfounded at the blonde. His expression became angry.

"Stupid, protozoan! Why'd you stop?" Izaya yelled, feeling greatly annoyed. This whole time, Shizuo was the one that broke their kisses.

Shizuo sighed, "I..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

Truth was, he didn't want Izaya just for sex! He did like the raven, but he wasn't going to do something that they'd probably both regret.

"You always keep breaking the kiss!" Izaya continued his rant.

"What? I-I have a good reason!" Shizuo blurted.

"Is it because you don't like me?" Izaya mumbled feeling tears developing in his eyes, "Well if you don't feel the same, then just fucking get out!" Izaya yelled, getting off of the brute.

Shizuo immediately got up and went towards the informant, "No, Izaya! It's not like that." he sighed, trying to wrap his arms around the smaller man.

Izaya pushed them away, "No! If you just want to fuck with my emotions, then mission accomplished! Get the fuck out Shizuo!" Izaya yelled, pushing the blonde away, but Shizuo didn't budge, instead he continued wrapping his arms around the flea.

He accomplished, embracing the raven, but Izaya was thrashing around, trying to get free of the hold, but was sadly failing.

"Let me go you stupid lout!" Izaya yelled, having small tears falling from his face from frustration.

"No! Izaya, listen! I'm not here to fuck with your emotions! I'm serious!" Shizuo tried, but Izaya wasn't having it. Shizuo sighed, "I can't stop thinking about you. Everywhere I go, you always pop up into my mind..."

Izaya stopped his motions and listened to Shizuo's words. "I...really like you, Izaya. I like you so much, that I can't even express it in my own words. You are always in my mind and I don't know what to do with you! I was so desperate that I even asked my little brother for advice!" Shizuo spoke.

He tried so hard not to replace the words '_like_' into '_love_'. He knew Izaya liked him, but not sure if he _loved_ him.

"Izaya...do you know how hard it is...to got to work, and about to beat some guy up, only to see an image of you in my mind?" Shizuo chuckled bitterly, "You're too precious to me, and... I don't want to make you do anything that you're not comfortable doing..." Shizuo sighed.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo with his watery eyes. _He cares...he really does care!_. Izaya smiled and kissed the bigger man passionately, and this time, Izaya broke the kiss, "I understand..." Izaya smiled shyly.

Shizuo sighed with relief, "Good... I'm glad I confessed to you before tomorrow."

Izaya cocked his head to the side, "Eh? What's wrong with tomorrow."

"Oh...umm..." Shizuo started, _Damn, he's going to be mad..._

"What?" Izaya asked again.

"Tomorrow, I'm going out of town for a business trip." Shizuo sighed, annoyed.

Izaya's heart dropped. No...this can't be happening! Shizuo just became his! He can't leave!

"Wh-what? No, Shizu-chan! You can't leave! You can't! I just made you mine!" Izaya panicked.

_Huh? I'm his?_ Shizuo thought. He felt happy at that word. He felt happy that he belonged to Izaya.

"I know... I'm sorry..." Shizuo apologized, this was going to suck.

"No! Shizu-chan! Please stay with me!" Izaya begged, having small tears going down his face. Izaya knew that he was being selfish, but he didn't care. He wanted his monster. He needed his monster.

"I'm sorry, Izaya but I promise I'll be back in three days." Shizuo assured.

"Th-that's not good enough, Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined, as he buried his face into Shizuo's chest, trying to hide his tears.

"Izaya...I can at least spend the night over here, then leave tomorrow." Shizuo assured.

Izaya stopped crying, and lifted his head, looking at the blonde, and smiled, "Y-you promise?" Izaya asked.

"Of course." Shizuo smiled, and connected their lips again, neither of them wanting to break apart.

**:D how was that, hmm? Shizaya fluff! XD **

**And a little bit of sadness :( Sorry . **

**Ughh… I came down with the flu and It took me forever to write the end TTnTT**

**Please Review! I love your reviews :D**

**Whoever reviews gets uhh…cookies :D**


	11. Good Bye

**Chapter Eleven~! **

**Oh this chapter made me sad D: **

**BUT not as sad as the next chapters ;n; **

**I Do NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

Good Bye

Izaya woke up feeling rather, warm. In fact too warm. He squirmed around, only to hear a moaning sound, coming from behind him.

Izaya looked over his shoulder to find Shizuo sleeping, soundly. His arms was wrapped around Izaya, tightly. Izaya noticed that they were in his bed, and the clock on his bedside table read 8:20.

Izaya sighed sadly. His brute told him last night that he would be leaving around 12 o clock. He only had about 4 hours to be with him.

Izaya shuffled around the blonde's grip and faced toward him. If possible, Izaya snuggled closer to the blonde, and inhaled his scent, _Ah, Shizu-chan smells good~_ he thought. He lowered his eyelids to fall back to sleep.

As soon as Izaya went back to sleep, Shizuo woke up. Fortunately, Shizuo's horrible nightmares had stopped and finally had a pleasant sleep. He dreamed sweet dreams, of him and Izaya together.

Shizuo looked around and found himself entwined with the flea. He smiled at the sight and kissed Izaya's forehead, hoping he would wake up.

"Izaya..." Shizuo called out, but the raven remained asleep.

"Izaya..." he said a bit louder, this time Izaya squirmed around and opened one eyelid, "Shizu-chan..." he mumbled.

Shizuo smiled, he was glad that his flea woke up, "Good morning." Shizuo greeted happily.

"Imbecile. Nothings good when you're leaving." Izaya mumbled sadly.

"Izaya...look at me." Shizuo sighed. Izaya opened both of his eyes and looked directly at Shizuo.

"Be happy that I'm here now." the blonde said. Shizuo was right. He had to be at least glad that Shizuo spent the night, and not leave.

Izaya smiled, "You're right. I'm glad." he leaned forward and kissed Shizuo quickly.

Shizuo smiled at the kiss, "Good, now... I'm hungry."

"Eh? Is my monster hungry?" Izaya chuckled.

"Yes. Will my flea cook me something?" he asked.

"Of course~ just let me go, ne?" Izaya said, trying to squirm out of Shizuo's hold, only Shizuo held him tighter.

"Eh, Shizu-chan! Let me go so I can cook for you." Izaya said.

"But... I still want to hold you." Shizuo smiled.

"Well, too bad. Now let me go, or you won't get to eat." Izaya said.

"Pfff whatever then." Shizuo said, releasing the flea.

Izaya rolled off the bed and looked at his attire. He had no clothes on, only his boxers and he saw many purple splotches around his chest, and on his collarbone.

"Jesus, Shizu-chan..." Izaya gasped, observing his bruised body.

"Heh, not my fault that you taste good," Shizuo smiled, as he himself got out of the bed, only having his pants on.

He too had hickeys on his chest, but not as much as Izaya's body.

"Did you do this while I was sleeping?" Izaya asked.

"Yes." Shizuo smirked, as he walked towards Izaya. He leaned down and latched his sharp teeth into Izaya's neck.

"Ahh...Shizu- chan...hnnn." Izaya cringed. It hurt, yet it felt so good. Izaya loved it when Shizuo bit him.

Shizuo pulled back, and stared at Izaya, "I think I like your neck the most," he smiled.

"I like your chest, the most." Izaya giggled, raising his hands on Shizuo's chest, gliding his hands across the smooth surface.

"Hmm? What about my mouth?" Shizuo asked.

"Eh? I like that too." Izaya blushed, leaning forward and kissed Shizuo, slowly. Their mouth moved together in sync. Their tongues moved together as Shizuo's mouth dominated Izaya's.

"Mmm, Shizu-chan," Izaya gasped as he pulled away from Shizuo, not being able to breathe.

"Heh, can't handle me?" Shizuo teased.

"What? You just caught me off guard!" Izaya said, crashing his lips into Shizuo's, this time, catching Shizuo off guard.

They kissed passionately until Izaya heard a gurgling sound from Shizuo. It was his stomach.

Izaya pulled away and looked at the brute, "Wow. Is Shizu-chan that hungry?" Izaya teased.

"I already told you that I was." Shizuo sighed.

"Fine, then I shall make you something to eat~" Izaya smiled.

"Really?" Shizuo gasped, as his eyes sparkled.

"Haha of course. I can't have the monster starve~" Izaya teased.

"Yeah. If you let me starve, I'm gonna start eating _you_." Shizuo said, licking his lips, playfully.

"Eh...you're so dirty, Shizu-chan." Izaya mumbled, as he blushed.

He slipped out of Shizuo's hold and went towards his closet and found some black jeans and his regular long sleeved black V neck shirt. He slipped those on and went towards the blonde who was sitting on the bed.

"Let's go eat, Shizu-chan~" he sang happily as he went downstairs.

Shizuo chucked to himself. He got up and followed the raven downstairs.

Shizuo was happy. Really happy that he was with his Izaya. He couldn't explain how happy he was. But, he wasn't happy over the fact that he would be leaving him in a few hours. He was glad that he told Izaya how he felt before he left, because now, the flea would worry and miss him, which is what Shizuo wanted.

They went downstairs and Izaya went to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the blonde. Since Shizuo have been hanging out over there during the weekends, Izaya had bought more food for his taste. Mostly it was sweets, but Izaya didn't mind.

Izaya was preparing some waffles and bacon. He put the waffles in the toaster, and started frying some bacon. As Izaya was cooking, he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"I'm hungry..." Shizuo whispered, leaning down towards Izaya's neck.

"I'm cooking for you, imbecile." Izaya chuckled.

"But you're taking too long..." he whispered again, grazing his lips across Izaya's neck.

Izaya shuttered at the sensitive touch, "It's almost done...Shizu-chan." he gasped and blushed. Just then he heard a popping sound coming from his toaster, which meant that the waffles were done.

Izaya slid out of Shizuo's grasp and began to prepare the rest of the food. Shizuo sat down at the kitchen table and observed the flea, as he finished cooking.

Once Izaya was done, he sat a plate of waffles, drizzled with syrup, cinnamon, and strawberries, with a side of bacon.

Shizuo stared at the beautiful platter before him and began eating. He was halfway done with it, until Izaya spoke up, "Aren't you forgetting something, Shizu-chan?" he asked.

Shizuo looked up from his food, and raised a brow, "No...?" he said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Shizuo looked down at his plate and observed it. He had his fork, his knife, and a napkin. What was the problem?

"Mm no I don't think I'm forgetting anything." he said.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Stupid protozoan. You're forgetting a 'Thank you, Izaya~'" he huffed.

"Oh. Is that what I'm forgetting?"

"Yes! I'm still waiting for it." Izaya said, crossing his arms.

"Oh...uhh..." Shizuo teased, still trying to eat his waffles.

"Say it!" Izaya huffed.

"What if I don't wanna say it?"

"...Then, I'll force feed you!" Izaya said, walking over to the blonde. He picked up a strawberry from Shizuo's plate and sat in the brute's lap.

"Open, up! Say 'ahhhn'~" Izaya ordered as he tried to shove the strawberry into Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo blushed, "C'mon, Izaya you know I don't like that!" he said, turning his head away from the fruit.

"Then say 'thank-you' and I'll stop~" he tried pulling Shizuo's face towards him, and force the strawberry in his mouth.

"Nn-no!" he tried, but the strawberry was getting closer and closer to his mouth.

"Hmm? Are you sure, Shizu-chan?" Izaya mocked.

"Okay! Okay! Thank you! Now please, stop." he begged. He really didn't want to be force fed, he didn't like it at all. Even if the great Izaya himself was feeding him, he still refuse to be force fed.

Izaya smiled and removed the strawberry from Shizuo's face, "Good, monster~" he mocked.

"Tch, little bastard." he mumbled.

"Seriously, what's wrong with me feeding you?" Izaya asked.

"I...just don't like it." Shizuo sighed.

"You're strange, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled and looked at Shizuo's plate. He hadn't touched a single strawberry. _Hmm? He doesn't like strawberries?_ He thought.

"You're strange. Wanting to force feed me and shit" Shizuo growled.

"Shizu-chan, do you even like strawberries?" Izaya questioned.

"No, not really." Shizuo sighed.

"But, I used my best strawberries." Izaya pouted, "Why don't you like them?"

"Well, sorry. Don't get me wrong, it made the waffles look pretty, but... I don't eat them." he shrugged.

Izaya rolled his eyes and ate the strawberry instead, "I thought you of all people would like strawberries. They're so sweet~" he said finishing off the strawberry.

"I guess." Shizuo shrugged, looking the other way.

"Would you like a taste?" Izaya asked, blushing a bit.

"Huh?" Shizuo asked.

"Would. You. Like. A. Taste?" Izaya asked again, this time he smiled.

"I just said, I don't like strawberries." Shizuo sighed.

"I assure you Shizu-chan, you'll like _this_ strawberry. Just close your eyes and open your mouth." Izaya smirked.

Shizuo hesitated, but did as he was told. He didn't really feel like being force fed another strawberry, but the way Izaya was smiling, made him think that the flea had something else up his sleeves.

And sure enough he did.

Instead of a strawberry, which Shizuo was suspecting, it was replaced with Izaya's mouth. Izaya kissed Shizuo lightly, as their tongues intertwined with each other.

He two muscles played with each other. Each of them, fighting for dominance.

Izaya's mouth _indeed_ tasted like strawberries, but from Shizuo's perspective, it tasted way better than some stupid strawberry.

It tasted like Izaya's already sweet tongue, but sweeter, which Shizuo enjoyed. He _did_ love sweet things and he couldn't get enough of Izaya's sweet tongue.

Izaya pulled back to catch his breath, "My, my, Shizu-chan. I thought you said you didn't like strawberries." he mocked.

"I don't but, I _do_ like you." Shizuo smirked, and started to devour Izaya's mouth again. This time, Izaya's mouth didn't taste as sweet as before. Maybe because, Shizuo basically swallowed all the sweetness from Izaya's tongue.

He would have Izaya eat strawberries more often.

They continued to exchange each other, deep and passionate kisses, until Izaya pulled away again. Izaya could barely breathe, with Shizuo kissing him for so long.

"Ah... I knew you would like _that_ strawberry~" Izaya said, gasping a bit.

"I sure did." Shizuo smiled.

Izaya smiled back. He wanted this moment to last forever.

Sitting in his lover's lap, while they both kissed and adored one another. But then be remembered that Shizuo's going to leave in a few hours because of his _'business trip'_.

Izaya frowned at the thought and rested his head in Shizuo's bare chest.

Shizuo saw the frown and hugged Izaya gently, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're leaving." Izaya sadly whispered. He felt tears coming in his eyes. _Damn it! Don't cry! Don't cry!_ He mentally argued with himself.

"I'll be back in 3 days. I promise." Shizuo said, feeling sad that he was going to leave his new love in a couple of hours.

"I-it's not fair! I want to be with you!" Izaya said as his voice cracked, showing that he was crying. He snuggled his face deeper into his chest.

"Izaya..." Shizuo said, but Izaya kept his head in Shizuo's chest.

"Izaya, look at me." he said but Izaya's head remained the same.

Shizuo got a hold of Izaya's chin and lifted it up making Izaya look at him.

Izaya's eyes were watery and only one small tear slowly falling down his cheek.

"Izaya...as soon as I come back, I will do whatever you want. I promise."

"A-anything?" Izaya sniffled.

"Anything, for a day." Shizuo chuckled.

"Are you sure? _Anything_?"

"If you tell me to jump off a cliff, I'll do it. If you want me to give you a massage, I'll give you one. If you want to...force feed me, I'll let you." Shizuo said, hesitating on the last part.

Izaya chuckled at the last promise. Shizuo was trying. He really was trying. He wanted to be with Izaya just as bad as Izaya wanted to be with Shizuo.

"Okay...I'll take you up to that, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled weakly.

"I promise I'll do whatever you want for one day. The day when I come back of course." Shizuo informed.

"Okay." Izaya purred.

* * *

They sat like that for a while. Hours later, Shizuo was finally ready to leave and go to his business trip.

Shizuo slid his now dry shirt and vest on. It was finally 12 o clock and Shizuo had to go home, pack his bags and go to the train station to leave at 1 o clock.

Izaya sat disappointedly on the couch, looking at the dressing Shizuo. Once Shizuo was done, he was about to head out the door.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." he sighed disappointedly.

Izaya stood up and went towards the brute, "Okay. Be careful." he smiled weakly.

Shizuo leaned down and connected the twos' lips, it wasn't supposed to be passionate, and it was just a 'goodbye' kiss.

"I will. _You_ be careful, you clumsy flea." Shizuo chuckled.

"Pff Shizu-chan, I'm not the one throwing trucks at innocent people, am I?" Izaya teased.

Shizuo was somewhat glad at this remark. Even if Izaya and him were basically a couple now, Izaya still always act like Izaya. A manipulative, controlling, smart ass. He was relatively happy that Izaya would still act the same.

"Tch, I mean don't get anyone else in trouble, smart ass." Shizuo said, poking Izaya's cheek.

"I can't make any promises. That's my job, to keep this town occupied~" Izaya cheered.

"This is how you keep a town occupied? Doing annoying shit to other people?" Shizuo asked, as he walked towards the door, with Izaya following him behind soon after.

"Yes~! It's so fun, Shizu-chan! You must try~" Izaya said excitedly.

Shizuo raised his brow at him, "You're such a weirdo." he chuckled and shook his head.

"Eh? You're a weirdo." Izaya commented back.

Shizuo only chuckled at the raven's reaction and proceeded out the door. He turned around and gave Izaya one last kiss goodbye. This was a sad kiss, because they both wanted to stay and be there with each other.

"Bye, Izaya. I'll see you later." Shizuo said as he caressed the other's cheek.

"B-bye, Shizu-chan." Izaya sniffled. _Gah! Stop crying stop crying! You look pathetic!_ Izaya once again mentally screamed at himself.

This was probably the first time he ever cried in front of someone. He would've never guessed it would be Shizuo he was crying to, nor crying about Shizuo either! It was downright embarrassing!

Luckily, Izaya wasn't really crying. He was only tearing up to see his blonde brute depart from him.

Shizuo used his thumb to wipe an escaping tear on Izaya's face, "I'll be back, Izaya. I promise." the debt collector said.

"I'll be waiting, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled sadly.

And with that, Shizuo left. It pained him so much to look at the hurt Izaya's face. He couldn't bear to look at him anymore. All Shizuo wanted to see was Izaya's face full of happiness. He couldn't wait to see that expression on the smaller man's face.

Once Shizuo left, Izaya felt sad. No...more than sad...he felt depressed, and alone. More alone than he has ever been.

He had nothing to do. Well...other than work, but Izaya didn't feel like working now.

Izaya sighed sadly at his situation that he was in. He needed to occupy himself, any way possible, but the only thing he could think of was work.

_Should I get to work? I have nothing else to do._ Izaya thought.

He gave up and went to his computer and started to finish up what he was doing yesterday, before Shizuo came over.

He was still currently on the sixth piece of information out of the eighteen. Izaya continued his work and typed rapidly.

He wanted to finish his work, yet he didn't want to be unoccupied when he was done. About half an hour had gone by and Izaya was finally done with the sixth information. He sighed, _This is going to take forever._

He continued until he heard his front door open and close. He thought it was Shizuo, thinking that the brute changed his mind about going on that stupid business trip of his.

Unfortunately it wasn't Shizuo, it was Namie.

Disappointed, Izaya rolled his eyes and continued to work on his computer.

"Afternoon, Orihara." she mumbled. Yes she was still pissed that Izaya made her do all that work from her last visit.

"Afternoon, Namie." Izaya mumbled back. He really didn't want to talk to her right now. He really didn't wish for her to come. Since it was Sunday, she'd come in later and leave early.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked as she put her purse and things down on the living room table.

She walked in front of Izaya to receive her orders, but something caught her eye. She saw something big and purplish on Izaya's neck.

"You, can just organize some other files, and then you can leave. There's not that much to do." Izaya said, as he continued to type.

Namie squinted her eyes to see exactly what was on Izaya's neck, "Orihara, what's that?" she asked.

Izaya looked up from his computer and stared at the woman before him, that was squinting at something. Izaya thought she was looking behind him so he turned around and looked at the direction to wherever she was looking at, "What's what?" he asked confused.

Namie quickly walked towards Izaya and pointed at his neck, "What's_ that_?" she asked, poking his sensative skin.

"Gahh!" Izaya squeaked, and moved away from Namie.

"Is...that a...bite mark?" she asked.

Izaya's face heated up, and blushed feeling extremely embarrassed, "I-it's none of your b-business!" he stuttered.

Namie found this as a great opportunity to tease the informant, "Oh, so you have a little girlfriend, huh, Orihara?"

"D-definitely not!" Izaya exclaimed. It wasn't like he was lying or anything. He didn't have a girlfriend but he did have a boyfriend.

"That's kind of weird Orihara, I'm surprised that you have a girlfriend. Everybody thinks that you're a dick." she said.

"For the last time I don't have a girlfriend!" Izaya huffed.

"Sure you don't~" She teased, this was quite amusing to her.

"If you don't shut up, so help me Namie I will throw those files on the floor, again!" he warned.

Namie definitely didn't want to sort those again, so she kept quiet, until she blurted out, "Well...whoever it is, must be one hell of a person." she smirked.

"..." Izaya blushed. Yes, Shizuo was one hell of a person.

* * *

Shizuo finally made his way to the train station where

Tom was waiting. Shizuo's bags were already packed so therefore it didn't take him long to get there.

He walked up to Tom who was waiting on him and the train.

"Hey, Shizuo! Ready to go?" the dreadlock man asked.

"Yup. All packed." he grinned.

This was strange. Shizuo would never have smiled like that when he's going to work. He didn't like hurting people, which made him disappointed to go to his job in the first place. This confused Tom.

"Yo, Shizuo. Are you...okay?" Tom inquired.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." Shizuo smiled. The debt collector was happy because he couldn't wait to come back to Ikebukuro and see his flea again.

"No you're not. You're smiling way too much. What's with you?" Tom frowned.

"I'm just...happy I guess." Shizuo shrugged, while having that smirk on his face.

Tom of course didn't believe Shizuo. He has known him for a long time and of course knew something was up with Shizuo.

The last time he saw Shizuo like this was when he had a crush with a girl at school. He was so happy and love struck all the time, he was almost like a different person.

"What's up with you, man? Didja get a girlfriend or something?" Tom chuckled.

Shizuo froze. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't just say, '_Yeah I hooked up with Izaya'_, that would be extremely embarrassing, and plus he didn't know if Izaya wanted to keep it a secret or not.

"Shizuo?" Tom called out, hoping to get a response.

"Uh...um...hey look the train is here!" Shizuo said trying to drop the subject.

The train did come. It stopped in front of the two men and they boarded on. The train was relatively empty since it was a Sunday. The two men sat down in their seats.

"So, didja meet someone, Shizuo?" Tom curiously asked, trying to get more information on Shizuo.

"Uh..." Shizuo said. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Aww c'mon! I thought we were bros! You can tell me Shizuo." Tom urged.

_God this is awkward_. Shizuo thought. "Okay...I um...met someone...and we're kind of together now." Shizuo said.

"Wow, really! That's great Shizuo! Who's the lucky, lady?" Tom smiled.

Shizuo froze again. The lucky '_lady_' was actually a man. It was Izaya Orihara. Shizuo had to think of something quick!

"Um...I can't say...we want to keep it a secret." Shizuo blushed._Yeah! He'll buy that...I hope_. Shizuo mentally cheered for himself.

"Ah okay, I understand. Can I at least ask questions about her?" Tom asked.

Every time when Tom said _she_ or _her_, Shizuo would cringe a bit. He didn't know how Tom react if Shizuo actually prefer men.

"Uh...if you want." Shizuo answered.

"Okay, do I know her?" Tom asked.

"Yeah."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes...to me."

"Hm...Does she have big boobs?" Tom smiled.

"Uh...flat chested..."Shizuo blushed.

"Ah that's fine too. Does she have long hair?"

"It's shoulder length."

"What do you like most about her?"

"Um...personality and...eyes."

"What color are her eyes?"

"Like a reddish brown color. Almost velvet."

Tom nodded his head in agreement. All the features about this so called woman was nice...well except being flat chested, but other than that she seemed great from Tom's perspective.

"Did...you have sex with her yet?" Tom asked bluntly.

Shizuo hesitated but finally answered the question, "No...we just got together, yesterday." Shizuo sighed. He was trying his best not to answer Tom with a _him_ or _his_. He didn't want to blurt out either gender.

"Oh I see. Well, congratulations Shizuo! I'm happy for ya!" Tom grinned as he pay Shizuo on the back.

"Ah, thanks." he smiled weakly.

Tom's grin turned into a frown, "Wait, you two got together yesterday but now you're gonna leave her for 3 days. Is she gonna be okay?" Tom asked concerned.

"I hope so..." Shizuo sighed.

"It's alright, Shizuo. You'll get back to her in no time." Tom smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well anyways, I hope you stay with each other for a long time."

"Yeah..." Shizuo smiled, "me too."

* * *

**:D Hoped you guys liked it~! I'll probably be updating next week … or later because I have finals D: **

**Review's plz ;u; They make me so happy~ **

**Each reviewer gets…. Umm a strawberry! :D **

**But if ya don't like strawberries (like Shizuo) then I'll give ya waffles instead :D**


	12. Threatening

**Chapter 12! :D **

**Welp here it is~ **

**I hope you enjoyers~**

**I do ****Not**** Own Durarara**

**Sorry for updating so late! ;m;**

* * *

__Threatening

_Izaya was standing alone. Again, he was in a black room. A room of nothingness._

_He looked around, hoping he would find someone. Hoping he would find his Shizuo. He walked around as he continued his search._

_"H-hello? Shizu-chan?" Izaya called out. He looked and looked, but still nothing. Izaya was nervous; he hoped that he would find someone soon. That someone being Shizuo._

_"Izaya..." an anonymous voice called. Izaya looked around, but still no one was there._

_"Who's there?" Izaya asked out. _

_"IZAYA!" the voice yelled his name again. It sounded fierce, and angry._

_"Sh-show yourself!" Izaya said. He was terrified. He was alone, with a mincing unknowned voice._

_The voice laughed, evilly. It was a scary, evil, maniacal laugh. The laughter echoed throughout the room of nothingness, making Izaya's knees wobble._

_He was scared...no...beyond scared. He was petrified._

_"G-go away!" Izaya panicked. Izaya ran away. He tried to run away from the evil laughter but it continued to follow him. _

_Izaya continued running, hoping to find Shizuo so he could help him, and then, he saw him._

_Shizuo had his back to Izaya, not paying attention. Relieved, Izaya continued to run towards the blonde, "Shizu-chan!" Izaya called._

_As soon as Izaya called his lover's name, he fell onto the floor. Something grabbed his feet._

_Izaya looked at his feet and saw that it was grabbed by black shadow like hands._

_Izaya struggled; trying to pull his feet free, but it was no use. Izaya was scared. He needed help, "Shizu-chan! Help me!" Izaya shouted._

_Shizuo finally faced Izaya, and looked at him with his expressionless face. He didn't say anything._

_"Shizuo! Help me! Please!" Izaya called again, he was starting to cry. What was going on? Why didn't the brute help him?_

_"Shizuo!" Izaya sobbed._

_"Why should he help you?" the unknown voice asked, behind him._

_Izaya turned his head behind him, his eyes grew wide when he saw himself, staring evilly at him. _

_The other Izaya had a fur coat like him, but the fur was red, his shirt was also red, which matched his fur on the coat. His skin was really pale. Paler than Izaya's own skin._

_Izaya was confused, he looked at the doppelganger, incredulously, "What...who are you?" Izaya asked._

_"Who do you think I am?" the other Izaya inquired, "I'm you, imbecile." he chuckled._

_"What...the hell..?" Izaya gasped. He wasn't sure what was going on._

_"Why should he help you?" the other Izaya asked again, "As far as I know...you don't deserve his assistance." he said. _

_The other Izaya walked around the normal Izaya's crumpled body on the floor. He kneeled down, looking Izaya in the eyes, "For the last ten years, you've cause him nothing but trouble. You've made his life a literal living hell." he smirked._

_"Sh-shut up!" Izaya yelled._

_"Oh, but you know what I'm saying is true. You've made him lose countless jobs, got him arrested, and on many occasions, you've tried to kill him." the red Izaya laughed. He stood up and walked over to the frozen Shizuo. He still wore the expressionless face._

_"It's not like that! It's different now!" Izaya exclaimed. He tried to move but the shadows on his feet pinned him down. _

_The shadows slowly started to engulf Izaya, starting with his legs. Sharp pains started shot throughout his body when the shadows slowly devoured Izaya._

_"Oh yes, I know all about you and Shizuo's new found love. It's so fun to watch you manipulate this poor fool so easily~" the red Izaya chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the statue like Shizuo._

_"N-no! It's not true! I'm not manipulating him! I really do love him!" Izaya tried. The shadows now were up to his torso. Each time they crept slowly up his body, the sharp pains were getting worse. "AAUGH!" Izaya yelped in pain._

_"Surely, Izaya, you don't think after a couple of days, you and Shizuo will actually be in love? It's ludicrous! Downright ridiculous if you ask me." the evil Izaya laughed. He leaned forward towards Shizuo's face, motioning to kiss him._

_"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Izaya growled._

_The red Izaya backed away from Shizuo and stared at Izaya, with a wicked smirk on his face._

_"Now, there's something fascinating~! You become jealous if someone else is with your beloved Shizu-chan." he chuckled._

_The shadows were up to Izaya's neck, and were slowly covering his face. "What, do you want from me?" Izaya cried. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't take it._

_Here he was, suffering from the most horrible pain ever, while his evil self was taunting him, and telling him things he did not wish to hear._

_"What do I want? I don't want anything from you, Izaya. I'm just here to tell you the truth~ I'm nothing more than a messenger. Or a conscience." he grinned._

_"A messenger must have a source...hnnn...who sent you...?AUGHH!" Izaya cringed at the horrible pain._

_The evil Izaya smirked at him evilly, "You sure are clever, Izaya. Yes, a messenger must always have a source, but I'm pretty sure you'll figure that out, ne?" he said._

_"But, for now, I just need you to wake up, like a good little pest." _

_The last thing Izaya saw was that evil crooked smirk of the doppelganger, before he was completely covered in darkness..._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Izaya screamed from his horrible nightmare. He found a body that was standing before him, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the person's lower waist.

He didn't care who it was, he just needed comforting. He tightened his grip on the waist and hid his face in the person's hip.

"I-Izaya? Wh-what...?" Namie asked confused. Izaya took a nap on the couch, and minutes later, he was whimpering in his sleep. She went over to check up on him and he finally woke up.

Izaya was quite shaken up by his dream. He had a nightmare of himself. His evil self, that was so cruel towards him. He talked negatively to him, which made Izaya feel emotionally hurt. It also hurt physically, being covered by those shadows, he couldn't bare it. It was just a continuation wave of sharp pain throughout his body.

_Wait...shadows? Like Celty's shadows?_ Izaya thought. He was angry! He had almost completely forgotten the curse that Celty placed on him a couple of weeks ago.

"That, fucking bitch..." Izaya mumbled.

"Izaya, are you alright? It sounded like you were crying in your sleep." Namie asked.

"I'm fine, Namie." Izaya lied.

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind, letting go if me?" she asked. Izaya's face heated up from embarrassment. He hadn't realized that he was clinging onto Namie like she was his mother. He abruptly let go of her.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Izaya blushed.

"No problem. I'm going to leave now. It's 4:30." she said, as she grabbed her purse and things from the nearby table that she sat it on earlier.

"4:30?" Izaya mumbled, mostly to himself. He remembered that he quickly finished the information for Shiki and sent it to him at 2 o clock, and then he took a nap while Namie worked.

"Yes, I'm leaving." She said again, "Are...you alright Izaya?" she asked. She almost looked as if she was worried.

"I-I'm fine, Namie. I just...need to make a phone call." he said.

"Okay... I'll be taking my leave then..." she said, then she made her way towards the front door.

"Alright...be here tomorrow at 12 o clock, I have a lot of work for you tomorrow." Izaya said when Namie opened the door.

"Okay." she called back, closing the door behind her.

Izaya sat in silence. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing from exhaustion.

The shadows in his dream were somehow related to Celty. And Celty was in charge of this whole curse ordeal.

"Hmph. She thinks that she can fuck with me?" Izaya mumbled. He took out his phone from his pants pocket. He dialed a familiar number, and waited for the person to answer the phone.

It rang...and rang...

"Hello?" Shinra answered.

"Shinra, is Celty there with you at the hospital?" Izaya asked.

"Hm? Oh no! I forgot! I meant to tell you that I've been released from the hospital. I'm at home now. And yes, Celty is here."

For the past couple of weeks, Izaya hadn't really kept in touch with Shinra or Celty. He was way too preoccupied with being with Shizuo, that he haven't spoken to either of them in a while, _especially_ Celty. The last time he spoken to her was when she asked about his and Shizuo's 'date'.

"Okay, I'm coming over. I need to have a word with her..." Izaya growled over the phone. He got up and went upstairs in his room to grab his coat and shoes.

"Hm? Why? Is there something wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing. I just need to talk to her." Izaya huffed. He grabbed his keys, wallet and a couple of pocket knives.

"Izaya, what's the problem?" Shinra asked again.

"Just...I'll be over there in 10 minutes." Izaya said, as he walked out of his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him.

Izaya hung up the phone, without saying a proper goodbye. He walked out of his apartment building and walked to Shinra and Celty's house. It wasn't really far away so it was about a good 10 minute walk.

Izaya was pissed. He realized that all of these events were related to Celty and that damned curse. What if this was all a lie? Him falling love with Shizuo?

_No that's not true. It can't be true. I love Shizu-chan... _Izaya thought.

10 minutes later, Izaya was in front of the couple's door. He knocked on the door harshly, waiting for someone to answer.

No one opened the door.

Izaya impatiently knocked on the door again, this time way louder than before.

Finally, the door clicked and the door was opened slowly. Behind the door, was a handicapped Shinra in a wheelchair. It was one of those electrical wheelchairs that you only needed to move an analog stick with your fingers.

_Why is he opening the door? Shouldn't Celty be helping him with such tasks?_ Izaya thought.

Shinra finally had opened the door all the way, and looked at Izaya with concerned eyes, "Izaya...what's wrong? Why do you need to talk to Celty so bad?"

Izaya didn't feel like being bothered with the underground doctor's questions, instead he quickly walked passed him and went towards the living room, hoping to find the Dullahan.

Yes, this was rude of Izaya but he really didn't care at the moment. All he felt doing was to punch Celty in the face, but considering the fact that she had _no_ face, he knew he couldn't do that. Instead he had something better to assault her with.

Walking through the hallway, he heard Shinra calling his name, pleading him to come back, and to not to do anything too rash.

Ignoring him, he walked into the living room and found the headless woman sitting down on the couch, typing on a laptop. She abruptly stopped and turned her direction to the flustered Izaya.

She pulled out her phone and texted nimbly with her agile fingers, **[Is there something wrong, Izaya?]** she typed.

Izaya wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not, but either way, he was still pissed off.

"Yes, there is something wrong. Do you think this is a fucking game to you?" he growled.

Celty moved her laptop away from her and stood up, and typed on her PDA, **[What are you talking about?]** she asked.

Now this was pissing him off! Izaya assumed that she was just being extremely sarcastic with him.

Blinded with rage, Izaya shoved Celty to a nearby wall and held one of his pocket knives up to her throat, while his other arm pinned her shoulder to the wall. He knew that she wasn't able to die from simple cuts from his pocket knives, but he knew that she could feel pain.

"This whole thing is according to you fucking plan, huh? Do you think that this curse will let me _'learn my lesson'_?" he yelled, as he pressed the pocket knife closer to her throat.

Just then, Shinra finally made his way to the entrance of the living room and saw the scene that was appearing before him, "Izaya, stop!" he shouted.

Izaya ignored the handicapped Shinra and kept his focus on Celty, "Was this part of your fucking ridiculous curse? Having me fall in love with Shizu-chan, and making me vulnerable and weak!" he yelled.

"Izaya, please stop!" Shinra pleaded, but Izaya ignored him yet again.

"And those vivid nightmares... The horrible nightmares that Shizu-chan and I have...they all come from you, doesn't it?" he shouted with rage, "Being in that vile black room, surrounded with shadows and a doppelganger of me...that's all a part of that cursed you placed on us, isn't it?"

Izaya held the pocket knife so close to her neck that she was starting to bleed.

"Izaya!" Shinra yelled.

Just then... Izaya stopped. His pocket knife dropped onto the floor and his arm was off of Celty.

He was in a choke hold by Celty's shadows coming beneath her feet. The shadows were lifting him up in the air.

Izaya tried pulling on the shadows, hoping that they would stop choking him, but failed.

**[I don't think you understand, Izaya. You are in no position to be threatening me!]** she typed on her PDA.

"C-Celty...c-calm down." Shinra said.

Izaya was having trouble breathing and couldn't withstand this abuse any longer.

Celty ignored Shinra's plea and typed on her PDA again, **[Yes, this is your lesson and you **_**will**_** learn your lesson! If you fail, you will not be so lucky. You shouldn't be so cocky and arrogant! Thinking that you can come over here and threaten me with your pathetic pocket knife? How foolish you are! I think you are forgetting that I am ****NOT**** a pathetic human like yourself!]** she typed angrily.

Izaya's breathing slowed and his vision was getting blurred. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Being choked by the Dullahan who was one of his close friends.

**[If you ever underestimate me again, I'll make sure you'll regret it!]** was her final text.

"C-Celty! Please stop! You're gonna kill him!" Shinra yelped. He was unable to do anything except to plea for Celty to stop her actions.

Izaya was falling in and out of consciousness. Everything was turning black. His vision was depleting, and he was barely breathing, _No! I don't want to go back to sleep!_ Izaya thought. He feared going back into that blank room and feeling nothing but pain and darkness.

Izaya's strength was diminishing rapidly and finally, he was unconscious. Realizing this, Celty finally let go of Izaya, having him collapse on the floor.

"Celty! W-why...what...?" was the only thing that formed from Shinra's mouth.

Celty faced the underground doctor, and then typed on her PDA and showed it to him, **[Don't worry...he isn't dead.]**

"B-but why?" he asked.

**[Shinra, he barged in here and held a knife to my neck! I wasn't going to let him get away with that.]**

"I know...but what was he angry about?" he questioned.

**[About the curse that I placed on him. He thinks it made him fall in love with Shizuo.]**

The doctor's eyes widened, "...is that what the curse does?" he asked.

Celty paused then types on her PDA, **[...it wasn't intentionally supposed to make him fall in **_**love**_** with him...]** she answered.

"It wasn't? What was it then?" he asked.

Celty's body language seemed to look like she sighed, **[I told you Shinra, I can't tell you that...]**

Shinra sighed disappointedly, "So...Izaya and Shizuo...? I never thought of that pair." he chuckled.

**[Neither did I...]** she typed.

"Umm...how is Izaya gonna get back home?" Shinra asked.

Celty looked down at the unconscious Izaya then paused. She finally typed on her PDA, **[I guess...I'll take him home.]**

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

**[Yeah, although I'm still angry with him, I'm still his friend. I'll take him home safely.] **she typed. She put her phone away and grabbed the unconscious raven under his arms and she gently dragged him through the living room and through the hallway.

"Okay then, be careful!" Shinra called as she left the apartment. He heard the front door open and close, which meant that she and Izaya were out of the house.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed an all too familiar number.

* * *

Shizuo finally got back from a long day from tracking down people and beating them up. All he wanted to do was go back to his hotel and relax.

It was nearly 5 o clock and it was a perfect time to lay down and get some rest. His day was very frustrating, every time he went and beat someone up, all he'd think about was Izaya.

Izaya, Izaya, _Izaya_.

He couldn't get the man out of his mind! He was worried about him all day. He wondered if he was okay. He thought about calling him, but he didn't feel like smothering him.

Shizuo opened his door to his hotel room that Tom gladly paid for. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He went into the bedroom and fell onto the mattress.

He attempted to close his eyes and finally get some rest until he heard his cell phone ring in his pocket.

He groaned angrily, but reached in his pocket to answer it anyway. He was actually hoping that it was Izaya. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was instead, Shinra.

He hasn't talked to Shinra in a while, which made him feel guilty, since he was the reason why Shinra was delivered to the hospital. He answered it anyways and greeted the optimistic doctor.

"Hello?" Shizuo answered.

"Shizuo! It's been a while!" Shinra greeted.

"Yeah, I know. So what's up?" he asked, hoping that Shinra would make their conversation quick so he could get some rest.

"Oh...umm...I had a question for you..." he said.

"Hm? What is it?" Shizuo replied.

"Um...you and Izaya are _close_ right?"

"...uh...I guess...we're friends" Shizuo said, trying to keep his cool. He didn't want Shinra to find out about their relationship.

"Okay, that's good...umm...are you two..." he paused.

Shizuo frowned, he didn't like the way this conversation was going, "Are we what?" he questioned.

"Umm...like..._more_ than friends?" he asked, "Like..._lovers_?"

Shizuo paused. He wasn't sure how he should respond.

"...W-why would you think...something like that?" Shizuo stuttered.

"Well...Izaya barged in her earlier and threatened Celty saying that her curse was for him to _'fall in love with Shizu-chan'_." he stated.

Shizuo's eyes grew wide, "H-he said that?" he never knew that the flea _loved_ him. He knew that he just liked him. "Wait, why was he over there? And why did he threaten Celty?"

"I dunno...he said something about a nightmare that you and him had?"

Shizuo paused, "Oh really...?" he answered.

"Yeah, so Shizuo...are you and Izaya together?" he asked again.

Shizuo hesitated to answer the question. He couldn't lie because Shinra obviously knew that they were together, he just wanted to hear Shizuo say it.

"Um...Yeah...I guess we are." he answered.

"That's great, Shizuo! I'm glad that you found someone to be happy with. Eh...although I never expect it to be Izaya..."

"Yeah, thanks...me neither. Um anyways...what happened between Izaya and Celty?" Shizuo asked concerned.

"Oh...um...well...Izaya came in and held a pocket knife to Celty's neck, and she sort've choked him with her shadows."

"What?" Shizuo exclaimed. _Why'd he do that? For a couple of nightmares and a curse?_

"Yeah, and he passed out. Now Celty's taking him home. I'm guessing he's still unconscious so I wouldn't recommend you talking to him right now..."

"Ah I see...well I'll talk to him in the morning I guess..." Shizuo sighed and yawned a bit.

"Eh? Shizuo, are you sleepy?"

"Yeah, I had a long day at work."

"Eh! Well sorry I'll let you get your rest." Shinra apologized.

"No problem. Good night, Shinra." Shizuo yawned again.

"Goodnight." Shinra dismissed. Shizuo hung up the phone and closed his eyes. _I wonder what's wrong with Izaya..._ he frowned. He really wanted to know what the problem was with his little flea.

He sighed and stared to slowly fall asleep. He didn't even bother taking off his work clothes, he knew that he would remove them in his sleep, so why bother?

Shizuo finally drifted to sleep. He hoped that Izaya was okay. He hoped that he wasn't in any sort of trouble.

That was all one Shizuo's mind. Izaya, Izaya, _Izaya._

Izaya was on his mind when he woke up in the morning and on his mind when he fell asleep.

He just hoped and wished that he was okay. He just couldn't wait until he would see his flea in a couple of days.

* * *

**:0 Ohhh so mysterious and… bluh… I have no words for this chapter**

**-_- it's so boring. Sorry for a boring chapter ;A;**

**But boring stuff must happen first.**

**Oh and the evil Izaya in the real Izaya's dream is NOT "Roppi"/ Hachimenroppi… I just realized that Roppi wears red… and I just think that red is an evil color for bad guys and such. **

**Can just call the Evil Izaya, 'Evil Izaya' or 'Red Izaya'.**

**Review Please~! They make me jump for joy~! I literally check my phone every hour to read them :0**

**Each Reviewer gets…pancakes :D? ( I suck at giving things away… ;m;)**


	13. A Friend In Need

_**Finalllly! **  
_

_**Chapter Friggen 13!**_

_**Yes~~~ hahah **_

_**Well Hope you Enjoy~**_

* * *

Friend in Need_  
_

_"I-za-ya- kun~" a voice sang. Izaya opened his eyes a bit. It was difficult to see. Everything was blurry and he could barely move._

_"Shi-Shizu-chan?" Izaya called out. He really hoped it was Shizuo._

_"Mm, not quite~" the voice chuckled. Izaya frowned at the voice. He knew who it was. He didn't answer._

_"My, my...You've only been apart from Shizu-chan for 23 hours, and you've already gone crazy~" he laughed._

_"Go, away." Izaya growled._

_"Hmm... I can't really 'go away', I'm apart of you. I won't stop aggravating you until you have learned your lesson."_

_Izaya focused his vision on the man standing in front of him. It was his doppelganger self, with an irritable smirk on his face._

_Izaya motioned to move around but yet again, waves of pain shot throughout his body. "Nnn." Izaya groaned, as he winced at the pain._

_He realized that he was sitting down in a chair. He looked around, trying to find that he was in the room of nothingness again._

_"Be careful~ If you move around too much, your body is going to feel like it's being ripped to shreads~" he chimed._

_The other Izaya's sarcastic demeanor was very irritating to Izaya. He felt like punching him in the face._

_"By the way, what a fantastic show you put on~! I never thought that a curse would be so effective towards you." the red Izaya chuckled, "I'd never have thought that you would turn on Celty~! What a show!" he said amusingly, and clapped his hands._

_"Shut up! Celty is the one who started this whole nonsense! It's all her fault!" Izaya growled._

_"Ah, that may be true, but if she never placed a curse on you in the first place, you would've never fallen in love with Shizuo, right?" the red Izaya said a matter of factly._

_Izaya opened his mouth, but then closed it. What the other Izaya said was true. All of this wouldn't of happened if it weren't for the curse._

_"Ah, but then again, you never truly wanted to fall in love, right? You rather be the one that everyone would hate, and despise while you loved your humans, but of course not romantically." Red Izaya stated._

_Izaya kept quiet, this made the evil Izaya grin evilly, "This is because, you and I both know that love is nothing but a useless emotion. Love can be strong one minute, and then can crumble beneath your very own feet. So what's the point in being in love when you know that it's not going to last?" he inquired as he walked behind Izaya who was still speechless._

_"So, here comes my next question. What's the point if being with your dear Shizu-chan, when you know this valid information?" he smirked._

_Izaya's eyes grew wide. What was the point? What was the purpose of him being in love if it wouldn't last anyways?_

_"I'm guessing you don't know?" he chuckled, "But truly, Izaya, what is the reason behind it all? Is it because you truly enjoy torturing the brute that much, that you'll go so far to manipulate his feelings?" he questioned, as he walking back in front of Izaya, looking him in the eyes, "Or, you truly feel that you are in love with Shizuo?"_

_Izaya looked at his doppelganger in his deep red eyes, "I-I... I don't know..." he said, disappoined with his answer._

_"It's okay if you're in love, Izaya. It's a quite normal human emotion." The doppelganger shrugged, "But, then again, you don't even consider yourself a human, do you?" he smirked._

_"Where are you going with this?" Izaya mumbled._

_"You've considered yourself a god, you've always have. But having such pitiful emotions doesn't make yourself a god, anymore. You're nothing more than a pitiful, worthless, human, that has no purpose in life, other than antagonizing your beloved humans~" he smirked._

_"Other than that, what's the point of living?" he asked._

_Izaya's eyes widened at the question. He couldnt even speak._

_He felt as if his life was nothing but a shallow, empty shell. What was the point? Why did he exist? Why? Why? Why?_

_The question repeated in his head, over and over again, like a broken record player._

_What's the point of living?_

_What's the point of living?_

_What's the point of living?_

* * *

Izaya slowly opened his eyelids and recognized his surroundings. He was in his bedroom.

_How'd I get here?_ he thought.

He felt hot. Too hot. His throat felt dry and he had a headache. "Nnn" he moaned at the pain in his head.

Izaya rolled onto his stomache, hoping that the pain would soon subside. As he moved around, he felt a piece of paper under him.

He reached for it and observed it. It was a note.

**_Izaya, you fell unconsious when we had our discussion last night, so I brought you home. I'm sorry for hurting you and hope we could put this ordeal behind us._**

**_~ Celty_**

**_-P.s. Your keys, pocket knives etc are all on your on your desk, downstairs._**

Izaya rolled his eyes and crumpled up the note, tossing it on the floor. He began to close his eyes, but then abruptly opened them again, knowing that if he fell asleep, more than likely he would be back in that dark room with his doppelganger.

Izaya tried his best to stay awake, but his headache wasn't helping him with that, it was only making him feel drowzy.

He didn't want to go back to sleep. He didn't want to be back in that dark room, hearing his evil self put more negative thoughts in his head.

Instead of laying down, Izaya got out of bed and went downstairs. He was too drowzy to wash up and get dressed.

He made his way towards his kitchen and started to make some coffee, hoping that it would wake him up fully.

As the coffee was brewing, Izaya heard his cell phone ring. "Ugh, shut up..." Izaya mumbled. The annoying cell phone ring was making his head hurt even more.

Izaya walked over to his work desk and grabbed his phone and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" Izaya answered drowzily.

"Hey, Izaya." a familiar voice answered.

Izaya's heart dropped, "Shi-Shizu-chan?" he choked.

"The one and only." Shizuo chuckled, lightly and so did Izaya.

"I just didn't expect it to be you..." Izaya said, _But, I'm really glad that it's you..._he smiled.

"Heh, well expect the unexpected."

"Hmm? Shizu-chan is so wise~" Izaya teased.

"Tch...stupid flea. Anyways, Izaya are you alright?" he asked.

Izaya sighed, "Shizu-chan, I'm fin-" he was cut off.

"Don't say you're 'fine'! You sound like a sick dog!" Shizuo shouted.

"I...I just don't feel good...calm down" Izaya said. Shizuo's shouting made his head throb.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm comming down with something..." he coughed, "My head and my throat hurts like hell..." he admitted.

"Just...take it easy okay?" Shizuo suggested. He really wanted to talk to Izaya about him and Celty's fight yesterday, but since the raven wasn't feeling well, he didn't want to bother him about it, now.

"Hm? Is Shizu-chan worried about me? I'm so flattered." Izaya teased.

"Of course I'm worried about you..." he mumbled.

"Heh, stupid protozoan, there's no need to worry about me. I'm nothing more than a nucience in your life. Just a waste of space..." he blurted. He didn't even realize what he said until he heard silence at the end of the line.

"W-what...?" Shizuo asked. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Izaya just call himself a waste of space? Izaya would {never} say that, even if he were joking.

Izaya couldn't believe what he said either. He would've never said that!

_What the hell? What's wrong with me?_

"Ah..! I...umm..." Izaya stuttered, trying to find the right words to say.

"Izaya, what the hell? You're not a waste of space! Who the hell told you that?" Shizuo yelled.

"I...um...I'm sorry. I didn't even mean to say that. I don't know where that came from..." he admitted.

"Izaya..." Shizuo said. Now he was really worried about Izaya. What was his problem?

"Seriously, Shizu-chan, I'm fine. The headache just got to me..." he assured.

"Izaya, you're not alright! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Look, I'm fine! Just...leave me alone, I have to work, now..." he lied.

"Wait, Izaya-!" Shizuo tried.

"Bye, Shizu-chan..." he dismissed and hung up his cell phone.

He felt something moist on his cheeks. Izaya quickly wiped them away. He knew that he was crying and it was seriously frustrating.

"What the hell is wrong with me! Stop crying! Stop crying! Fuck!" he yelled angrily at himself.

This was relatively new to Izaya. He was acting really weird lately and have been crying a lot. And Izaya would never cry. Great gods like himself would never show their emotions. Only feeble humans do such idiotic things.

If this being true...what would that make Izaya?

**{Ahaha, what did I tell you, Izaya?}** a voice laughed in Izaya's head, making his headache even worse.

Izaya's eyes widened, "W-what? What is this?"

**{You're nothing more than a worthless human with worthless emotions that you can't hide any longer.}** the voice chuckled.

"No! No! NO!" Izaya wailed. He slowly fell onto his knees and grabbed fists of his hair.

**{You are nothing more, than a fallen god. Something that is totally worthless and disposable.}**

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Izaya screamed and closed his eyes.

**{No one needs you, Izaya...}** the Red Izaya stated, **{All you need to do is..._ disappear _~**} he said and laughed maniacally.

"NO! I don't! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! GO AWAY!" Izaya yelled, hoping that the voice would soon subside.

"Izaya! Izaya! Wake up!" a voice called for him back into reality. Izaya opened his eyes to find Namie shaking him awake.

"W-wha?" Izaya blinked and looked around to figure out where he was. It felt like he was in that dream of his again with his evil twin.

"Jesus! I walk in here and you're screaming and crying like a maniac!" she said, clearly worried at him. She wasn't really that fond of Izaya, but the sight that she just witnessed made her feel concerned for him.

She helped him up off the floor, and propped him up to keep his balance. His legs were really wobbly and could barely support himself.

"I...don't feel so well..." Izaya admitted.

"Maybe you should get some sleep then. You look like a zombie." she pointed out.

"NO! I dont want to go to sleep!" Izaya panicked. That was the last action he wanted to do. Going to sleep was his last priority.

Namie jumped at the uneasiness of his voice, "Fine, okay. You don't have to go to sleep. But at least lay down. I can't hold you up like this forever." she sighed, and made her way to the couch.

She layed him down on the couch and sighed, "Izaya, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine..." he lied, smiling weakly.

"No, you're not fine! You were just screaming on the floor, like a madman!" she exclaimed.

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped, she was starting to sound like Shizuo. "Just...file those papers over there and email the information to my clients. It's all written down on a piece of paper on my desk..." he ordered.

"Fine..." she said, and started to make her way towards Izaya's desk.

"And Namie..." he called.

"What?"

"If...if I go to sleep...wake me up immedeatly...please?" he asked.

Namie hesitated to answer his question. Izaya never said '_please_' to her, only when he was teasing her or something.

Something was seriously wrong with him.

"O-okay." she said and continued to work.

As Namie worked, Izaya tried to focus staying awake. He didn't want to lay down, because most likely he would fall asleep, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

He looked at his living room table and found the remote control for his TV. He grabbed it and pressed the power button and the blank screen flickered on.

It was on the news channel, but Izaya didn't want to watch it now. The news sometimes made him sleepy. He flickered through the channels and found the cartoon channel.

Izaya smiled at this. It reminded him of Shizuo and his childlike personality. Even though Izaya didn't really like cartoons, he decided to watch it anyways. Mostly because it was loud and had flashing colors that would grab his attention.

He settled comfortably on his couch and tried his best to watch and comprehend the cartoon he was watching.

It was about a boy and a dog that liked to go on adventures. The dog apparently had super powers, and the boy was very ambitious. They lived in a kindom made of candy and sweets of some sorts.

Izaya really didn't understand the plot, or the scene of what was going on, but the loud noises that kept him awake, which made him pleased.

The boy character was beating up countless monsters and bad guys. This reminded him so much of Shizuo. _Heh, this is pretty funny..._ Izaya thought and the chuckled.

A few minutes later, when Izaya was starting to get really interested in his TV show, something blocked his view. Izaya frowned and saw that Namie was standing in front of him with a a hot cup.

"Here, you were boiling this." she said with her expressionless face.

Izaya slowly lifted himself from the couch with his head still throbbing from his earlier headache, and grabbed the hot cup and drank from it. He assumed it was coffee since he was took out the ingredients to make it, but it turned out to be tea with honey.

"Thanks..." Izaya said, but pouted a bit, since he was looking forward to drink his coffee.

"You're welcome... I made you tea, since you said you weren't feeling well." she said.

"Namie, since when do you care about me?" Izaya teased, and sipped some more of his tea.

"I don't, that's why I put poison in your tea." she said blankly and walked back to Izaya's desk to finish her work.

Her blank expression and voice made Izaya feel a bit uneasy. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Heh, you're joking...right, Namie?" he asked nerviously.

"Maybe..." she said. Of course she didn't do anything like that, she just wanted to tease him.

"Eh?" he asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who knows?" she shrugged and continued filing her papers.

"That's not funny..." he said. He looked at his tea again. It looked normal pretty normal, and it smelled normal too. If she did put poison in it, he would've felt sick or something, because he already had a couple of sips.

He shrugged and took his chances. He took another sip of his tea, hoping it would make him feel better. Fortunately, it made his sore throat feel a bit better, but his headache stayed.

He finished up his tea and sat it down on his table. He settled back down on the couch and rested his head. He continued to watch his TV show. He'd admit that he did like it. It reminded him so much of Shizuo.

Izaya's eyelids grew heavy and he was almost ready to go to sleep. He couldn't help it, those nightmares he would have would drain all of his energy, and couldn't function properly. He hoped that Namie would wake him up just in time before the nightmare started.

As Izaya lowered his eyelids, he started to think about Shizuo. He was making him feel worried, and agitated. Izaya didn't mean to snap at him, he was just frustrated with the lack of sleep he needed. Izaya sighed, "I'm...sorry, Shizu-chan..." he whispered to himself, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shizuo felt a stinging pain in his left shoulder blade, and a warm liquid gushing out of it. He was stabbed.

The sting didn't really hurt that much though, it was just seriously annoying, but Shizuo tried his best to ignore it, and look for the guy who stabbed him in the first place.

Shizuo was chasing down this guy that owed Tom some money. Shizuo grabbed him, hoping that he wouldn't try to escape, but unfortunately slipped out of his grip, and stabbing him with a small knife, right in the shoulder.

The man ran away soon after that and Shizuo, of course chased after him, he wasn't going to let that punk get away from him that easily.

Shizuo ran to an alley way and looked around. No one was there.

"Tch...bastard. Come out and show yourself!" Shizuo yelled. He knew the man was near, because this was the direction where he ran.

Then, Shizuo heard footsteps coming from behind. They sounded like they were running towards him.

Shizuo swiftly tunred around and saw that it was the runaway charging after him with the same knife in hand that he was stabbed with earlier.

_Seriously? All this for 500 bucks_? Shizuo sighed. Before the man stabbed Shizuo again, Shizuo landed a powerful punch right on his face, making the man litereally fly backwards into the alley way, making the knife fly out of his hand.

The man collapsed on the floor, being disarmed and discombobulated. Shizuo walked towards the man and picked him up from his collar.

Shizuo was pissed. Extremely pissed. Including the fact that the man stabbed him, he also made the job a lot more frustrating and difficult for Shizuo. Not to mention that he was attacked twice.

"Listen, asshole! I have a lot more better things to do than run around in this god for saken city, and look for you! I really don't feel like beating you into a pulp for you to hand me the cash you owe. So pay up, and you won't get hurt!" Shizuo warned. It was true, he really didn't want to beat up this guy, even though he was clearly pissed at him for stabbing him.

The man was dead nervious now, "O-okay...h-here's the m-money...j-just please...don't hurt me..." the man pleaded and reached in his pants' pocket and pulled out a large sum of money. With his shaking hand, the man steadily gave it to Shizuo.

Shizuo took the cash and dropped the man on the floor harshly, "Now, get the fuck out of here." Shizuo growled.

The man quickly got to his feet and ran away from Shizuo. As he ran, Shizuo checked the cash that the man gave him. He counted and it turned out, that the man gave Shizuo another hundred dollar bill. Shizuo shrugged and shoved the money in his pocket, he had to go find Tom and give him the cash. The last place where Tom was, was at a nearby bar.

Shizuo walked towards the direction where the bar was located. It was about a good 10 minute walk, so Shizuo didn't mind.

As he walked, Shizuo's mind wandered and thought about his day. He woke up this morning, had breakfast, then he called Izaya to check up on him.

Shizuo frowned at remembering the conversation he had with the flea. Izaya sounded sick, and he said the weirdest thing _'a waste of space...'_

Izaya would never say that! Well...not the Izaya, Shizuo knew. Shizuo kept repeating the words in his head and grimaced at them.

"A waste of space...?" Shizuo mumbled. That statement truly upset the blonde brute. He wanted to know what was wrong with Izaya.

A couple of minutes later, Shizuo finally reached the bar. He walked in and found Tom sitting down sipping an alcoholic beverage. Shizuo sat down beside him, but Tom didn't even notice him.

"Oi, Tom." Shizuo spoke up, trying to grab the dreadlock man's attention.

Finally he turned around and greeted Shizuo, "Oh, hey Shizuo. I didn't even notice you there." he chuckled and sipped some of his drink, "So, didja catch the guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, he gave an extra hundred too." Shizuo said, attempting to take the money out of his pocket to hand it to Tom. But, before he could, Tom motioned Shizuo to stop.

"Nah, keep it. That's your pay for today." Tom smiled and took another sip.

"Are you sure? You just paid me 500 yesterday." Shizuo answered.

"Yeah I know. Just keep it, okay?" Tom smiled again, finishing off his drink.

"If you say so. Thanks." Shizuo mumbled.

"Hmm? Shizuo...what's with the face?" Tom asked.

"What face?" Shizuo questioned.

"The face you're making...what's up?"

"Tom, this is my normal, everyday face." Shizuo chuckled.

"Nah...something's up. What's wrong?" Tom asked, "Is it something up with your girlfriend?"

Shizuo froze up a bit. It seemed like Tom was able to read minds.

"Yeah...I guess you can say that." Shizuo shrugged, looking away from the other man.

"Huh? What's wrong? Maybe I could help." Tom suggested.

"Uh...I don't think..." Shizuo started.

"Nonsense, Shizuo! We're bros and bros are supposed to help each other out, no matter what!" Tom said a little loud. Shizuo could tell that he was on the verge of being tipsy.

"Um...alright then." Shizuo chuckled, "Well...I called her before I left to work..." Shizuo started. It felt a bit weird, adressing Izaya as _her_ but he wasn't quite ready to tell Tom that he was interested in men.

"Go on..." Tom said.

"Well...when I called her, she sounded sick. Her voice was all scratchy and hoarse." he said. "And...when I asked her about it, she said...don't worry about her, she's just a waste of space..." Shizuo said sadly.

"Hmm? Why would she say that?" Tom asked.

"I dunno. It's strange because, she's sort of a narcissist so it's kind of weird for her to say that. And it's sort've been bothering me."

"Hmm...maybe she's on her womanly, monthly shit." Tom shrugged. Shizuo mentally facepalmed himself. He really needed to tell Tom that he's in a relationship with and actual _man_ not a _woman_, but of course not now in a public bar.

"I don't think that's the case." Shizuo mumbled loud enough for Tom to hear.

Tom shrugged again, "If you want, you can go home and check up on her."

Shizuo looked at him questionably, "I think that's the alcohol speaking..." Shizuo chuckled. There was no way Tom would let Shizuo postpone a job for a '_girlfriend_'.

"Nah, I'm serious. This is your first girlfriend in like,_ EVER_. You should go check up on her. You caught most of the runaways, all I have to do is get three more." Tom smiled.

"Are you sure,Tom?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's cool." Tom said.

Shizuo smiled at the dreadlocked man. Tom was a pretty cool guy for letting Shizuo handle his personal problems, instead of working.

"You know, you're a pretty cool boss, Tom." Shizuo smiled and patted the other on the back lightly.

"Heh, and a pretty cool friend too." he smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo chuckled.

"Hey Shizuo..." Tom called.

"Hmm?" Shizuo looked questioningly.

"Before you leave, do you mind having a drink with me?" Tom asked.

"Sure thing." Shizuo smirked.

Tom called for a bartender and ordered two drinks for him and Shizuo. The two friends drunk their drinks like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

_**:D YAAYYY **_

_**Finally! Isn't there a mysterious mystery goin' on ? **_

_**Red Izaya is scary, ne? **_

_**He can get into your mind D:**_

**_Poor Izaya D: _**

**_I make him suffer so much ;A; _**

**_Next Chap. Shizuo comes back and 'helps' Izaya with his nightmares *blush* Ehh! I'm not sure if I will be good at making a sex scene! I will probably make it so stupid. T^T_**

**_Review Please~! I read each and every one of them! And I take you guys' advices since I'm new at this :U_**

**_Each Reviewer gets a next chapter full of Shizaya Fluff~! (then some pronz in Ch15)_**


	14. Return

**...Okay... ALL I'm gonna say is... This is my FIRST fanfic... and my FIRST time writing lemons... and I felt really REALLY embarrassed writing this. I was blushing the WHOLE time...**

**enjoy... ._.**

**I do Not own Durarara at all**

* * *

Return**  
**

It was about 7:30 pm and Shizuo and Tom had just finished leaving the bar. Shizuo was eager to leave to go back and see Izaya but, leaving was really difficult when having his drunken best friend/boss stumbling everywhere.

Shizuo was on the verge of being tipsy, but he wasn't totally wasted like Tom who was holding on Shizuo for dear life, trying not to fall down.

Tom had about eight really strong drinks while Shizuo only had about two of the same strong drink. They were walking down the street, Shizuo was desperately trying to find a cab to take him and Tom back to the hotel, since he really didn't feel like dragging Tom there. Unfortunately, Shizuo couldn't find a cab, so he had to walk to the hotel anyways.

"Ah...Shizzzuohhh...you knowwww that you're really strong...right...?" Tom slurred. God this was unbarable.

"Yeah, what about it?" Shizuo asked as he continued to drag the drunken man down the street.

"You can just...throw me in...in...in...the hotel...!" he giggled.

"No, I don't think that's gonna happen." Shizuo sighed. Just then he felt Tom drop to the floor.

"Tom! What the hell? Get up!" Shizuo yelled, pulling his boss up from the floor, only having his quickly fall back on the floor.

"Naaaaaaaaaawwww...! I dun wanna walk." Tom whined.

Shizuo was getting frustrated. He hate it when people got unbelievably drunk. They were so annoying and difficult to talk to.

"Tom, get the hell up!" Shizuo yelled angrily. Instead of getting up, Tom shook his head like a stubborn child.

"Fine, you give me no choice." Shizuo mumbled. Shizuo grabbed Tom and quickly threw him over his shoulder and started to jog towards the hotel.

Shizuo was jogging because he really wanted to get back and see Izaya, but he had to pack up his things, then take a two hour long train ride back to Ikebukuro.

"Shizuuuuooohh..." Tom slurred, trying to get off the blonde's shoulder. It was a rather unusual sight, seeing a man carried by another man on his shoulder. Lots of people stared at the two.

"Shut up, and stop moving!" Shizuo growled. Shizuo would never talk to Tom like that if he were sober, but since he wasn't, Shizuo talked to him in a disrespectful, demanding tone.

"Soooo...how...about...that girlfriend of...of...yours...huh?" Tom asked.

Shizuo raised his eyebrow, "What about her?"

"What's her name...?"

Shizuo wondered if Tom would remember if he told him about Izaya. It couldn't hurt to try.

"It's a boy, actually." Shizuo said.

"Huh...? You're gaaay...?" Tom questioned.

"Only for him." Shizuo said. It was true, he wasn't really attracted to any other men except Izaya.

"Ohhhh...! So...who...is it...?" he asked.

"...It's...Izaya..." Shizuo said, and picked up the pace. He was almost at the hotel, only two blocks away.

"Whaaat..! I...thought you hated...Izayyyaaaa...?" he asked.

"Nope, not anymore." Shizuo huffed.

"That's cool...I totally support you..." Tom said with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Tch, we'll see about that, when you're 100% sober." Shizuo grumbled. Finally, Shizuo reached the hotel building. He crossed the lobby and went into the elevator. As they waited to get on the floor they needed to be, Shizuo heard a gagging sound coming from Tom, who was still on his shoulder.

"Huh? Tom, are you okay?" Shizuo asked as he let the dreadlock drunk off of his shoulder. Tom wobbled a but, then fell on his knees, then suddenly, he vomited.

"Oi! What the hell?" Shizuo groaned. This was extremely embarrassing! Good thing Shizuo got him off his shoulder, because Tom would've thrown-up on him, then Shizuo would've been really pissed.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Shizuo thought. Finally, the elevator reached their desinated floor. Shizuo picked Tom up and quickly dragged him out of the elevator, hoping no one saw them because of the mess Tom made.

Shizuo dragged Tom all the way to his hotel room. He searched Tom's pocket and found his wallet, where the room key was in. He opened the door and walked Tom into the bedroom. He gently layed Tom down on the bed, and motioned to leave, but before he could, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Ah...Shizuuu-Shizuu...don't leave me hanging bro..." Tom purred. This was awkward, Shizuo felt really uncomfortable.

"Eh...Tom let me go." Shizuo squrimed around, trying to get the drunken man off of him. He smelled really gross. It was a combination of alcohol and vomit mixed together.

"Hmm...? I thought youuu like...men..." Tom pouted and snuggled into Shizuo's neck.

"I only like Izaya, now let me go!" Shizuo shouted and squirmed free of Tom's grasp. Shizuo quickly left the room and headed towards the front door. Tom tried to follow after him but failed miserably, by collapsing on the floor.

Shizuo left the hotel room, and retreated back into his, which was only down the hall. That was really weird and extremely awkward. Having Tom wrapped around him like that gave him the chills. But of course, Tom didn't really mean any of those things, he was just _really_ drunk, so Shizuo let it be.

Shizuo opened the door to his hotel room and started immediately packing his clothes and things. He didn't want to miss the train that would arrive at 8:30, and wasting all that time with Tom it was now 8:15.

Shizuo rushed out of the hotel with his bags packed, and headed towards the train station. Since Tom was paying for Shizuo's hotel room and train tickets he really didn't care.

Some time later, Shizuo finally arrived at the train station, and just in time too, it was 8:27 and the train was there, boarding its last passengers. He stepped onto the train and gave his ticket to the ticket lady. She took Shizuo's ticket and motioned for him to take a seat.

Shizuo sat down, there wasn't a lot of people on the train since it was a Tuesday night. Now all Shizuo had to do was wait for another two hours to arrive in Ikebukuro. He wondered what he should do while his train ride there. He at least needed to call Izaya first, and tell him that he was on his way back to Ikebukuro.

Shizuo pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Izaya's number. It started to ring...and ring...and ring. The phone turned onto Izaya's voicemail.

Shizuo frowned then hung up the phone. He dialed Izaya's number one more time, but just like before, it rang for a while then went straight to voicemail agian. This was strange. Izaya _always_ answered his phone, no matter what time it was.

Shizuo hung up his cell phone and shoved it into his pocket. Shizuo sighed and sunk into his seat. He couldn't wait to get back to Izaya.

* * *

It was about 10:19pm and Namie was still at Izaya's house, but she was about ready to leave. Although she didn't like Izaya, she assisted him all day in his sickened state. She did his work, made him tea, cooked him dinner, gave him blankets when he was cold, and a whole bunch of different things.

Of course she did what Izaya asked for earlier, which was to wake him up if he had fallen asleep. Izaya had fallen asleep numerous amount of times. Namie could tell if he were asleep, just because he would whimper and whine loudly.

Namie was sitting at Izaya's work desk and heard Izaya from the living room, whimpering in his sleep again. _Geez, this is about the twentieth time he's fallen asleep!_ she thought.

She got up and went towards the sleeping Izaya who was still whimpering and was tucked cozily in a fluffy blanket that Namie brought earlier. She shook him gently, "Izaya..." she said softly, but he was still sleeping.

"Izaya..." she called again, a little louder than before, and shook him a little harder but Izaya remained asleep. Namie got frustrated and this time she shook him really hard and shouted,"Orhihara! Wake your ass up!"

And with that, Izaya's eyes quickly shot open. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he fell asleep on the couch again. He was having another one of those terrible nightmares where his doppelganger self talked negatively again.

"N-Namie?" Izaya said, still a bit dazed. He felt terrible and really sick. His head throbbed in pain and is stomach and throat were killing him.

"Look, Izaya, I've been here since 12 o clock and now it's almost 10:30. I've been here for 10 an a half hours, so I'm going to go." she said. She grabbed her purse and things from a nearby table.

"Ah, thank you, Namie...I'll pay you triple for helping me today..." Izaya said, resting his eyes.

"Okay...h-hey! Izaya don't go back to sleep!" she yelled, frustrated.

Izaya opened his eyelids, "I'm just resting my eyes, Namie, calm down." he said and closed his eyes again. Izaya couldn't help it, he was drifting back to sleep.

"Whatever...I'll be back tomorrow at noon. Hope you feel better, because I'm not babysitting you, again." she scolded. She walked towards the front door, about to leave and heard Izaya whimpering. She sighed and shook her head in dissapointment.

She opened the front door and closed it behind her. She locked the door for Izaya too, since she had one of his spare keys, so she could walk in or out Izaya's house to do work any time she pleased.

She walked down the hall and went towards the elevator and pressed the button to go down. As soon as her elevator opened, the second elevator that was elevating to the same level that Namie was on, opened.

As it opened, a large, blonde man emerged from the metal box. Namie looked at him thoughtfully, _Haven't I seen him before?_ she thought.

Shizuo looked at her too, "Hey, aren't you Izaya's secretary?" he asked.

"Yes..." Namie said, "You must be Izaya's friend." she stated, now remembering who Shizuo was.

"Yeah, um... Is he home?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, but he's sick. I don't think he would open the door." she answered.

"Oh..." Shizuo said disappointedly. He could've broken down the door, but he didn't want Izaya to be upset with him.

"But, I can open the door for you." she suggested.

Shizuo's eyes lit up, "Really? Thanks." he said. Namie turned back around and walked down the hall back to Izaya's apartment.

"By the way, I never caught your name." Namie said blankly.

"It's Shizuo." he answered, "And yours?" he asked. He had forgotten her name.

"Hmm? So you're the Shizuo I've been hearing about?" she said and smirked, "My name's Namie."

Shizuo raised his brow, "Where did you hear my name from?" he asked.

Namie rolled her eyes, "Izaya always mentions you. He's always saying, _'I can't be late for me and Shizu-chan's lunch'_ or, _'I have to go to the store and buy Shizu-chan some poptarts'_." she said, mimicing Izaya's voice.

Shizuo frowned a bit, _Why does he address me as that stupid nickname to people I don't know..._ he thought. He always thought Izaya would just call him 'Shizu-chan' in front of his friends, but apparently he called him that to anybody.

"He's such an idiot." Shizuo sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Namie chuckled. They finally reached the apartment door. Namie opened the door and let Shizuo in.

"He should be still on the couch, asleep. I'll leave everything else up to you." she dismissed, closing the front door again, leaving Shizuo alone with Izaya.

Shizuo walked into the said room and saw Izaya curled up on the couch with his fluffly blanket, while he was whimpering in his sleep. Shizuo looked at him sadly, he wanted to help Izaya the best way he could.

Shizuo sat down on the couch, next to Izaya's head. He petted Izaya's head and ruffled his hair. Shizuo smiled absentmindedly, even though he was away from Izaya for almost two days, he missed him greatly.

Shizuo stroked Izaya's head a bit more, then leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly. "Izaya...wake up, please." Shizuo whispered in Izaya's ear.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya sighed in hs sleep. Shizuo smiled at this, he leaned down once again and connected their lips once more.

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered again, and this time, Izaya opened his eyelids slowly, focusing his eyes on the person who was above him.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya mumbled, not sure if he was still dreaming or not. Shizuo smiled at the groggy Izaya, "The one and only." Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya's eyes shot open and motioned to get up. He rose from his laying position on his couch and turned around to meet Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya squealed and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Izaya smashed his lips into Shizuo's and kissed him passionately. Shizuo smiled at the chaste kiss.

Izaya pulled away to look at his brute. "Miss me?" Shizuo said and looked at Izaya in his tired watery eyes.

"Yes, yes! I missed you so much Shizu-chan!" Izaya smiled happily. Shizuo smiled again, he was glad that he was missed, as much as he missed Izaya.

"Heh, I've only been gone less that two days." Shizuo chuckled.

"I know...but it seemed a lot longer." Izaya said and snuggled his face into Shizuo's neck and inhaled his scent.

"I missed you too Izaya..." Shizuo smiled and hugged Izaya.

"I-I'm sorry...Shizu-chan." Izaya apologized.

Shizuo pulled back away from the hug, "Sorry for what?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry for...snapping at you...on the phone." Izaya said. That was the last conversation that Izaya had with Shizuo. Izaya didn't mean to snap at the brute, he was just really stressed out and tired, that he took his anger and emotions at Shizuo.

"It's alright." Shizuo said and looked at the flea lovingly, "I'm just sorry that you're so sick." he said.

"I'll be fine, Shizu-chan...now that you're here." Izaya blushed.

"Heh, that sounded so corny." Shizuo laughed at Izaya's statement.

"It was suppose to be romantic." Izay pouted.

"No, it sounded like you stole that line from a really corny movie." Shizuo laughed.

"You're ruining the moment, Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled, and tugged on the brute's hair.

"Hahah-ow...! Okay, okay...I'm sorry." Shizuo said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut up, stupid protozoan." Izaya mumbled. He looked at Shizuo's attire and saw something reddish on Shizuo's shoulderblade.

"I said I'm sorry." Shizuo smiled.

"Eh...Shizu-chan, what happened to your shoulder?" he asked, pointing at the wound. Shizuo looked at where Izaya pointed, _Oh yeah...that bastard stabbed me, didn't he?_ Shizuo thought remembering the events that took place earlier that day.

"Oh yeah...I obviously got stabbed today. But no big deal." Shizuo shrugged.

Izaya frowned at this, _Who stabbed my Shizu-chan?_ he thought.

"Who did this to you?" Izaya asked as he put his hands gently on Shizuo's wound to investigate how deep it was. Shizuo frowned at the question. He kind of figured what Izaya was planning to do.

"_No_." he said flatly. Izaya looked up at the blonde incredulously.

"_No_, what?" Izaya questioned.

"You're not gonna track him down and do whatever you want to do to punish him. I've already beaten him up." Shizuo sighed.

Izaya smirked at the smart blonde, "But, I want to help you, Shizu-chan~"

"You wanna help me?" Shizuo raised his eyebrow.

"But of course~"' Izaya chimed.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya face gently and craddled his face into his palms, "You can help, by kissing me..." Shizuo whispered.

"Pff, now _that_ sounded corny, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled. Shizuo rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and kiss me already." Shizuo growled and smashed his lips onto Izaya's.

Izaya lowered his eyelids at the sudden kiss. The kiss became very passionate as Shizuo licked Izaya's lower lips for intrance. Izaya gladly let the playful tongue enter his mouth and let his muscle play with the other.

Again, Izaya tasted the unusual combination in Shizuo's mouth. The combination of cigarettes and sweets, both of two things Izaya didn't enjoy that much, but since it was Shizuo, Izaya didn't mind.

Shizuo broke apart from the kiss for air, but soon connected their lips again. Shizuo couldn't get enough of Izaya's sweet mouth. Even thought Izaya didn't eat sweets, his mouth was always naturally sweet to Shizuo.

"Ahh... Shizu..." Izaya gasped for air once again, but Shizuo captured his lips yet again. Izaya broke away again for some much needed air, and this time, Shizuo let him breathe, but Shizuo wasn't done assaulting Izaya.

Instead of kissing Izaya's sweet lips again, Shizuo kissed from Izaya's jawline to his neck, and of course, Shizuo bit Izaya's sensative neck, but this time he did it extremely harsh.

"Nnnnnng!" Izaya groaned. He knew it was coming but he didn't expect Shizuo to bite down so hard! Shizuo released Izaya from his carnivorous bite and looked at Izaya lustfully.

"So, Izaya...is this the best that you can do?" he smirked.

"Of course not...if you would stop assaulting me...then you'd be the one that's moaning." Izaya said breathlessly.

"Alright then..." Shizuo smirked, and fell onto the couch backwards, leaving himself defenseless, "I'm all yours."

Izaya smirked at the blonde, "Vest and shirt off." he demanded. Shizuo unbuttoned his vest and shrugged it off, letting it fall on the floor, but didn't do anything about the dress shirt.

"I said the shirt too." Izaya said.

"I'm the one who should be taken care of right now." Shizuo scoffed.

Izaya rolled his eyes and sat on Shizuo's lap, "Shizu-chan is so childish~" Izaya smirked and started to unbutton the dress shirt, making the beautiful chest muscles appear.

Izaya completely forgot the fact that he was sick. In fact his throat and stomach didn't hurt as much anymore, but his headache still lingered.

Izaya looked down at Shizuo's chest, lustfully. Izaya couldn't contain himself any longer. He kneeled down and kissed Shizuo's neck, all the way down to his chest, where Izaya licked and nibbled on Shizuo's nipple, and pinched the other one with his index finger and thumb.

"Ahhh...nnnng." Shizuo moaned at Izaya's touches. He couldn't handle himself anymore. He had a really cute raven on top of him, kissing, sucking and slurping him all over his body, Shizuo couldn't help but get a little excited.

Izaya felt Shizuo's hardened member against his leg, and smiled. He knew that Shizuo was aroused, and now Izaya could tease him a bit.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissed him passionately. Again they were devouring each other's mouths, and this continued until Izaya brought his crotch to Shizuo's and started to grind them together.

"Aauuhhhhh...!" Shizuo moaned loudly, he wasn't expecting _that_! Izaya smirked at the moaning noise, and rolled his hips again, grinding into Shizuo, earning more obscene moans from the blonde. It was music to Izaya's ears.

Izaya continued to grind on top of Shizuo, faster and harder, "Mmmm, do you like it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirk and looked down at Shizuo's pleasured face. He was breathing hard, his lips were apart, and his cheeks were really red.

Shizuo didn't respond, he just continued to breathe hard. Absentmindedly, Shizuo bucked his hips forward into Izaya, and this time, Izaya moaned, "Aaaughnnnn!" closing his eyes from the pleasure of Shizuo's boner onto his.

Izaya couldn't help it, he was getting rather hard from pleasuring the brute. Izaya wanted Shizuo. He wanted him {inside} of him.

Izaya kept straddling onto Shizuo, and still kept receiving lovely moans from the brute. Although, Shizuo enjoyed the raven's movements, he didn't want to _come_ from Izaya from just being grinded on. No, he wanted to be inside of Izaya.

Shizuo motioned to get up, making Izaya stop what he was doing. Izaya looked at Shizuo confused, _Why'd he stop?_ he thought.

"Alright...I...think...I'm done being pleasured...now it's your turn..." Shizuo said breathlessly, and then smirked at Izaya.

Izaya smirked back at Shizuo, "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Too much pleasure?" Izaya teased. Just then, Shizuo moved his face in front of Izaya's, their lips barely touching.

"Actually, yeah. You're too much for me, you damned flea." Shizuo whispered with his serious face. He inched his face forward and kissed Izaya passionately, having their tongues intwined with one another.

"Mmm" Izaya moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. As Izaya was occupied with Shizuo's kiss, Shizuo crept his hand towards Izaya's crotch. He unzipped and unbuttoned Izaya's pants and slipped his hands inside, palming Izaya's hardened member through his boxers.

Izaya's eyes quickly shot opened and broke away from the kiss, "Aaaugh!" Izaya moaned, "Shi-Shizu-chaaaahn..." Izaya called, and rested his head on Shizuo's damaged shoulder.

Shizuo smirked at Izaya, "What's the matter, Izaya? Too much pleasure?" he teased. Before Izaya could say anything back, Shizuo slipped his hand into Izaya's boxers and began stroking his length. It went from stroking and soon Shizuo curled his fingers around Izaya's length and started pumping him.

"Ahhh...Ahhh...!" Izaya gasped as Shizuo continued to stroke him, each stroke became faster and faster. Each time Shizuo stroked him, Izaya's moans became louder.

"Auugh...Aaahhh!" Izaya yelled.

This was becoming way too much for Izaya. He didn't want to come from Shizuo's fantastic handjob. As said before, he wanted Shizuo to be_ inside_ of him. As his orgasm neared, Izaya tried to stop Shizuo from his motions.

"Shizu...ahhh...Shizu-chan...!" Izaya tried, but Shizuo thought that it was just Izaya moaning again, so he continued pumping Izaya even faster.

"Ahhh, Shizu-chan...s-stop...aahhhh!" Izaya begged.

Shizuo thought that he heard a 'stop' in between Izaya's moans, so he ceased his hand movements.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to cum this way..." Izaya said breathlessly.

Shizuo raised his brow questioningly, "How _do_ you want to cum then?" he asked.

"I... I want you...inside of m-me." Izaya said, feeling a wave of embarrassment consume him, making him blush wildly.

Shizuo looked at him surprised. He didn't expect Izaya to say that. He didn't even know that Izaya wanted that. Shizuo just thought that Izaya was just being horny and just wanting to touch each other.

Shizuo's surprised face turned into a calm gentle smile, "Is that so? Is that what you want?" he asked.

"O-only if...Shizu-chan wants it too..." Izaya blushed even more.

Shizuo leaned forward and whispered into Izaya's ear, "Of course I do." and kissed the other's earlobe. The sexy whispers sent chills down Izaya's spine.

Without warning, Shizuo got up from the couch, and began picking Izaya up, bridal style.

"Eh? Shi-Shizu-chan...! Where-" Izaya started, but was silenced with Shizuo's lips smashed into his, kissing Izaya ever so gently, and passionately.

As Izaya was kept silent, Shizuo began walking towards Izaya's stairs. He carried Izaya all the way upstairs and opened the door to Izaya's bedroom, where the bed was neatly made up.

Shizuo unconnected their lips and dropped Izaya on the bed with Shizuo hovering on top of him. Shizuo caressed Izaya's body as he continued kissing him.

"Mmm" Izaya moaned into the kiss and the hands that were roaming his body, "Mmm...Shizu-chan can't keep his hands...off of me, ne?" Izaya smiled on Shizuo's lips.

"Nope." Shizuo said, smiling as well. He continued kissing Izaya and then started to slowly pull Izaya's already unbuttoned pants down. Shizuo tossed the pants off of the bed and started to take his off as well.

He kicked off his shoes and pants and proceeded to take off his boxers. Izaya saw what Shizuo was doing and began taking off his boxers too.

Shizuo finished taking his boxers off first, and patiently waited for Izaya to finish taking his off. Once Izaya was done, he turned his attention to Shizuo's very huge erection.

Izaya's eyes widened, "Oh, god..." he mumbled.

"What?" Shizuo asked, not knowing if Izaya liked what he saw.

"It's so...big." Izaya gasped.

Shizuo chuckled and kissed Izaya's sweet lips again. Shizuo stopped kissing Izaya and put two fingers in the entrance of Izaya's mouth.

Izaya realized what that meant and gladly accepted the fingers in his mouth. He lathered it up with a lot of spit, hoping that it'll make it easy for him.

Finally when he was done, Shizuo took his digits out of the other's mouth. He spread Izaya's legs far apart and put the lathered fingers at Izaya's entrance.

"Tell me if it starts to hurt, alright?" Shizuo said.

Izaya blushed and simply nodded his head in agreement, and closed his eyes, bracing himself for Shizuo's fingers.

Although Izaya was still a virgin, he already knew the preparations that Shizuo had to do before Shizuo had actually entered inside of him.

Shizuo slipped his fingers into Izaya, slowly and tried to expand Izaya's ring muscle at the same time.

"Aahhhn...nnnng!" Izaya moaned in pleasure and in pain as Shizuo dug his fingers deep inside Izaya. Izaya threw his head back into one of his pillows and closed his eyes, "Aaah...ahhh...!" Izaya moaned.

It did indeed hurt, but the pleasure was consuming the pain. Shizuo continued to thrust his fingers inside of Izaya, hoping he would be able to find Izaya's sweet spot. Izaya continued to moan in pleasure, and called Shizuo's name every once in a while.

He dug a bit deeper, and deeper until he touched something that made Izaya go insane, "Aaaaughhh..._th-there_...! Ahhh...!" Izaya screamed.

Shizuo looked at Izaya, surprised at the sudden scream, "Oh...you mean, here...?" Shizuo smirked and thrusted his finger at Izaya's prostate again, earning another loud scream from Izaya, "Aauughhh! Shizu-chan...stop...teasing...!" Izaya begged.

"But, you tease me all the time, I'm just returning the favor." Shizuo fake pouted and thrusted his digits into Izaya again.

"Aaugh...ahnn...!" Izaya moaned. If Shizuo kept this up, he was going to cum right then and there. Fortunately, Shizuo stopped thrusting his fingers into Izaya. Now he was focusing on stretching Izaya wide enough for him to enter.

Shizuo stretched Izaya as much as he could and took his fingers out. He put is member at Izaya's entrance.

As gently at possible, Shizuo slipped his cock into Izaya.

"Aah...! Nnnng...!" Izaya cringed at the pain. It hurt, but Izaya didn't want Shizuo to stop.

Shizuo saw the discomfort on Izaya's face. He stopped forcing himself inside of Izaya, "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Nnn...a little...b-but don't stop..." Izaya begged, still wincing at the pain.

"Sorry, it shouldn't hurt that long..." Shizuo breathed, "...just try to relax..." he said. Izaya nodded and braced himself.

Shizuo started to thrust into Izaya again, but this time a bit faster. He thought that the faster he did it, the less it would hurt. Izaya rocked his hips along with Shizuo in sync.

"Aah...ahh...haa..." Izaya moaned in pleasure. It was indeed getting better, and the pain was starting to subside.

"Ah...ahh...better...? Ahh..." Shizuo asked as he continued to thrust Izaya.

"Aaah...! Yes...! Harder Shizu-chan...h-harder...!" Izaya moaned. Shizuo did as he was told and thrusted into Izaya even harder, making the bed shake and Izaya's insides tremble.

With each thrust, Shizuo hit Izaya's prostate, making Izaya moan for more.

"AAAAH... AUUGHH...! Shizu-cha-AAAUGH!" Izaya moaned.

He used one of his hands to grab a fistfull of Shizuo's hair, and the other one grabbed his own fully hard cock, and began pumping it in sync as Shizuo thrusted deeper inside of him.

"Ahh...ahhh..."Shizuo grunted, he was fairly close to coming and with Izaya's moaning and hair pulling made Shizuo's orgasm come nearer. Shizuo sped up the pace

"AAAHH...Aahh! Oh god...!" Izaya moaned, "Shizu-Ahhh...! I'm going to...AAAAAHH!" he screamed, coming close to his climax.

A couple of thrusts later, Izaya came and his cum got on his shirt. Izaya's ring muscles tightened around Shizuo's length and made him cum also into Izaya.

"Ahhh...! " Izaya moaned in pure ecstasy, feeling Shizuo's cum inside of him. Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and collapsed on top of him, and panted.

"That...felt amazing..." Shizuo panted.

"It was..." Izaya agreed and panted with him. Shizuo smiled, he was glad that Izaya enjoyed it.

"You liked it hmm?" Shizuo chuckled.

"Yes...it was fantastic." Izaya said as he petted the brute's blonde hair.

"Good..." Shizuo smiled, "since I was a virgin and all..." he said. He really hoped that Izaya was a virgin too.

"Ha, so was I." Izaya purred.

Shizuo smiled again, "Good." and rested his eyes. He was really tired, especially from his afterglow of his orgasm.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya called.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you came back home to me." Izaya blushed.

"Me too." Shizuo smiled with his eyes still closed, and finally he drifted to sleep.

"And...Shizu-chan..." Izaya called again, but Shizuo didn't reply, but Izaya continued anyways, "I...I love you." he said and petted the blonde's hair again. He leaned down and kissed Shizuo's forhead, knowing that the brute didn't hear him.

* * *

**;u; now That was an** **embarrassing lemon~**

**Oh geez my first lemon please don't get upset at me ;A; I'm new at this, ne?**

**haha I had a fun time making up the random sex noises XD "Aughh" and "Ahhh" LOL**

**ANYway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ;w; **

**Cause it took me SUCH a long time to type this one up~ **

**Well umm Review please ... each reviewer gets... Extra Shizaya embarrassing fluff ;D **

**(In the next chapter of course... :D) **


	15. A Day With The Flea

**Like I said, some embarassing fluff for le reviewers :3 **

**And aww you guys are so nice ;w; **

**telling me that I actually did 'okay' for my first lemon (even though I thought it was crappy compared to the other great fanfic's out there ;n; )**

**Thank you~ :D**

**Once Again, I do not own any of the Durarara characters **

* * *

A Day With The Flea

Shizuo woke up in a familiar bedroom, hearing loud whimpers next to him.

Shizuo looked around and saw himself wrapped around the raven. The raven man snuggled into his chest, whimpering in his slumber.

"Izaya..." Shizuo called worried, "Izaya, wake up!" shaking the whimpering Izaya, but Izaya wouldn't wake up.

"Izaya! Wake up! Wake up!" Shizuo shook the raven more, now Izaya was crying.

"Shizu-chan." he whimpered still crying in his sleep.

"Izaya! Please wake up! Come back to me!" Shizuo panicked.

Finally, Izaya opened his tired eyes and saw Shizuo's panicked expression, "Shizu-chan?" he groaned.

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me." Shizuo sighed, feeling relieved and wiped a trailing tear from Izaya's face.

Shizuo embraced the flea, holding him tightly against his chest, "What happened? Are you okay?" Shizuo asked.

"I-I'm fine...I just..." Izaya snuggled himself deeper into the blonde's chest, "Don't leave me again, Shizu-chan." he whimpered.

"I won't..." Shizuo promised and ran his hands through Izaya's hair, "What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

Izaya frowned. He didn't really want to replay his dream over in his head, "I...I don't want to talk about it." he sighed.

"Izaya, whatever's going on, you know I can help you, right?" Shizuo assured.

"I don't need any help." Izaya grimaced.

"Yes you do! Have you seen your face? No offence but you look like you haven't slept in weeks!" Shizuo growled.

It was true, Izaya had dark circles under his eyes and he was pale...well paler than what he usually looks like.

"I'm just...sick..." Izaya assured.

"Well you're too sick. I'm gonna take you to a doctor to see what's up." Shizuo sighed. He couldn't get Shinra's help since he was basically a vegetable.

"Whatever." Izaya mumbled and buried his face deeper into Shizuo's chest.

**{You admited that you love him? How ungodly of you.}** a voice chuckled in Izaya's head. He tried his best to ignore it.

"I'm glad Shizu-chan is worried for me~" Izaya purred.

"Yeah, because...you mean a lot to me..." Shizuo blushed.

**{Wouldn't it be funny if he didn't feel the same way? Haha, how humorous~}** the voice laughed,**{He may like you but he doesn't love you.}**

Izaya frowned a bit. Trying to ignore the voice was becoming very difficult, "You...mean a lot to me too." Izaya spoke.

He wasn't sure if he should repeat the words that he said to Shizuo yesterday. He wasn't certain if he actually meant it.

_Of course I meant it! I said it out loud!_ Izaya thought.

"I'm happy you feel the same." Shizuo smiled, "Now...I'm hungry." Shizuo stated.

"You're always hungry, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled.

"Nah, this time I'm hungry because I just finished having sex." Shizuo said blankly.

"That was last night, imbecile." Izaya stated.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry..."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Izaya raised his brow.

"Go make me some damn food." Shizuo growled.

"Aww, the big bad brute wants me to make him food?" Izaya teased.

"Yes." Shizuo mumbled annoyingly.

"Hmm what do I get in return, ne?" Izaya asked. Just then, Shizuo untangled himself from Izaya and hovered above him.

Izaya smirked at this action, he was pretty sure he knew what Shizuo was going to do.

"How about...I fuck you into the mattress?" Shizuo growled aggressively.

"Oh, since Shizu-chan lost his virginity, he thinks he's the king of sex, ne?" Izaya teased.

"Shut up..." Shizuo growled and smashed his lips against Izaya's. Izaya went along with the kiss, and kissed back.

He moved his hands up to grab the back of Shizuo's head, and clutched fists of hair.

Their tongues tangled with one anothers adventuring each other's mouths. As their muscles played, Shizuo moved his hands down at Izaya's semi-hard erection.

After last nights events, neither bothered to put either of their clothes back on.

"Mmmnn...Ahh! Ahh..!" Izaya moaned against Shizuo's lips.  
Shizuo pulled away from the kiss and smirked, "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress, flea!"

"Ahh..don't...do that...ah...Shizu-cha-aaaah..." Izaya groaned.

"Tch. Why not?" Shizuo grunted, now pumping Izaya a little faster.

"Ahh...because...ahhhhh...w-we just did it...ahh...last night...ne?" Izaya moaned.

"Well, I don't give a damn." Shizuo growled, and connected their lips again. He continued to pump Izaya, earning more groans and moans from him.

"Ahhh...Shizu-chan..." Izaya mewled against Shizuo's lips.

As the two shared their heated moment, Izaya's closed bedroom door swung open. It was Namie.

"Orihara, it's 12:30, you need to wake-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and witnessed the scene that was displayed in front of her. Her eyes widened, obviously confused at the situation.

Shizuo stopped pleasuring Izaya and saw the perplexed woman staring at the two. Izaya looked up too and frowned, _Great, she just had to come in here..._

"I...um...uh..." she stuttered, not sure what she should say. What _could_ she say?

"Namie, what did I tell you about knocking?" Izaya inquired, blankly, as if there were nothing wrong.

"I...um...sorry. I'm just...going to leave..." she said, embarrassed. She closed the door and went downstairs.

"What an impetuous woman." Izaya sighed.

"Aren't you a little embarrassed, flea?" Shizuo asked, looking at the raven. Izaya looked back at the obviously embarrassed brute.

No Izaya wasn't embarrassed. Why should he be? It was just Namie. Some emotionless woman who had a weird infatuation with her biological brother. If anything, Namie should be the one who is the most embarrassed, having to be known as a ludicrous woman who has romantic fantasies with her sibling.

Izaya smiled at the blonde, "No, not the slightest."

Shizuo frowned, "Are you serious? Your secretary just barged in here and saw me pleasuring you. What part of that do you not find that embarrassing?"

"You're forgetting that it was just my secretary." Izaya laughed.

Shizuo collapsed on top of Izaya, and buried his face into Izaya's neck, "It's still embarrassing." he mumbled.

Izaya petted the blonde's hair, "Don't worry about it, Shizu-chan."

"Yeah...whatever. Her barging in here like that, kinda turned me off..." Shizuo frowned.

"Oh? I thought you wanted to fuck me into the mattress?" Izaya chuckled.

"Not anymore. I'm just hungry."

"Okay, Shizu-chan. I'll go cook you something." Izaya smiled lovingly. He leaned down and kissed the brute's hair and motioned to get up.

Shizuo rolled off of Izaya and sat on the edge of the bed, scanning the floor for his clothes. He found his boxers, and his bartender pants. He got up and started to slip them on.

Once he was done, he saw the flea struggling to get out of bed. Izaya was sitting on the edge of the mattress, but couldn't get up.

"Damn it..." Izaya cursed under his breath. He felt sharp pains in his butt and his lower back. At this point, he couldn't get out of bed, let alone going downstairs to cook.

"Oi, flea, are you alright?" Shizuo asked concerned. He walked around the bed and stood before Izaya.

Izaya looked up at the brute's mocha brown eyes, "Nnng...it hurts..." Izaya pouted.

"What hurts?" Shizuo asked.

"My ass, imbecile." Izaya growled.

"Oh..." Shizuo finally realized. He wasn't too sure of the side effects of anal sex, but now he realized that it hurts later on.

"Nnng...I'm not sure if I can cook for you." Izaya said, cringing at the pain.

"Want me to carry you?" Shizuo asked.

"It might still hurt..." Izaya informed.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." Shizuo promised, motioning to pick Izaya up.

"Ha! You, gentle? Impossible." Izaya laughed, and was slowly picked up by the muscular blonde.

"Shut up, or I may _accidentally_ drop you down the stairs." Shizuo growled. He continued to carry Izaya and started to go downstairs.

"Nngg...ow...wait, Shizu-chan! I'm still naked." Izaya said.

Shizuo shrugged, "So? I like you naked." he smirked, and continued walking down the stairs.

"Eh! Shizu-chan!" Izaya blushed.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, I'll go back and get your clothes after I set you down." Shizuo huffed.

Shizuo stopped at the last step and looked around, cautiously.

Izaya looked at him confused, "What's wrong?"

"Uh...is Namie still here?" Shizuo blushed, embarrassed again.

"Eh? No, I don't think so." Izaya answered.

Shizuo continued to walk, and went towards the living room. He sat Izaya on the couch as gently as he possibly could.

"Nnng...careful..." Izaya cringed as he was sat down on the couch.

Shizuo rose and turned around, "Alright, I'm gonna get your clothes..." Shizuo said, scratching the back of his. He walked back up the stairs and started to gather Izaya's discarded clothes.

Izaya smiled absentmindely at the muscular blonde, as he left.

**{What are you doing?}** a voice asked Izaya.

Izaya frowned, "Go away. Leave me alone." he mumbled.

**{Why do you continue to toy with the brute's emotions?}** the voice asked.

"Shut up! I'm not toying with him." Izaya hissed.

**{Yes you are. You're just using him for pleasure. Face it...you're toying with him. Just get it over with...}** the voice sighed.

"...what do you mean...'get it over with'?" Izaya asked.

**{The thing that you wanted to do this whole time. End his life.}** the Red Izaya said, **{It doesn't make sense if you keep manipulating him like this. You and I both know Shizuo doesn't deserve this.}**

Izaya's eyes widened, "But...Shizuo does not deserve to die..." Izaya mumbled.

**{Hmm...that's true. Maybe you should end your life, instead. You're a useless human. A piece of garbage. A fallen god.}** the evil Izaya chuckled.

Izaya closed his eyes and cringed at the negative words. He couldn't do that. Could he? Izaya was a narcissist, he couldn't do such things to himself.

"Alright then, here's your clothes." Shizuo said, snapping Izaya out of his thoughts. Shizuo was back with Izaya's boxers and pants. He didn't get a shirt, since Izaya never took his off.

Shizuo tossed the clothes to the disabled man.

"Thanks..." Izaya mumbled and started figiting with his boxers.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Shizuo asked, leaning down nose to nose with Izaya.

"It's...nothing." Izaya smiled and licked Shizuo's lips.

"Then what's with that face?" Shizuo asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Eh? Because...I was just wondering how to put my boxers on without hurting myself." Izaya lied.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Shizuo apologized, and quickly pecked the other's lips. He rose and made his way to the kitchen.

"What are you apologizing for?" Izaya called.

"I'm just sorry...that you're hurt." Shizuo called back and blushed. He opened Izaya's refrigerator and scavenged for food.

"Ah, no problem. Shizu-chan. What are you doing in there?" Izaya asked, as he slowly slid on his boxers, wincing at the pain.

"I think...I'm about to cook something..." Shizuo called.

Izaya's eyes widened, "Eh? You are going to cook? Do you even know how to cook?"

"Yes. I live by myself, of course I can cook." the brute grumbled.

"Shizu-chan, please don't burn down my kitchen." Izaya teased.

"Shut up, flea!" Shizuo yelled back from the kitchen, but Shizuo was a bit nervous. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen if he decided to cook. But of course, he wanted to prove to the flea that he actually could cook.

Shizuo observed the collection of food in the refrigerator. Most of it was fruits, fish, rice and lots of bottles of water.

"Tch...health freak." Shizuo mumbled. He continued to search for more food, but for some sweet food. Shizuo glowered his eyes at the refrigeratior once again, scanning for something sweet to eat.

Finally, something caught Shizuo's eye. It was a tube of cinnamon rolls that all you had to do was open it, put them in a pan, then put it in the oven.

It shouldn't be _that_ difficult, but Shizuo was still nervous. Every time Shizuo would bake something at his own home, he'd always burn it.

So Shizuo wouldn't bake things that much, but usually grill something or fry it on the stove. If he needed something that needed to be baked in the oven, he'd usually buy it at a bakery.

Shizuo took out the tube of cinnamon rolls and set it on the counter. He looked in Izaya's cabinets, searching for a pan.

Izaya heard Shizuo fiddling around in the kitchen and decided to check up on him, "Shizu-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I need to find a pan, though..." Shizuo called.

"In the bottom left cabinet, next to the oven." Izaya informed.

Shizuo opened the said cabinet and found the said pan. He pulled it out and sat it on the counter next to the cinnamon rolls.

Shizuo picked up the cinnamon rolls and read the directions on he back.

"Step one, open cinnamon rolls." Shizuo mumbled to himself. He did what the directions told and opened the sealed doughy substances.

"Step two, roll dough into eight individual spirals." Shizuo read.

_Why eight? It's only me and Izaya. Maybe I should make two really big ones..._ he thought. Shizuo shrugged and began making two really big cinnamon rolls.

He shaped and sculpted the dough into two humongous swirls. He sat the two big monstrosities into the pan and read the rest of the directions.

"Step three, put rolls into a pan and place into preheated oven for 300 fahrenheit." he read.

Shizuo grabbed the pan and wet towards the oven. He turned on the oven on to the said fahrenheit, opened it and threw the cinnamon rolls inside.

He read the rest of the directions, "Leave in oven for 15 minutes. Take out and glaze with icing that is included in package."

Shizuo raised his brow, _There's icing?_ he thought. He looked inside the tube of directons and saw that the icing was taped inside.

_Alright, I'll use that when it's done_. he thought.

Shizuo walked back into the living room, and saw a seemed to be relaxed Izaya sitting back on the couch watching tv, with just his boxers and shirt on.

Shizuo went behind the couch, and leaned down and kissed the raven on his neck.

"Mmm..." Izaya moaned at the gentle treatment. He turned around and kissed Shizuo passionately. He thrusted his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, taking control.

"Ah...you taste so...good." Shizuo moaned, and thrusted his tongue into the raven's sweet mouth, this time, Shizuo took control of the kiss.

Shizuo hopped over the couch and continue to ravish the flea. Shizuo lifted Izaya's shirt a little a played with Izaya's hardened nipples.

"Nnng...Shizu-chan...what are you cooking?" Izaya groaned.

"Some cinnamon rolls." Shizuo answered, now kissing on Izaya's jawline.

"Mmm...did you remember to spread butter on the pan?" he asked.

Shizuo stopped all his actions, and looked at Izaya, "Huh? Butter?" he asked.

"Yes, butter, so the cinnamon rolls wont stick on the pan." he answered.

"Oh shit." Shizuo looked away and moved away from Izaya.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me that you forgot to spread the butter."

"Look, I don't bake sweet stuff that often, so I'm a little rusty..."

"Imbecile..." Izaya chuckled, grabing Shizuo's face, and leaning into him. Izaya winced at the pain in his lower reigion but ignored it.

He kissed the brute passionately, having his muscle once again tangle with the other's. Since Shizuo didn't put his shirt back on, Izaya playfully pinched his nipples, hard.

"Ahh...nnngg...damned flea." Shizuo groaned at how harsh Izaya was being. The only thing he could do was place his hands on the raven's hips.

Izaya pulled back from Shizuo and looked at him lustfully, "Aww, Shizu-chan, don't you like it when I pleasure you~?" Izaya purred.

"I like pleasuring you more." Shizuo growled.

Izaya stuck out his lip, and fake pouted, "But, you already pleasured me last night. The least I can do Is return the favor~" he smirked.

Izaya moved his hands down to Shizuo's crotch. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and snuck his hands inside, palming Shizuo's length through his boxers.

"Ahhh...Izaya..." he moaned.

Izaya smirked at hearing his own name, "You're not leaving this couch until I make you cum."

Izaya finally went inside Shizuo's boxers and pumped his length, slowly.

"Ahhh...haahh...ahhh..." Shizuo moaned at each stroke Izaya gave him.

As Izaya was stroking him with one hand, he used the other to playfully pinch Shizuo's nipple harshly, again.

"Haahhh...ahhh...mmmmnnng." Shizuo groaned at the pain of his abused nipple.

Izaya leaned forward towards Shizuo's ear and whispered, "How does it feel, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya purred, licking Shizuo's ear, and accelerating the pace, pumping Shizuo faster.

"Ahhh...haaah, ah, ahhh, hah...amazing...ahh...hahh...mmmm..." he moaned in full bliss. He was coming close, he could feel it.

"Ahhh...ahhh...Izaya-ahhh, I'm ahh...about to...haah..." Shizuo tried, but couldn't finish his sentence.

Izaya already knew what Shizuo was about to say, amd encouraged him, "Cum for me, Shizu-chan...cum for me."

"But...ahh...my clothes...AHH...!" Shizuo gasped. He was almost at his climax. He was trying to tell Izaya that he didn't want to cum in his clothes, considering that he didn't have anymore spare clothes.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just cum for me, Shizu-chan." Izaya purred. He took Shizuo's member out of his pants and continued pumping him.

Izaya pumped Shizuo a couple more times, and finally, Shizuo came, "Aaaaaahhhh...!"

Shizuo came onto Izaya's shirt and collapsed backwards on the couch. Izaya smiled and crawled on top of the blonde, "Aw Shizu-chan, you made such a mess~" he teased.

"Shut up..." Shizuo breathed, feeling exhausted from his orgasm.

Izaya smiled, "Shizu-chan, you're so cute~" he purred, and kissed Shizuo gently.

"Mmm...don't..." Shizuo mumbled in the kiss, trying to back away from the kiss.

"Eh? Why?" Izaya asked confused.

"I don't wanna get hard again." Shizuo huffed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh? I can make Shizu-chan hard, just by kissing him?" Izaya chuckled.

"Maybe." Shizuo mumbled and looked away.

Izaya smiled and kisses Shizuo's cheek, "Shizu-chan?" he called.

"Hmm?" Shizuo looked back at the flea.

"Are your cinnamon rolls finished baking?" Izaya asked.

"Shit...!" Shizuo groaned. He rose quickly off the couch, making Izaya slide off of him awkwardly.

Izaya hissed in pain, "Owww...! Stupid brute!"

"Ah, sorry." Shizuo said, getting off the couch. He zipped and buttoned his pants up and dashed towards the kitchen.

He opened the oven to see that the doughy substances had grown a lot bigger, and were actually done baking.

Shizuo found a nearby mitten and took the sweet rolls out of the oven, and sat them on the stove, and then turned the oven off. Shizuo smiled at the two humongous rolls. He was happy that he'd actually accomplished baking something without burning it.

He found the icing that he had earlier and started to glaze the icing on the cinammon rolls. Shizuo made nice and pretty designs on them to make them look like a professional made them.

Once he was done, Shizuo walked back where Izaya was at, lying on the couch.

"Alright, they're done, they just need to cool off." Shizuo said.

"Good, I'm glad that Shizu-chan didn't burn my kitchen down." Izaya chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya yawned, "I think I could really use a shower."

"Yeah me too." Shizuo said, "But, I don't have any clothes over here." he shrugged.

"You can still take a shower, Shizu-chan. I have something for you to wear." Izaya informed.

"Pff... Yeah right. No offence, but I can't wear your tight ass clothing. Plus I need to wash my clothes." he huffed.

Izaya pulled his shirt off, with Shizuo's 'mess' on it and tossed it on the floor, "Don't worry, Shizu-chan, I have clothes for you. But no underwear...or shirt..." he said.

"So...just pants?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes~! And I'll wash your clothes along with mine." Izaya smiled.

"Okay I guess..." Shizuo shrugged.

"Good, we can take a shower together, while we wait for the cinnamon rolls cool off~" Izaya purred.

"Oh? Us in a shower, together?" Shizuo smirked.

"Eh? But no funny business! I'm still sore." Izaya blushed.

"Alright, alright. I won't do anything..." he smiled, reassuringly.

"Good, now carry me to the shower." Izaya smiled, jolding his arms up like a child.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and picked Izaya up bridal style, "What a child..." he mumbled, and took Izaya upstairs, where their shower awaited.

* * *

**Hehehe Shizuo cooking? How...unreal, ne? **

**hahha I thought Shizuo should do something thoughtful for Izaya since he's hurt :33 **

**Ohhhh the embarrassment of Namie walking in when they're having a moment XD hahah I crack myself up...**

**yup... I make myself laugh ._.**

**ANYWAYS~**

**Review's please nwn? I'd appreciate it :3 **

**Each reviewer gets Shizuo's monstrous cinnamon rolls :0 **


	16. A Day With The Monster

**; m ; So Sorry for not Updating this for a while! I'm so sorry ; m ; I feel bad! **

**Well Here's some fluff for my lovey readers ; w ; I appreciate you all~! I Love You guys~ **

**I do Not Own Durarara**

* * *

****A Day With The Monster

"Ne, Shizu-chan. I think we should take a bath instead." Izaya suggested. He was sitting on the sink in his bathroom, while Shizuo was trying to turn the shower on.

"Huh? Why?" Shizuo frowned. He really didn't want to take a bath. He wasn't really fond of them.

"Because of my back and my ass, imbecile." Izaya groaned.

"Jesus, you really can't stand up?" Shizuo complained and faced Izaya.

"No. And we're going to take a bath." Izaya snapped.

"I don't want to take a sissy ass bath!" Shizuo growled.

"Well to bad. We're taking one."

"_You_ can take a bath _I'm_ taking a shower."

"What? C'mon Shizu-chan, take a bath with me!" Izaya whined.

"No." Shizuo grunted.

"Please?" Izaya pouted.

"Izaya..." Shizuo sighed. How can he deny an adorable face like that?

"Please, Shizu-chan! I don't think I can stand up for that long." Izaya whined again, hoping Shizuo would reconsider.

"Shit..." Shizuo mumbled, and scratched the back of his head.

"Hnn?" Izaya hummed.

"Alright, fine. Shit." Shizuo growled.

"Good~! Now run some bathwater~!" Izaya chimed.

"Tch, bossy little..." Shizuo mumbled. He turned back around and started running the bath water.

"Good monster~" Izaya teased.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he said.

"Ah wait!" Izaya exclaimed. He hopped off of the counter of the sink and winced at the pain at his back. God it hurt so much. If it were going to hurt that much all the time, Izaya may have to refrain from sex.

Izaya opened a small cabinet under the sink and grabbed a colorful bottle. He limped over to the bathtub and poured the liquidy substance from the colorful bottle into the running water. Suddenly bubbles started to appear and consume the whole bathtub.

"Seriously?" Shizuo grunted.

"Hn? Don't you like bubbles? They make you smell lovely!" Izaya smiled.

"Tch, you seriously act like a frilly little girl sometimes." Shizuo said and rolled his eyes.

"Eh? I do not!" Izaya frowned and slapped Shizuo on his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, lets get in." Shizuo said and started taking his pants and boxers off.

Izaya took his shirt off and slowly took his his boxers off, trying not to not hurt himself. Shizuo got into the bubbly tub first and sat there, waiting patiently for Izaya to join.

Izaya slowly slipped into the tub with Shizuo. Shizuo spread his legs to make room for the raven. Izaya sat between Shizuo's legs, with his back faced to him.

"Ahh..." Izaya sighed happily, and leaned back into Shizuo's chest.

"Feel comfortable?" Shizuo chuckled.

"Mmhmm." he sighed, "Shizu-chan?" Izaya called.

"Hm?" Shizuo hummed.

"Wash me." Izaya blushed.

"What?" Shizuo asked and raised his brow.

"Wash me." Izaya repeated himself but more sternly.

"You have two arms that aren't broken." Shizuo snapped.

"But I'm injured." Izaya pouted. This method was really effective towards the blonde, which is why Izaya was doing it again.

"I don't care." Shizuo mumbled and looked away. _This isn't going to work on me...not this time._ he thought determined.

"Please Shizu-chan? I can't even wash my back without hurting myself." Izaya whined.

"No." Shizuo grunted, _Wait...if he lets me wash him...I may be able to get away with stuff..._ Shizuo thought, and smirked to himself.

"Please?" Izaya whined again, hoping this time Shizuo would agree.

"Alright sure." Shizuo smiled.

"Eh? Really?" Izaya asked incredibly, he was surprised how calm Shizuo was being. It usually took a couple more '_pleases_' before Shizuo actually agreed.

"Yeah, just give me some soap." Shizuo smirked.

Izaya grabbed a nearby bar of soap and gave it to Shizuo. Shizuo lathered the soap in his hands and and began rubbing the soap on Izaya's small back.

"Mmm...Shizu-chan is so gentle." Izaya moaned at the large hands massaging his back.

"Yup." Shizuo said and continued his light touches. Shizuo kept washing Izaya's back for about five minutes until Shizuo grew bored. He moved his hands to Izaya's chest and began washing him there.

Shizuo moved his fingers and pinched Izaya's nipples hard.

"Rnnng! Ah, Shizu-chan!" Izaya blushed.

"What?" Shizuo smirked playfully.

"What a-are you...nnng..." Izaya cringed.

"I'm washing you just like you asked." Shizuo chuckled, "Just making sure those nipples of yours are squeaky clean." he teased.

"Nnngg...ah..." Izaya moaned in pain and pleasure.

Although Izaya knew what Shizuo was up to, he let it be. It was quite relaxing having Shizuo's hands washing him.

This was crazy! Less than two months ago, Shizuo and Izaya were chasing each other, hurting each other, trying to actually kill one another. And now, they were in a bathtub together. Touching, kissing, and slurping one another. It was absolutely insane!

Shizuo finally let go of Izaya's hardened nipples. He continued to wash the rest of Izaya's upper body. From his small chest, to his back, underarms, arms, shoulders, neck, face, and hair. Now it was time for Shizuo's favorite part.

Shizuo lathered more soap on his hands and started washing Izaya's legs. He did it slowly, and trickled his long fingers across the pale skin.

"Haah..." Izaya moaned quietly. He didn't know why but Shizuo's light touches were actually turning him on. Shizuo smiled at the small moan. He finished washing Izaya's legs and then lathered more soap. He went between Izaya's legs and curled his fingers around Izaya's member started to masage it gently.

"Ahh...Shizu-chan! I said no-_ahhhh_, funny business!" Izaya yelped in surprise.

"Hn? I'm not...I'm just washing you, like you told me to do." Shizuo smiled.

"Y-yeah but...ahhh...haahh..." Izaya moaned quietly as Shizuo kept '_washing_' Izaya's privates. This continued for a little while until Izaya begged for Shizuo to stop.

"Ahhh...haahhh...! Shizu-chaaaah-n! Stop! I-I'm coming...!" Izaya begged.

"Hnn? Are you sure? You don't seem quite clean..." Shizuo teased.

"Ahhh! Shizu-chan, I'm serious!" Izaya yelled.

"Alright, alright." Shizuo chuckled and released Izaya. Izaya scooted away from the brute, just in case he tried to do something else suspicious.

"Shizu-chan...you're always doing something naughty." Izaya scowled.

"Tch. Says the guy who just gave me a handjob about 30 minutes ago." Shizuo snapped back. He lathered some more soap and began washing his own body.

"That was just...I was just returning the favor, for what you did last night." Izaya shyly answered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just admit you were feeling horny." Shizuo said and continued washing his body.

"Eh? What? I wasn't!" Izaya glared at the bathing blonde.

"Uh huh, sure..." Shizuo said rolling his eyes and lathered himself with more soap.

"I was not!" Izaya yelled, and splashed the soapy water at the distracted brute's face. "Stupid protozoan..."

Shizuo looked at Izaya incredulously, shocked that the louse was so bold to splash water in his face.

"Seriously? You splashed me?" Shizuo asked, more like a statement than a question.

"Hm? Shizu-chan doesn't know what a splash is? Let me demonstrate." the raven chuckled and splashed Shizuo in the face again.

"Splash me one more time, and see what happens...I dare you." Shizuo said with a daring smirk on his face.

Izaya smirked back at the blonde. He absolutely loved teasing the brute. It was and still is way too much fun to see the blonde be extremely flustered. Izaya took the dare and splashed the soapy water at the blonde once again.

As soon as Izaya did that, he regretted his actions. Shizuo splashed a wave of bubbly, soapy water at Izaya. Shizuo kept splashing huge chunks of water at Izaya again, and again, and again. It was so much that Izaya couldn't breathe!

"Gah! S-stop...! Shizu...chan...!" Izaya growled, but Shizuo continued his splashing.

"I said stop!" Izaya yelled, now also splashing great deals of water at Shizuo. The two kept splashing and splashing for about a good 15 minutes until Izaya's arms got tired.

"Okay...I'm done." Izaya panted.

"Tch. You're so weak." Shizuo grumbled, and began getting out the tub. He stepped out and opened the drainage to drain out the tub.

"Ah yes, physically I'm weak but not mentally." Izaya chuckled he too started to get out of the bathtub. He climbed out, thinking that his lower regions were going to be in pain again but to his surprise, it didn't hurt at bad as before. This time he could actually bear the pain. Maybe because of the hot water?

Izaya got out of the tub and found a nearby towel and he began to dry himself off. Shizuo found a towel too and also dried himself off. Once done, the two men wrapped their towels around their waists and walked into Izaya's bedroom.

"That was a good bath." Shizuo sighed and flopped himself on the other's matress.

"Oh, so Shizu-chan _did_ enjoy the bath, even though he doesn't like them?" Izaya teased, and went towards his closet, trying to find some clothes.

"Tch. No! It's not like I wanted to take a bath with you! I just...wanted to splash you." Shizuo growled with a blush forming on his face. Izaya just shook his head and tried to find the pants that he promised Shizuo. Izaya found a pair of really big sweatpants. Too big for him but about the same size fit for Shizuo.

"Here's the pants." Izaya said and tossed the pair of pants on top of the relaxing brute. Shizuo rose up from his relaxed position and observed the sweatpants that the flea had given him.

"Where the hell did you get these from?" Shizuo asked, quirking his brow.

"My sisters gave it to me for Christmas. They thought it was a good present until they realized it was a couple of sizes too big." Izaya sighed, and continued looking through his closet for something for him to wear.

"So why didn't you just throw them away, or something?" Shizuo asked, as he slipped on the sweatpants. It felt kind of weird since he wasn't wearing any boxers, but it would have to do.

"If I threw them away, my sisters would cry, so I just kept them in the back of my closet." Izaya shrugged. He finally settled on his favorite pair of black jeans, and a red T-shirt. He found his boxers in his drawer and slipped them on, along with his clothes.

Izaya winced slightly at the pain, but tried to ignore it. The pain wasn't as bad as before but it still clearly hurt. Shizuo observed him quietly, and saw Izaya wincing by putting on his clothes.

"Izaya..." he called in a worried tone.

"Hm?" Izaya hummed, putting on a fake smile so the other wouldn't see that he was hurt.

"It hurts...doesn't it?" Shizuo asked.

"Huh? Not at all Shizu-chan." Izaya continued to fake smile.

"Cut the bullshit. I know it hurts. You can't even move your legs too much before you start flinching!" Shizuo growled.

"Calm down, Shizu-chan. It doesn't hurt that much. And besides...what can you do about it?" Izaya shrugged. Izaya walked towards the matress and sat down next to the blonde lout.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and looked away from the raven, mumbling something inaudible.

"Aww...does Shizu-chan worry about my ass?" Izaya teased.

"Tch. Yeah...I need your ass so I can fuck you into this matress." Shizuo smirked.

"Eh? Is Shizu-chan always this vulgar?" Izaya chuckled, leaning on the blonde ruffian.

"Nah, I just act like this, recently." Shizuo also chuckled. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Izaya spoke up.

"Ah, I need to wash our clothes." Izaya said, getting up.

Shizuo quirked a brow at the moving raven, "Uh...you sure you wanna walk around?" he asked.

"I like I said before, it doesn't hurt _that_ bad. I'll manage, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled. Izaya walked into the bathroom and gathered their clothes. He took Shizuo's cell phone that was in his pants pocket. _Eh? Stupid lout...if I didn't take this out of your pocket, I would've accidentally washed this. _Izaya thought.

Izaya finished gathering the clothes and walked back into the bedroom, finding the blonde curled up in his bed. He looked as if he were sound asleep. Izaya walked around the bed and placed the forgotten cell phone on the night stand next to his alarm clock.

Izaya looked at the clock and it read 2:30. "Eh? Is that what time it is?" Izaya mumbled to himself.

"Hm?" Shizuo hummed with his eyes closed, wondering what Izaya was saying.

"We woke up late..." Izaya sighed, slightly irratated. Unlike Shizuo, Izaya wasn't too fond waking up in the afternoon. He'd always miss the exciting things that happends in the morning.

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya chuckled at the blonde, "Haha, I don't think so Shizu-chan. I'll be right back, I'm going downstairs to go wash these clothes. Your phone is right here if you need it." he said, turning around, making his way out the bedroom.

"Hey, Izaya..." Shizuo called.

"Hmm?" Izaya hummed turning around slightly to look at the blonde again.

"You aren't sick...anymore?" the blonde asked. It was quite strange that Izaya did not feel ill anymore it was almost unreal! It seemed as if his sickness disappeared as soon as Shizuo came back to him.

"Hmm...no...Surprisingly I don't feel sick." Izaya shrugged.

"I guess it was a small cold." Shizuo said.

"Yeah, you may be right, Shizu-chan. Anyways I'll be right back." and with that, Izaya made his way all the way downstairs, into the Wash Room by the lobby in his building. He washed the clothes and made his way back up into his apartment.

He opened the door and saw Shizuo sitting at the kitchen table, eating the cinnamon rolls he made earlier. Well...the cinnamon_ blob_, since Shizuo mashed the cinnamon rolls together.

"Eh...Shizu-chan? What is that?" Izaya asked pointing at the monstrosity that Shizuo was eating. Shizuo looked at his cinnamon roll and back at Izaya.

"A cinnamon roll...?" he mumbled.

"That's not a cinnamon roll! It's more like a blob of dough! You know you're suppose to roll them in individual rolls, right?" the raven asked.

"I know that! Why would I make eight cinnamon rolls when there's only two of us? I just mashed them together because it's simpler." Shizuo huffed.

Izaya shook his head in disbelief, and saw another cinnamon roll on the opposite side of the table. He sat down and began eating. The first bite he took filled his mouth with instant sugar. It was way to sugary for him to eat, since Izaya wasn't a big fan of sweets anyways.

Shizuo saw th disatisfied look on the other's face, "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shizu-chan, if I ate this I would probably have diabetes. This is way too sweet." Izaya sighed.

Shizuo quirked a brow at him, "Really? It tastes perfect to me." Shizuo shrugged, and continued eating. Izaya looked at the blonde incredulously, as he continued to devour the too sweet cinnamon roll. Izaya thought he was so cute, as he ate the cinnamon roll like a child.

Izaya started to giggle at the hungry ruffian. Shizuo looked up from eating, "What?" he asked with his mouth full, obviously irratated because he thought that the raven was laughing at him.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, you're so cute~" Izaya giggled some more as he got up from his chair and sat on the brute's lap.

Shizuo swallowed his food, "What? I am not!" he huffed and looked away, trying to hide his forming blush.

"Yes you are. Look at that cute blush of yours." Izaya smiled. He leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek. The kiss trailed from his cheek all the way down to his jawline. Each kiss made Shizuo have chills up his spine. Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his hips and started to kiss him too. They were kissing, slurping, and nibbling each other's tongues playfully until Shizuo's cell phone was ringing in his pocket.

Shizuo groaned, annoyed that someone was calling him at a moment like this. Shizuo unlatched his mouth from Izaya's and pulled out his phone.

"Aw, does Shizu-chan have to go to work today?" Izaya pouted and snuggled his face into the crook of brute's neck. Shizuo chuckled at the pouting raven, "Ah, maybe."

He flipped open his phone and answered, "Yo?"

"_Yo_, Shizu-chan? How improper." Izaya whispered. Shizuo rolled his eyes and slapped Izaya on the back of his head.

_"Hey, Shizuo."_ Tom answered. He sounded like he was in pain.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked, concerned for his friend.

_"Ah...I've got a massive hangover._" Tom groaned.

"Tch. That's what you get for drinking so much, even after I told you not to." Shizuo grunted.

_"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, where are you? I think we need to catch like...four more runaways."_

Shizuo quirked his brow questionably, "I'm in Imebukuro."

_"What? Why? I still need your help."_ Tom asked, clearly confused.

"Uh, you told me that I could go home, which is the whole reason why I left!" Shizuo explained.

_"Really? When?"_

"Yes, you said so at the bar." Shizuo said getting slightly annoyed.

_"Really? Hm... I don't remember at all. Well it doesn't matter, I'll just catch the runaways by myself, I don't think they will need to be beaten up."_ Tom said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine." Shizuo assured.

_"Yeah, I'll be back in Ikebukuro probably around noon, tomorrow. I'll call you when I need you."_

"Yeah, sure thing."

_"Okay, see ya later."_

"Bye." Shizuo dismissed ane hung up the phone.

"Stupid protozoan! That hurt!" Izaya groaned, still referring to the pain that Shizuo had inflicted towards him.

"Tch. You're so weak." Shizuo chuckled.

"You're not even going to apologize?" Izaya pouted.

"Maybe..." Shizuo teased.

"Eh? Stupid protozoan." Izaya mumbled and crossed his arms, pouting.

Shizuo smiled at the pouting raven. Izaya thought that _he_ was cute? Obviously, _Izaya_ was extremely cute, especially when he was pouting.

"Haha, just kidding, I'm sorry." he said as he gently rubbed Izaya's scalp, and kissed his cheek.

"Mmm." Izaya moaned at the gentle treatment, "Ah, Shizu-chan?" Izaya called.

"Hm?"

"You...you don't have to go to work today...do you?" Izaya asked, hoping that the other did not have to work.

"Nope, not until tomorrow." he chuckled.

Izaya smiled at this and snuggled his face back into Shizuo's neck, "Good."

"Hehe, now, what do you wanna do?" the blonde asked.

"As long as you're here...it doesn't matter with me." Izaya smiled and kissed his brute on the cheek.

* * *

**How was that, ne? ;w; **

**I hope that was good~ Just some extra fluff~! **

**Well after this chapter, it's when all the action and stuff happens! .O. So be prepared! **

**Review please :3 I seriously love all the reviews~! You have no Idea!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this update ; w ; sorry for leaving you guys for so long! **


	17. Blood and Love

**So... this chapter...is a sad chapter ; m ;**

**I did say there was gonna be action in this... but I was wrong :3 **

**It's more like one of those 'NOOOO DON'T DO IT D:' kind of chapters.**

**So be prepared for this :o) **

**Ohh and BTW in this scene (that's about to start) It's like 12:00pm in the afternoon. Tom and Shizu-chan are taking like a small break, (and a bro talk... (; ) **

**Okay srry I'm ruining the first scene ; m ; **

**I should really shut up...**

**I do not own Durarara**

**; -|-|-|-|-; *zips mouth closed***

* * *

Blood and Love

It was approximately three weeks since Shizuo and Izaya had both lost their virginity to one another, but it most definitely wasn't their last time being intimate. During these weeks, Izaya and Shizuo have had a _lot_ more sex. Shizuo would usually come over to Izaya's place whenever he wanted to see _his_ flea, or when he was just feeling really horny.

Izaya had lectured the brute about that plenty of times. Telling him that he's not just a sexual toy to use when Shizuo wanted. No! Izaya had way too much pride for being a sex toy for _his_ monster.

But, whenever Izaya would lecture the blonde ruffian about this particular topic, it would usually go one ear and out the other for Shizuo. Why's this? Because Shizuo never thought that lowly of Izaya. It may be true that most of the time when he went to the flea's house, it was mostly for his sexual desires, but he actually really _did_ care for the flea. He liked him and enjoyed almost everything about him.

He _really_ liked him...

Maybe even more than _like_...

Maybe it was even...

"Oi, Shizuo! Shizuo!" a voice called him back into reality. It was Tom.

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked. Yet again he was zoned out into his thoughts. He and Tom were standing in an alleyway behind Russia Sushi. They went there so Shizuo could smoke in peace and linger in his thoughts, while they were on break.

"Jeez, I called your name about ten times!" Tom complained.

"Oh...sorry...what's up?" Shizuo asked, inhaling the cancerous stick.

"I was telling you that we had about five more people to catch, then you're off for the rest of the week." the dreadlocked man explained.

"Good." Shizuo sighed, now exhaling the smoke.

"Huh? What's up with you?" Tom asked, concerned.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Shizuo quirked his brow.

"Dude, everytime I tell you that you have a week off, you're usually smiling or at least show a sign of happiness. But now you look as serious as always. Something's up." Tom said.

"Nah, nothings wro-" Shizuo was cut off.

"And this is like the sixth time you've zoned out like this, today!" Tom added.

Shizuo sighed, and dropped his lit cigarette on the floor, and smothered the remains with his shoe, "I've just...got a lot on my mind right now."

Tom looked at the blonde man skeptically, "It's about Izaya, isn't it?" he inquired.

Yes, Tom was well aware of Shizuo's and Izaya's relationship. He was one of the five people who actually knew about it, along with Shinra, Celty, Namie and Kasuka. Shizuo actually told Tom one day while they were working, and it caught him a little off gaurd. He was also surprised that Shizuo had told him before but of course he was extremely drunk at the time.

Fortunately for Shizuo, Tom accepted the fact that Shizuo was involved with another male, and that male being Izaya of course. As Tom said before (but couldn't remember since he was drunk) he supported them and wished them nothing but the best.

"Yeah." Shizuo sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm...I just...FUCK! I dunno what the fuck is wrong with me! It's fucking annoying!" he rambled.

Tom stood there with a confused look on his face, "Uh...Shizuo...what the hell are you talking about?"

"I was just thinking...about me and Izaya's relationship..." Shizuo grumbled.

"What about it?"

"I dunno...I...like him..." Shizuo mumbled.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure you do like him." Tom chuckled at the frustrated Shizuo.

"...I mean...I _really_ like him..." Shizuo blushed.

Tom quirked a brow at the blonde, "What are you saying, Shizuo?"

"I...think it's like..." Shizuo paused and took a deep breath, "...like..._love_...or something..." Shizuo mumbled and blushed. He never admitted it to himself, let alone to another person, so Shizuo was quite embarrassed.

Tom smiled at his friend, caringly, "Aww Shizuo! You're getting all soft on me?" the dreadlocked man chuckled and playfully punched the blonde on the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up! I am not getting soft!" Shizuo yelled, obviously frustrated and annoyed. Not at Tom, but at the annoying situation he was in.

"Haha, calm down Shizuo. Anyways, you seem upset about it." Tom said.

"Tch, because there's a lot of fucking problems." Shizuo mumbled.

"Yeah? Like what?" Tom asked.

"First off... I've never been in..._love_...before..." Shizuo said, chocking on the end of his sentence, "If I say it to him...I don't wanna be rejected. I would feel so fucked up." Shizuo said.

"Yeah, but...why would he reject you? I mean... You guys are already a couple, right?" Tom shrugged.

"Yeah...you're right. But...I just don't wanna fuck things up. I don't want to hurt him..."

"Hurt him, how?" Tom asked.

"Tch...like...emotionally...I don't fucking know! This is like my first time being in a fucking relationship, and I don't want to fuck anything up!" Shizuo growled, angry at himself for not being experienced. He closed his eyes and grabbed fists of his golden locks, showing that he's clearly frustrated.

"Relax, Shizuo. I'm sure you're not gonna fuck anything up." Tom smiled.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that?" Shizuo asked, now letting go of his hair, and looking at his friend.

"Because, Shizuo...you're a real...sentimental person..." Tom shrugged.

Shizuo looked at the man as if he was slapped in the face. What the hell? Shizuo Heiwajima..._sentimental_? His name and that word should never be put together in the same sentence, since he's '_violence_' itself.

"Tom...have you been drinking again? No fucking way I'm fucking sentimental!" Shizuo chuckled.

"No, I'm serious! Things that you care about the most, you always protect it the best way you can. You always put that thing or person first before yourself." Tom explained.

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo asked confused.

"For instance...like your brother. You wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him. Because you care for him, right?" Tom inquired. Shizuo kept quiet and tried to process the words that were just said.

"Or...when you were younger...and you told me about that lady in the flower shop that was getting robbed. You cared for her, right? That's why you stepped in and protected her...well...tried to protect her." Tom mumbled at the last part, "So that's why you won't fuck up...because you're actually a really caring person. If you weren't so strong and could control your anger, you'd probably be a big softy." Tom chuckled.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and started to chuckle with the dreadlocked man, "Yeah, yeah...so...what should I do? How should I say it?" Shizuo asked, hoping that Tom had the answer.

"Well...take him to a really fancy resturant...and tell him there." Tom smiled, "After I give you your pay, today, you'll have plenty of cash to treat him like royalty."

Shizuo quirked his brow, "Are you serious? You really think that's gonna work?"

"Well I haven't tried it but I'm sure it will work. I mean...I see it on TV all the time..." Tom laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Seriously, Tom?" Shizuo chuckled, "Alright...let's go and get the rest of these runaways." Shizuo said.

"Eager to get your pay, huh?" Tom laughed, "Alright, lets get these guys." Tom said and started walking the direction where the next runaway was.

Shizuo followed right behind his boss, chuckling, "Heh, shut up, Tom." he joked, and continued to walk.

* * *

It was around 5:30, and it was starting to get dark. As the sun setted, its radiant rays of light glistened through informant's huge windows, and onto Izaya as he sat at his work desk, staring off into space. He had done this almost all day, and since Namie wasn't able to come to work today, Izaya was alone. Well...almost alone. His doppelganger's voice still lingered in his head, conveying evil words to Izaya throughout the day.

Izaya despised the voice, even if the voice sounded extremely similar to his own. It had a hint of sarcasm and usually a mocking tone to it. Izaya thought of the Red Izaya to be very cowardly though. The only time when he would communicate with him was when Izaya were either alone, or asleep. On a couple of occasions, Red Izaya would whisper evil words when Izaya was with Shizuo, which made it absolutely unbearable at those times.

Izaya had nightmares everytime when he went to sleep. He would sometimes even to refuse to sleep, because his nightmares would drain most of the energy out of him. He would wake up with bags under his eyes, showing that he did not have a full night rest. Shizuo noticed this though, and occasionally he would ask about it, but Izaya would be irritated and would tell him that he was fine.

Izaya breathed quietly, finally being alone in his thoughts. The Red Izaya had stopped speaking to him about and hour ago, and Izaya was really enjoying the peace and quiet. He really hoped that his twin would stop talking to him for a lot longer. He couldn't get _any_ of his work done with the sociopath that was living in his brain.

Izaya sighed happily to himself and started to lower his eyelids. Might as well get some sleep before you know who would bother him again. As soon as Izaya's eyes closed, the quickly shot open by someone calling his name.

**{I-za-ya-kun~}** the voice sang. Izaya groaned annoyed, because usually Shizuo would sing his name like that, but now Red Izaya was mimicing him, which was excruciatingly annoying.

"Go. Away." Izaya mumbled.

**{Have you thought about our discussion?}** his evil self asked, completely ignoring Izaya's demands. Earlier, the two were discussing about Izaya's death and why he should die. Red Izaya had left him alone in his thoughts so he could think about attemping suicide.

"I'm not killing myself." Izaya hissed, with a slight tone of venom rolling off of his tongue.

The Red Izaya merely chuckled at his decision, **{Ah, but Izaya you have nothing to live for. You're a waste of space. None of your friends like you, not even Shizuo. They're all going to just turn on you~}**

"Shut the fuck up! You're wrong! You're just lying to me so I can kill myself!" Izaya shouted, he closed his eyes tightly shut and grabbed fists of his hair, hoping that he can drown out the voice in his head.

**{Hahaha! You think I'm lying to you? Why would I lie to you when the facts are right in front of you? All of your friends hate you, but they won't admit it. They need your information for their own personal needs. In other words they're just simply using you.}** The Red Izaya explained and laughed evily.

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" Izaya shouted, and yanked his hair hard. Izaya knew this was pointless and was only harming himself, but...what could he do? He couldn't help himself.

**{Really? I'm wrong? Lets analyze your so called _'friends'_ shall we? Let's start with the lovebirds, Shinra and Celty...}** he started. Izaya tried his best to ignore his unwelcomed guest, but couldn't. The voice just simply boomed over his own thoughts.

**{Shinra hates you, because he's basically a paraplegic, now. If you never would have provoked Shizuo to chase you around the city, then he would've never thrown the truck, and he would've never have gotten hurt~}** he stated. His words seemed to have a hint of amusement to it. As if it was a hilarious sitcom that he watched.

**{As for Celty...she hates you for doing that to her beloved Shinra. That's the person whom she give her life to, and adores him until the end of time. She hates your guts for ever doing that to him. Not to mention that you're holding her head captive in this room. She's been looking for her lost head for years, and yet...you refuse to give it back to her. All of her forgotten memories are stored in her head. All of the memories she yearns to remember, is all taken away from her, and is held by you. Of course she would hate you for that.}** the Red Izaya chuckled.

Izaya sat in the same position that he was in. His hands fisted into his hair and his eyes closed tightly shut. Izaya absorbed all the negative words that were thrown at him, and processed them in his brain, but he remained quiet. This made the cynical Red Izaya amused and continued his rant.

**{Those kids obviously hates you too. Masaomi Kida, obviously hates you. You put him in a very difficult situation, and when he needed you most, you brushed him off. Only having his little girlfriend get both of her legs broken.}** the voice chuckled. Izaya honestly didn't care about Masaomi. He thought it was mostly the kid's fault for making an untrustworthy gang in the first place.

**{Anri Sonohara, hates you too, because of all the trouble you've caused for her and her friends. Mikado Ryugamine...well he's a naive child, bur you did cause trouble between him and is friends...}** the voice trailed. Izaya hoped that the other was done and hoped he would shut up.

**{Dota-chin and his friends hate you too. You're always putting them in reckless situations just for fun. Shiki never liked you, he's only after the information you have. Namie hates you because she's basically your slave. Your sisters despise you and doesn't even care or value your life...}** Red Izaya chuckled, knowing he had Izaya in check. All he needed to do was push his buttons a little more and he would be in 'checkmate'.

**{And Shizuo...}** he said. Izaya's eyes abruptly opened when he heard his lover's name. How could Shizuo hate him? They were together now...! Nothing could make Shizuo hate him!

...Could it?

**{Ah yes, Shizuo. The fortissmo of Ikebukuro hates you the most out of everybody. You got him arrested, you got him fired plenty of times from his jobs, you even tried to kill him, countless of times!}** Red Izaya laughed maniacally.

Izaya's eyes widened at the depraved laughter, "NO! No! It's different! We-" he was cut off.

**{Yes, it's true. Shizuo had forgiven your for your horrible acts. Yes he's learned to stop hating you and started to slowly love you...but of course...you still want to harass the poor brute. You manipulate his feelings and it amuses you greatly. You're just toying with him.}** the doppelganger said, now his voice sounding extremely serious.

"N-no...! I really do...love..." Izaya tried.

**{It's bad either way, Izaya. If you're toying with his emotions or manipulating him, and he finds out, he will hate you. And if you're truly in love with him, you will turn out being a fallen God, like I said before, which also gives you no purpose of living. Just give it up Izaya.}** Red Izaya snarled, hoping Izaya would give in.

Izaya felt tears welling in his eyes. The fresh hot tears ran down his pale skin. His small tears soon turned into sobbing. Izaya took his hands from his hair and had them cover his face as he cried.

He never felt so...crumpled...so...alone. He felt as if he was disowning his own self. He wanted to get away. He didn't know where...

but he had to get away...

**{Izaya...I know you want to leave...I know you want to get away...and you can...}** Red Izaya muttered, his voice really soft. **{You can end it all now...}**

Izaya took his palms from his watery eyes. He leaned back into his chair and looked up at his ceiling. He cried silently for a while and mumbled the words that he'd thought he would never admit to his doppelganger.

"You're right..."

Izaya looked at his desk and his eyes settled on his pocket knife that he was holding earlier. Izaya stared at it intently for a while, deciding if he should do what Red Izaya provoked him to do, or not.

Izaya chuckled at himself bitterly, thinking that he would have never thought he would put himself in this position. It was bitterly amusing to him, because he never have thought that he would ever doubt himself, nor his life this low.

Izaya finally made his desicion, and grabbed his pocket knife, and made his way upstairs in his bedroom. He flicked open his blade and stared at it quietly. His tears never stopped flowing, as he made this difficult desicion.

Izaya glanced at his nightstand and saw his cell phone.

_Maybe...I should tell Shizu-chan goodbye... _Izaya thought. Izaya walked over and picked up his cell phone and began texting the blonde.

Izaya texted him very slowly, each letter he typed made Izaya stop and sob. He decided that be should make the text short and simple, since it was taking way too long for Izaya to text.

Finally, Izaya was done texting his monster. He sat down on his bed and gave one final look around his room. He sighed sadly and turned his attention to his left arm. He put his pocket knife gently against his wrist, and held it there for a while.

Izaya took a shakey breath, as more tears fell from his tired eyes, "I'm sorry...Shizu-chan." Izaya mumbled, and forcefully dug his knife into his flesh.

* * *

Shizuo hiked his way up the steps to Izaya's apartment. He refused to use the elevator since it was way too slow for his liking.

Shizuo was tired, because he had worked since eight this morning, and now it was about 5:40. But Shizuo was glad about a couple of things. He was glad that he was off work for the rest of the week. Glad he had enough cash in his pocket, to treat Izaya like the prince he acted like, and he was overjoyed that he was going to tell Izaya how he really felt, but sort've nevous a bit, since Izaya was his first love, but Shizuo felt excited more than anything.

Shizuo was on his last couple of steps to Izaya's apartment, and then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Shizuo flipped open his phone and saw it was a text message from Izaya, and smiled happily. He hadn't heard from the flea all day, and was actually getting worried about him.

Shizuo's elated expression turned into confused one when he read Izaya's message.

**[Goodbye, my Shizu-chan.]** it read.

Shizuo was obviously confused, not one hundred percent sure why Izaya was saying goodbye to him. Shizuo decided to text him back.

**[What are you talking about? Where are you going?]** he texted. No reply. It didn't matter to Shizuo though, because he finally reached the floor Izaya stayed at.

He was in front of Izaya's door and he knocked on it. He really wished that he had a key to Izaya's home, since Shizuo was there most of the time. Curious, Shizuo turned the doorknob to Izaya's front door, wonderig if Izaya locked the door or not.

The door clicked and opened. Shizuo rolled his eyes..._What a dumbass...he's gonna get robbed if he doesn't lock the door..._ he thought. He swung open the door and looked around the informant's apartment. Surprisingly he wasn't at his work desk, nor his living room. He walked in and check to see if he were in the kitchen, and he also wasn't there.

"Izaya?" he called. Shizuo walked up Izaya's stairs and entered his bedroom. He heard the shower running and assumed that his beloved flea was taking a shower. Shizuo smiled lustfully at this, hoping that he could surprise the raven in the shower.

Shizuo's smile soon turned into a frown, when he saw small droplets of blood on Izaya's bed and on the floor, leading into the bathroom.

"Izaya?" Shizuo shouted and made his way toward the bathroom. He tried to open it but found it was locked. Shizuo used his strength and rammed into the door with his shoulder, breaking the door down.

Shizuo stepped inside and saw the trail of blood on the white tiles, leading to the shower.

Shizuo quickly opened the shower curtain and found a crumpled, naked Izaya, seemed to be asleep in the corner of the shower with a long, deep gash from the beginning of his left wrist, all the way down to the middle of his forearm.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled in pure shock. He stepped in the shower and shook Izaya awake.

"Nnng...Shizu-chan..." Izaya groaned, his eyelids halfway opened.

"IZAYA! What the fuck? What were you fucking thinking?" Shizuo yelled as he unbuttoned and strugged his wet vest off and wrapped it around Izaya's wound.

Shizuo quickly reached for his cell phone and called the paramedics, "Hello? Yes! I have someone who's cut deeply in his wrist...! Please help...I...I don't know how long he's been here!" Shizuo yelled frantically on the phone, and began telling Izaya's address.

"...Yes! On the top floor, room number 20...! Please...fucking hurry up!" Shizuo yelled his final plea and tossed his phone to the side.

He quickly moved his hands to Izaya's face, and shaking it a little so the raven wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Izaya! Izaya! Don't go back to sleep, you hear me? Don't fucking die on me!" Shizuo yelled, shaking Izaya some more.

"Nnnng...Shizu-chan...I'm so...tired..." Izaya groaned and started to close his heavy eyes again.

"NO! Izaya! Don't fucking fall asleep! Fuck! Stay awake! Stay the fuck awake, Izaya!" Shizuo roared shaking Izaya more so he wouldn't close his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you do this?" Shizuo yelled.

"Shizu-chan...I..." Izaya started but couldn't finish his sentence. He lossed quite a lot of blood, and didn't have enough energy to talk. Not to mention that he was becoming really dizzy and was really tired.

"FUCK! Izaya! Stay with me! You damned flea! Don't go to sleep!" Shizuo shouted at the bleeding informant. Shizuo had tears falling from his eyes and onto Izaya. It was hard to tell from Izaya's blurry vision but he could tell in Shizuo's voice that he was crying.

"Don't...don't cry...Shizuo." Izaya mumbled, his eyes feeling incredibly heavy.

"Damn it Izaya! Don't die! Don't fucking die! I _need_ you! I fucking need you! Please, Izaya! Please!" Shizuo cried and buried his face into Izaya's neck.

"It's okay...Shizuo...it's okay..." Izaya smiled and raised his uninjured arm to pat his brute on his wet golden hair. He was glad that his last day on this earth was with his monster.

* * *

**; w ; Sadness... is what this chapter was. **

**Well I try...**

**Does it make me an ass if I actually enjoyed writing this chapter? :D **

**Because it was really cool to write :3 **

**Anyways, DO NOT WORRY my dear readers~ **

**This is SO _not_ the end of this Fic! I swear~! **

**There's moar to come~! ;3**

**Like... some more stuff...some more sadness...some more craziness... some more...smut... :D I'll be back to amuse you~!**

**I'm hoping this fic will make it to at LEAST 25-30 chapters. SO expect that! I already know how the ending is, I'm just trying to expand it. **

**Anyways~ This Author's Note is beginning to be VERY long so ...**

**Review please ; w ; **

**The more _Reviews_ is the quicker Izaya's gonna feel better :3 and the quicker I update~!**


	18. Promise

**:3 I'm an ass**

**I give you guys that sad chapter last time, and now I give you this short chapter :'D**

**ahahh no but really this is a serious chapter. **

**I'm sorry for making you guys feel sad. :(**

**I do not Own Durarara.**

* * *

Promise

Izaya fluttered his eyelids open in the unfamiliar room. It was quiet...well almost quiet, besides the unfamiliar beeping coming from his right side, and small whispers that seemed to be outside this room.

Izaya decided to look to his right, and saw a machine that was beeping. It was a heart rate monitor, that was hooked up to his wrist, and the monitor was beeping steadily showing that he was alive. He was in a hospital.

Izaya frowned a bit. He was quite certain that his suicide attempt worked when he was in his house. He felt light headed as if he were on a cloud. The last thing he remembered was that Shizuo came in his bathroom...crying? He didn't remember when the brute called for the paramedics, but obviously he did, since he was in a hospital.

Izaya turned his head to his left, and saw his monster sitting in a seat right next to him. Fortunately for Izaya, the brute was asleep. God knows how long Shizuo was in there with him. He knew the brute was going to lefture him about attempting suicide, but Izaya didn't want to hear that right now.

Also on Izaya's left side was a table with a lot of flowers and stuffed animals with cards and such. Most likely from his so called '_friends_' wishing for him to get better.

Izaya sighed a bit and began to observe his surroundings some more. It was a small room, like Shinra's old hospital room. There was a window behind Shizuo and a door to his right, which was his bathroom. Fortunately he had a tiny television in his room to keep him occupied, but it was on mute, and also on a boring channel.

Once again, Izaya sighed, "This is so stupid." he mumbled to himself, annoyed at the TV show he was watching.

"So, you're awake?" a gruff voice to his left called out. Izaya only mentally screamed at himself for not being quiet. He knew Shizuo was going to lecture him and he wasn't in the mood.

Izaya turned his face to the right and saw his beloved Shizuo sitting and staring at him. Shizuo's eyes looked sleepy, and red, most likely from crying. His hair was all over the place, each blonde strand of hair on his head sticking it different directions. And finally his facial expression was an angry one, but also a bit of sadness to it.

Izaya smiled weakly at his monster. He knew he was about to get yelled at, but decided to leave a lovely smile for his brute anyways. Besides, Izaya was actually happy to see him, "Shizu-chan."

That was it. Shizuo's calmness had snapped, as soon as Izaya gave him that smile, "Wipe that fucking smile off your fucking face!" he growled.

"Relax, Shizu-chan, I-" Izaya started but was soon cut off.

"Don't you fucking tell me to relax! Do you know how fucking worried I was? Do you know how fucking terrified I was when I fucking found you bleeding to death in that fucking bathroom?" Shizuo yelled, with his eyes full of emotion. He yelled loud enough to let Izaya know how upset he was, but not too loud to disturb the other patients in the hospital.

"Shizu-chan, you're overreacting." Izaya sighed and stared at the ceiling. He felt like he was going to cry, but he didn't want to show Shizuo that. He wanted to pretend that he was strong, and didn't care.

"_I'M_ OVERREACTING? You're the one who tried to fucking attempt suicide!" Shizuo yelled louder.

Izaya sighed again and looked back at the ceiling, trying to ignore his angry boyfriend. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Shizuo had spoken up.

"Why...?" Shizuo mumbled quietly.

"Why, what Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked still looking at the ceiling, but already knew what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, Izaya! Why did you try to kill yourself?" Shizuo shouted, clearly full of emotion.

"You wouldn't understand...stupid protozoan." his voice cracked at the end. He knew he was about to cry.

"Help me understand, Izaya. I...I don't fucking know anything that's going on in your mind. Please...just tell me." Shizuo said, quietly.

Izaya abruptly turned his head to the direction where Shizuo was sitting, "It's because of _YOU_!" he spat, with fresh tears rolling down his face.

Shizuo looked at the raven, confused, "M-me? What did I-"

"You! Fucking, Shizuo Heiwajima! You hate me! I know you do! You despise everything about me!" Izaya cried.

"What? No I don't, Izaya! You know that's not true!" Shizuo yelled.

"You hate me! Shinra hates me! Celty hates me! Everybody fucking hates me! I know I'm right! If I just dissappeared, everybody's lives would be so much easier! No body will have to deal with the annoying flea, and everybody would be happy! I'm a waste of fucking space, Shizuo! All of my friends hate me! You hate me!" Izaya yelled and cried silently.

"Izaya, I don't fucking hate you..." Shizuo said, and put his hand on the raven's face, wiping the tears away. He thought if he should say what he wanted to say to him two days ago.

"Yes you do hate me! I ruined your life for ten years! I've gotten you arrested for crimes you never committed. I've got you fired from plenty of jobs! I've physically hurt you, so many times...I...I even tried to kill you! And you're telling me, after all of that, you don't hate me? You fucking hate me, and I know it!" Izaya sobbed.

"Izaya..." Shizuo mumbled and leaned forward and kissed the sobbing informant's tears away, "I thought by now you would've realized that I've already forgiven you for those things..."

"Y-you're s-such a liar." Izaya sobbed more.

"I'm not fucking lying, Izaya! I don't give a shit about what you did to me back then. All I care about is how much I care about you now, Izaya. I want to be with you. I...I..." Shizuo choked. He wasn't able so say what he wanted to say. He was stuck on the four letter word that he never confessed to Izaya.

"Y-you...what...?" Izaya calmed down a bit, but was still crying.

"I...I...I was so afraid, Izaya. Please...please don't do this to me again..." Shizuo whimpered, and tears began to form in his eyes. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face into Izaya's neck, hoping that his face wasn't able to be seen.

"Shizu-chan...I...I..." Izaya tried. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Please...Izaya...promise me...promise me that you won't hurt yourself..." Shizuo mumbled on Izaya's neck.

"Shizu-chan...I can't..." Izaya whimpered.

Shizuo abruptly pulled back from Izaya's neck and looked at him with his watery eyes, "Why not?"

"B-because everyone hates me. I...I have no friends..." Izaya mumbled.

"You do_ have_ friends, you dumbass. As soon as you got to the hospital...EVERYBODY fucking came over here to see if you were okay. Your sisters, your boss, Shinra, Celty, Kadota and his gang, Namie, some kid from Riara academy. Your fucking friends care about you, Izaya. They were all worried about you. Even if you do piss us off sometimes, we still dont want anything bad to happen to you." Shizuo explained, "...and...if you still think your friends hate you, it doesn't matter, because I'm here for you, Izaya. I've forgiven you and I'm here for you. I'm still fucking pissed off at you, but...I'm just glad that you're okay. Although you're pretty fucking selfish, you damned flea." he growled at the end.

"What? _Selfish_? How the hell am I selfish? I tried to dissapear so you guys would live a better life." Izaya argued.

"For a very intelligent informational broker, you sure are pretty fucking stupid." Shizuo chuckled bitterly, "You've been in my life for ten fucking years, Izaya. If you would've just dissappeared...what do you think I would do?" he asked.

Izaya opened his mouth, but closed it quickly, and instead bit his bottom lip. He hadn't thought about that at all. What would Shizuo do without him? He's been in the brute's life for nearly a decade. If Izaya would had dissappeared, God knows what Shizuo would do.

"I honestly can't imagine my life without you, even if you are an annoying flea sometimes." Shizuo chuckled, "You give my life purpose, Izaya. I wouldn't know how to live my life without you..." he said, his eyes and his voice were full of emotion.

"Promise me, Izaya." Shizuo whispered.

Izaya looked at Shizuo with his tired watery eyes. He could tell that Shizuo definitely cared about him. It seemed like the hate between Shizuo and Izaya had completely deminished. The thoughts of suicide were completely erased from Izaya's mind. All he wanted to do was be there for his monster. The only one who could truly hurt his monster, is he himself. He could never take away the life of this man, since the only reason why Shizuo's alive is because he thrived on his own life. He would never let his mosnter die. He was his, and nobody could take the things most precious away from him.

"I...I promise, Shizu-chan. I'm sorry." Izaya said. The frown on Shizuo's face dissappeared and was replaced with a smile as he leaned down and captured his lips with his flea.

Izaya deepened the kiss, as he bit on Shizuo's lower lip, playfully. Shizuo growled lustfully at this, and bit Izaya's bottom lip too. Soon, Shizuo's tongue slipped inside Izaya's mouth, tasting the sweet tongue that awaited for his. Their muscles danced and tangled with one another, each one fighting for dominance. Of course Shizuo won the fight and started literally devouring the raven's mouth.

"Mmmn" Izaya moaned. He crept his right hand slowly to the back of the blonde's head to nuzzle him affectionately. Izaya then tried to use his left hand to pull the brute closer towards him so he could have his mouth ravished a lot more, but sharp pains shot through his left arm.

"Ahh..! Nng!" Izaya groaned in pain. Shizuo pulled away from Izaya and sighed, "Be careful. You have stitches in your arm."

Shizuo carefully moved away from Izaya and sat back onto his chair, and caressed the raven's face.

"Ahh...Fuck...that hurt." Izaya groaned.

"Yeah, I know. But that's what you get, for scaring me like that." Shizuo mumbled.

"I said I was sorry. It won't happen again, Shizu-chan." Izaya hissed, still in pain.

"I know. I forgive you. But you're on punishment." Shizuo smirked.

"Eh...? What do you mean by that?" Izaya asked, confused.

"No sex for you for two weeks." Shizuo smirked.

Izaya looked at the blonde incredulously. No sex...for two weeks? It wasn't like Izaya was upset about it, but it was sort've weird how Shizuo would set something up like that. Ever since they lost their viginity to one another, Shizuo couldn't keep his hands off of him. So why all of a sudden a random two weeks of no sex.

"Ha! That's funny, Shizu-chan. Considering the fact that you can't keep your hands off of me, you propose that you're going to stop having sex with me for two weeks? You won't last, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled.

"Heh. That's what you think." Shizuo chuckled. This made Izaya frown. What did the brute have up his sleeves? Surely the blonde wasn't serious.

Shizuo leaned forward, carefully trying not to touch Izaya's arm."Surely you know by now..." he mumbled, and then leaned next to Izaya's ear, "I can be incredibly teasing at times." he whispered and flickered his tongue in the raven's earlobe.

"Mmmm." Izaya moaned at his teasing monster. He knew he was right. Shizuo is quite a tease when it comes to sex, which made the blonde being incredibly irresistible. Even right now, while the brute was licking him, Izaya was already becoming hard.

"Mmm...w-why?" Izaya gasped, as Shizuo nibbled on his ear.

"Because you're on punishment..." Shizuo purred, "And plus you're hurt. I don't want you to be in more pain." and snuggled his face into the informants neck.

"But it's my arm that's hurt. It's no big deal." Izaya pouted.

"It is a big deal. It doesn't matter, you're not having sex for a while." He said, and began sucking on Izaya's neck.

"Mmm...see? Shizu-chan can't keep his hands off of me." Izaya chuckled, and was harrassed by Shizuo's lips once more.

In all honesty, Shizuo was only savoring the moment. He wanted to touch, kiss, and feel Izaya all over. For the first time ever, Shizuo was afraid. He was afraid that he was going to lose his flea. Izaya Orihara

He would never lose him. If he did...then he wouldn't be able to go on. He loved this man so much that he would not let _anything_ hurt him. Not even Izaya Orihara, himself.

* * *

**Mmm... so this chapter kinda reflected on something in real life for me. My friend tried attempting suicide and... most the words that Shizuo said to Izaya is the words I said to my friend (EXCEPT THE LOVE PART). So ummm yeah... I think my friend stopped trying to commit suicide which made me feel happy inside :) **

**But I didn't put my friend on a no sex punishment ._. that was all Shizu-chan's doing.**

**Anyways in the TOP Author's Note when I said I was an ass...**

**I'm going to make myself even more of an ass because I'm probably not going to update for a couple of days :D **

**Maybe even two weeks?**

**; m ; Sorry I have to make this PLOT WORK :3 **

**It's ALL in my head, I just have to make it in plot form :0 **

**So bear with me~**

**Review Please~ ...I... I almost cried tears of joy when I saw like almost 100 reviews w ; Wow, this makes me so happy...I just... I just *CRIES HEART OUT* **

**Red Izaya: Sorry She's unable to speak. She's so full of emotion that she can't express it in her own words. **

**KS: ; o ; What are you doing here! you're evil!**

**Red Izaya: I don't care...**

**KS: Review if you want me to kick RedIzaya's arse :U **


	19. Trust

**I am here yet again :'D **

**And I must say I appreciate all of the reviews and everything ; w ; They're so fantastic~! **

**For being so fantastic, I have put in a FLUFF chapter for you guise ! :3**

**The downside to this chapter is... is that It's REALLY SHORT :D **

**I think It's shorter than the last chapter ; w ; **

**Forgive me plese~! **

**Anyways on with this story~! :D**

**I do ****_NOT_********own Durarara~**

* * *

The inseperable duo finally arrived in Izaya's apartment. Ever since Izaya's '_accident_', Izaya was unconcious in the hospital for two days, and stayed for another day. Today was the day that Izaya was finally released from the hospital and going home. Unfortunately, Izaya had to deal with the dreaded stitches in his arm for about two weeks, then go back to the doctor to see if they are needed to be removed or not.

Izaya stepped inside of his apartment with Shizuo following him shortly after,and he had all of the '_Get Well_' items that Izaya had recieved from his friends. Izaya stopped dead in his tracks when he saw unfamiliar boxes next to his living room couch.

"Who the hell's boxes are these?" Izaya mumbled.

"They're mine." Shizuo spoke, setting down Izaya's gifts on the nearby table.

"Why are your boxes in my house?" Izaya asked confused, not knowing what was going on.

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the confused brunette, "I'm gonna stay here for a couple of days, moron."

"What? Why?" Izaya frowned.

"For the same reason why you ended up in the hospital. I'm going to keep an eye on you while you're recovering, flea." Shizuo grumbled.

"I appreciate your concern, Shizu-chan, but I don't need you to babysit me." Izaya scowled at the other man. Shizuo flopped himself onto the couch and shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter, I'm not leaving."

Izaya sat down on the left of the blonde, "Oh? Shizu-chan doesn't trust me?" Izaya smirked playfully, leaning against the brute. Shizuo frowned at the remark, "You damned straight I don't trust you. Not alone, anyways." he mumbled the end.

"Shizu-chan, I told you that I would never do that again." Izaya pouted, and snuggled his face into the ruffian's neck.

"Yeah, I know what you said." Shizuo huffed, "But I don't care. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya pouted now looking at the brute in his chocolatey brown eyes.

"Izaya." Shizuo said back, mimicing the informant, and bored his eyes into Izaya shiney auburn ones. They looked in each others eyes for a couple of minutes. Their looks turned into a heated staring contest, until Izaya lost and snuggled his face back into the crook of Shizuo's neck, "Stupid protozoan..." he mumbled.

"Tch. You're making it seem like I'm the biggest pain in the ass, just for me staying here." Shizuo huffed, "Do you not want me here?"

"I kind of do...but then again I kind of don't" Izaya groaned. Izaya didn't actually mind if Shizuo stayed, he just didn't want to feel like he was being constantly watched, or '_babysat_'.

"Well too bad. I'm staying here until you've fully recovered." Shizuo sighed.

"Well...I can't change your mind about it, ne?" Izaya mumbled.

"Nope."

"Ah, well, in that case, I'm going to have to stop sitting on your bed, ne?" Izaya smirked, and stood up from the couch.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked, frowning a bit.

"You're sleeping on the couch~" Izaya smirked, playfully.

"The hell I am! I'm _not_ gonna sleep on the damn couch!" Shizuo growled and stood up from the couch.

"Oh? And where do you suppose you'll sleep? On the floor?" Izaya chuckled.

"I'm sleeping in your bed, louse!" Shizuo grumbled.

"Haha. Real funny Shizu-chan. Every time you're in my bed, we end up having sex~. But you don't want to have sex with me, ne?" Izaya smirked.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you." Shizuo huffed, although he knew that Izaya was going to try to have sex with him anyways. He would just have to turn him down...if he could.

"That's what you say now, but we're gonna have sex sooner or later, ne?" Izaya smiled. He stood up on the tip of his toes to reach the monster's face. He used his uninjured arm to hold onto Shizuo's arm for support. Izaya leaned forward and licked Shizuo's lips playfully, "Ah, Shizu-chan~ lets see how long you'll be able to last." he whispered against the other's lips.

Before Shizuo even had a chance to actually kiss the informant, Izaya had stopped leaned forward and stood normally. Shizuo looked at the playful ebony haired man. He knew that Izaya would be teasing him for the next two weeks, and these two weeks were gonna be like hell if they weren't going to have any sex. Of course Shizuo had a lot of willpower, which is why Shizuo had told the flea that he wouldn't be having sex with him until he recovered. Izaya may be a literal mind fuck, but Shizuo could play that game as well.

Izaya sat back down on the couch, smiling to himself, thinking that he had Shizuo's sexual drive in his hands. But then, something unexpected happened. Shizuo was laughing at the brunette. Literally laughing like the protozoan he was. Izaya narrowed his eyes at him, "What's so funny?"

"You think that I'm the one who's gonna break down from sexual frustration? Remember, Izaya you're the one who needs me. You're the one who needs me inside of you. You're gonna be the one the breaks down from your sexual desires first." Shizuo laughed.

As usual, Shizuo always said or did something totally unpredictable, which made Izaya hate him, and love him at the same time, "Aha, that may be true Shizu-chan, but I only disagree at the part when you say I'm going to break down first." Izaya chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Shizuo smirked. He leaned down towards Izaya and connected their lips like a puzzle piece. Shizuo roamed his tongue in Izaya's mouth, tasting as much of Izaya's sweet mouth as he possibly could. Shizuo moved his hand to Izaya's hip, and the other to caress his face. The hand on Izaya's hip started to dip his fingers playfully in his waistband.

"Mmmn, no fair, you're teasing...mmm" Izaya moaned against the brute's lips. Izaya used his right hand to unbutton Shizuo's vest, while he tried to move his injured arm to pull Shizuo's face closer. He winced a bit at the pain from flexing his wrist around, but chose to ignore it.

Shizuo pulled his lips away from Izaya's but began to kiss him along his jawline, leaving a trail of kisses towards Izaya's neck. He sucked onto the skin gently, most likely leaving a hickey, and then started nibbling on the pale skin.

"_Aahn._..Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned, now using both of his hands to unbutton Shizuo's dress shirt. He was on the last button and finally unbuttoned it, now marveling at the beautiful chest that he had fallen in love with. Izaya ran his ringed fingers on Shizuo's toned muscles, mostly on his chest but he ran his fingers through abs and slid his fingers up to his shoulders.

Shizuo moved his hand from Izaya's hips, to his crotch, palming Izaya's obvious erection through his pants, "_Aah._..! _Ahh_! Shizu..." Izaya moaned, bucking his hips towards Shizuo's hand, hoping to gain more attention down there. Shizuo continued to palm Izaya's member and bit down harshly on his neck.

"_Ahh_! Nnng...Shizu-ch_aaaahn_...please..._please_...!" Izaya moaned, begging for more. He couldn't believe it! He was breaking down first! But he couldn't help it. It was Shizuo Heiwajima who he was dealing with. The same man who challenged him for the past decade for almost every day.

Izaya took his right hand away from Shizuo's chest and began fiddling with the belt on his pants, trying to take them off. As soon as Izaya did that, a hand was placed gently on Izaya's. Shizuo stopped his biting and his hand motions, and stood up properly to observe the brunette who was begging for more.

Izaya was breathing heavily and his eyes were full of annoyance, and lust, "Stupid...teasing protozoan..." he panted.

"Heh, I told you that you would break down first." Shizuo smirked.

"Sh-shut up. You were just all over me." Izaya hissed.

"Aha. You're like putty in my hands. You can't get enough of me." Shizuo smirked and licked his lips playfully.

"Stupid protozo-ahhh! Nng...!" Izaya groaned in pain. Izaya had flexed his injured wrist way too much during the heated moment, and now his left arm stung.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked, concerned for the pained brunette. He leaned down towards Izaya to investigate what was the problem.

"Nnng...my arm...stings! Nnng!" Izaya cringed. Shizuo gently took Izaya's injured arm and observed it carefully. It didn't seem like any if the stitches came loose, so he wasn't worried, "Your stitches seem fine. Your doctor told me that if it starts to sting, you need to take some pain pills." he explained.

"Nng...they're in my...medicine cabinet upstairs." Izaya whimpered. Shizuo nodded and ran upstairs to get Izaya's pain pills. Seconds later he came back with the pain pills, and sat them on the table before he left again to go get some water for Izaya to swallow them down.

Impatiently, Izaya opened the bottle of pills and stuck two of the drugs in his mouth, hoping that he could swallow them whole. Shizuo came back with a glass of water and placed the rim of the glass by Izaya lips, already knowing that Izaya had placed two of the pills in his mouth. Shizuo gently tilted the glass upward so the water could trickle down into Izaya's mouth. Izaya swallowed the water along with the pills and then stopped drinking.

Shizuo sat the glass down on the table and sat down next to the raven, "You okay?" he mumbled.

"Nng...no...it still...hurts..." Izaya mumbled.

"The pills should kick in soon." Shizuo assured.

"Ah...I know." Izaya mumbled.

Shizuo sighed at the response, "You know...maybe you need to go to therapy or something."

"I am not going to therapy, Shizu-chan." Izaya hissed.

"It was just a suggestion. I mean, you did try to attempt suicide...I'm pretty sure that needs some therapy or something." Shizuo shrugged.

"I don't need a damn therapist. I'm fine. Therapists only tell you things that you already know, and try to help you understand your problems. I already understand my problems. I don't need some dick to tell me what I already know." he hissed again, having Shizuo taken by surprise by his choice of words.

"I know...I just..." Shizuo sighed sadly and caressed the raven's face. He had that look in his eyes again. That sad, painful look. Izaya stared deeply into the blonde's mocha eyes, "You...what...Shizu-chan...?" Izaya whispered.

"I don't want to lose you again, Izaya. I...I was so scared when I found you in that bathroom. I was terrified that I was probably never going to see you again. I...I just want you to be safe, Izaya." Shizuo admitted. Izaya would have never thought that the fortissimo of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima, would ever be...scared or afraid of anything. He would have never of thought that his own life would frighten the monster. Knowing that his monster couldn't live without him, made Izaya feel...happy actually. To know that there was someone who actually cared about him, made him feel more than glad that he was alive.

"You won't, lose me Shizu-chan. I won't let that ever happen again. You have to trust me..." Izaya whispered, and leaned forward to connect their lips again for a chaste kiss. Shizuo kissed back but soon unconnected their lips, "I...I don't think I can trust you by yourself. That's why I'm staying here for a while."

"Will you _ever_ trust me again?" Izaya pouted.

"It takes a long time to earn someone's trust back, Izaya." Shizuo sighed. Izaya nuzzled his face into the brute's neck, "How long?" he pouted again, moving his right hand back to Shizuo's still unbuttoned chest, masaging them.

"Heh, if you keep this up, probably a lot faster than it should take." he chuckled, placing his own hands on Izaya's hips. He couldn't help it that Izaya moaning from earlier and now his cute pouting was actually turning him on. But Shizuo wasn't giving in first...he couldn't give in first.

* * *

**That was FLUFF was it not ? :3 **

**Oh jeez this was such a short chapter... I kinda feel bad ; m ; **

**BUT do NOT worry! I have a long chapter for you guise :3 (if you review that is~ ;D ) **

**Shizu-chan was a little OOC a bit, ne? He's all nice and protective of his flea~ I believe that Shizuo has a nice side sometimes, don't you agree ? :3 **

**Anywho! Some of you guys asked me to kick Red Izaya's ass (some even asked to kill him XDD) haha well I did kick his behind~! **

**He won't be showing up...for a while now~! Well.. not until later chapters when Izaya-**

**Shizuo: SHUT UP! You're not suppose to tell them what happens! **

**KS: D: Eh...right... I didn't give away too much did I?**

**Shizuo: Just shut the hell up. **

**KS: Okey ; m ; **

**Shizuo: Just review guys...**

**KS: DONT FORGET THE PLEASE D:**

**Shizuo: ****_PLEASE!_**


	20. Anger

**Sorry for the delay ; m ;**

**My birthday was on Friday, so a whole lot of crazy stuff was goin' on~ **

**I was actually hoping I would submit thos chapter on Friday, but that was seriously out of the question.**

**Anyways new chapter I hope you enjoy :D **

**Btw if you didn't know (or remember) in the Dollars chatroom**

**Kanra = Izaya**

**Setton = Celty**

**Taro Tanaka= Mikado**

**Bakyura= Masaomi**

**Saika= Anri**

**I'm not 100% sure if Masaomi is part of the Dollars? I don't remember if he resigned from being the Yellow Scarves and joined the Dollars? Idunno :U someone plese tell me XD I forgot.**

* * *

****Anger

A couple of days had gone by since Izaya's arrival from the hospital, and Shizuo was already losing his patience.

He had been living with Izaya for three consecutive days, and already, the informant had been flirting with the brute, trying to persuade Shizuo to have sex with him. Once out of those days, Izaya walked around the house entirely stark naked, to grab the blonde's attention. Naturally it did take a hold of Shizuo's attention, and he literally beat himself up from frustration, by slamming his head on Izaya's desk a couple of times. He asked Izaya why he was doing this to him. And what was Izaya's response? '_It's my house, and I can do anything I want._' he says.

Although Shizuo had forewarned Izaya that he wasn't going to break down from sexual frustration first, he was definitely wrong. Shizuo was so frustrated with the lack of sex that everything -even the most smallest things- would really piss him off. Not like before, when he would get angry at other people's bullshit. No. This was entirely different. For example, yesterday he was opening a bag of potato chips, and one chip accidentally fell on the floor. He got so angry, and annoyed at the situation, he picked up Izaya's microwave and threw it across the livingroom, nearly hitting Izaya. Eventually, Izaya scolded him for his acts, and had Shizuo buy a brand new microwave.

Although Shizuo was getting clearly frustrated, Izaya on the other hand was actually fine. He of course did want to have sex again, and soon, but he wasn't really upset. For Shizuo putting him on such '_punishment_', Izaya thought that it would be fun to '_punish_' his Shizu-chan too. Usually by seducing him.

Fortunately, now it was a peaceful evening in the shared apartment. The sun was setting and the orangy peach hues of light were cascading through Izaya's windows, settling on Izaya himself. Izaya was sitting comfortably at his work desk, while Shizuo was taking a nap on his black leather couch. The brute was upset about something that happened earlier today, something about the toaster? Anyways, long story short, Shizuo was upset with the toaster, he broke it, and after his tantrum he took a nap. Of course Izaya was pissed that the brute kept breaking his appliances, but he sure was glad that his tantrums had tired him out.

Izaya stood up from his work desk and stared out one of his gigantic windows. He looked outside and saw his humans interacting with one another. He saw a couple arguing. _Classic_. An old man feeding some birds. _Cliché_. A group of Riara students. _Naturally._ And all sorts of different humans, that he loved to ovserve.

Izaya frowned a bit. He hadn't been able to have fresh information on his humans for a while now. He was at the hospital for three days total, and has been home for another three days. It's been almost a week of Izaya not being able to have any new information. For the past three days for being at home, he kept his attention on Shizuo the whole time. He had to be aware if another microwave may hit him or not. So therefore Izaya's focus had been on Shizuo the whole while.

Izaya looked down at his left wrist and observed his stitches. He saw each stitch that were carefully intwined in his pale skin. Izaya shuddered at the sight. He didn't want to ever relive that moment again. It was a moment of weakness. Weakness from his own self. He didn't want to scare Shizuo like that ever again. The way Shizuo cried for him. Begged for him to never injure himself again. Having Shizuo Heiwajima. The strongest man in Ikebukuro. The definition of '_violence_' itself. His beloved. Fearing for his life. It was downright painful to see him so afraid.

Izaya sighed. He couldn't belive he let that evil doppelganger of his talk him into such a thing. In fact, he haven't even heard his cloned self even talking to him again for a while now. Not a word. Not a smartass comment. Not a peep. He was dead silent. He hadn't heard him since the day of his suicide attempt. Izaya was actually quite relieved about this. He didn't need that awful voice to talk to him while he was recovering.

Izaya sat back down in his chair and turned his attention to his computer. He decided that he would go on the Dollars chatroom and catch up with his internet friends.

**-kanra signed in-**

**Taro Tanaka**- _Kanra-chan!_

**Setton**- _Welcome back! _

**Bakyura**- _Sup, looser._

**Saika**- _Welcome back, Kanra-san._

**Kanra**-_ Hey there~ What's up?_

Izaya typed, ignoring 'Bakyura's' comment.

**Taro Tanaka**- _Where have you been? You've been gone for a while._

**Kanra**-_ I've been busy..._

Izaya sighed at his own comment but continued to type.

**Kanra**- _Aww did you guys miss me~?_

**Bakyura**-_ Nope, not really. Thought you were dead._

Izaya winced at the comment. He was on his death bed a few days ago.

**Setton-** _Bakyura! That was rude!_

**Taro Tanaka-** _Ignore him Kanra-chan! The rest of us are glad your back. _

**Saika-** _Absolutely._

**Kanra-** _Aha, I see Bakyura is as spiteful as ever, ne? I'm glad to be back. So what'd I miss?_

**Taro Tanaka-**_ You missed a lot! You know that guy Izaya Orihara? _

Izaya frowned at the question, but answered it anyways.

**Kanra-** _Yeah..._

**Taro Tanaka-** _Well just a few days ago he ended up at the hospital!_

**Bakyura-**_ Oh yeah! Didn't he get owned by Shizuo Heiwajima?_

**Saika-** _I heard that Shizuo-san beat him up._

**Setton-** _No. That's not what happened. Shizuo was there at the hospital with him._

**Bakyura-** _Yeah! To choke him in his sleep!_

**Taro Tanaka**-_ Setton is right. Shizuo and Izaya have been good friends recently. _

**Saika-** _Come to think of it...there aren't much fights between them anymore._

**Setton-** I_t's as if Ikebukuro is peaceful._

**Bakyura**-_ That's lame! I wanna see Orihara get his ass kicked._

**Setton**-_ No! It's better that they aren't fighting as much._

**Taro Tanaka**-_ ANYWAYS, I went to the hospital to visit him._

**Saika-** _Really? That's nice of you._

**Taro Tanaka-** _Yeah. But he was knocked out for a while so I didn't get to see him actually awake._

**Setton-** _It's best to give him some rest._

**Saika-**_ And some space._

**Taro Tanaka-**_ Yeah, that's true. I hope he's okay..._

**Bakyura-**_ Huh? For once, Kanra's keeping her mouth shut? _

**Taro Tanaka-**_ Yeah! What's wrong Kanra? Why so quiet?_

Izaya wasn't particulary fond if this topic, so he kept quiet. He thought it was about time to log off. They weren't talking about anything interesting.

**Kanra-** _I'm fine~ I'm just absorbing all the stuff that's happened._

**Setton-**_ Kanra, have you heard about the new gang, that's supposed to be rivals with the Dollars?_

Now that sounded interesting.

**Kanra-** _No, but do tell~_

**Bakyura-**_ Oh yeah! There's a new gang called the Grey Souls. They're now the official rivals of the Dollars. Obviously their colors are grey._

**Taro Tanaka-** _What did we ever do to them? Why are we their rivals?_

**Bakyura-**_ I think it's for popularity. I'm guessing the Dollars is the biggest gang in Tokyo. They're trying to beat our popularity._

**Setton-**_ But they're a serious gang._

**Kanra-** _You mean with weapons and such?_

**Setton-** _Yeah. But so far we haven't heard of any attacks._

**Kanra-**_ How are they going to attack us if the members of the Dollars are 'invisible'?_

**Taro Tanaka-** _Dunno. They're probably gonna beat up random citizens like the Yellow Scarves did._

**Saika-** _I hope not._

**Bakyura-** _Usually the members are wearing grey suits and white ties. I saw some of the members hanging around a couple of alleyways._

**Setton-**_ That's creepy. _

**Saika-** _It's rather disturbing._

**Kanra-** _We should gain more information about them~! We should know our enemies inside and out._

**Taro Tanaka-** _Yeah, I think so too! We should at least know who the leader is! _

**Bakyura-** _How we gonna do that? They're just as secretive as the Dollars. The Grey Souls have their information tight!_

**Taro Tanaka-** _What about Izaya Orihara? The informational broker! _

**Setton-**_ But, he just came back from the hospital remember?_

**Kanra-** _Yeah, you should give him a couple of days to recover, ne?_

**Taro Tanaka-** _Oh yeah. Well that's all we know about the Grey Souls. Not much to talk about._

**Kanra-** _But that's a lot of information to know about. _

**Saika-** _Yes, but we need more if we want to learn our enemy._

**Bakyura-** _Yeah! I can't wait till we learn about them, and then we'll kick their smug little asses!_

**Taro Tanaka-**_ Bakyura! We're not a violent group!_

**Kanra-** _Heh, I see that Bakyura isn't using his brain again~! _

**Bakyura**_**-**__ Hey shut up!_

**Setton-** _Must you two always be so hostile?_

**Kanra-** _Of course~! Anyways, I have to go guys~! I'll talk to you guys later~!_

**Taro Tanaka-** _Goodnight~!_

**Setton-**_ Goodnight~_

**Saika**- _Goodnight._

**Bakyura-**_ Die!_

**Kanra**- _Goodnight~!_

**-kanra logged off-**

_'Hmm...now that's interesting. A new gang that's rivals to the Dollars?'_ Izaya thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the deep growling of his stomach. Izaya sighed. He hasn't eaten all day, instead he's been lounging around with Shizuo, until he had a problem with the toaster. After that incedent, Izaya thought he should keep his distance away from the brute, just in case he would get pissed of at him. Shizuo still had his week off, but since after Izaya's 'accident' Tom was willing to give Shizuo and extra paid week off so he was able to take care of Izaya until the end of next week.

Izaya rose from his chair and walked into the kitchen to prepare some food. He knew that his brute of a boyfriend would be hungry when he would wake up, so he decided to make him some food too. Izaya opened the refrigerator, only to find rice and different types of fish. Izaya hadn't done a lot of grocery shopping so the food was getting scarce.

"I guess we're having sushi." Izaya mumbled to himself, and began preparing the meal. He had his favorite fish, ootoro, and Shizuo's favorite fish, yellowtail, and a couple of other types. To Izaya, it wasn't really hard to prepare sushi, since you didn't really have to cook anything; but the bad thing about it was that, if you didn't have enough fish, then you wouldn't be full. Fortunately, Izaya has more than enough fish to eat.

Izaya finished preparing the sushi and put them on a plate. It was now time to wake up his brute. He walked over to the livingroom and observed the blonde that was sleeping on his couch. He still wore an angry expression that he had earlier from his tantrum. He continue to look at the brute who was snoring lightly. Izaya could stare at him all day, but he had to wake him up since he was still hungry.

Izaya walked around the leather couch and leaned his face down towards the monster's face. He gently kissed him on the lips and nuzzled his hair with his right arm. He removed his lips and continued to nuzzle the brute's messy hair.

'Nnng." Shizuo mumbled angrily, and slowly opened his eyelids to see Izaya smiling at him. This pissed him off. Why was he smiling at him? He was pissed that he couldn't even touch this man, let alone have sex with him. He hated it. He really fucking hated it.

"Shizu-chan~ Dinner's ready." he said and kissed the blonde's cheek.

"The fuck are you so happy about?" Shizuo growled. As said before, he was in a really terrible mood. Izaya rolled his eyes but kept nuzzling the brute's hair.

"I can't be happy, now?" he asked still smiling. He couldn't help it. He loved it when Shizuo was all flustered and riled up. Shizuo just continued to glare at his smaller love. His purpose of living.

You're wondering, '_If he loves him so much, then why don't he confess?'_

Well, Shizuo thinks, _'Fuck off and leave me alone.'_

Shizuo can't just simply say it. He has to say it at the right time and the right place, when he summons up the courage to say the three words that has been haunting him, ever since he and Izaya were together, which was almost, two months.

Shizuo would have to say it when he wasn't angry. When he wasn't scared. When he wasn't doubtful. He had so say it when the time was right. He had to say it when he felt invincible.

"Listen...Izaya." Shizuo sighed. Izaya looked at the mocha brown eyes that were gazing before him. As Izaya's full attention was him, Shizuo began to speak again.

You're probably thinking, _'Say it Shizuo! Say it!'_ and he's thinking the same thing. It was just three little words. Three small words. The words are so small, but they had a really big meaning. Shizuo opened his mouth, to try to form the three words that he's never told Izaya before.

As Shizuo tried to begin to speak, the voicebox in his throat stopped working. He couldn't say it. No matter how much he tried. The words were stuck in his throat. That feeling of being scared and doubt consumed his body. He lossed all hope in saying what he wanted to say, and closed his mouth. He groaned, now extremely frustrated and disappointed with himself. He closed his eyes and put his hand over his face.

"Eh? Shizu-chan? What's wrong?" he chuckled, and tried to remove the hand that was covering the blonde's face.

"I'm fucking stupid." he mumbled.

"Hm? You're stupid, you say?" Izaya chuckled again, finally removing the brute's hand from his face, now seeing Shizuo's chocolatey brown eyes.

"Yeah. Stupid like the damn toaster." he growled.

"Shizu-chan. What exactly happened between you and the toaster?" Izaya asked. Now that he mentioned it, he hadn't seen the toaster anywhere in the kitchen.

"It burned my poptarts, so I threw it in here." he explained.

"Then you came in here then took a nap?" Izaya asked, and rolled his eyes simultaneously.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"Where is the toaster? I don't see it."

"By the TV." he said. Izaya turned around to see a damaged toaster that was totally disassembled. The springs were poking out of it, there was dents all around the toaster and it seemed as if the toaster itself was flattened. Izaya turned back around and scowled at Shizuo.

"You know, you're paying for that." Izaya hissed.

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Seriously, Shizu-chan, what the hell is wrong with you? You have been extremely unbearable for the past couple of days."

"I haven't had sex for almost a week." Shizuo said. It was much more of a statement than an excuse.

"That's not a good excuse. I haven't had sex for the same amount of time you have, but you don't see me throwing temper tantrums and breaking kitchen appliances." Izaya hissed.

"Listen! I'm sorry alright?" Shizuo growled. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Angry with himself. Angry that he can't control his temper. Angry that Izaya is lecturing him. Angry because he broke the toaster. Angry because he hasn't had sex for six days. Angry because he couldn't confess to Izaya.

He was breathing hard and angrily. His face was turning red and veins were showing. He clenched both of his fists in anger and annoyance. Izaya saw his boyfriend becoming angry, and the best thing to do was to calm him down.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya mumbles and caressed the ruffian's face. Shizuo moved his face away so that Izaya wasn't touching him. He sat up in a sitting position on the couch and turned slightly away from Izaya.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's arm affectionately, "Shizu-chan..." he spoke, "Calm down, ne? No need to be upset." Shizuo's response was a low growl. He looked away so Izaya wouldn't see the twisted up angry face he had.

"Shizu-chan, look at me." Izaya said, using one of his hands to grab the brute's face, but Shizuo still refused to look at him.

"Shizu-chan." Izay said, disappointedly.

"No." he said flatly.

"What's wrong with you?" Izaya hissed, annoyed now.

"Nothing's wrong, Izaya." Shizuo growled.

"Something is wrong! Just tell me!" Izay yelled, now yanking on Shizuo's arm.

"Nothing's wrong!" he repeated.

"Imbecile! You can tell me. I'm here for you, Shizu-chan!"

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Shizuo growled, losing his patience by each dwindling second.

"Stupid protozoan! You don't have to bottle up all your emotions! You're not as tough as you think, just tell me!" That was it. Shizuo snapped. He lossed all of his patience.

"NOTHING'S WRONG! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" he roared and forcfully swung his fist into Izaya's face, making him fly off the couch and stumble onto the floor.

Only one word was being replayed in his mind, repeatedly when he saw what he had done.

_'Fuck.' _

He didn't mean it. He didn't mean to hit Izaya like that. All Izaya was trying to do was to figure out what was wrong with him. His body simply moved on its own. That punch was really for himself. He wanted to mentally punch himself for getting all worked up, but it hit Izaya instead. There he was again. Hurting the ones he cared the most dearly about. He hated his power.

He hated it so fucking much.

Izaya sat on the floor, with his hand on his cheek where Shizuo had just punched him. He massaged it gently but wincing at the pain. Izaya finally met Shizuo's gaze. Shizuo saw that Izaya was scared. His eyes widened with fear and confusion, "Shi-Shizu-chan...?" Izaya mumbled.

"Fuck." Shizuo mumbled to himself. He abruptly stood up and made his way to the front door, swinging it wide open.

"Shizu-chan! Where are you-"

"Don't follow me!" Shizuo yelled back, cutting off Izaya's sentence, and slammed the front door harshly, making the whole building shake.

Shizuo jogged down the apartments stairs and strode quickly out of the building. He walked faster and faster, trying to get away from Izaya. He didn't need to see that. He felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart when he saw what he did to Izaya. It was painful.

He continued to walk around aimlessly around the dark streets of Ikebukuro. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was far away from Izaya. He felt terrible. He felt like being punched in the face. Any type of physical pain would do.

Shizuo walked faster until he saw an alleyway with bricked walls surrounding it. I walked into the alleyway and faced the brick wall. Suddenly he slammed his head into the brick wall, making a large cracking sound from the wall. He knew it wasn't enough to seriously harm him, so he did it again. And again. And again. And again. He contiued the assault on his head, and felt blood traveling fown from his forehead to his nose, but he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop until he got that mental image of the hurt Izaya, on the floor with a bruise on his cheek.

He kept slaming his head into the brick wall, damaging his his head and the wall itself. He did it for another three more times until he felt something brush up against his leg. Shizuo ceased with what he was doing and looked down to see what was touching him. It was A small gray and white chubby puppy that had pointy triangular ears, with no collar, and was extremely filthy, most likely a stray. It was sniffing Shizuo's leg, and once it was done with that, it sat down with big blue pleading eyes.

Shizuo never really associated with animals that much. When he was younger, he wasn't really able to have any because his mother worried that he would get angry at it and throw it out the window. So pets weren't really allowed for him, but Kasuka had a couple of pets. He had a hamster and a couple of cats, but Shizuo wasn't allowed to touch them, especially the cats. He didn't want to anyways, because anytime that he would get close to him they would always hiss at him. So animals were out of the question for him. He thought they all just naturally hated him.

The puppy started to tug at the bottom of Shizuo's pants with its teeth, begging for it to be touched. Shizuo sighed and crouched to his knees and began to pet the small chubby puppy.

"If you bite or piss on me I swear I'm going to throw you in the nearest garbage can." Shizuo mumbled to the puppy, knowing that it couldn't understand him.

He stroked the puppy's soft fur, and Shizuo started to calm down. The puppy was really relaxing, and everytime he pet it, it's tail would wag faster with extreme happiness. Shizuo smiled at the puppy, it was no way it was a stray, it was too chubby for it to be a stray, also it's nails were cut, showing that it was recently groomed, but being on the dirty streets of Ikebukuro, it's fur was filthy.

Suddenly the puppy stopped wagging its tail and perked its triangular ears, and began to whimper. Shizuo wondered what was wrong, and decided to look up to see three men in gray suits and white ties.

"Hey, are you Shizuo Heiwajima?" one spoke up. Shizuo quirked his brow and stood up, the puppy's ears fell down and began to whimper.

"Who's asking?" Shizuo growled.

"We are part of the Grey Souls, and we've got intel that you're from the Dollars." the second voice said, his voice sounder rather rough and old.

"Well your intel is wrong. I'm not apart of the Dollars anymore." Shizuo responded.

"Doesn't matter." the third voice spoke, that sounded like was the youngest, about the same age of a teenager, "When the Dollars finds out that we've taken out a former member of the Dollars, they're gonna figure out that we mean business."

"Yeah, and what better way to show that we mean business by killin' the strongest man in Ikebukuro himself." the first man said, and pulled out a gun. Shizuo rose his brow, "So you punks plan on killing me?"

"That's the idea." said the second man, "Just because you're strong, doesn't mean that you're immortal. All we have to do is aim for your head, and you're done for." he smirked.

Then a sound of laughter came from Shizuo, making the other men confused, "You guys are nothing but some assholes who's lookin' for some trouble. If you really think that you can kill me, by all means try. But if you fail, I'm not gonna hold back to kill you myself." he smirked, "And, I've been in a pretty fucking terrible ass mood all day, so I think I'm gonna let all my anger out on you." he said and fisted his hands.

"Well shoot him already!" the third man hissed to the first man.

"R-right." the first man said and aimed his gun at Shizuo.

"Aim for his head." the second man reminded the first.

"Right." he said, aiming the gun at Shizuo's head. Shizuo only smirked.

Finally, the finger pulled the trigger. Shots were fired, and punches were thrown. The brawl between the Dollars and the Grey Souls had only just begun.

* * *

**What a chapter :U THE GREY SOULS! What a badass group, ne? **

**That will be explained more in le next chapter. **

**OH my I love hurting Izaya (but I love him so much)~ **

**But anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter ; m ; not as much reviews as last time. I hope there will be some! I need to know if this story is getting boring or not~**

**Please review ; w ; I appreciate them So much!**


	21. Outcome

**Yeas, I know. I've haven't updated for a while, ne? ; m ;**

**So sorry~! **

**I've decided that I'm gonna change this story up :'D to make it a bit more interesting~**

**I've also decided to answer some questions in this author note (and the rest of the authors notes in the future!) **

**Sooo AHEM let me answer a couple of little questions, some of you as **

**okay umm**

BlackSoulStar: **Well yours wasn't a question but I'm gonna answer it (if that makes sense) well yeah Izaya and Mikado DO know each other in the anime when they're online, but in the Dollars chatroom, they pretend to not know each other in the chatroom (unless they make a private chat because they act as if do know each other) Since the Dollars don't like to blab each other's REAL names and such, because they don't like to use each others real identities, so they pretend not to know each other in the actual public chatroom (Like how Celty knows who Anri is, but doesn't tell anybody who Saika is). So I just made them pretend, ne? :3 I hope this make sense o m o**

sathreal: **Ah good observation~ But what better way to let the Dollars know that they MEAN business? If you get rid of the strongest man in Ikebukuro, people would fear them the most~ :D but yes you're still right, it's a bit of a leap to go after Shizuo **

**o 3 o lols**

**Okay now that I've answered those, I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you guys read o u o.**

I don't own Durarara~

* * *

****Outcome

"Yes. Okay, tomorrow at noon...Yes...Okay, goodbye, Shiki-san." Izaya said and hung up the phone. Shiki had just called him about the new gang, The Grey Souls. They decided to meet at Izaya's home to discuss the topic at noon, tomorrow. It seems as if Shiki sees the Grey Souls as a threat.

In all honesty, Izaya's interest of the Grey Souls, have completely deminished. Of course they did claim themselves as the official enemies of the Dollars, but Izaya just assumed that they were all bark but no bite. Besides, if they really were a threat, they would have done something threatening by now.

Izaya paced back and forth in his living room, while he was chewing on his manicured fingernails, wondering about Shizuo.

He knew that the brute was upset earlier, but he didn't know that he would be punched by him! His right cheek still stung from the pain, but Izaya chose to ignore it. That wasn't the problem now. The problem was that Shizuo was gone for three and a half hours, and he still wasn't back. Although he was the strongest man in Ikebukuro, it doesn't mean that a gunshot to the head wouldn't kill him.

Izaya stopped pacing and froze, and thought in horror._ 'What if...he's dead?'_ Izaya thought. It felt as if his heart stopped, and his blood froze. It was getting difficult to breathe. Izaya rose his right arm and clenched his chest, where his heart would be, gasping for air.

_'Am I having a heart attack?'_ he thought incredulously, then shook his head to himself, _'No. If I were having a heart attack, my heart would have been hurting.'_

No, he wasn't having a heart attack, but he was having a panic attack. His legs were wobbling, which was making hard to stand, and it was still hard for him to breathe.

_'Calm down. Calm down. He's alright. He's perfectly fine. He's the strongest man in Ikebukuro. There's no need to worry.'_ he thought in his mind over and over. If his thoughts were true, then why was he still shaking, and having trouble breathing?

It's because he's lying to himself.

He wasn't sure if it were true or not if he was okay. The only thing that was replaying in his mind was _'Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo_.' he couldn't help it. He was really worried for him.

Suddenly he heard his front door open slowly, and heard wobbling footsteps. Izaya didn't bother locking the door when Shizuo left.

Izaya suddenly stopped having his panic attack and raced to his front door to find Shizuo Heiwajima himself with a bouquet of red and yellow roses in his hands.

Izaya had smiled at the brute, knowing that the flowers were most likely symbolizing an apology. The flowers were a bit corny, but it didn't matter to Izaya, he was glad that Shizuo was back home with him.

Izaya stepped toward the brute, motioning to give him a hug, but...something wasn't right. Izaya's smile disappeared, and his face turned into a horrified stare when he discovered the bloodstains on Shizuo's clothes.

Izaya stepped a bit closer to observe the other, "Shi-Shizu-chan?" he called. Shizuo stared at him with heavy eyelids, then finally smirked at the raven, "Sup, Izzy..." he slurred, and suddenly hugged the raven, having all of his weight leaning on him.

Izaya struggled with the brute's weight, and smelled a alcohol on his breath, "Shizu-chan, have you been drinking?" he asked incredulously.

"Mmm...I dunno..." he slurred again, chuckling under his breath.

Yes, he's drunk.

Izaya closed the front door and managed to drag the drunken ruffian to his leather couch and dropped him there. As Izaya plopped the brute on the couch, he saw blood now on his hands.

"Shizu-chan! What happened? Why are you bleeding?" he asked frantically, searching for areas where Shizuo was bleeding at. He soon found gunshot wounds on his shoulder and arm.

"Shizu-chan...what happened?" he asked again.

"Well..." Shizuo started. Great, he's injured and he's drunk. What a terrible combination, "I walked...and walked...and then...these guys came up to me and shot me." Shizuo said slowly, and motioned his hand to make it look like a gun ,"_Pew pew_~" he said, making the childish gunshot noise.

Izaya quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed Shinra's phone number waiting for him to pick up.

"Who you callin' Izzy-chaan?" Shizuo slurred. Izaya rolled his eyes at the obviously drunken man, "I'm calling Shinra, so he can patch you up." Izaya answered simply. Even though Shizuo was shot at, Izaya knew that he was going to be okay for awhile...well at least until Shinra arrives.

Finally the phone answered to a groggy Shinra, "Hello?" he mumbled into the speaker.

"Shinra, I need you to come to my house, quickly. Shizu-chan's been shot." Izaya explained.

"Wha-? Okay, Celty and I are on our way." he said, now fully awake. Izaya sighed annoyingly at the statement. The last time he confronted Celty was when he had threatened her with his pocket knife. This wasn't going to be a good reunion. But it didn't matter. He just wanted Shizuo to be okay.

"Okay, but hurry." he said.

"Yeah, we're on our way." Shinra replied, and with that, Izaya hung up the phone, and looked at his drunken companion and sighed, "Shizu-chan, you're so reckless."

"Izzy-chan...don't yooou like my...present?" Shizuo asked and held up the bouquet of roses that were still in his hands.

Izaya took the flowers and laid them gently down on the nearby coffee table, "Yes, Shizu-chan, they're beautiful." Izaya smiled weakly at the brute and sat down next to him, "Tell me, Shizu-chan, what happened?" he asked once again, dying to know what occured while Shizuo was absent.

"These...guys shot me..." he said.

"Yes, you said that. Who were these guys?"

"They...they were punks...in gray suits. Said something about... their souls bein'...gray? I dunno...but I fucked them up anywaaaays..." Shizuo explained. Izaya put two and two together and finally understood that it indeed was the Grey Souls who attacked him. They must've known that Shizuo was a member of the Dollars. If that were true, then they must have known the active and inactive members of the Dollars. How could they have so much information? Izaya shivered at the thought.

"_Then_!" Shizuo continued, "Then...I went to the baar...and had about six shoots...of vodka..."

"_Vodka_?" Izaya hissed, "Shizu-chan, that's a strong drink!"

"Yessir..." Shizuo answered with a lopsided grin covering his face, "I ...wanted it to...sting...like a bee."

"Why?" Izaya asked and started to gently massage the brute's scalp.

"Because...I deserved it..." Shizuo said, with his grin disappearing. He put his hand on Izaya's bruised cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. Izaya winced a bit but tried his best to ignore it.

"Imma... bastard... I shouldn't hurt...you..." he whispered.

"Shizu-chan it's okay, I'm fine... I-" Izaya whispered back.

"No! Fuck that!" Shizuo growled. He grabbed Izaya's non injured wrist and pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped is arms around the lithe man's waist, and moved his face into the crook in the other's neck, and began sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin.

"_Ahh_...Shizu-chan." Izaya moaned, snaking his hands to the back of Shizuo's head, and yanking his hair.

"Nnnng...fuck that...I shouldn't hurt you..." Shizuo growled. He stopped his assault on the raven's neck and moved his lips to the informant's ear and whispered, "I...am so sorry...please, Izaya...forgive me." he pleaded, and kissed his ear.

Izaya shuddered at the whispers and kisses, "Shizu-chan...of course I forgive you." Izaya sighed, "Then what happened...after the bar?"

"I...went to the flower store...and bought you flowers...then came here~" he replied, and snuggled his face in the crook of Izaya's neck.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya mumbled, and started to rub gently on the back if Shizuo's head, but then he heard a small scratching sound, coming from the front door.

"What the hell was that?" Izaya mumbled, but mostly to himself. Shizuo groaned into Izaya's neck, mumbling something as well, but was inaudible. Izaya wriggled free from Shizuo's grasp and went toward the front door. Afraid that it may be a member of the Grey Souls, Izaya looked through his peephole, but no one was there. Izaya wasn't a fool; if he would've open the door, he might have been ambushed from the Grey Souls.

About to go back in the living room to grab his pocket knife, the scratching sound from before happened again. Izaya looked through the peephole once more, and still saw no one there.

"Shibo... go away!" the drunken blonde yelled from the living room. Izaya looked turned around, confused, "Shibo?" he asked, "Who's Shibo?"

"Open ...the door, _Izzy-chan~_! He's not gonna...bite you~!"Shizuo yelled over the couch again. Izaya hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should take Shizuo's suggestion or not, but decided to open the door anyways.

Izaya slowly cracked the door open and peeked through the crack of the door. Izaya opened the door a little wider to have a better view of what was outside of his apartment. Suddenly, something quickly dashed through Izaya's door and ran into the livingroom.

"What the hell?!" Izaya exclaimed shocked, and quickly closed the front door, and locking it. He raced into the livingroom to figure out what in the hell just ran inside of his apartment; only to find a filthy, chubby, gray and white puppy, with triangular ears sitting by Shizuo's foot, and wagging its tail like no tomorrow.

"Shizu-chan, who the hell's dog is that?" Izaya asked, with a slight agitation tone in his voice.

"Shibo..." Shizuo answered flatly.

"I didn't ask for its name, Shizu-chan. I asked who does it belong to?" Izaya hissed. He wasn't a dog lover. In fact, he didn't like them at all. They stink, they always bark, they poop and urinate wherever they please, they attract rodents and they were like infants that never grew up. All of that is what Izaya despised. He was more of a cat person. They rarely make noise, they clean themselves, they use the restroom properly, they actually kill rodents, and they were a very solitude type animal. Like himself.

"I...dunno, _Izzy-chan_~" Shizuo giggled. God, he was absolutely unbearable when he wasn't sober.

"Where did he come from?" Izaya hissed, obviously annoyed.

"Ah...he followed me...after I got shot. He waited at the...bar...and at the flower place...then..." he paused, "He followed me..._HERE_!" Shizuo laughed, as if he told the funniest joke in the world.

Izaya rolled his eyes at his drunken boyfriend, "Well, he can't stay here, Shizu-chan." he said. Shizuo ceased his laughing and looked at Izaya in horror, "What? No!" Shizuo exclaimed. He immediately stood up, making 'Shibo' quickly move out the way, and the drunken Shizuo stumbled towards Izaya. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, as he leaned down to rest his head on Izaya's shoulder, having all of his weight on Izaya.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! Stop! You're really heavy!" Izaya groaned, trying to support the brute's weight, "Sit back down, you shouldn't be standing up!"

"_Noouuu_! I wanna keep him!" Shizuo whined, being totally out of character.

"Shizu-chan! I work all day, and so do you! There's no way that we can look after this dog!" Izaya hissed, trying to guide Shizuo back to the couch.

"_Nnnnnngg_!" Shizuo groaned, still pouting.

"Shizu-chan! Go sit back down, you going to hur-" Izaya was cut off with Shizuo's lips, smashed onto his own. It wasn't their normal, passionate kisses, it was more like a pleading kiss, so that 'Shibo' could stay with them. Shizuo drunkenly thrusted his tongue inside Izaya's mouth, tasting Izaya's sweet tongue. Izaya tasted the alcohol on Shizuo's tongue, but accepted it anyways. It didn't matter if Shizuo was drunk, he needed this. They both needed this. It's been way too long, even if it was for six days.

Shizuo's hands roamed all over Izaya's lithe body, until they reached the hems of his pants. Shizuo tried to tug them down for his own desires, but couldn't, mainly because Izaya had a belt on, but Shizuo was too drunk to notice.

"Nng! Stupid...pants..." Shizuo groaned on Izaya's lips.

"Shizu-chan. We shouldn't anyways, you're bleeding. Also, Celty and Shinra should be here any minute." Izaya protested.

"Nngg...fine..." Shizuo replied, and gave up on trying to pull Izaya's pants off. Izaya guided Shizuo back to the leather couch and sat him down gently.

"Nnng...Izaya...?" Shizuo called when he sat down.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"Why can't pants...be a singular word? It's always plural." Shizuo grunted.

Izaya raised a brow at his question, but what should you expect from a drunken brute like Shizuo. Him asking _very_ stupid questions.

"Shizu-chan, don't ask such idiotic questions." Izaya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm..._SERIOUS_!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Why won't you ask Shinra and Celty. They will be happy to help you." Izaya groaned. As if on cue, there was knocking on Izaya's front door. Izaya went to the front door and found Shinra and Celty. He let them in and escorted them to the living room where Shizuo laid.

Shinra wasn't as badly injured as before. His neck brace was off, and the cast on his right arm was removed as well. The only thing that remained was the cast on his hip and the cast on his leg, which was still the reason he was still in the wheelchair.

"Have no need to fear! Shinra's here!" Shinra grinned at Shizuo, as he pulled out his briefcase full of medical supplies.

"Shinra! Tell me! Why is...pants always...plural...? Never singular...? Izzy-chaan won't tell mee...!" Shizuo exclaimed. Shinra looked at Shizuo with a confused face, then looked at Izaya, "What's wrong with him?" Shinra asked.

"He's drunk." Izaya huffed, "Just ignore it."

Shinra frowned at him, "Well that's not good. alcohol makes you dehydrated. Blood loss and dehydration doesnt mix. What kind of alcohol did he drink?"

"Vodka..." Izaya answered.

"Geez! That's like the worst thing to drink in this situation!" Shinra exclaimed, having Shizuo take of his shirt, " Vodka is a hypertonic solution."

"Eh?" Shizuo blurted.

"It means that, Vodka tries to sucks most of the water out of your system. Therefore you need to drink lots of water." Shinra explained slowly. He used one of his tools to pry one of the bullets out from Shizuo's shoulder.

"Ooohh..." Shizuo replied, not feeling any pain when Shinra pried one of the many bullets lodged in his skin.

"Oh, by the way." Shinra said, "I never knew that you guys had a puppy~" Shinra smiled. Izaya turned around to find Celty petting the chubby gray and white puppy on the floor.

"Ah, do you want to keep it? I have no desire to keep it in my house." Izaya asked.

"No! That's..._MY_ puppy! I'm keepin' Shibo...!" Shizuo growled. Izaya rolled his eyes at Shizuo and ignored his statement, "Ignore him."

"Haha, sorry, we don't have any room for a puppy. If ya haven't noticed, our apartment is way smaller than yours, Izaya." Shinra answered, "Or should I say, '_Izzy-chan_'~" Shinra teased.

Izaya's face turned into a flushed red color. That nickname was downright embarrassing. He mentally cursed Shizuo for giving him such a horrible nickname. Maybe this is what it felt like when he called Shizuo, 'Shizu-chan' all the time.

Izaya rolled his eyes at the underground doctor and walked over to where Celty was at, who was still playing with Shibo. He thought now was the time to apologize to her, since this was the first time he's actually seen her in weeks. Izaya inwardly sighed to himself. He rarely apologized to anyone; especially people whom he had assaulted. But now he thought it would he best if he would make amends with her.

First, he made sure that Shizuo or Shinra weren't listening to what he was about to say to Celty. He looked back over to where the two were sitting. Shizuo was still on the couch, blabbing about the pants situation, while Shinra was prying out the bullets in his skin, and surprisingly, Shinra was indulging himself into Shizuo's rambling.

Izaya sighed a relief sigh, and sat down on the floor, next to Celty. She was currently giving Shibo a belly rub, and Shibo was happily squirming on his back as she gave him much-needed affection.

"Um...Celty?" Izaya called her name, quietly. Celty turned her body to face him. She cocked her helmet to the side, symbolizing that she was listening to him.

"I just wanted to..." Izaya paused and sighed to himself, "I just wanted to apologize, for what I did, the last time we've encountered."

Celty ceased petting Shibo and pulled out her PDA, and began typing a response,** [It's fine. I understand. You were just upset on what this curse was doing to you.]**

"Right, about that...is it over? The curse I mean." Izaya replied. Celty typed another response and shoved the PDA in his face, **[No. The curse will not go away until you and Shizuo have learned your lesson. Until then, involuntary things will continue to happen between you two.]**

Izaya quirked a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

**[The voices in your head that you've mentioned...I'm pretty sure their the ones that is responsible for you ending up in the hospital?]** she typed. Izaya remained quiet.

**[Sleepless nights. You in the hospital. Shizuo getting shot at. The voices in your head. Your thoughts on suicide. Do you think that all of these things are just mere coincidences?]** she continued,** [All of these things are just leading up to the actual curse. So until you guys figure out your solution, these things will not stop.]**

"But...but the voices in my head...they've stopped." Izaya whispered, mostly to himself. Celty began typing on her PDA again,** [If that's the case, you've already learned your lesson.]**

"What the hell is the exact lesson here, Celty?" Izaya hissed quietly, "And if I've already learned my lesson, then why can't this curse be lifted?"

**[You've already have learned your lesson, but Shizuo did not. It's Shizuo's turn to figure out what he needs to do. The curse cannot be lifted until you AND Shizuo learned the lesson.]** she texted,** [And if he doesn't learn, there will be an endless cycle of evil that will plague the both of you.]**

"...and...what will happen if he never learns?" Izaya asked hesitantly.

**[We'll just have to wait and see. But I'll warn you...It won't be a pretty outcome.]** she answered, and began petting the half asleep puppy again. She paused for a moment and texted a continuous response to the informant.

**[And that outcome, Izaya, is the curse.]**

* * *

**Wow I'm updating SOO slow ; m ; because I decided that I would change the WHOLE ending script, because I didn't like the old ending, but NOW I like the new ending so I havta make this ALL work ; m ; adfdghjhk (I'm dumb) **

**SO umm yeah I hope I can update quicker, since school is coming back to haunt me D': I have school a week from now. ; m ; I'm gonna miss the summer. **

**Anyways the little puppy Shibo (my friend told me Shibo is japanese for 'chubby'? I hope she's right because that's what his name is) he's a part of the (cute) part of the story~ (mostly towards the end) and by the way, he's an Alaskan Husky if you guys want a mental image of him.**

**Sooo umm I should... really stop typing this Author's note and start working on the next chapter...**

**Review ****_please_**** hope you like the update! I wanna know what you think~ **

**And I hope you like Shizuo's drunkness... cause i liked it :D**

**I wanted to lighten up the mood a bit, ne? :3 **


	22. Proposition

**; A ; I AM SO SORRY! I left you guys hanging for soooo long! ; A ; Do you still love me? **

**Ahh well you see... Like I said before... I type everything on my Iphone BUT being my stupid ass self...I did something on my Iphone settings and I accidentally erased EVERTHING! Even my other story, which was a pretty lengthy chapter! ; m ; SO I am sorry, I had to type it all over again. **

**I hope you still read ; m ; I love you guise..**

**Te Amo!~**

**I dont own Durarara**

**but i doo own Shibo ; w ; lol that's nothing worth owning. xD**

* * *

****  
Proposition

Izaya patiently waited at his work desk, as the afternoon sun rays glistened on him; making his pale skin sparkle, abnormally. He was waiting for Shiki to arrive at his front door, so they can start their meeting, to discuss the Grey Souls. All morning, Izaya had cleaned up his whole apartment, including the mess that Shibo had made earlier. Unlike cats, dogs chose to urinate whenever they pleased, which was fairly irritating.

The said dog was resting on the raven's lap, sleeping lightly, while Izaya stroked his fur, gently. Izaya sighed as he just remembered he had forgotten to clean up one more thing. A certain hungover brute who was lazily lounged across the raven's couch. He hadn't move from the couch since Shinra had finished fixing him up. The blonde was babbling about the pants situation to Shinra the whole time, while he was operating on him. It seemed as if Shizuo didn't even notice when Shinra was done with him, because even after Shinra left, Shizuo was still arguing to himself about his pants ordeal.

Shizuo had been passed out on the couch all day, and it was about time for him to wake up. Izaya gingerly picked up the resting puppy on his lap and sat him on the floor. He strode to the leather couch and poked the unconcious man's cheek.

"Shizu-chan, wake up, ne?" he whispered. Shizuo did not respond, because of his hangover.

Izaya, however, knew that gentle nudges wouldn't wake the brute, so he made a fist, and with all his might, Izaya punched Shizuo on his wounded shoulder.

"Mmmngg..." Shizuo groaned. It didn't hurt because Izaya wasn't physically strong, but it did wake him a little.

"Wake up, ne?" Izaya repeated, and poked Shizuo's cheek again, with more force.

"Nnng...Izaya...stop...nnng..." Shizuo groaned, as his eyes slowly rose. The sunlight's rays that glowed through Izaya's windows, shined on Shizuo's eyes, making his brain throb in agonizing pain. Hangovers were one of the only pains that Shizuo couldn't stand; even though he had broken almost all of his bones, been shot, and stabbed plenty of times, hangovers were the only things that would have such a great effect to him.

"Go upstairs and get some sleep." Izaya responded, and tugged on the blonde ruffian's hand, "My boss is coming and he can't see a drunken lout on my couch." Izaya joked.

"I'm stayin' here..." Shizuo growled. He cracked an eye open and saw Izaya's pale, beautiful face, smiling sweetly at him. Shizuo observed the smaller male's face, remembering each curve and small features on Izaya's smoothe skin.

Shizuo reached out for Izaya and pulled on the bottom of his fur-trimmed coat, "C'mere..." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya sighed and kneeled down next to the blonde, their faces inches away from each other, "What is it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered.

Shizuo moved his hand to Izaya's face, stroking his facial features. His fingers grazed gently across the pale skin, and then finally settled onto the purplish bruise on Izaya's left cheek. Shizuo gave a shaky sigh, and pulled Izaya's face to his. He gently kissed Izaya's bruised skin; trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head. Instead of thinking of the pain, Shizuo continued to study the features on Izaya's face.

"Ne? Shizu-chan?" Izaya called, wondering why Shizuo was looking at him in such a way.

"Izaya..."Shizuo started. The mental war in his head was contemplating whether he should express his true feelings to Izaya, or not. As much as Shizuo wanted to, he couldn't do it. He felt afraid, and doubtful. Two feelings that weren't going to help him in the situation.

"Yes?" Izaya replied, still trying to figure out what was going on in the brute's head. Shizuo was the only person that Izaya could never predict his next action. Though it was irritating at sometimes, but it was still amusing to Izaya. Izaya loved puzzles, and trying to solve them, and Shizuo was the thing that Izaya tried to solve. Izaya scrutinized Shizuo's unpredictable face; trying to understand what he was thinking.

Izaya's answer was cut short with a knock at his front door. Izaya sighed and tugged Shizuo's hand once again, "Come on, Shizu-chan. Let's get you upstairs."

"No." Shizuo said flatly.

"Eh? This is my boss, Shizu-chan!" Izaya hissed, "I can't have you laying in my couch like the drunken brute you are! That's unprofessional!" he explained, while still tugging Shizuo's arm.

"First of all, I am not drunk. Secondly, I'm not going upstairs, I'm going to sit properly on the couch and not say a word." Shizuo replied.

"Why are you so adept at not doing anything I want?" Izaya hissed. "Why won't you just go upstairs?"

"Because, I personally don't trust these guys that you're working with. I'm staying right here, Izaya." Shizuo growled.

Izaya heard the knocking of the front door again, and a feint call of his name. Izaya sighed in defeat, "Okay, you can stay, but DON'T say a word, Shizu-chan!" he hissed, "And sit properly, okay?"

As Shizuo nodded in agreement, Izaya went to his front door and opened it, to find his boss, Shiki, wearing all white, and always with his two bodyguards that were always with him. Izaya gave Shiki a coy smile and welcomed his boss, "Shiki-san~ Come on in~" Izaya gestured the scarred man in his home, while the two bodyguards stood awkwardly by his side.

"Hello, Izaya. How have you been? You were in the hospital recently." Shiki started.

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. And I do thank you for visiting me in the hospital~" Izaya smiled lightly.

"Of course." Shiki replied, "So, Izaya, let's get down to business." Shiki sighed.

"Indeed." Izaya replied, "It seems as if there's a new threat in Ikebukuro. As though they said that they're only going to attack the members of the Dollars, it's still a threat."

Shizuo, who was still sitting quietly on the couch, cocked his head to the side, to tune in their conversation.

"It seems so. There are rumors about them, saying that some of the members were in recent gangs." Shiki added.

"Hmm? Really? Well they do have weapons, they had just shot someone last night." Izaya answered absentmindedly.

"Who?" Shiki asked.

"Me..." Shizuo said from the couch, although it was louder than what he intended. The bodyguards that stood by Shiki rushed over to the couch and pulled out guns, and pointed it at Shizuo's head, "Boss..." the first bodyguard breathed, "there's a spy in here."

Shizuo angrily quirked a brow at the bodyguard in annoyance, "I'm not a fucking spy. I happen to fucking live here asshole!" Shizuo growled. He lifted off the couch and grabbed the first bodyguard's gun. Shizuo began to squeeze the gun until it was completely flatted.

"H-hey! W-what are you...?!" the first bodyguard panicked. The second bodygaurd pointed his pistol at the enraged Shizuo, and clicked the hammer of the gun, "S-Stop!" the second bodyguard warned.

"Tch. What the fuck do you want?! Huh?!" Shizuo growled.

"Woah, woah! Stop!" Shiki yelled at his bodyguard, "That's enough. Do you not know who this man is?" Shiki smirked.

"N-no." the second bodyguard stammered, whilst still pointing the shaking gun at Shizuo's head.

"Why, that's Shizuo Heiwajima. The strongest man in Ikebukuro. The man I told all my bodyguards to never attack unless its absolutely necessary." Shiki said.

"Th-this is, Sh-Shi–Shizuo?" The first bodyguard yelped, now in complete fear of the blonde in front of him who held a vice grip on the crushed gun he held in his hands.

"You damned straight!" Shizuo growled, "Now, I suggest you put that gun down before I fucking rip your head off!" Shizuo warned to the second bodyguard. The second bodyguard hesitantly put his gun away and stepped away from furious blonde.

"Shizu-chan, let him go." Izaya demanded.

Shizuo let go of the first bodyguard's, now squished gun, and gave him a final, rude, shove away from him.

"How about you two wait in the limo outside." Shiki said, more like an order than a question.

"B-but boss!" The first bodyguard stammered.

"No buts, and listen to what I say. There's no point of you being here. Now go." Shiki said sternly. The two bodyguards gave up, and left out if the apartment in defeat.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya hissed at Shizuo quietly, "I told you not to say anything!"

"Tch. Those bastards put a gun to my face." Shizuo grumbled.

"After you said something!" Izaya retorted.

"Tch. Whatever, I don't care. I'm going to get a snack." Shizuo huffed. He made his way towards the kitchen, completely passing by Shiki and Izaya.

"Ah, sorry for that. He's sort of my roommate." Izaya apologized.

"He's the one who go attacked by the Grey Souls?" Shiki questioned.

"Yes. Last night, the members of the Grey Souls shot him. Fortunately I had a special doctor come right in time to take care of him." Izaya answered.

"Hmm...can I have a word with him?" Shiki asked.

"Um..." Izaya hesitated, "Uh...sure..." Izaya sighed, "Shizu-chan can you come here for a moment?" Izaya called.

Seconds later, Shizuo walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hands, "What?" Shizuo groaned.

"Ah, Shiki-san would like to speak to you." Izaya replied.

Shiki extended his arm to shake hands with Shizuo, "Nice to meet you." he smirked.

Shizuo gazed at the hand, but chose to shake it, while holding his bowl of cereal with his opposite hand, "Hey." Shizuo mumbled.

As the two men shook hands, Izaya was having a small panic attack. He was praying to the God that he personally didn't believe in, that Shizuo wouldn't hurt his boss, and would get him fired from his job.

"So, Shizuo, you were attacked last night, correct?" Shiki inquired.

"Yeah, I got shot several times." Shizuo answered and started eating his cereal.

"Do you remember a description of the characters who shot you?" Shiki asked.

Shizuo swallowed the spoonful of milk and cereal and answered, "Uhh.. There was three guys. One looked as if he were in his forties, the second one was...a guy in his twenties...and the last one looked like a teenage brat. The one who shot me was the twenty year old guy." Shizuo explained, and took another spoonful of cereal.

"Hmm...did you happen, by any chance, to see their faces?" Shiki asked. Izaya looked at Shiki confusedly but kept silent, having Shizuo continue.

"Hmm...Uh...The kid...I didn't remember anything about... But the forty year old geezer... He had a bit of wrinkles, and brown, short, hair. The twenty year old guy had black hair and a round face…and…that's about it." Shizuo ended, and continued to eat his bowl of cereal.

Shiki quirked a brow and began to think, "Izaya…do you think that you can pull up information, for those people who done this to Shizuo, with only that small description?" he asked.

"Eh…yeah, I can." Izaya answered hesitantly.

"Go do that, now." Shiki demanded, and Izaya did what he was told, and went to his work desk. Shizuo looked at Izaya confusedly. He had never seen Izaya actually listen to what someone else had told him to do. Izaya was so adept on pleasing Shiki, that he hadn't realized how out of character he looked.

As Izaya typed, Shiki turned his attention back to Shizuo, "So, Shizuo, I have heard from a reliable source, that you're quite the strong one."

"…yeah…you've already told your bodyguards my title, which is the 'Strongest Man in Ikebukuro'." Shizuo huffed. He had finished his cereal, and started to drink his remaining milk in the bowl.

"Haha, that's true. I already knew who you were. Izaya mentioned you so many times, and I've heard plenty of rumors about you." Shiki chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Shizuo said after gulping the rest of his milk down.

"Yes. Listen, Shizuo, I have sort of a...proposition for you. Are you willing to listen?" the man in white asked.

"Sure." Shizuo shrugged. Izaya who was working at his desk, looked up a little but continued to work while listening to their conversation.

Shiki gave the blonde a sneaky smirk, "Well..." he started, "my men and I are trying to disengage the members of the Grey Souls. I need every bit of information to find them, their hideout, and their leader."

Shizuo raised his brow, "Why? Why are you trying to get rid of them?"

"Simply because they are a threat to the Dollars. If they are a threat to the Dollars, they are a threat to Izaya, and if they are a threat to Izaya, they are a threat to my business. If they threaten my business, they're threatening me, and I take zero tolerance to threats." he frowned, "I plan on finding their leader and taking them out, and guessing what their motives are."

"So? What's that got to do with me?" Shizuo grunted. Izaya's typing began to slow down, as he intently listened to Shiki's and Shizuo's conversation.

"I simply only ask for your assistance. You're the only person who has actually seen a couple of members of the Grey Souls, and you gave a small description." Shiki continued, "My proposition is, if you work for me and help me find the leaders of the Grey Souls, I would happily give you a large sum of money in return."

"What? I can't track people down. That's Izaya's job." Shizuo responded.

"Yes. That is Izaya's job. He will track them down, and you will be my muscle." Shiki responded, and then gave a smirk, "Besides...I believe you're the type who likes to give payback. Don't you want to find the person who gave the orders to kill you?"

Izaya ceased his typing and waited to hear Shizuo's answer. He had a strong feeling that Shizuo would agree to the job, but yet again, he as Shizuo, and would always do the opposite of what he was actually thinking.

"Well..." Shizuo started, "I am the type who likes to get even with somebody, but...I already have a job. It's not like I can just quit from that." Shizuo said.

"Of course. I know you have other business to attend to. I will only call upon your assistance when you are available." Shiki assured.

"Uh...Well...I guess so." Shizuo shrugged.

Shiki gave Shizuo a sly smirk, "Why, thank you. I am very grateful for your assistance. When you're free have Izaya contact me." Shiki ordered.

"Sure thing." Shizuo replied.

Izaya sighed heavily from his computer. For once he figured out what Shizuo's next move was, although Izaya wished that Shizuo never had accepted the job. Shizuo just stepped onto a battlefield, full of uncertainties.

"Izaya. I am leaving now." Shiki said.

"Leaving so soon, Shiki-san?" Izaya smirked from his desk.

"Yes. I've achieved my goal for today. I just need you to figure out the three people who shot Shizuo, and track them down." Shiki ordered.

"Of course." Izaya said, now getting up from his work desk and towards his boss, "They'll be done tomorrow."

"Good. Well, I am sure I will be enjoying your services in the future, Shizuo." Shiki smirked, "I'll be taking my leave now." he said, turning towards the front door. Izaya kindly escorted the older man out, now leaving him and Shizuo alone.

"That's you're boss huh?" Shizuo chuckled.

"Yes. He gives me 80% of my jobs. The rest are just my clients." Izaya explained.

Shizuo shrugged, "As long as I'm getting paid."

"Stupid protozoan," Izaya chuckled, "Working with Shiki-san is definitely like driving on a bumpy road. It's very...different...than how you would usually work."

Izaya stepped closer to Shizuo, and wrapped his arms around his brute and sighed. Shizuo chuckled lightly and lifted Izaya up in a bridal position, while still managing to hold his cereal bowl in his hand. He carried Izaya to the leather couch and sat him down. Shizuo put his now empty cereal bowl on the nearby coffee table, and began crawling on top of the informant.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered.

Shizup's reply was leaning down and kissing Izaya's revealing neck. He left a trail of kisses, and a few hickeys along Izaya's pale skin, making the marks on his body extremely visible. Shizuo began kissing all the way to Izaya's neck, to his cheek, and finally captured Izaya's sweet lips.

Izaya smiled at the kiss, and began to deepen it, by probing his tongue inside of Shizuo's mouth, tasting a mix of sweetness and aftertaste of alcohal. Izaya's was confused on why Shizuo's mouth tasted sweet, and not the normal taste of cigarettes. Then he remembered that Shizuo had just eatten cereal, which Izaya actually quite enjoyed better than his tabacco taste.

"_Mmnn_..." Shizuo moaned at Izaya's natural sweet tasting tongue, "Taste...tastes so good.."

"_Mhmm_..." Izaya moaned with the brute, "You taste better."

As the two continued to lock lips, Shizuo began to align his and Izaya's crotch together. Shizuo gently thrusting his hips against Izaya's, making them both moan in unison.

"Mmmn–_Ahh!_ Shizu-ch_aaah_n...again..." Izaya pleaded. Shizuo smirked at the man writhing beneath him, and thrusted against him once more, making Izaya make more obscene noises.

Shizuo absolutely loved it when Izaya begged for more. He loved it when Izaya writhe under him. It was the side of Izaya that rarely came out. Shizuo loved being in complete control when it came to manipulating Izaya's pleasure.

This time, Izaya thusted his hips against Shizuo's making the blonde moan, "_Ahh_..._mmm_...Izaya..."

"Mmn...Shi-Shizu-ch_aahh_-! I ..I need...I need you..._ahhh_..!" Izaya moaned. Izaya reached his hands down to Shizuo's zipper and button, and began to undo the blonde's pants.

"Izaya..." Shizuo breathed and gave a small smirk, "...you're being very naughty. We're not supposed to have sex, remember?"

"Nnn...fuck that...ahh...rnnn...I need you...Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned.

"What do you need from me? Huh, Izaya? Ahh..." Shizuo panted, and thrusted into Izaya's hips again.

"Aaahh~! Don't make...me...say.._aahh_..._mmnn_~" Izaya moaned, and tried to thrust his hips into Shizuo's but failed, because Shizuo held his hips into place, making him unable to move.

"You have to tell me Izaya..._ahh_...o-or I won't even know..." Shizuo chuckled, and thrusted his crotch into Izaya's really hard.

"I-I need...your..._aahhh_~!" Izaya moaned.

"Say it Izaya...mmn..." Shizuo growled possessively, and somehow thrusted harder into Izaya's crotch.

"I- I need your cock…_ahhh_ in my-_Ahhh_…my ass…_ahhn_!" Izaya yelled with anticipation.

Shizuo smirked at this, and began to unbutton and pull the raven's pants down, until suddenly Shizuo saw something that made him stop.

"Hnn…what's wrong…?" Izaya asked, concerned why Shizuo stopped.

"Shibo…" Shizuo said blankly.

Izaya turned his head awkwardly and saw that the energetic, chubby, puppy was sitting on the couch, watching the two. It seemed as if the blue eyed puppy had just woken up from his nap, earlier and silently crept onto the couch, watching the two men squirming and on top of each other. Oblivious from what was going on, the innocent puppy sat there, wagging its tail like no tomorrow.

"Go away." Izaya hissed at the happy puppy.

"Izaya, don't be mean." Shizuo mocked.

"He's ruining the moment!"

"He doesn't know any better." Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya groaned and tried to thrust into Shizuo's hips again, "Let's continue…ne?"

"Tch. Nah, Shibo kind of turned me off. I'm done." Shizuo smirked, and got off from Izaya, and walking into the kitchen.

"Eh? What?! What are you doing? Come back!" Izaya begged, but Shizuo was already in the kitchen. Their moment already ruined and long gone. Izaya sat up on the couch and glared at the round, and still filthy puppy, that was still wagging its tail. Izaya leaned in close to the puppy's face, and continued glaring at the ignorant pup.

"You know… I _really_ hate you…" Izaya hissed.

Shibo simply licked his nose.

* * *

**; w ; I try. I've been sooo busy at school lately I never have time ; m ; **

**BUt I MAKE TIME CUZ I LOVE YOU GUYS~!**

**o u o there may be (better) smut in the next chapter!**

**I've been studying on writing smut so I hope I'll do better than I did before o w o**

**wow..did I just say I ****_study_**** smut?**

**wow...I just realized how perverted I am...**

**ANYWAYS I StILL LOVE YOU GUYS~!**

**It think I already said that, ne?**

**Well I say it again!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS~**

**Review please o w o**


	23. Fun

**SHIIITTT IM BAAAACKKKKK**

**LIKE WOW. I HAVENT UPDATED THIS FIC FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS! ; m ; I'm so sorry ...I-I think I may cry...**

**I'll cry even more because you loyal readers sat next to this story until I updated! Wow ...juSt wow! I want to hug and kiss you alll**

**; m ;**

**This chapter will be full of...SMUT! :D **

**it took me so long to wrote this. On top of that I'm sick :( hopefully not TOOO sick to go to school in about...7 hours.**

**But um...yeah, I love tou guys, I will shut up and let you read now ; w ; **

**i dont own DRRR**

* * *

Fun

Izaya waited outside of his apartment impatiently, as Shibo sat loyally beside him. As a puppy, Shibo was well behaved. He didn't have a leash, but he sat perfectly still, next to Izaya's feet, faithfully. As Shibo sat, his shiny, light blue, eyes stared intently at Izaya's face. Shibo clearly showed that he liked Izaya, very much, but unfortunately, Izaya felt indifferent.

Izaya couldn't stand the damn dog, but the puppy relentlessly followed him wherever he went, which of course was dreadfully annoying. It was especially annoying when he and Shizuo shared a passionate loving moment, and then suddenly, the damn dog would sit right beside them, watching.

Dreadfully annoying.

Izaya impatiently tapped his foot and looked down at the filthy puppy and grimaced at him. Shibo wagged his tail happily, when he realized that Izaya finally gazed upon him.

"Stop looking at me like that." Izaya hissed quietly at the pup, "You're cute and all, but I can't stand ONE more day with you interfering with me and Shizu-chan." He informed, although he knew that the puppy was incoherent.

Shibo's response was wagging his tail even faster. Izaya sighed and directed his attention to the traffic on the street. It wasn't a lot of traffic, but it was still a large sum of cars. Izaya was currently waiting on a specific black SUV, awaiting for a 'special package' to be delivered to him. Unfortunately, the precious cargo was running late.

30 minutes late to be exact.

Izaya sighed for the umpteenth time. He wondered what Shizuo was doing now. Beating up innocent people? Smoking? Eating some sweets? Izaya put his best bet that he was doing the first action he thought of.

This week, Shizuo decided it was about time to go back to work. He hasn't worked for a week and a half, prior to Izaya's '_accident_'. Since the brute was working so hard, Izaya had planned a '_surprise_' for the blonde ruffian. Unfortunately, the surprise was put on hold, since the 'special package' was arriving late.

Finally, a black SUV swerved in front of Izaya, and came to a halt. Literally, everything on the car was pitch black, including the windows and the rims. The back tinted window rolled down to reveal a poker-faced Namie.

Izaya smirked deviously, and walked towards the automobile, with Shibo following right behind him. Izaya leaned against the black door, "Namie, you're late." He smirked, although he was annoyed.

"Sorry that my life doesn't revolve around you, Orihara." She snapped back. Ah, so she was pissed at him.

Izaya chuckled at the flustered woman, "Namie, am I hearing hostility in your voice? Do I need to take some of your pay away?"

Namie let out an exaggerated sigh, and picked up a pink box that was sitting in her lap. She shoved the box in Izaya's face, "Here. I don't know why you were so adept for me bringing this to you." She sighed annoyed.

Izaya smirked, "Ah~ That's none of your business, ne?"

Namie rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't want to know what the hell you're going to do with that thing." She shuttered at the thought of what Izaya was going to do with the items in the box, "Anyways, I'm leaving now–"

"Wait a minute. You can't just arrive late, then leave in a hurry." Izaya smiled evily, "I've got a task for you." He said. Izaya bent down to pick up the innocent puppy and shoved him in the car.

"What the hell?! Who the hell's dog is that?!" Namie gasped as a thirty pound puppy was thrown at her.

"I need you to wash him, then bring him back tomorrow~" Izaya ordered. Namie glared at him, as Shibo looked at him with his literal big puppy eyes.

"Ha, well, I'll see you two tomorrow~" Izaya chimed, "Have fun you two~" he mocked, turning around to go inside his apartment.

"Stupid fag." Namie hissed at Izaya before he went inside.

Izaya heard her and replied to her insult, "Whatever you say, you incestuous hag~" he said back delightfully and went back to into the apartment.

Izaya went back to his apartment and opened up the box and found the item that he asked Namie to bring to him. She may be a dull person and mostly a pain in the ass but she sure was resourceful.

Izaya smiled at the item in the box. He couldn't wait to surprise his Shizu-chan with it. He decided that he had to finish cleaning the house and make dinner before Shizuo got home, and hoped he would enjoy his 'surprise' when he got home.

* * *

"Izaya, I'm back..." Shizuo called as he opened the front door into the apartment. The ex bartender scanned the apartment, searching for the said informant. He wasn't in the living room, nor his work desk.

Odd.

Shizuo sighed and trudged his way towards the kitchen. He was working all day, and didn't even get a chance to have a lunch break. His upper body a little sore from the gunshot wounds he had. They weren't completely healed, but Shizuo brushed it off, and continued to work. Not to mention that tomorrow, he planned to work with Shiki which meant that he had a long day ahead of him for tomorrow.

Shizuo finally made it into the kitchen, hoping that he could have a glass of milk and maybe a snack. He and Izaya have been living together for a while, so Izaya had bought the brute plenty bottles of milk, and afternoon snacks.

As he went into the kitchen, Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks, and gazed in awe in what he was witnessing.

Izaya was sitting on the kitchen counter with only a pink, lacy apron on. He had his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he had his cellphone in his hands, texting someone. Izaya didn't look up from his phone to greet Shizuo, nor did he move. He sat on the counter quietly as he was scanning his phone, reading over his text messages.

Shizuo stood in the kitchen in total shock at the informant sitting almost naked on the counter. '_What the hell?_' He thought. It's not like this happens normally.

Shizuo gazed at Izaya's pale body. Izaya's body was very feminine like; it had a sort of...a womanly hourglass shape. Izaya's legs were long and his natural shape was curvy. He also had a very petite, and pretty face, when he wasn't smirking or had a twisted, creepy expression on it. In fact, Shizuo actually enjoyed every feature on Izaya's body. Shizuo was glad that he actually fell for someone as attractive as Izaya.

Shizuo gazed at Izaya in wonder for a while longer, then finally gained his senses; Shizuo cleared his throat and Izaya finally looked up from his cellphone, and looked into Shizuo's chocolate irises, "Oh, Shizu-chan, I didn't hear you come in~" Izaya gave a small smirk. Ah, there he goes again, giving that twisted and menacing smirk. Although it was annoying at times, Shizuo actually found it insanely sexy, and had a small blush on his face.

"Yeah, umm...I'm back..." He mumbled, not sure what to say. Izaya sat his cellphone on the counter and climbed down to the floor. He walked towards Shizuo and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I can see that, Shizu-chan~" Izaya purred.

"Well...yeah...uh...what are you doing?" Shizuo asked, contemplating whether he should wrap his arms around the smaller man or not.

"Hugging my boyfriend," Izaya chuckled, "Stupid protozoan~" he smiled. He stood on the tip of his toes and kissed Shizuo's neck, and collarbone. Shizuo made up his mind and wrapped his arms around Izaya's lithe body. Since Izaya wasn't wearing any clothes underneath his apron, Shizuo could feel the smaller male's, bare, smooth, back.

Shizuo let his hands roam Izaya's back, "No...I mean...why are you dressed in this?" He mumbled. Izaya chuckled at the flustered brute, "Ne, no need to be shy, Shizu-chan. I dressed up like this because I wanted to have a little '_fun_' with you."

Shizuo looked down at Izaya and raised a brow, "Fun?" He asked, while his hands still roamed, going lower down Izaya's spine, making the informant shiver involuntarily.

"Yes...some '_fun_', ne?" The raven smiled and licked his lips seductively.

Shizuo scoffed at the playful informant, "No, Izaya, I'm not having any '_fun_' with you." Shizuo said, though his hands disagreed, as they sneaked their way lower down Izaya's spine.

"But, Shizu–" Izaya started.

"No, means no, Izaya. It hasn't been two weeks yet, and besides, your arm isn't completely healed." Shizuo interrupted. Absentmindedly, Shizuo kept roaming his hands lower, and now was touching, and groping Izaya's ass.

"Mmm...if you're so adept in not having any '_fun_' with me , then why are you touching my ass, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya retorted with a smirk.

Shizuo gained some sense and quickly pushed himself away from the smaller man, "No, means no, Izaya." Shizuo repeated with a growl. He quickly stepped passed Izaya and into the livingroom. Shizuo looked around for the filthy puppy that now belonged to him.

"Izaya, where's Shibo?" He asked, still looking around. Izaya walked into the livingroom with a small saucer with and a slice of vanilla cake on it, "Mmm...I had someone wash him. He'll be back tomorrow." He said, eating a piece of cake.

Shizuo looked at the informant who was munching on some cake, "Where the hell did you get that?" He asked, pointing to the piece of cake. Izaya smiled, "I bought it from a bakery while you were at work."

"But, you don't even like sweet stuff." Shizuo said, now glaring at Izaya. He actually wanted some cake, but he knew something was up. Izaya didn't even like sweets, and now all of a sudden, he was eating cake voluntarily. The sneaky informant had something up his sleeves, but Shizuo wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I know, I bought it just for you~" Izaya smiled, eating mouthfuls of cake.

"Great, can I have some?" Shizuo grumbled, reaching for the saucer that Izaya held. Izaya pulled the saucer away, which only remained a few pieces of cake left.

"Nope~" Izaya smiled, and shoveled down the rest of the dessert.

"Huh? Why the hell did you say it was for me if you were just gonna eat it all?" Shizuo exclaimed. Izaya continued to smile at his brute of a boyfriend as he sat the now empty saucer on the coffee table. He walked towards the blonde and wrapped his arms around his neck once again, and crashed his lips onto his.

Shizuo was so surprised he wasn't sure what was happening. Izaya licked Shizuo's lower lip for entrance, and Shizuo absentmindedly agreed to. Izaya rolled his hot, sweet tongue into Shizuo's mouth. Sure enough, it tasted like cigarettes, a familiar taste that Izaya despised, but enjoyed it at the same time, because...well... it was Shizuo's mouth.

As Izaya wrapped his tongue around Shizuo's, the tall blonde was beginning to understand what the raven meant earlier. The cake was indeed for him, but only to taste it in Izaya's mouth. Shizuo's tongue danced with Izaya's, tasting the sweet appendage that intruded into his mouth.

The two ended up falling on the nearby leather couch. Shizuo was sitting normally on the couch with his legs spread, whilst Izaya was straddling on top of him. Both of their groins inches apart from each other. As both the two were devouring each other, Izaya thought it would be '_fun_' to tease his Shizu-chan a bit. He knew Shizuo inside and out, and knew exactly how to press his buttons.

Izaya rolled his hips into Shizuo's, earning a low animalistic growl from the blonde, "_Haaah_...Izaya..." He moaned, completely forgetting about his lecture to Izaya about not having sex.

Izaya smirked, feeling quite pleased that Shizuo was basically puddy in his hands. Izaya pulled away and looked Shizuo in his mocha brown eyes, "Mmm...do you like the cake, Shizu-chan?" He asked, as he lowered his hand down to Shizuo's obvious arousal through his pants, and began to massage him there.

"Mmmm...y-yeah." Shizuo moaned, closing his eyes during the heated moment. Izaya smirked and unbuttoned Shizuo's pants. He reached inside his pants and boxers and began to stroke the hard member, slowly at first, "Ah..._haaah_...I-Izaya..." Shizuo moaned, panting a bit.

"Mmm...Shizu-chan, it's so hot when you say my name like that~" Izaya purred, as he pumped the brute faster. Izaya leaned closer to Shizuo's neck and began nibbling on his collarbone.

"Mmm–_aah_...I-Izaya...!" Shizuo moaned, as Izaya pumped him harder and even faster. Shizuo couldn't help it. He was so very much close to coming. He had a sexy, almost naked raven, straddling on top of him, as he was pumping him really fast.

"I-_Izaya_...ahhh-haah...!" Shizuo moaned really loud, as he was close to coming.

That was Izaya's cue.

Izaya stopped his movements and quickly pulled his hands out of Shizuo's boxers. Shizuo confusedly opened his eyes, to find Izaya smirking at him.

'_Shit. He got me..._' Shizuo thought, and gulped, feeling embarrassed that he fell for Izaya's trap.

"Well, Shizu-chan, I guess I'll put my clothes back on, ne?" Izaya teased, and tried to get off of the blonde.

"Wha- wait, _why_?!" Shizuo exclaimed and held a tight grip on Izaya's hips, making him unable to move. Izaya smiled, "Because, we're not supposed to have sex, ne?"

"Y-you can't just pleasure me, then not finish me off!" Shizuo growled.

"I can, and I shall~" Izaya smirked, "not to mention that you did it last time, when Shibo was staring at us on the couch."

"That was because he turned me off! I can't have sex with you while someone or something is watching!" Shizuo retorted, having an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks.

"Hmm~ well that sucks for you~" Izaya teased. Izaya already knew that Shizuo was turned on, and Izaya was going to finally get what he wanted.

In _five_.

"That's not fair, Izaya!" Shizuo growled.

_Four_.

"Life isn't fair~" Izaya smirked.

_Three_.

"You're being a dick!" He glared.

_Two_.

"So? What are you gonna do about it, Shizu-chan~?"

_One_.

All in one motion, Shizuo got up and flung Izaya over his shoulder, making his direction up the stairs and into the bedroom. Shizuo threw Izaya on the bed and loomed above him.

"Apron, off." Shizuo growled. He was in no mood for playing any games with Izaya right now. Shizuo scolded himself for not listening to his own morals.

"_Mmm_...Shizu-chan, you sure are being aggressive ~" Izaya smirked, as he slowly began to take the apron off.

"Shut up! Just take off the apron, so we can get this over with!" Shizuo yelled.

Izaya pouted, "Aw, no roleplay?"

"No." Shizuo said sternly, and began taking off his own clothes. He unbuttoned and shrugged off his vest.

"But, I dressed up in this apron to be the maid, and you are my master~" Izaya purred and licked his lips.

"Shut up and take the apron off!" Shizuo growled impatiently, as he unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"Aw, you're no fun." Izaya pouted once more, "Can we at least have foreplay, _Master_~?" Izaya smirked.

Shizuo's eyes widened at the name that Izaya called him, "D-don't call me that, louse." He mumbled, and pulled off his pants.

"Mmm, _Master_, you're so mean~" Izaya pouted, "all I wanted was foreplay, and you don't wanna." Izaya teasingly moaned.

"Tch. You want foreplay? Fine!" Shizuo yelled. He immedeatly ripped the thin, lacy apron off of Izaya's body and threw it aside. Shizuo lowered himself down to Izaya's arousal and licked his lips.

Izaya's eyes grew wide, knowing full well what Shizuo was about to do, "_M-master_? What are yo– _aahh_!" Izaya moaned. Shizuo already swallowed Izaya's member in his mouth. Shizuo bobbed his head up and down experimentally. He never done this before, but if it made Izaya shut up, he would have gladly done it.

"_Mmmn_–haaaah, _ahh_, _Sh-Shizu_...Ahh...oh, God...!" Izaya moaned. This was the most amazing feeling ever! Having Shizuo engulf his member like felt so fucking good!

Shizuo removed his mouth for a moment to speak, "_Shizu_?' I thought I was your '_Master_'?" He smirked.

"Y-you are my master..." Izaya frown when Shizuo stopped. He rolled his hips upwards, "Master...more please..." He said with his half lidded eyes.

Shizuo smirked once again, but before he put Izaya back into his mouth, he licked his fingers first. Might as well have Izaya prepared at the same time too. Shizuo finally moved back down and continued to swallow Izaya's member, bobbing his head up and down slowly.

"_Aaah_, mmmm-_haah_~! F-faster, Master, aah..." Izaya panted as he squirmed under Shizuo.

Shizuo mentally laughed to himself. It was so funny to see Izaya writhing and squirming under him, panting like no tomorrow. '_I have to do this more often. This is too hilarious_.' He thought to himself.

Shizuo thought this would be a perfect time to prepare Izaya. Shizuo positioned his lathered fingers at Izaya's entrance and pushed them inside.

"Mmm...Oh..! _Aahh_...!" Izaya moaned. Shizuo curled his fingers upwards until he found Izaya's sweet spot and brushed his fingers on it.

"Ohhhh, _fuck_! Ahhhh, aaahhh, haahh! _M-master_! _Mmmnn...Fuck_!" Izaya moaned loudly, as Shizuo slammed his fingers in and out of him as he also continued to bob his head up and down on his arousal.

Shizuo quickened his pace with both of his actions. He swallowed Izaya's arousal, and slammed his fingers on Izaya's prostate. All Izaya could do was moan, and pant as Shizuo pleasured him from both sensitive areas.

"_Ohhh..._! Ahhhhh, haaaaah, M-master! I-I can't..._mmnn_, haaah, I'm gonna..._ahhh_, fuck!" Izaya howled with pleasure, and arched his back.

Finally, Shizuo stopped his movements. He too had a painfully hard arousal that was being abandoned. Shizuo removed his mouth and fingers from the panting, sweaty Izaya.

"Get up." Shizuo ordered to Izaya. He was still upset that Izaya seduced him, and now it was time for some payback.

Izaya did what he was told. He slowly rose his body from the bed, and looked at Shizuo with half lidded, lustful eyes. Shizuo pulled his boxers off and layed in the bed next to Izaya.

"What are you–" Izaya started.

"Ride me." Shizuo growled. Excitedly, Izaya rushed over to Shizuo. He hovered over the muscular body and had his entrance ready at the tip of Shizuo's member. With a brief nod, he lowered himself down Shizuo's member, and gave out a satisfied gasp, "Mmmm..." He gasped at the feeling of being full.

Immediately, Shizuo quickly thrusted into Izaya. The sensation was so fast, Izaya was surprised. The sounds in the room was flesh smacking on flesh and the moans and groans that came from the two men, but mostly from Izaya.

"_Ohhh_! _Aaaah ah-haaaah_...! Master! Mast–_mmm_ oh God!" Izaya moaned loudly, and closed his eyes due from the pleasure.

"Hnnn, ahhh...haaahh" Shizuo grunted along with Izaya. Shizuo thrusted faster and deeper into Izaya. Shizuo wasn't close to coming but Izaya was, prior from the fantastic blowjob that Shizuo gave him.

"Aahhh...mmmmm...haaaah..._c-close_...haahh...! Izaya moaned.

Suddenly Shizuo stopped thrusting into Izaya. Confused, Izaya opened his eyes and saw Shizuo smirking evilly at him.

"Nnnn...wha–? Why... did you...stop...?" Izaya groaned, and tried to rock his hips against Shizuo. Shizuo held his hips in place so he couldn't move.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya hissed, trying desperately to move.

"Tch. I thought my name was '_Master_', louse." Shizuo grumbled.

"Move, stupid protozoan!" Izaya hissed, obviously annoyed.

"Fine." Shizuo grunted. He began to thrust, but now in an antagonizingly slow pace. Izaya'a eyebrows furrowed with anxiety; he groaned at the painfully slow pace, "Nnnn, Shizu-chan, faster...mmnn..."

"You would like that, huh?" Shizuo said teasingly and smirked.

"You asshole! Go faster, mmmnn..." Izaya half hissed half moaned.

"What makes you think that you're the boss of me?" Shizuo grunted, "Since you wanted to have your fun, isn't it fair to have my fun too?" He said, and if possible he slowed his pace even more.

"Y-you bastard...! Ah, that's n-not fai–" Izaya groaned.

"Life isn't fair." Shizuo retorted the same words Izaya had said to him earlier, "This is what you get when you don't listen to me, but still try to push buttons." He huffed.

Izaya couldn't take this treatment any longer. Shizuo went so slow that it actually started to hurt. It wasn't like he could get off and go anywhere, mainly because Shizuo was holding him down.

"_Nnn_, Shizu-chan...I-I'm sorry...just please...nnn" Izaya begged.

"What was that?" Shizuo teased.

"I'm sorry! Nnn...just...go faster." He groaned.

"Tch. Beg for it." Shizuo smirked, "And make sure you call me '_Master_'."

"Ah, _M-master_...please, go faster~! I can't take it~" Izaya whined in the most lewd voice he could make, "I want you to thrust inside of me hard, and I-I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow _mmmnn_~!"

With that obscene voice, Shizuo took a deep breath and began to thrust harshly and almost, violently into the raven. He picked up the pace and went even faster.

"_Aaaahhhh...!_ Haaaah, ahhh mmmn, haaah...! _Oooh_! _M-master_! Ahhhhh..._haah_!" Izaya moaned.

"Hnnn, aaah, haaaah, _Izaya_...ahhh..." Shizuo moaned as well.

"Aaaah, Shi-Shizu– I'm so close...! Aahhhh haaah, aaahh...! Ohhhhh God, ahhhh!" Izaya panted about to reach his climax.

"I-Izay-ahh, haah, mmnnn, ahh..." Shizuo moaned. He was close too. Shizuo thrusted even faster, if possible, hoping to make Izaya come first.

"Shi-Shizu- Ahhhh, haah aahh haaaah...! Ooohhh, God! Ahhh, Shizuo, Shizu-OH!" Izaya climaxed and came on his own stomach. Izaya's ring muscle tightened around Shizuo's member, making his climax come even faster.

He thrust a couple of more times, "Ahhh, haaah, _Izaya_...! Aaahhhh..." He came into Izaya, making him gasp in satisfaction of being filled.

Shizuo pulled out and finally let go of Izaya's hips, and he flopped himself onto Shizuo's chest. The two men both spent were heavily panting with each other.

Izaya began giving Shizuo scattered kissed on his neck and jawline, "Thank-you, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled and rested his head on the blonde's muscular chest and closed his eyes.

"Tch. What are you thanking me for?" Shizuo grunted.

"For having '_fun_' with me, although your way of fun, wasn't actually fun at all." Izaya frowned.

"It was fun, watching you squirm." He chuckled.

"No it wasn't, but I'm still thankful." Izaya smiled again.

"Why?"

"Because you had fun with me, even though you didn't want to, but you did it for me~" he sighed happily.

"Tch. You're lucky that I actually do, do things for you." Shizuo chuckled.

"Mmhm..." Izaya yawned, falling in and out of conciousness. His body and brain was already asleep, but his mouth remained awake, "...that's why...I love you...so..."

Shizuo's eyes widened at the words, "_Wha_-? What did you say?"

But it was already too late, Izaya was already gone. He was in a deep slumber.

And Shizuo remained awake, trying to grasp what the informant had said to him.

* * *

**Such a lengthy smut o w o. I hope it was better than before~ **

**i really try to impress and spoil you guys :3**

**Btw I am typing ALL of this on my phone. Usually I'll type it on my phone then send it to myself then edit it on the computer! But no I'm fucking being fancy and shit typing it on my phone like a dumbfuck because editing on my phone takes a fucking century. **

**so when i get on a computer I'll edit, and stuff on there~ :3**

**um... I LOVE YOU GUYS :D **

**Like seriously. **

**I missed you guys and missed updating. Review please...if you love me? ; w ;**

**~KS**

*** I Edited it! ^ w ^**


	24. Late

**Happy new YEAAAAAAR. :3 2013 yay!**

**I'm gonna update this fic now. For once ; m ; **

**i'm sorry **

**please love me still ; w ;**

**I do NOT own Durarara...not even in 2013 ; m ; waaaH**

* * *

Late

A haze of darkness clouded around Shizuo. It was difficult to breathe and no one was with him.

Suddenly Shizuo's head began to throb with intense pain. Shizuo grabbed his head and kneeled to the floor hoping that the pain would subside; it felt as if his head was being torn to shreds.

As Shizuo waited for his intense headache to subside, a sudden dark figure walked in front of him. Shizuo tried to look up to see who the figure was but his vision was beginning to become blurry. Then suddenly-

"Shizuo..." a voice murmured loud enough for Shizuo to hear.

"What...who are you?" Shizuo gritted his teeth, whilst still clenching his head as the the intense throbbing pain continued, and now coursing through his whole body.

"You need to leave. Now! It's not going to work!" The voice suddenly shouted, ignoring Shizuo's question.

"Wha-? Leave...ah!" Shizuo groaned in pain.

"Leave him! Izaya Orihara! You two are wrong for each other! You two will cause nothing but pain and misery!" The voice warned.

"Wha-! What the hell...!? Argh!" Shizuo doubled over once more in pain squeezin his eyes harshly shut, until suddenly-

"Shi-Shizu-chan...?" Shizuo heard a familiar voice.

Shizuo's head snapped up immedeately. Only one person in the world calls him that, "I-Izaya?" He called. The figure that once stood before him completely vanished.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya screamed in total distress.

Shizuo stood up completely, while his head and body in complete pain, "Izaya?! Where are you?" He yelled, searching frantically. Although his vision blurred and body in intense pain, Shizuo still tried his hardest to look for the distressed raven.

"Shizuo! Help me!" Izaya cried from afar. Shizuo desperately tried to find Izaya, but couldn't. He felt utterly helpless. He couldn't help his lover that was clearly in some kind of danger. Shizuo began to run in an unknown direction, hoping to find Izaya. As he continued to run he saw a figure in a short distance. Thinking it was Izaya, he continued running, hoping to rescue the informant.

As he got closer he came to realize that the figure wasn't Izaya. The figure was a tall man who had blonde hair like his own. Shizuo stopped to observe the blonde in front of him and realized it was himself, except only his doppelganger had red eyes instead of his mocha brown ones, and his bartender bowtie was also sported red, imstead of black.

The doppelganger looked at Shizuo in disgust, as he glared at him wearily from a distance.

"Wha...who...you're...me?" Shizuo stuttered an incoherent sentenence.

"Yes. I'm you. I'm here to warn you, about that damned flea." The Red Shizuo growled.

"Izaya...? Where is he?"

"If you don't stay away from him, some serious shit is gonna happen to you. Do you understand?" The Red Shizuo grimaced, completely ignoring Shizuo's question.

"What? I'm not gonna sta-"

"You've been warned, Shizuo. Follow you inner instincts. Kill the flea and get on with your life. There will be consequences if you do not listen." The doppelganger interrupted. Then suddenly the pain in Shizuo's head somehow gotten worse making Shizuo once again double over at the intense pain.

"You have been warned, Shizuo." Red Shizuo repeated.

And then everything turned black.

* * *

Shizuo opened his lazy eyes to find that he was in Izaya's dark bedroom. The air was thick and smelled of sweat, mostly because him and Izaya panting like animals from their 'fun' earlier.

Shizuo sighed and rolled over on his stomach. He used his free harm to grab Izaya and to pull him closer into a hug, but he couldn't feel Izaya. Shizuo abruptly rose from the bed to find it empty.

"Flea?" Shizuo called stupidly. Obviously Izaya wasn't in the room. Shizuo pulled the covers off of him and got out of the bed. Since he was still naked from earlier, he searched the floor for his pants. He found them and slipped them on and made his way downstairs, which of course he found Izaya, sitting at the computer, typing away.

"Tch. Do you ever get any sleep, flea?" Shizuo sighed and walked towards Izaya, who was still typing.

"Hm? Shizu-chan? Why are you awake?" Izaya asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, louse." Shizuo grumbled and stood behind Izaya, "What time is it anyways?"

"Three in the morning~" Izaya hummed, and continued typing.

"Why so early?" Shizuo groaned and leaned on the back of Izaya's chair.

"Aha, I work at odd hours Shizu-chan, you should know that..." Izaya smirked, "besides, you never answered my question. Why are you awake?"

"...I couldn't sleep. You weren't in bed with me." the blonde sighed. He didn't want Izaya to know about his nightmare. He just hoped that Izaya wouldn't pry into the issue.

"That's too bad Shizu-chan. But I'll be back in there in a little while, I'm just finishing up the descriptions that you gave me a couple of days ago." Izaya replied.

"Description?"

"The men from the Grey Souls who shot you last week?" the raven reminded.

"Oh, you're doing that...now?" Shizuo frowned.

"Yeah, I'm going to be working with you and Shiki tomorrow so I need to finish up the descriptions you were telling me about." Izaya sighed, and continued doing his research.

"You're working with us tomorrow?" The blonde asked.

"Mhmm. I was supposed to go to the doctor today for a checkup, but that can wait till next week."

"Uh, no, it can't wait. You need to go to the doctor today." Shizuo huffed.

"Shizu-chan, that can wait. Work is far more important than–"

"Than what? Your health?" Shizuo snarled, "Izaya, you need to be healthy to work. You're going to the doctor _today_." He growled.

"Shizu-chan, they're just going to check if my stitches are healed or not. I'll be fine; I'll postpone it to tomorrow..." Izaya sighed.

"No. You're going today." Shizuo said.

"But–"

"Today." Shizuo repeated sternly.

Izaya sighed, he knew that Shizuo wasn't going to change his mind, "Fine." Izaya fake pouted. Minutes went by and the two were silent. Izaya was working while Shizuo stood behind his chair, waiting for Izaya to finish.

"How long is this gonna take?" Shizuo sighed; breaking the silence.

"Hmm? Shizu-chan, I said that I'll be upstairs in a little while. I'm not going to take that long." Izaya chuckled and continued to type, and search. He gathered the information of the teenager who was involved with Shizuo's shooting incident, and opened up his student ID.

"Shizu-chan, is that the teenager you were talking about?" Izaya asked.

"Hmmm..." Shizuo thought and observed the picture. It was a teenage boy with light brown shaggy hair and auburn eyes, much like Izaya's. He was the same kid that Shizuo remembered, "Yeah it is...that's him. I remember him now. How in the hell did you get his school ID?"

"Haha, an informant never tells anyone his secrets~" Izaya smiled, but then his face turned into a confusing frown, "Hmm..."

"What?" Shizuo quirked a brow.

"That's interesting..." Izaya thought aloud, "ah, Shizu-chan are these the others that were involved as well?" He asked pulling up two more ID's.

The first ID was a twenty three year old with jet black hair, green eyes, and a roundish face. The second ID was was a forty seven year old man with a bit of wrinkles on his face, which showed his age, and he also had dark brown short hair, with a couple of gray hairs.

"Yeah those are the bastards..." Shizuo growled.

"Hmm...strange..."Izaya thought aloud again.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Well...these three are my ex-clients..."

"Ex-clients...?" Shizuo blinked unsure what that meant.

"Yes. They were clients of mine that didn't appreciate my information." Izaya explained, "The kid, wanted information about his mother, whom was absent a lot during the week. I found out what she did in her spare time, which was whoring around and doing drugs. I guess he didn't like he way I discriminated his mother so he no longer wanted my services." Izaya smirked evilly, "His name was Taiki Kurokawa."

"...what about the twenty year old guy?"

"Jurobei Arakida. He needed information about his missing wife; only to find that she secretly ran away and remarried. I told him that his wife obviously didn't love him enough to stay with him; so he got angry with me and denied anymore of my information." Izaya explained.

"And the third..?" Shizuo asked. Izaya simply smiled, and chuckled to himself, "Ah, Kenji Hohki, one of my favorite ex-clients~"

"How so?" Shizuo quirked a brow.

Izaya leaned back in his swivel chair, smirking to himself, "Well, he came to me for relationship advice, because he was unhappy with his marriage. I suggested that he should just get a divorce, but being the stubborn inconsiderate human he was, he didn't want to do that."

"Wait...why did he come to you for relationship advice?" Shizuo asked confused.

"I'm a skilled and intelligent informant. Many people come for my advice~" Izaya smiled, "Anyways, he went and had many affairs but was really careless about it."

"Careless...?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes. He would bring women to his house while his wife was at work. He would be gone all hours of the night, and he and his wife had stopped being intimate. Of course his wife figured out what was going on and got furious." Izaya chuckled at the misfortuned man, "She divorced him, taking away half of everything they owned, leaving him almost completely broke. He then came back to me and blamed me for his misfortunes, and said that it was my fault that his wife divorced him and it was my fault that I urged him to have multiple affairs." Izaya laughed.

"Didn't you suggest that he should get a divorce?" Shizuo raised his brow.

"Yes~ but he obviously didn't listen to me, which is what I expected. Not to mention putting words in my mouth. That was most hilarious~!" Izaya laughed, "He tried threatening me once but I haven't heard from him in years~"

"Now all of a sudden he just pops back up outta nowhere and decides to kill me?" Shizuo growled.

"I guess." Izaya shrugged, "That's why I thought that was interesting~" Izaya smirked. The two remained quiet for minutes. Izaya pondered over his thoughts and Shizuo worrying about his earlier nightmare.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you suddenly wake up earlier? You usually sleep like a rock until morning." Izaya stated.

"Like I said, I couldn't sleep." Shizuo answered bluntly.

"But you slept soundly before. The only reason anyone wakes up abruptly is because something or someone disrupted their sleep." Izaya shrugged.

"Tch." Shizuo's eye twitched in annoyance, "Shut up. Isn't it time for you to go to bed?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be the one getting some rest, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya teased.

"Tch. Smartass. Lets go to bed." Shizuo grunted. He grabbed Izaya's arm and tried to pull him out of the chair, until Izaya let out a painful hissing noise.

"Hnn-ow...! Shizu-chan, please be gentle, ne?" the raven hissed.

"Huh?" Shizuo quirked a brow, not understanding.

"Hnn...you didn't go easy on me last night..." Izaya chuckled bitterly.

"Oh...you can't get up?"

"I can't really do anything. It took me about thirty minutes to get down the stairs and sit comfortably." Izaya sighed, and trying desperately to get up out of his precious swivel chair, without causing too much harm to himself.

"Heh, what's wrong, Izaya? Am I too big for you?" The muscular blonde smirked while watching his flea struggling to get out of the chair.

Izaya chuckled at the comment, "Ah, Shizu-chan. Even early this morning, you are as cocky as ever~" he smirked.

"Tch. Shut up. C'mere." He growled and tried to help the informant the best he could. He managed to pick up the informant in a bridal style and began to take him up the stairs.

"Hnn... Stupid protozoan... be careful." Izaya hissed.

"I'm being as careful and gentle as I can." Shizuo growled.

**[You'll never be_ gentle_. You're always gonna hurt the people around you.]** an evil voice whispered throughout Shizuo's head. Shizuo winced at the voice and paused, but soon began to walk up the stairs again; breathing heavily.

"Shizu-chan? Are you alright?" Izaya asked at the sudden pause. Shizuo didn't respond and kept walking ever so slowly up the stairs.

**[Your only purpose in life is to destroy. You will never be able to live a life in peace.]**

"Shizu-chan..."

**[You're Shizuo Heiwajima. You are the very definition of _violence_ and _destruction._]**

"Shizuo!" Izaya shouted to get the blondes attention.

"W-what?" The ex bartender blinked. He realized that he was in the dark bedroom with Izaya in his arms.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Izaya hissed, "You were walking like a zombie and you weren't responsive at all."

"I was..?" Shizuo responded with a whisper.

"Yes." Izaya said, and observed the blonde's face, "Are you alright? You seem ill." He asked and stroked the other's cheek.

Shizuo shook his head and brushed Izaya's hand away, "I'm fine." He absent-mindedly whispered again and slowly sat Izaya carefully down on the bed. Shizuo slowly laid down next to the informant face to face.

Shizuo's chocolate orbs stared lazily at Izaya's worried auburn ones. Izaya ran his ringed fingers through Shizuo's mop of golden hair, "Shizu-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shizuo said bluntly and wrapped his arms around Izaya, and pulled the smaller man closer to him.

"But–" Izaya protested, determined to figure out what was wrong with the brute, but found himself resting on Shizuo's warm, broad chest, which was somewhat comforting.

"Shh... Get some rest, flea." the blonde whispered in the raven's ear. And after a couple of minutes later, Izaya was finally soundly asleep; snuggling his face into Shizuo's warm chest.

But Shizuo remained awake. He couldn't sleep because of the evil voice plaguing his mind with thoughts he could not bring himself to break free from.

Thoughts of killing the flea. His flea. His lover. Izaya Orihara.

* * *

**Ne, with only 15% battery to spare :D anhaha**

**i should be sleep. I have school iN 5 hours but OH WELL!**

**I should stop because I have 14% battery now ; m ;**

**I promise to try to update more often D: **

**The last two times have been a CRAZY amount of updating time. So I'm gonna try, Kay? ; o ; **

**Okay? Okay. I've fixed all the spelling an punctuation in this chapter.**

**Well.. I think I did ? If there are any more I'll find a fix it ; w ;**

**And maybe fix the other chapters too... (when I'm not too lazy to.)**

**Well goodnight my lovely readers :D**

**Review please they make me so happies ; w ;**


End file.
